Fairy Knight
by General Texas
Summary: Say we do live in a world where the impossible happens on a regular basis. What happens when someone can't do that on a whim? Let's explore that concept. Rated M for violence, character death, swearing, OC-centric.
1. Erwin v Bora

**Welcome to the land of Fiore, a kingdom filled with magic. This special power is so common, it is sold as common items in almost every store in any town you might go to. Some people, skilled in their particular crafts, band together in guilds to further hone their skills. However, as rare an instance as it is, some people are incapable of using magic without the use of special items. These people usually never become wizards, but some fight through their inability and join guilds as special wizards. It is here,in a guild in the pleasant town of Magnolia, where we find one such wizard doing just that.**

* * *

Erwin was not known for his magic skill, nor was he very popular for doing jobs like other wizards. In fact, he was known more as Makarov's pet, Fairy Tail's only free rider. Seeing him on a job was like seeing a solar eclipse. What he was capable of could be and usually was described as 'not much'. The only thing he had going for himself was the ever-present crescent moon necklace and the red heart bracelet always on his wrist, two of the rarest magical items in this or any land. He also bore a hammer space belt on his waist, looped around his khaki shorts in a strangely fashionable way. His white t-shirt never hid his Lunar Charm, nor did his vambrace cover his Band of Regeneration.

How he never used such powerful items as these was a simple pair of answers: he had no idea what they were or what they did; and he didn't have any magic energy to use them. Indeed, despite the fact that a Band of Regeneration passively drew on Mana, the smallest unit of magic energy, it never seemed to work while near Erwin. The Lunar Charm also worked under the light of the full moon's zenith, but the teen never stayed out so late as to be capable of drawing on its energy. The only things that worked for him were the vambrace and the belt on his person, and they hardly did a thing for his chosen profession. He did have a spellbook in the hammer space, but without even Mana to cast he found no use for such a dictionary.

A pained groan could be heard behind him as he stepped off the train. He sighed, annoyed by his elder wizard. A talking blue cat tried to coax the pink-haired dragon off the train, ending up stepping to the side as Erwin simply grabbed the Dragon Slayer and carried him off the train with ease.

"I told you to take that pill, Natsu," Erwin sighed as he set the wizard on a bench.

"Remind me never to take a train again," was Natsu's only answer. Erwin rolled his eyes.

"Look, I've got a job to do. Take five if you must, I'm not waiting."

"And you're not going without us," declared Happy quite... happily. Erwin continued on anyways.

"I'm just scouting ahead. Stay and recover."

With that, Erwin Scylding marched off to find his target. This nail to hammer was a criminal for a number of reasons, namely the possession of illegal commodities, kidnapping, theft, impersonation of an official wizard, and a number of smaller petty crimes. His name was Bora, and today was the start of Erwin's last bounty before he hit the big leagues.

Erwin walked over to the first street he saw, neglecting to read the name, and began his search for information. One of the first things Makarov had ever taught him was to gather intelligence, and the best place to get it was at the source. Meaning he'd have to find a lead.

All of a sudden, nearby girls began shouting about a salamander. No, a Salamander. And Erwin felt like they weren't talking about Dragneel. He had an urge to follow this to the source, like his instincts were picking up on abnormalities in their actions that his mind wasn't. Rule number one to seeking knowledge: never ignore your instincts, as they never lie to you.

Natsu griped about being hungry a bit behind him as the trio marched forward. The girls were getting more populated and affected by what was obviously a love charm. It was about here that the bonehead heard about the Salamander and thought it was his dragon father. With that, Natsu charged forth headlong as always. Erwin slipped on a Truth-Seeker charm ring on his finger and made his play.

"Sorry about my friend here," Erwin said in an apologetic tone, somewhat sorry for the intrusion. He made note of one of the girls breaking free of the charm, as well as the charm trying to affect him due to his youth. He's looking for someone called Salamander and thought it was you."

"Not a big deal," answered 'Salamander'. "I see it all the time." The charm answered Erwin's call and translated the intent behind the faux wizard. _Annoying, but fine. Plans haven't changed yet._

"I'm actually looking for someone too," Erwin said with a hopeful tone, recognition kicking in. "Maybe you can help me?"

"Maybe, but I can't stay long. I have a party on my yacht tonight." _I don't have time for this. We depart in the morning and I have my cargo. Invitation to yacht, must take_. The Love charm was affecting him somewhat. However, his natural instinct to pursue his targets was thankfully getting in the way.

"He looks sort of like you, honestly, but I doubt it's you," chased the teen, suspecting other charms at play than just Love.

"Good to hear. Hope you find the faker." _Good to hear. Hope you don't catch on._ Strike one, bub.

"Well, he's known throughout Fiore for stealing and giving out contraband," Erwin mentioned, carefully choosing his words to confuse any extra charms this guy might have.

"Doesn't sound pleasant," said Bora. _He must be hunting me. Yacht party, must come._ Strike two. This guy was good, but his charisma wouldn't work on Erwin. His instincts were too predatory, and caught on far too quickly for Bora to affect him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, but I hear-tell that he has something the police are curious about." Fastball thrown. Bora might see it coming, but he'll have to be careful if he doesn't want Erwin on his trail.

"Like what," Natsu and Bora both said simultaneously, throwing Erwin off.

"Not sure, but they said they'd raise the pay for anyone who finds this treasure," answered Erwin. A bit of a lie, but not entirely untrue. Maybe a bait for Natsu's help too.

"Interesting, I'll keep an ear out," said Bora. _They know. Better move it out of Magnolia harbor. Yacht. Now._ Strike three. Biggest mistake of your life. Now to throw the bait.

"Anyways," said Erwin with a smirk. "You seem pretty popular. Maybe we should hang out sometime?"

"No thanks," Natsu huffed. Needless to say, he regretted that almost instantly via the charmed army of girls.

"Ladies, that's enough," Bora ordered the charmed women. "And you know what? I think I can spare a spot for you." _Hook, line, and sinker. Charm off._ Perfect play, he bought it. What an idiot. Best pull out that Mana Ring for later.

"Thanks. See you then."

* * *

How'd we end up here?

Natsu was ploughing through the mountain of food I had ordered for him, thanking the lady for paying for my food. Said lady, Lucy, was a Celestial Wizard looking for a guild, a home, and a job. Specifically for Fairy Tail, an apartment in Magnolia, and some easy jobs for easy pay.

What she didn't know was that she was speaking to two other Fairy Tail wizards, as I narrowly avoided direct association with Natsu and Happy.

"So how do you get into Fairy Tail anyways," Lucy asked excitedly. I shrugged, not knowing the answer myself.

"I have no idea," I answered honestly. "I got lucky, was practically born into the guild. Only reason I got in is because the Third Master's grandson took a liking to me when they found me as a toddler." The Celestial Wizard grew a sad look on her face, even tilting her head with a sad curiosity.

"Aww, you lost your parents?" said she with sorrowful undertones. I shook my head.

"Never knew 'em. Laxus didn't even see my parents when I arrived on the doorsteps. He took me under his wing and helped raise me as a brother of sorts."

Lucy almost immediately sulked in her seat as I adjusted the Mana Ring on my right hand.

"It's not all bad, you know," Natsu mentioned. "It means he's got the best family in the world behind him."

"Aye, sir," Happy cried excitedly.

I smiled at my brothers in arms. As much of a handful as they were, the Dragon Slayer and his little buddy just struck me as fantastic allies and greater friends. Somewhat like Laxus, without the whole 'brothers in all but blood' thing.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked, looking right at me.

"Let's see here," I recalled. "Happy users transformation magic, Laxus is the Lightning Dragon Slayer, no one knows what all Natsu can do - ."

"No, I mean _you_ , you." I paused. While not uncomfortable with the topic, most people started bullying me when they heard that I couldn't use magic like other wizards. Not that I couldn't protect myself, but I do find it annoying when I have to pummel some overconfident idiot trying to take my 'lunch money' every weekend.

"He doesn't use magic," Natsu volunteered, thinking nothing would come of it. A tick mark must have appeared on my head, I could almost guarantee.

"Yeah, he has to use items to do things like Natsu can," declared the blue feline. I almost kicked him out the window to my right.

"Really," Lucy asked, shocked at the revelation. "How do you cope with that?"

"Honestly? I just don't care enough _to_ cope," I answered bluntly. "I have bigger issues to worry about than a lack of spells to cast."

Silence reigned over the table for a few minutes, allowing me to think of my current inventory and what I'd need to take down Bora.

 _Mana Ring_ : a magic item granting passive Mana to the user. Generates 20 Mana per minute. Limit 2 used magic items per ring. 5 rings in local inventory.

 _Shock Dagger_ : a blunt magic weapon designed to electrocute targets on impact. Uses 40 Mana per use, stores 120 Mana in fuller. 3 second cooldown. 2 in local inventory.

 _Potion Of Healing_ : a drink created to enhance the body's natural healing process and immunity for a set amount of time without shortening the user's lifespan. Greater potions will shorten the user's life minutely. No Mana required to use, 5 minute duration. Note on bottle says "WARNING: DOES NOT CURE DEATH". Wonder what made that happen.

 _Impact Buckler_ : a magic weapon, sometimes classified as a magic armor, made to reduce the physical impact of magic attacks targeting the user. The effects of the spell do not diminish, but the force of attacks are reduced. 5 Mana per second to use.

 _Inhibitor Cuffs/Sacks_ : magic items made to block magic emitted by wearers or items within the cuffs or sacks. Useful to capture dangerous criminals or gather volatile evidence, mainly used by police forces. Made with Rose Gold, an alloy known for blocking or draining magic depending on its surrounding materials. Sack can contain several rings or trinkets.

 _Fire Charm_ : a trinket made to block or harmlessly disperse Fire spells. Note: does not work on Fire Dragon Magic. Uses 5 Mana per second, user must be aware of attack and direction to work, cannot affect non-Fire spells. Providence spells should count, though this is subject to change.

On top of that, my lack of magic allows me to tap into a new ability known only to humans. This ability, known to the few fans I have as Berserker, increases my speed, strength, and resistance to magic effects. According to witnesses such as Erza Scarlet, known side effects include a temporary change in eye color to red, a minor loss in self control, heightened senses, and after effects of hunger and thirst, though the longer I use it I have noticed that nausea sets in. If suspicion rings true, I may eventually pass out with prolonged use. Luckily, Berserker only activates with my survival instincts, but this also means I need to be wary of 'slow boiling pots' where my instincts don't realize the danger until it's too late. The only other thing I have on Bora is my strength through training and predatory instincts, so should any of these be undermined… well, I don't want to think about it, let alone dwell on it.

"So," Natsu spoke, knocking me out of my thoughts. "What's your plan to deal with this Bora guy? And why were you talking to that creep out there?"

"That 'creep' was Bora, I was making sure it was him and not a complete stranger called Salamander, and if I told you the plan it would be spoiled." Natsu shot me a death glare, to which I paid no mind.

"So aside from the bounty, why are you going after him?" Lucy asked.

"He stole a couple of things I had, as well as taking my wallet in my sleep," I answered. Happy snorted in a failed attempt to not laugh.

"You could always put out a job request. Besides, you also live in a guild. One of the best ones out there, at that. You could definitely have called for backup."

"These two idiots _are_ my backup." Lucy tried hard to not burst in a fit of giggles. "At least now they are. They were looking for Salamander, I was hunting Bora, turns out we have the same guy. Dunno about Natsu's plan, but I'm sure it'll work out in the end."

"So what _is_ your plan, anyways?" Lucy questioned. This is the part where I had to smile.

"You're a Celestial Wizard, right?" I asked silently. She nodded. "Then this should work. Since I'm young and you're a lady, we'll have a better chance of getting a sneak attack on him in his own yacht. If you act as if he's caught your attention, you can distract him long enough for me to get to the bridge and take the wheel. If that doesn't work, use Aquarius to ground the ship. Regardless of who sets ashore, the next part is all Natsu and Happy. He'll be the artillery and ground attack. Speaking of you two, don't overdo it. From hitting the beach, we all start taking out Bora and his followers. Once they're all down, we free captives, notify the authorities, and arrest Bora. Everyone know their part?"

"What happened to not telling me the plan?" Natsu demanded. I sweat dropped at my apparent lapse in continuity.

"We have listeners, don't make a scene," I hissed. He began sniffing and, upon realizing I was right, gave his signature goofy smile. Whoever gets him will be one lucky lass. Or unlucky, depending on their attitude about him.

* * *

At 11:30 that night, Lucy and I were on board the private yacht. She played her part perfectly, flirting up a storm with one of the thugs but avoiding the spiked drinks. I remained absolutely silent as I snuck around the deck under the guise of 'exploring such a great man's great yacht' and 'trying to find an available bathroom' and the like. Not one of the goons suspected a thing. Up my sleeve was the Shock Dagger, under my right black glove was a purple Mana Ring charging the Shock Dagger. The Fire Charm was around my left wrist, and the full moon shone on the harbor to the south of us. The harbor where Natsu waited impatiently, ready to blast this ship to every known afterlife and back.

The bridge was in sight, and I couldn't help but be amazed by the beautiful structure. One of the goons noticed me, seeing the awestruck look on my face and deciding to ignore me. I snuck up behind him, aware that I wasn't quiet. As far as I showed him, I was intrigued by the architecture and controls. Don't get me wrong, I was, but that wasn't why I was here. The things I had on my person were so common that he wouldn't bat an eye at my arsenal, even if he paid attention.

The blade silently touched the middle of his spine, touching through his thin shirt, and unleashed its powerful current. Due to the placement of the tip, he made no sounds as he stiffened to a rigid board. It was here where I realized I had almost screwed up: I was too short to see the sea, let alone the harbor. Barely, but still enough to affect the plan. An idea sprang to my head right then.

Five minutes later, a pair of goons entered the bridge to see me standing on a stool, steering the ship closer to the harbor as the captain sat next to the stool. I had an explanation ready and everything.

The goons asked what I was doing, as expected.

I told them that I was amazed by the room when the captain fell down with a grunt. His heel had pinched a nerve, reverberating through his spine and immobilizing him. I moved as fast as I could, working to steer the ship to harbor to get help for the poor man and a new captain for such a magnificent vessel. They bought it without a second thought, little realizing the full plan as I had technically told them the truth. One of them offered to take the helmet for me, to which I politely declined with an 'I have experience with ships this size, do you' response. None of them could come back from that, impressed with the skill I showed. They didn't realize that my experience was limited to crashing into shore rather than steering into harbor.

A minute before we reached harbor, things went downhill rapidly. We had almost reached harbor when I felt a sharp pain in my side, as well as a burning sensation on my chest. Gravity ceased to exist for what felt like seconds before I slammed into the wood floor with a crunch. The pain only continued to grow and burn, harsher and harsher as seconds passed. Tears welled up in my eyes from the sheer agony of my smoking wound, still burning with a pink Prominence Flame. A figure walked into my line of sight, crouching down before me.

"I figured you were too smart for me," Bora's muffled voice echoed in my ears. The Truth Charm on my left hand said nothing. "Well played, kid. I have to admit, you had me there for a minute. Honestly, you remind me of myself when I was a kid. Cunning, good-looking, and sly as a fox. Probably why I caught you, but that's besides the point. Point is, you've been outplayed. Any last words before I lock you in the brig and sell you off to the highest bidder?"

I wanted to tell him that I had no magic to call my own, but I was going into shock too quickly to speak. My side felt cold, my skin stung like I was in a wasp nest, and my consciousness was fading quickly.

Suddenly, I felt a warmth on my chest. The bridge had a sunroof, but the moon was out. A silver glow came from below my vision, followed shortly thereafter by a gentle rose glow from my forearm. The pain stopped as warmth enveloped me. Reality returned to me as shocked goons asked no one in particular what was going on with me. I began to stand up, feeling my strength return to me again despite my lack of sleep.

"That's a Lunar Charm," Bora said as terrified realization dawned on him, not that I understood a word he said. "And a Band of Regeneration. Those are the rarest charms out there, especially that Lunar Charm. How'd you get your hands on those?"

"Had 'em since I can remember," I answered. My instincts recognized Bora as an immediate threat to my life, to which my body responded by going Berserker. A red light lit up the room as Berserker and the warm silver light worked together. The moon turned red as a new power flooded my system. Every single system in my body went into overdrive, giving me a strength I don't think I've ever experienced before.

Bora began to panic as I continued to rise and grow stronger. He tried to leave through the furthest exit from the harbor, but he never made it as a tidal wave rose over the vessel.

 _The moon grows high_ , I felt a voice hum within me. _So does its power. As the Moon reflects light from the Sun to the world, let me reflect the Moon's power to you._

Boy, did I feel powerful at that moment. I looked as tall as Bora, as far as I could see since his eyes met up with mine. The wave reached the ship.

"The cage is closing, isn't it Bora?" I smirked, grabbing him by the collar and chucking him through the ship walls towards the sandy shoreline. He soared quite a ways out, landing in a tumble just in time for Natsu to deliver a ferocious right hook Fire Dragon Iron Fist. The fiery Dragon punch sent the crook straight into my own haymaker, shattering the bridge as the ship it belonged to struck the shore like a fish during a hurricane. The ensuing carnage was not what one might call a 'pretty sight', but it certainly got the job done.

Bora's goons cowered in fear, gazing on their boss's crumpled form in the shattered woodworks akin to a broken accordion in a pillow. A hissing sound came from my left side, catching their attention. I gazed down on the burn wound as it healed rapidly and painlessly. The deep pink light emanating from my red bracelet seemed to complement my Berserker healing factor excellently.

"You have a few seconds to surrender," I declared with a much deeper voice. The inflections in my accent were thicker and more common than before, as always happened while Berserker was active. Honestly, I sounded like a leprechaun with a dwarf's deep voice.

The crooks backed off immediately, blocked off just as suddenly by Natsu creating a wall of fire in their path. Lucy summoned Taurus, who seemed to enjoy cow puns a little too much. I went about placing the Inhibitor Cuffs on Bora's wrists, shoving his rings and bracelet in the Inhibitor Sack.

The authorities arrived within minutes, arresting the criminals and taking Bora away. Funny story, I had to show them my ID and tell them that Natsu and Lucy were with me. Happy was happily off fishing, pun acknowledged, so he was safe. At some point, Lucy and Natsu ran off to do something or whatever, leaving me with the Hargeon Police Department to both clean up the mess and help victims out of the beached yacht.

Said yacht, the _Prince Denwalt_ , had apparently gotten loose from its moorings and went missing for nearly a decade, and a job request had been posted to Fairy Tail to find it. As had several other treasures on board the vessel, as well as a three-week-old missing persons incident in the form of a young girl locked in the now-open brig. Either I'm just that good or I'm in trouble when I get back, most likely the latter. Well, someone's gonna be mad at me.

"Good job, young man," the Hargeon Police Chief congratulated me, shaking my hand. "Several cases like these have gone cold for decades, and you just solved them in a single night. I can see why the Magnolia police sent you here like they did."

"Yeah, sure," I huffed as Berserker left my body. My stomach growled slightly. "Eh, what I did back there tends to make me hungry. Got a sandwich or something?" The chief chuckled at this.

"Well, we have a few things to discuss back at the station," said the chief. "Let's not delay."

* * *

"... so I have reason to believe that they have a hidden cache in Magnolia harbor," I finished explaining in the chief's office. "Other than that, I don't think there's much else to discuss." The chief nodded.

"Alright, I'll send a message to the Magnolia PD tonight," he said as he wrote a note on his list pad. "As I understand, you took this bounty as a way to recover your stolen goods, correct?" I answered affirmatively. "A, um… a Band of Strength and a… stopwatch, right?"

"Yessir," I confirmed. He nodded, writing something down.

"And you currently live in the Fairy Tail guild hall?" I again confirmed this. "Alright. When we find a match, we'll send you a letter and have you identify the items. While we're at it, go down to the front office and give them these."

I took the short stack of papers he handed to me and walked down to the front office as directed. The officer at the front desk accepted the papers and found some other papers under the desk. She laid them down on the desk and explained that, in order to fully shut down the cases and requests, paperwork had to be done and signatures had to be signed.

"So how many papers are we looking at here?" I asked, not knowing the fate which had befallen me. She picked up a small stack off of the massive pile of papers and sticky notes. "That's it?"

"This is for our office only," she said sweetly. "Sign everything in yellow, be sure to read through everything above each one." I sweat dropped. I'm not sleeping tonight, am I?

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Erwin loses sleep. Like, a lot of sleep. At least he gets a hefty sum of money, right? But before he can take it all home, he has some shopping to do. After all, five Mana Rings can form a Mana Band, something he desperately needs if he wants to grow as a Fairy Tail wizard. Tune in next time for a humorous, sleep-deprived day in the not-so magical life of a Fairy Tail wizard.**


	2. Back Home

**Erwin spent the whole night signing, reading, and otherwise filling out paperwork. Meanwhile, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy managed to get a good 6 or so hours of sleep in his absence. By the time he was finished, he had deep dark circles under his eyes, disheveled hair, and a drowsy look on his face. However, he still had enough energy to drag the other three wizards with him to the Hargeon Train Station.**

* * *

"You know, you could be a little more patient," Natsu protested with a yawn. Erwin gave him a glare that could scare Death, making Natsu cower in fear.

"You got to sleep today," Erwin seemed to whisper, seeming more and more terrifying by the minute. "You get to deal with whatever cranky attitude I want to give you. And if you argue with me or refuse to do something I tell you, I will plant my foot THROUGH your sorry scaly hide. Got it?" With a whimper Natsu nodded. Lucy just said something about a 'what he said' and hid behind Happy, who in turn flipped out upon being forced to confront this hellish persona.

"Let's go, I'm paying," Erwin grunted, voice hoarse from his night spent over at the police station.

"Wait, what about me?" Lucy began to protest. She flinched when Erwin turned to her, only to find that he had a gentle(ish) smile on his face when she looked.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Well, let's get you in. You'll have to go with Natsu, I have some errands to run before heading home." He turned to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You have a 2000 Jewel allowance for breakfast and lunch, don't spoil it. And _share with Lucy or else._ " THAT got the dragon's head into gear.

"What about his motion sickness," Happy asked. Erwin handed the cat a brown pill. "Huh? Oh yeah, the ginger pill!"

"Not takin' it," Natsu grumbled. One short glare later and Natsu swallowed the pill with a shudder.

'Who would've thought that a sweet ginger boy with green eyes could be so terrifying,' Lucy couldn't help but think. Which reminded her of a question she wanted to ask him:

"What were you doing last night anyways?" Erwin handed her a ticket priced at 10,000 Jewels.

"Paperwork." Nothing else needed to be said.

"That's dumb," Natsu almost shouted. "Too many words, too much time." Erwin snorted as Lucy and Happy both covered their mouths.

"Now on that, we both agree."

"Same here," Lucy giggled.

"Aye, sir," Happy cried.

* * *

Hours after leaving the station, I awoke to see Natsu looking out the window. Good, the ginger worked. Didn't want him getting sick on the way back to Magnolia. I saw a platter with a cover over it, keeping the contents insulated.

"Saved me breakfast, I see," I muttered. "How long have I been out?"

"About three hours, a little more," Lucy stated. "What was all that paperwork about, anyways?"

"Too many cases, bounties, and requests solved in one sitting," I explained, taking a piece of crisp bacon. "Altogether, I pulled in roughly 1,180,000 Jewels, give or take a few thousand. Got to keep the bust equipment, too. Now I can finally make that Mana Band once I get home. Just need to do some other running first."

"How old is he again," Lucy asked Natsu. The guy shrugged.

"I don't remember, 13 is my guess," he mumbled. "His birthday is in about a week though, so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

I happily nibbled on a bite of sunny-side up eggs on pancakes, sausage, and bacon. Certainly better than the grub Fairy Tail serves, especially from chefs other than Mirajane, although I am a bit biased. She tends to serve me and Laxus her best when she can, which is as common as she is around.

Speaking of Laxus Dreyar, he can be an electrified handful at times. Thankfully, he is always willing to talk it out with me and Mira. I'm guessing that he has a soft spot for her, but I know for a fact that he cares for me. He was the one who, alongside Elfman, taught me how to fight without magic of my own; he also defended me from one or two of my bigger mistakes of the past. As the Lightning Dragon Slayer, you can imagine how strong of a defense he can put up, especially with the Thunder Legion. I tend to give him my extra Shock Daggers, as I don't usually need more than one and can't use more than two. Mira or Levy always take the Impact Bucklers, likely putting them in the basement armory for others who need them.

Mira seems to care for me like a big sister or a mother. She dresses my wounds no matter how bad or light. She taught me to read in my youth. She carries me to bed when I'm too weak or tired. Ever vigilant in helping and/or guiding me, even doing her part in searching for a sign of my parents anywhere. She didn't do that with Natsu, but he was also not present until X777, which was about 3 years after I arrived. And he was a bit bratty, that too. She, Laxus, and Erza remained at my side for almost a decade, Natsu a bit less but still with me through and through. Yeah, I guess she is a bit maternal towards me, especially after Lisanna…. Rough times, rough times.

How'd I go from breakfast to dead friends?

"Hello, you okay in there," Lucy waved her hand in my distracted face. I blinked a few times, not realizing I had blanked out there. I let out a little 'huh', to which she groaned. A tick mark appeared on her head. "I was asking what all errands you have to run."

"Oh. Well, I have to run by Magnolia police station and tell them about Hargeon first. After that, I need to stop by a local magic weapons shop and buy a forge mallet or a magic hammer, as well as a magic eye or something like that. I also need to pick up a special order from last week. Then I need to drop by the bank and put the rest of my Jewels in savings. Anything else should be spontaneous."

"Sounds like you have your hands full," Happy said as he nibbled on a fish. I nodded.

"You should also take a nap," Lucy mentioned. "I mean, 3 hours of sleep _is_ better than none, but speaking from experience I can definitely tell you that you need more. Especially as young as you are." I silently agreed.

After finishing my breakfast, I told the two wizards to wake me up when we arrived at Magnolia Station before resting my head on the back of the bench behind me and taking a nice nap for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"NATSU!" Said teen cried out in sheer terror. "I thought I told you this earlier! 2000 Jewels, no more!"

"I'm sorry, I lost count!" Natsu squealed. Lucy sweat dropped at our antics as I angrily chased Natsu in circles around Magnolia.

"Have mercy," Happy cried, fluttering just over Natsu.

"You know," Lucy muttered to herself. "I thought Fairy Tail wizards were less rambunctious and more awesome than you two."

"'Ey, who came up with the plan last night," I roared. She backed off quickly enough.

After catching Natsu and shaking him around a little, we began our trek deeper into the magnificent city of Magnolia. The architecture was beautiful, showing off the sheer wealth and opportunity present in the city. And that's forgetting the size, covering almost ten square miles including the more run-down section of the city. Most of my running was in the town square, where a number of the greater shops did business, banks hid their vaults, and the Magnolia PD headquarters ran their operations.

Reaching the town square just before the Kardia Cathedral at the center of town, I told Natsu and Lucy to go on to the guild hall without me, that I would return to the guild hall in about an hour or so. With that, the trio went off towards Fairy Tail while I moved in the direction of the police station.

* * *

"... and they did retrieve a few crates worth of supplies," explained the young man at the desk. "However, we have no records of retrieving anything of note."

"I was just asking if you spoke with the Hargeon Police Department," I said, already exhausted from explaining myself nearly a dozen times to this guy.

"Go ahead, Greg," a woman ordered the young officer. Just behind his desk was the Magnolia Chief of Police. "He's done a great service for Magnolia on multiple occasions."

"But protocol - ," Greg tried to argue.

"He's also a wizard from Fairy Tail," she mentioned, stopping his argument instantly. A few moments of silence ensued before he turned back to me.

"According to Erwin Scylding, there was a warehouse at the Harbor District owned by criminal Simon Bora, also known as Bora the Prominent," Greg explained. "We did a search last night, and found not one, but two warehouses filled to the brim with stolen trinkets, contraband, and young women and children marked for auction. Thanks to him, we have… okay, scratch that. Thanks to _you_ , we've rescued several missing people, found a number of valuable pieces of art that had disappeared, and closed almost three dozen cold cases in a single night. I am so sorry, I got two hours of sleep last night and am not paying attention right now. Paperwork and all that."

"Ugh, tell me about it," I huffed.

"Absolutely detestable," the chief groaned. "Anyways, we've been searching those crates for hours. Two whole shifts have gone by, ten gallons of coffee, three dozen donuts, and a hundred crates, all cleared out. I've gotta say, you put a huge dent in Bora's operation last night. A massive number on our cases, too. We've had five confessions, twice as many arrests, and all of that thanks to you."

"Say, did Hargeon pay you for Bora's bounty?" Greg asked. I shook my head.

"Everything I dealt with last night was Hargeon stuff, requests, and smaller bounties," I answered, wiping the sleep from my left eye. "I think I might need coffee."

Several officers in the room failed to contain their laughter.

"In that case," he said, pulling out a significantly smaller stack of papers than what I had in Hargeon. "We have just a few more papers for you to sign. End of contract agreements and all that."

About ten minutes later and I was out with my newly returned wallet, a specialized Shock Dagger with a ranged attack, and about 60,000 more Jewels, shooting my total up to 1,240,000 Jewels. Next stop, Jac Smith's Mage Smithy, the best magic item shop this side of Fiore.

"Welcome to Jac Smith's, home of the best magic items this side of Fiore," a bored voice answered my entrance into the shop. His tone shifted when he saw who it was. "How may I… ERWIN SCYLDING?! Well, bless my lucky stars, what's my favorite little customer want today?"

"Good to see you too, Dex," I greeted. "I came for a forge mallet and a magic eye. Or something similar, whatever I can use."

"Well, I can't get you the magic eye unless you lost one," Dex Smith answered, "but I can get you a set of Magic Seeker Goggles. Here, this one's a special set. Tells you what each item you look at can be used for or made into." He set the black forge glasses on the counter. "As for the hammer, what you'll be after is a White Gold Mallet. This thing keeps from breaking the spells or charms placed on items that you're working on. This one has an ancient rune on it, too. It increases the effect of the hammer drastically, but it takes either lightning or Mana to use it. You don't have to use the rune, but I hear-tell that it works better when using it."

"Nice, I might need that," I nodded as Dex set the items on the counter. A thought came to me as the mallet touched the table. "Hey, I just remembered something. I have one last payment on that Hammer Space Library Pack. Can I include that in this order?"

"Absolutely, kiddo. And speaking of remembering, I found something you might enjoy." Dex darted to the back and shuffled around for a few moments before returning with a golden band with a blue Shield Charm on one side. "A Band of Shielding. Pretty uncommon, but not as uncommon as a Fire Charm. This'll give you a resistance to the effects of spells and items that hit you. Doesn't do quite as much as I'd like, but you might get a use out of it."

My eyes sparkled at the sight of such a powerful item. As soon as I made the Mana Band, I could have the healing effect of that Band of… whatever it was, the might of the Band of Strength, and the sturdiness of this, plus some extra Mana for my own purposes. I could be a true Fairy Tail wizard, cast my own spells. But… what spells would I cast?

"Yeah, I'll take one," I said. The total was around 480,000 Jewels, which I paid in full. Now with 760,000 Jewels, I exited the shop and made my way to the bank.

The lady at the counter was kind and put the full amount in my account, raising its current amount to 2,480,000 Jewels. I had enough to buy a couple of Runic Weapons, the rarest and most expensive magic weapons in Fiore. These things could put Erza to shame in terms of raw power, but took a massive amount of magic to use, as well as insane control over said magic over the duration of said use. Shock Daggers, despite their low power output and high availability, counted as Runic Weapons because they produced more magic power than they consumed Mana thanks to small runes on the hilt of the blade with jagged lines flowing from them to the rest of the blade. They were also made of Crucible Steel, a metal known for storing magic energy efficiently.

With that I left the bank and began the trek back to Fairy Tail. The sun was high in the sky, just beginning its descent to the western horizon. Since Fairy Tail was at the end of a main street, travelling there was a straight shot from where I was. And with all the things I had on me, I had to stow away some things in my smaller Hammer Space Pouches. Library on my back, Pouches on my waist, and eyes faced forward, I made my way back to the guild hall when I heard a child crying and running towards me. When the sound made it up the hill, I saw Romeo bawling his little eyes out and running from the guild hall. That's right, Macao went up some mountain and hasn't come back yet. Well, time to gear up for another fight.

I almost arrived at the doors when Natsu passed me.

"'Ey, Natsu," I called to him. "Let me gear up, I'll come with ya." Excitement and lack of sleep were affecting my speech, making the minor inflections in my accent stronger.

Once inside, I was almost surprised to see Third Master Makarov waiting for me at the bar. Almost. He was beaten to the punch by Elfman Strauss. The destruction in the hall kinda went over my head, given how often it happens.

"A REAL man doesn't hide things," he declared in his common proud tone. He pulled out a box and gave it to me. "Happy birthday, little man." I only looked at him in confusion.

"But that won't be for another week," I reminded him.

"I'm going on a mission today, I'll be gone for just under two weeks," he explained. Suddenly, his actions made sense. "I'm leaving later tonight."

"Then have fun, whatever it is you're doing," I wished. He nodded before heading upstairs to continue packing.

Instead of opening the present immediately, I would set it upstairs in my room and wait until the right day to open it. For now, I had a Guild Master to speak with.

"I take it you want to talk to me," I assumed as I sat down next to Makarov Dreyar. He downed his mug and set it down, eyes closed the whole time.

"I take it the mission with Bora went well," he started. I answered affirmatively. "So I've heard from Hargeon. They claim that because of your efforts, a number of cases, requests, and incidents have been cleared. Tell me: did they pay you for anything other than the bounty?" I had to swallow here, since an angry Makarov is a scary Makarov. After a few seconds, I decided that honesty was better than a small lie.

"They did," I said, feeling the fear creeping up my throat. The Third Master simply grunted.

"I see," he stated simply. "Well, finding and capturing Bora must've been no small feat. Did any of you get hurt?"

"I did get hit pretty hard," I admitted. "He can be pretty quiet when he wants to be. I did end up using Berserker, but he also mentioned something I have."

"Like what," Levy said from behind the counter. Always learning, ever curious, that Levy. I showed Makarov and Levy the Band of Regeneration and Lunar Charm. The silver crescent shone under the light provided by the bar. Levy's eyes widened.

"Hey, I've seen that before," she exclaimed. "That's a Lunar Charm. A-and a Band of Regeneration, too. How'd you find them?"

"He was found with them," Makarov told her. He turned to me. "Did he tell you what they were?"

"No, but I did figure it out," I answered. "I think the Lunar Charm gives me Mana at midnight? The red bracelet takes Mana and heals me when I get injured, I do know that."

"Close," Makarov corrected me. "The Lunar Charm gives you Mana at midnight _only_ on full moons. The brighter the moon, the more Mana it gives. Otherwise, your observations are correct."

"Those are rare items, Erwin," Levy explained. "That Lunar Charm is so rare that I barely even heard of it. The fact that you have one at all basically makes you a hidden celebrity. The Band is also pretty rare, almost legendary at this point. Finding one is like seeing a blue moon."

"Good to know," I said with a furrowed brow. "Is there anything else we have to discuss?"

"For now, no," Makarov answered with a sigh. He opened one eye. "Although…"

"Hey, little buddy," Laxus said behind me, scaring the daylights out of me. "How's it going?"

"Terrified," I whimpered. "Definitely terrified." He laughed his booming hearty laugh. Mira giggled at our antics.

* * *

Back in my room upstairs, I put on the Magic Seeker Goggles on my head and looked at the five Mana Rings on the table in front of me, the reinforced leather bracelet right beside them and the Mallet standing on its golden head on the edge. The time was pretty late, about 9:00 that night. Natsu and I, with Lucy and Happy, had managed to save Macao with my secret weapon: a Feather Flail, a flail which is light while being thrown around but heavy on impact. It has its own lacrima, which means even I can use it. I tend to call it Ice Breaker as a joke, but boy did it break the ice today.

Looking through the Goggles, I saw a basic instruction telling me to use a screwdriver to take the charms off of each ring. I used a Magic Driver to do so, which also has a lacrima. Most tools in my arsenal have lacrima, meaning I can use them like anyone else.

Once the Charms were off, I saw that they all had a pattern to them. The next step according to the Goggles was to assemble the Charms in a specific way. Doing so, they fit together in the shape of a four-leaf clover, a shamrock. A purple shamrock, but a shamrock all the same.

The next step was to use the mallet, which I had previously charged using the rings for about an hour, and hammer the Charms together. This would complete the full Charm and make a Magic Charm with its own hole in the back. This was the tricky part, as the charms were so small that missing would break the table. So, with some minor control and small swings, I managed to finish the Charm itself.

Next was to flatten the rings at set and even intervals along the length of the band itself. The mallet was again the tool of choice, and I did as was instructed. The rings, now flat, acted as stabilizers for the volatile energy present in most magic generating charms. The main ring, the one where the Charm would be fastened, was more important than the others as it held the single hole through which the Charm would be fastened.

Then I had to fasten the screw to the Band before I could fasten the Charm itself. The other screws also had to be fastened to their rings, but they would be hammered flat first unlike the one for the Magic Charm. I did so quickly, fastening and hammering.

After that, the Charm went on to the last unhammered screw, and the screw was also hammered flat. Again, I did so quickly, although I took much more care with the mallet than last time.

Next to last was to soak the final product in water, but not just any water. It had to be magic-infused water, which I had done earlier with some help from Levy and Mirajane. Furthermore, the Band had to soak for several hours, and for this reason I had to delay making it until tonight. Tomorrow, I would perform the last step: put the Band of Mana Generation under a source of high heat, keeping it covered and away from smoke and flame, for anywhere from a half hour to two hours.

With the Band in magic water, my tools put away, and Library and Pouches organized with my belongings, I got under the covers and slept. Personally, I don't think I slept like a baby, but I may have.

* * *

The next day, the magic water was gone, replaced with a damp Band of Mana Generation. I looked at it with the Goggles to see what it could do, and found that as it was, without the last step, it could generate a full 500 Mana per minute, five times more than all the rings combined because the Magic Charm had soaked in moonlight-enriched magic water overnight. This meant that, if the last step was performed and the rings were fully stabilized, the magic water baked in, and the Charm bound to the Band, the resulting Band of Magic Generation could produce an astounding 1,000 Mana per minute. Yes, Mana Generation and Magic Generation are two different types of bands, as the former did not stabilize the Mana and was inefficient in delivering the energy to the wearer whereas the former most certainly did.

While I had the Goggles on, I decided to look at the Lunar Charm and Band of Regeneration. The Lunar Charm, according to the Magic Seeker Goggles, could enhance the power output of all physical and magical feats while generating enough Mana to perform these actions so long as the initial requirements were met. Basically, as long as I was awake during a full moon at midnight, I was twice as strong when using Berserker or any other magic item or spell. That explained the sudden power surge when I fought Bora… okay, 'fight' is a weak term. 'Mutual beatdown' is a much more accurate statement.

The Goggles told me that the Band of Regeneration had an unknown rune on it, one which it said probably did nothing special, but also that it could quickly heal minor scratches and slowly heal the larger hits I could take. It used up more Mana per minute the worse each injury was or the more there were, with a potential maximum of 60 per minute. If it were boosted, it could heal major wounds within an hour, and stabilize someone with a lethal injury. It couldn't raise the dead, not that I think that would _ever_ be a good idea, but it could stop someone from dying if boosted. I think to save someone from dying, I would need to give them a Potion of Healing as well.

When I looked at my hand, it gave me the creepiest readout I could ever see.

 _Berserker_ : a non-magic spell capable of boosting the user's physical abilities and reduces the effects and impacts of most offensive spells. Increases body's natural ability to heal and minimizes scarring, but does not prevent death. Triggers are always psychological, mostly based on threats to user survival. Can be boosted with active compatible magic items i.e. Lunar Charm. Once trigger becomes dormant, spell deactivates.

That bit of information was creepy enough. I took off the Goggles and set them in my Hammer Space Pouch. I took the Band of Mana Generation and went downstairs for breakfast. Or rather, I started to.

 _On your guard_ , a whisper in the back of my mind ordered. Seconds later, the mailman raced up the stairs, handed me my mail, and bolted off again. I could only stand there and wonder what just happened.

About a minute later I started back downstairs. When I reached the base of the steps, I realized why. A man in a suit stood imposingly over Master Makarov, and appeared to be discussing things. He carried with him a trident whose magical power even I could see clearly. I shuddered at his weapon, taking out the Goggles again to see his arsenal.

 _Tidal Usher_ : a trident capable of forming 20-foot tidal waves, controls sea water, unknown runes inscribed along each bladed edge. Current power: unknown. Weapon Class: Runic, Modern.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The first Runic Weapon I had ever seen, and it was held by the creepiest guy I've ever seen. Even creepier than Bolt Storm, one of the criminals I collected a bounty on.

I looked down at my vambrace, expecting to see Berserker again. Instead, I found another item description.

 _Platinum Steel Vambrace_ : a magic armor capable of absorbing some of the magic energy of spells directed at the wearer and redirect absorbed energy to most anything. Must be charged first, can absorb up to 1,000 Mana before redirection is required. Armor Class: Runic, Basic.

I had to do a double take. What? My only piece of armor, a small pee wee of a guard, can absorb energy from magic attacks? How much does it have right now?

It was then that I saw the notice: can only charge Runic Items. Current charge: 550 Mana. I sweat dropped. This thing was so powerful, and yet so useless.

"... to consider paying you upfront for such a valuable asset," I overheard the tail end of Makarov's conversation with the Runic Weapon user.

"Let me get this straight," Makarov said to the mysterious man. "You want one of _my_ wizards for one of _your_ projects?"

"No, Mr. Dreyar, not just any project," the mystery man corrected. "The project of a lifetime…."

It was here where I began to relax and stop listening. I moved over to the bar where Mirajane was working. I was surprised to see Laxus working with her. Maybe she asked for his help?

"Good morning," I said, suppressing a yawn. I sat down on one of the barstools to find a glass of juice already there waiting for me. Mira turned to me with her usual smile.

"Good morning, Erwin," said she. I took notice of how her smile was brighter than normal, as was her tone. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," I answered her. Laxus flipped an egg three feet in the air with ease. "The Band of Magic Generation is almost done. Just need to apply some heat to it and it'll be finished."

"But no fire, right," Natsu asked. I nodded, ignoring the fact that he and Happy were right beside me. "No smoke either?" I nodded again. "Great, 'cause I have just the thing."

He pointed to a special oven just off to the side. I had to raise an eyebrow at this.

"What is that?" I had to ask.

"It's a kiln," Laxus answered. "Seems some of us needed to leave town to find one, so we got one for ourselves. You can thank that guy over there for that." He gestured to the visitor in the suit. "Said he would pay all expenses if we did something for him. Never did hear about what, Gramps took over from there."

"I wonder what he needs," Mira wondered aloud. Laxus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, flipping the eggs onto a plate with bacon and pancakes already on it. Natsu groaned at their actions.

"Get a room, you two," the Dragon Slayer huffed. Laxus and Mirajane both turned red at the ears and separated.

"Weren't you the one telling me to be tolerant yesterday," I asked the pink-haired man. Natsu huffed and looked away. "Anyways, is the kiln hooked up yet?"

"It's all fired up," Laxus and Mirajane said simultaneously, to which Natsu grew a tick mark.

"Hey, that's _my_ line," growled the impatient wizard. Laxus and Mira laughed at Natsu's misery and proceeded to lean into each other. My eyes were almost immediately blindfolded by a certain set of paws.

"Hey, watch what you're doing," Happy screamed above me. "There are kids here, ya know! WAAH!" I grabbed Happy by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off of my head. Turns out, Laxus and Mira were just kissing. Not the first time they did so in front of me.

"Off the head, cat," I told Happy before dropping him on the counter. He immediately attacked his raw fish. Seriously, how could he like raw mackerel?

A plate clattered in front of me, bringing my attention to COUNT MY LUCKY STARS I'M IN HEAVEN! Crispy bacon, over easy eggs, perfect pancakes, and sweet maple sausage. My mouth began watering as I saw the meal before me.

"Enjoy, Erwin," Mirajane said sweetly, gently patting my head. I sent a bright smile her way as an expression of my gratitude.

 _Out of earshot, Mirajane and Laxus have a quiet conversation about Erwin, specifically about how he managed to see the best in them and bring it out of them, rather than the cruel personas they once wore. Laxus mentions that he is glad to have met him, as it brought him closer to her. The two proceed to flirt quietly._

"Say, Natsu," I asked the Dragon Slayer. His head perked up. "Would you mind sticking this in the kiln for me while I eat?"

"What is it, anyways," he asked. I smirked proudly.

"That, if you would put it in on high heat and cover it, will be one of hopefully a long line of items that will let me use magic like you guys." After my explanation, Natsu got up, took a wool towel, wrapped the trinket, and set the item in the kiln.

"Alright, let's see here," Natsu looked at the panels on the lacrima powered kiln. "Uh, how hot do you want it? It's giving me numbers."

"How high does it go up to," I returned. 2400 was the answer. My Goggles had told me 1800 for 2 hours for the best results, so I answered as such.

"I didn't realize you were good with machines, Natsu," Gray jokes at the fire breather's expense.

"All it is is buttons and numbers, Gray," Natsu returned. "It's not that hard if you pay attention." _Erwin's presence had a profound effect on Natsu, as the young man wanted to be a role model for the boy and began to teach himself things as a way to do so. Today, Natsu is smarter and more attentive than if Erwin had never come. However, he is still not as bright as he should be._

"You and paying attention are like oil and water: it doesn't happen," Gray stated, to which Natsu had no real comeback.

"At least I pay attention to my clothes," Natsu replied. Apparently he did, and it was pretty harsh. "Anyways, I want to check out Lucy's place, anyone wanna come?"

"I'd let her adjust to it, then ask her yourself," I suggested. _One of the things that remains unchanged about Natsu is his lack of patience._

"Pssh, sounds lame. I'm gonna go over there and check it out." Of course he'd go ahead with something like that. Especially with that job request I saw shoddily hidden away in his pocket. He really seems to have taken a liking to that Lucy girl.

After breakfast, I picked up my small bundle of mail. Taking the first one, I checked the return address to find out where it came from.

"Okay, Jac Smith's Mage Smithy, what's the news for today," I muttered to myself as I undid the seal. Jac Smith's usually uses a little wheel gadget and string to tie their envelopes shut, especially since they do custom jewelry and Charms. I removed the letter and read it through, seeing that it was just a notice that I had paid off my Library. Speaking of which, I really need to give it a name. Maybe Alexandria? I dunno.

The next was from Hargeon, thanking me for my efforts in bringing down Bora the Prominent. Prideful guy, that one. The Hargeon Chief was more than pleased with my performance two days ago, as well as a year ago when I took down Bolt Storm. He was certainly impressed when he saw me _tank a Lightning Hammer_. Even I was impressed after that one.

 **Lightning Hammer is not a physical hammer, but it isn't exactly a spell either. Rather, it is a type of spear made of copper-steel alloy and enchanted with a lightning spell designed to increase the impact force of the spear as well as give a large shock. Think of it as one of Erza Scarlet's swords if Natsu gave it a fiery boost after lighting it ablaze.**

The third and fourth letters were from the Magnolia Police Department, each stating that they had found an item similar to descriptions of what had been taken from me. One mentioned a Band of Strength, citing it as purchased from Jac Smith's. The other told of a stopwatch with a pocket chain, with the Fairy Tail guild mark engraved on the lid and back. Yup, those belonged to me, and they likely still are.

The fifth and final letter advertised a new type of lacrima made for -

Yeah, no. _That_ one's going in the trash. I mean, I'm a guy and almost 13, for goodness sake.

With a clear plan for the day, I started to head out the guild hall and make my way to the Magnolia Police Station near the Kardia Cathedral. On the way there, I couldn't help but admire the sheer beauty of Magnolia, a beautiful town indeed. The planter boxes just below the second story windows, highlighting the houses and their full cream or brick red colors. The people within each small crowd with their assorted rainbows of colorful clothing gave life to what might else be a dull and monotonous town. The brick road made the red brick houses look like a part of the town, as with the limestone apartments and adobe offices.

When I arrived and showed my ID again, I was greeted by a familiar Greg.

"So how's the up-and-coming Fairy Tail wizard doing today?" Greg asked as he showed me to the table upon which two objects were placed.

"A little tired, but I'm no morning person," I admitted. Greg nearly did a spit take.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Greg chuckled. We arrived at the table and things got a bit more serious. "On to business, I assume you got the notice."

"Yeah, paid off the Library yesterday," I joked. "Pack works quite nicely." I received a blank look for that one. "Yeah, I know. Band of Strength, stopwatch. I know, I was just tugging your leg a little."

"Really, I couldn't tell," Greg returned sarcastically. "Anyways, glad to hear you got it. Well, here they are. Recognize either one of 'em?"

After one quick look, I nodded affirmatively. The golden Band had a fist-shaped Charm on its top, signifying its intended use. The tag on the side with the JS initials and Erwin written on the bottom of the tag told me where it came from and who owned it. The stopwatch had everything I had ordered, the note to Makarov on the inside, and the tag, though torn, still on the chain.

Paperwork ensued, and I proceeded to hate every second of my life from there until I was finished.

All in all, it took me about thirty minutes to get there, about as long to do my business, and another half hour to head back to Fairy Tail. Considering how long I spent before leaving, I was almost certain that the Band of Magic Generation would be finished cooking in the kiln by the time I returned. Imagine my surprise when I saw it had fifteen more minutes before it was finished baking. My eye was twitching as Laxus explained that Natsu had apparently forgotten to turn the thing on, on top of the fact that it needed time to heat up.

I spent the remaining time looking at my current arsenal. The shield-shaped Shield Charm, fist-like Strength Charm, and Healing Charm resembling a heart all lined up on my vambrace. I used my Goggles on each one, trying to identify which ones are Runic, which ones are ordinary.

 _Band of Strength_ : uses 160 Mana per minute to enhance user strength. Item Class: Normal, Ancient.

 _Band of Shielding_ : uses 200 Mana per minute to form a protective barrier around user, dampens magic effects and impact force. Item Class: Advanced, Renaissance.

 _Band of Regeneration_ : uses varied amounts of Mana to heal various wounds up to a maximum limit of 60 Mana per minute for broken bones and deep cuts. Unknown runes on inside of band, enhances dexterity of user with minimal Mana. Item Class: Runic, Unknown.

Great. Looks like I'm doing a bit of research on runes later. Good to know that runes have different effects than just based on material.

 _Bing, badum-badum_. The kiln sang a cute little song when it finished, surprising me when it did so. I walked over to it and tried to open the door, only to have no luck in doing so. Laxus came over and showed me that there was not only a latch, but a lock on the door handle. I undid the lock and bolt, opened the painfully hot kiln, and took my new Band of Magic Generation out of the oversized oven with a set of insulated gloves.

"Water," I said, repeating myself over and over as the solid Band heated the glove to what felt unbearable temperatures. Laxus pulled over a bucket of water for me to cool the hot metal and hardened reinforced leather. It was so hot that the water immediately began to steam and bubble from the sheer heat.

Levy, Jet, and Droy were over by the request board, asking Makarov about a certain quest, to which he responded that Natsu had taken it.

"Certainly sounds like that spiky-haired idiot," Laxus sighed.

"Don't you have spiky hair, though?" I asked, curious as to whether he noticed his blunder. He sweat dropped. No, no he didn't.

Then we heard the news about the request Natsu had. Specifically, news that the reward had just gone up from 200,000 Jewels up to two _million_. Laxus and Mirajane shared a glance as I pulled the Band from the hot water in shock. I could only stare at the guild master for a few seconds before I accepted this as fact, shook the solid bracelet, and dried it off with a rag. The new Amethyst purple Band sparkled like a small star. I put my Goggles on to check it out in its finished state.

 _Band of Magic Generation_ : generates 1,020 Mana passively, stores and delivers efficiently. _Luna Maxima_ rune detected. Greatly enhances Mana generation, especially at night. Slightly reduces Mana requirements of other items, more so with non-Runic items, weapons, and armors. Item Class: Runic, Modern.

Wow, so I now have three Runic items, five if one includes the Shock Daggers. And speaking of those daggers, I have one that I don't think I'll ever use, and it's the special ranged one.

"Hey, Laxus," I called to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He turned his head to me as he dumped the bucket into the sink. I have another Shock Dagger for you. Ranged capabilities, too." His eyebrow shot up.

"Really," he asked, curious. "Care to show me?"

I pulled out the blade, already charged to show him. I pointed it at him, as the Goggles directed, and did a small thrust about two inches long. A harsh current blasted from the hilt and raced up the length of the blade, reaching a climax as it blasted an arc at Laxus, who was ready to take the energy and make it his own. Sure enough, he tanked it like the Lightning Dragon Slayer he is. He smiled.

"Nice," he complimented the blade. "I'm sure I can find a way to use it."

"You really need to tell those police to stop sending you those," Makarov told us. "As it is, Laxus has enough that he could make a sword and still have some left over."

"I did some time ago," I answered. "They just said 'they're older models, we don't need them anymore.' Which is true, they have batons now, but all the same."

Makarov sighed at this, mumbling about a something or other and now this that he tends to say when he's stressed.

"Hey, Erwin," Jet exclaimed relatively close to my ear. I turned to see that he wasn't quite as close as I thought him to be. "Great day, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Skies are blue, so's this Shield Charm here."

"Huh, so it is," Levy said, intrigued by the four Charms. "I never realized just what these Charms can do." I offered her the Magic Seeker Goggles, which she accepted and began ogling the Bands.

"Say, your birthday is coming up pretty soon, huh?" Droy remembered. "Whatcha doing then?"

"In five days, huh? Let's see." I twirled a red-orange lock of hair in my fingers. "I might look at bounties, maybe take a low-risk job from the board. I also need to look at runes, I saw some with that thing and it hasn't identified many yet. And I guess I could find other Bands of… some things. Not quite sure what I want yet. Otherwise, I'll just wait for the party."

"Ah, this kid's pretty smart," Jet smirked, elbowing Droy in the shoulder.

"Oh hey, you made a Magic Charm," Levy observed. "A pretty powerful one at that. You could cast a lot of spells with this, even with all these other Charms."

"Thought about a spell or style yet," Makarov asked from up… on the table. And that was my shift today. I pushed the old man off the table.

"Boots off, please," I answered sharply. "As for spells… I really don't know. I mean, yeah I can use magic now, but… all my life, I've lived without any chance of having magic of my own, let alone enough to cast a spell."

Faces fell with the mood.

"But if I had to choose," I continued, lifting the mood, "I would have to choose Fortified Barrier. Maybe I could use a specific type, but that's later down the line. For now, I just want to protect people."

Makarov, Laxus, and Mirajane all had proud tears in their eyes. Jet, Droy, and Levy gave me accepting smiles. Of all of them, Levy was the only one with a twinkle in her eye.

"Alright, put on your Bands and grab your Spellbook," she exclaimed. "Practice makes perfect, after all."

What have I done? What. Have. I done?

* * *

Natsu came back with a yawn, coming over to the bar to find me slumped over the ledge. I must've looked drowsy, because I most certainly felt it. Levy might have succeeded in helping me learn a spell, but trying over and over to cast it with limited success each time was such a pain in the _derriere_.

Natsu sat down at the barstool to my right and looked at my vambrace, which was loaded with my Bands of Regeneration, Strength, Shielding, and Magic Generation in order of which was put on first. I also had a Ring of Luck, which was just a green ring with an emerald shamrock on it, no runes as far as I'm aware.

I saw Natsu smile, with Happy flying over his shoulder and Lucy just behind him.

"Which spell'd you choose," he asked, knowing I had what has been collectively termed 'Levy syndrome'. Exhaustion from training with Levy.

"Fortified Barrier," I chanted, aiming my cast at a flying mug. The mug slammed into an orange hexagonal barrier, which produced more hexagons until it had created a honeycomb barrier in front of where the mug had hit.

Droy whooped, as did Jet and Alzack. Levy gave me a proud thumbs up, and Laxus and Makarov smiled in my direction. I couldn't quite express any happiness, but I sure was happy. I just hurt. A lot.

A hand patted my wild red hair. I looked up to see Natsu beaming at me.

"Way to go, little buddy," Natsu grinned at me.

"Aye, sir," Happy said with the same grin as Natsu.

I wished I could express my gratitude for their support. Too bad I was sore all over, and not just physically. Even worse that soreness didn't count as an injury to the Health Charm, so I got to suffer for my efforts. Is this how Jet felt when he learned High Speed?

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Erwin has learned a new spell called Fortified Barrier. Still no magic energy actually trapped in his body, but he can now cast spells. However, he still has much to learn. And some of these things will be much closer to him than he realizes. Can he handle this new wisdom while keeping up with Natsu's daily antics? And what about Erza?**

 **A/N**

 **Yeah, two uploads in two days is a bit tough, especially since I'm rusty with the anime and have never read the manga. Yup, we're using the anime as a baseline, not the manga.**

 **Before anyone asks, the Bands of Regeneration and Magic Generation, as well as the whole idea of Bands in general, is inspired by Terraria. Yes, Erwin ends up using spells early on. I know this, believe me I do. And Laxus, Natsu, and a few other characters are, compared to the anime counterparts, OOC. This usually has a chance of happening whenever OCs are introduced, not to be rude or anything. Yes, this means that some events will be changed, some slightly while others will have drastic changes.**

 **I'm also expanding slightly on the concepts Hiro Mashima made, not because it's too empty but because it seems to make more sense to me that mages would study magic in all its parts when magic is a literal science.**

 **I think I'm going crazy with the explaining, but it'll drive me nuts if I didn't.**

 **Also as a non-story note, to all readers who see that I've stopped with Arc of All Trades: dear God, RT really bit the chicken on this one. I mean, introducing two gods who are brothers is one thing, but making them essentially omnipotent? HOW CAN I TOP THAT?! I mean realistically, in a universe where I literally JUST introduced biblical concepts, how can I make the real life equivalent of the One Above All greater than TWO Jesus-kuns? So I'm sorry if RWBY stories tank from me, I just need to figure out what I'm doing, get some story ideas, and move on. Also college. Yeah… LIFE IS PAIN!**

 **To cover for this and last chapters, I own no part of Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima, and the companies that managed to pull off the anime in such a marvelous way as they did. Erwin Scylding is mine, as are any concepts which are not already in the anime and manga. Except for Greg. No one owns Greg. I just made him to be Greg.**

 **Happy New Year, everybody. General Texas, signing out.**


	3. Eisenwald and Lullaby

**Erwin has just woken up from a headache the size of Mt. Hakobe, and feels as sore as the time he made the mistake of asking to do Elfman's daily training for an hour. The cause? Levy and teaching him how to perform a magic spell using his Band of Magic Generation. His first spell ever is a basic defensive spell, Fortified Barrier, which stops some things in their tracks. But what it can't stop is Natsu from getting into trouble.**

* * *

Erwin sat down for lunch that morning expecting nothing out of the ordinary to come about. Oh, how mistaken he was to believe such a thing possible.

Amidst the chaos, he overheard Natsu and Lucy talking about getting jobs for money, then Gray and Natsu arguing, then Loke flirting with Lucy. All of this was only slightly annoying to him, but what triggered him was a guest making the mistake of calling him weak compared to Loke. Needless to say, fire and ice became weapons to pulverize a painfully mistaken guest.

"I hate slimeballs like them," Erwin growled into his glass of juice. Laxus chuckled.

"It's only a few more days to your birthday now," Laxus reassured him. "Keep your eyes to the horizon, right?"

Erwin perked up as he recognized the quote.

"Did you just quote me?" Laxus nodded.

"It _is_ a good way to live," he claimed. The boy couldn't help but nod.

Loke slammed the door open violently. The whole guild went silent as the flirtatious lion explained himself.

"It's Erza," Loke yelled. "She's on her way here!"

Shocked panic filled the guild as the air stilled. A tiny glint formed in Erwin's eye.

 _Maybe she could teach me a spell or two_ , he thought to himself. He snatched his spellbook eagerly and opened it up to his bookmark. _Ballistae Barrage_ was the first spell on the page, and he began fervently studying it.

"You seem excited," Laxus noted. Erwin nodded and continued reading.

"I have a good defense spell down," the young boy answered. "Might as well upgrade my offense as well."

Erza entered the building, and all went silent. Scylding kept reading. Erza berated a few guild members on dumb things they did. Scylding kept reading. Erza requested help from Natsu and Gray. Scylding kept reading.

"I wouldn't interrupt him," Laxus attempted to defend Erwin. "He tends to be a bit ferocious when someone interrupts his studies."

"And why would he be studying something which doesn't apply to him," Erza countered. Twenty or so tick marks erupted from Erwin's forehead.

"Fortified Barrier: Shockwave," Erwin chanted, forming the hexagonal shield in front of him. Unlike last time, the barrier began to move, slowly at first. It accelerated to incredible speeds towards Erza, who was swiftly slammed into the wall by the powerful spell. Two daggers struck the wall next to her shoulders, each from Erwin. His green eyes were now red with anger, shocking several guild members.

Erza was mildly amused. "It seems I was wrong about you," she admitted. "Allow me to apologize." She proceeded to simply walk out of the wall, pull the daggers from the wall, and toss the blades back to Erwin.

"Apology accepted," Erwin caught the daggers with ease, sheathing them as his eyes returned to green. "Now, what were you saying about needing help?"

"I'm sorry, Erwin," Erza denied him. "I'm afraid this might be too much for you." She was utterly shocked when, out of his Library, he drew a mace and the Feather Flail.

"Bands of Regeneration, Strength, Shielding, and Magic Generation," Scylding listed his arsenal. "Two of which are Runic, mind you. A Feather Flail, a mace with a long reach, two Shock Daggers, and a Runic Platinum Steel Vambrace. Combined with Berserker and my spell, do you really think I'm incapable of this now?"

The guild hall was silent for a few moments before Lucy spoke up.

"Just how big is your arsenal," the Celestial Wizard started at Erwin, dumbfounded.

"Not as big as my wallet, but certainly bigger than yours," he answered with a snarky smile. Laxus nearly face palmed.

* * *

"No, Shockwave is a sub-spell," I explained to Lucy in Magnolia Station. "See, there are generic spells, like Requip or High Speed. They only have base forms or are groupings of sub-spells. A sub-spell is like Fire Dragon: Iron Fist, Ice Make: Hammer, and my spells. Of course, mine is a bit different, as I can use either the generic _or_ the specific spell. And since I know the generic spell, I can cast more specific forms easier."

"So basically, you used a version of the same spell," Lucy asked. I nodded, cleaning off my vambrace.

"Basically." Erza arrived, massive wagon of luggage in tow. "ERZA! What did I tell you about packing light?!"

"And you don't," she asked rhetorically.

"'Ey, I use Hammer Space things, not entire carts literally filled with my luggage," I defended myself. "And speaking of packing things, 'ey Natsu! Bring the pills or no?"

"Uh," he hummed.

"You forgot, didn't you," Gray taunted. Natsu shook his head. The Dragon Slayer's eyes went tiny as he realized an error he must've made.

"No, but I did forget the bag they were in," he admitted. I face palmed.

"Well, there goes the plan already," I sighed.

* * *

On the train, Natsu was… Natsu as usual without his pills. I was in the bench on the opposite side of the car, reading the spellbook to gain a better understanding of the spell.

 _Ballistae Barrage_ : a magic spell that sends a number of large arrows at the intended target of the spell. A specific number or size can be specified for each cast. On average, each arrow, or bolt, sent may cost an average of 25 Mana according to archivists.

A picture of the bolts were shown, and by the looks of it they could either be a specific color or any random color. The heads were huge, with serrated edges and tucked in wings. The shafts were short and skinny with no fletchings at the ends. Honestly, they reminded me more of magic missiles than anything.

Elemental/Effects: no natural effects or elemental effects present in base spell. However, certain rings or symbols can cause the spell to take on different properties. Shamrocks or emerald rings can give the bolts harder heads and sharper serrations. Beware of Runic Rings of Luck, as the effects may vary depending on the rune present. Elements must be cast separately from the barrage or combined in a Unison Raid.

I grew slightly worried, realizing that I hadn't checked out the Ring of Luck I had in my Pouch. I pulled it out and put on my Magic Seeker Goggles. The Goggles said as follows:

 _Emerald Ring of Luck_ : a magic item capable of hardening the fist of the user when Mana is supplied. The shamrock has a small, indecipherable rune on its underside. Its effects are unknown, but using the ring may give a hint as to what all it can do.

I pulled off the Goggles and put them back on my head. Casting this spell could be potentially dangerous without knowing what the Ring would do. I would have to try my luck without it.

"Hey, Erwin," Gray called. "If I were you, I'd back out if things got too rough." I raised an eyebrow, recognizing the red flicker in my eye. "We're after a Dark Guild called Eisenwald, and they want something called Lullaby."

My eyes went wide. I recognized that name before. It was a kind of flute that was rumored to summon a powerful entity. It was sealed away for some time, but that's only a rumor. Furthermore, I found it in a magic item catalog detailing what each item was. If it were a rumor, it wouldn't be in there.

A devilish smile formed on my face, highlighting my green eyes.

"Oh, I can help in more ways than one," I promised. "I know what they're looking for, and it's an easy picking for Fairy Tail wizards."

"You mean aside from yourself," Erza corrected. A tick mark appeared over my shoulder.

"Well if they activate it, Berserker will wake up and I could beat the thing easy," I returned. "Especially with my arsenal as it is."

"What arsenal? All I see is a simple book bag."

I reached in the Library and picked out a toolbox from within the Hammer Space. Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"So that's what you got the other day," she hummed in awe. I nodded.

"Again, Erza, I purchased a Hammer Space Library," I smirked at the fellow redhead. "I can fit enough weapons and armor in here to supply an army and still have enough room for rations. You think I _don't_ have an arsenal?"

"Well, you never seem to keep your useful weapons," Erza replied.

"You never see me with them, how would you know," I snapped.

* * *

Once off the train, I tried to warn them about Natsu still being on the train. Erza was too busy taking things off the train. I literally told her to pack light.

I simply waited for her to realize her mistake, but the train left before she realized.

When she did realize:

"I tried to warn you," I mentioned.

"This is all my fault," Erza exclaimed dramatically. "I need one of you to hit me for my penance."

"I don't think you want me to do that," was my answer as I attempted to use my Ring of Luck. Nothing happened. I resorted to sharpening my non-magic daggers.

I was mortified when I later heard that she _stopped the train_ to get Natsu back. I held on for dear life as she drove the magic-powered automobile like a maniac.

"ERZA," I screeched over the wind. I clung to the side of the vehicle in terror. "SLOW DOWN A MINUTE! GIVE ME AND GRAY SOME BREATHING TIME!"

She didn't slow down. At least we caught up to the train nice and quick. Natsu jumped out the top of the broken car and slammed skull-first into Gray, knocking the Ice Wizard off the roof of the car.

Erza the Maniac slowed down quickly, nearly throwing me off when she did a 180 turn, and slammed on the brakes when she reached Natsu and Gray. I melted off the side of the vehicle, having forgotten to equip my Band of Shielding. I hurriedly put on all of my Bands, sick of getting thrown around by Erza's impatience.

"Remind me to ban you from ever driving a vehicle again," I hissed, catching my breath as the others reunited. Erza ignored this and continued interrogating Natsu.

"I was attacked, okay," Natsu defended himself. "Guy had some kind of skull flute with three eyes, said he was part of Eisenwald or something."

Erza smacked him upside the head for that one. She proceeded to berate him for not apprehending the man on sight, not that he could've since she'd knocked him out before explaining everything. I would've brought it up, but seeing her wail on Natsu is sometimes amusing. Besides, I was still recovering from her bad driving.

Lucy claimed that she recognized the flute, that it was Death Magic. I honestly thought it was just contraband, but hearing her say that it could do worse than just kill one shed a light on the situation. A Dark Guild known for killing people had a weapon of mass murder, and were now heading for a train station with the weapon in tow. And train stations have speakers which broadcast throughout the….

Oh, bless the Golden Shamrock. Today's gonna be rough, isn't it?

"We have to move," I declared, taking charge of the situation. "NOW! We're moving! No time to waste." I hopped on the magic vehicle, shoving Natsu in and hurling Gray up top.

"Erwin, slow down," Erza ordered. "What's wrong?"

"A lot of people are in immediate danger," I explained. "That flute is headed towards a station, right? Stations have speakers and broadcast towers. If they wanted to, they could move to a transmitter and play that flute, kill everyone in the vicinity. Turn up the volume enough or amplify the broadcast, the whole city could turn into a ghost town." That kicked them into high gear. With everyone on board, Erza blasted the vehicle forward at high speeds. This time, I was able to actually see thanks to the Band of Shielding.

As we approached the city, I felt an urge to let go of the car and let them go on ahead without me. Fear, minute as it was, had begun its mortal hymn.

We took a short pit stop to see what was going on at a train stop along the way, but kept going at the same insane speed we had started off with. Erza was starting to run low on magic power, but she had more than enough to fight most anything. At the rate she was going, she might be a bit too low to properly do battle, but she could most certainly beat anyone as she needed to.

As we made it into the city, the song of fear grew far stronger. My head began to throb from its moan, pulsing in tempo with the tune playing in my ears. I was starting to think it was a spell or actual song by the time we reached the station. I was too focused on the Lullaby flute to remember the name of the town we had reached, only that the people here were in danger.

"Hey, Erwin," Happy tapped my shoulder, taking my mind off of the intense fear. "Are you okay? Do you need to take time off?"

I shook my head to clear my mind, focusing more on the goal of our little mission rather than the fear plaguing my thoughts. I was able to recognize it as a fear of something unknown, the radiance of a person or thing with great power contained within it. It reminded me of the first two times I had felt this kind of fear. Once, when I had first unleashed Berserker, I was so terrified of myself that I had begun to radiate the fear towards myself. Then I had that bounty on Bolt Storm and his numerous Lightning Hammers. A single Lightning Hammer can cause a small amount of unknown fear, but as many as he had was enough to stop my partner at the time in his tracks. Poor Alzack had to stay at the guild for a week after that.

This was similar, but radically different. It was definitely a single thing, not a cluster of sources. Furthermore, it was evidently well known since it simply radiated power as well as the fear. It couldn't have been Lullaby, it was on the train with us and I felt nothing.

I raised my Vambrace and snapped my fist closed, activating the disabled Charms around its armor. I also slipped on a Ring of Swiftness, one part of an Agility Charm, to increase my speed slightly.

"We'll be fine," I replied, pushing the fear back as necessity took precedent.

"If you say so," Happy replied, concern evident in his high-pitched voice.

Down the hall we ran, directly towards the source of this immense fear. My vision began to go yellow as we neared the source. I ignored where exactly we were going and focused on the main goal.

Erza stopped at a large room with a set of double doors, preventing me from seeing into the room. A gruff man laughed menacingly before speaking lowly to us. I had to roll my eyes at this, putting on my Goggles. They tightened around my face unexpectedly, entering what seemed to be a battle mode. The energy source was easily identified.

 _Black Cobra_ : a powerful and ancient battle axe known for creating swaths of black poisonous mist with each swing. Users can also split it into two smaller tomahawks. The blade can deliver a lethal venom, hence its name. Weapon Class: Runic, Industrial. Shoddy quality, patchwork repairs present.

I drew my mace and flail, letting the heads swing low towards the floor. If I was to take the guy with it on, I would need to keep my distance from both him and the mist.

As Erza distracted Erigor with conversation, I searched for the Runic Weapon. Guided by the Goggles with directional arrows and a power scale map, I identified several dangerous targets within the premises. But no Black Cobra. If anything, the arrow constantly shifted to my left until it stopped behind me. I silently cast a Fortified Barrier behind me, as well as a Fortified Barrier: Shockwave aimed to my 6 o'clock.

One of the members of Eisenwald sent an attack towards us, and the mysterious power moved closer. I quickly turned, snapping my fingers as the dark axe struck the first barrier. The shockwave shot forth, barely hitting the swift holder of Black Cobra. The hooded man swung the blade at me, which I blocked with my mace in my right hand. Feather Flail, spinning in my left hand, flew forth and up towards the dangerous weapon. The spiked ball swung around the axe, wrapping the chain around the neck of the weapon and giving me complete control over my opponent. I slung the flail back, disarming my foe and sending him to the ground with a thud. His hood came off, revealing the spiked back blonde hair, electric blue band around his head, and white lightning streaks tattooed on his face.

"Bolt Storm," I identified the maniac. "Didn't I catch you before?"

"Didn't I tell you last time," Bolt returned. "I said I'd come back, didn't I?"

"And so you did," I sighed at the criminal's stupidity. "Although I am impressed that you failed to learn your lesson."

"What lesson, Brat? I just got outplayed by a child. It won't happen a second time."

"I beg to differ," I smirked, swinging the now empty flail at Bolt. With no momentum behind the ball, it was easy for Bolt to dodge and race to my backside. However, he had one minor issue with his style of fighting.

He tried to punch me, just as he did last time we faced each other. Third time's the charm. He struck my back, only for his hand to be thrown back violently from my Band of Shielding.

Bolt Storm might be swift and tough to beat, but he is incredibly lightweight.

I spun around, mace first, and struck the deviant in the face so hard that he went soaring down the hall at the same speed as my swing. He tumbled and flipped all the way down the 20 feet I sent him. He skidded to a halt on his feet, only to collapse relatively shortly thereafter.

"'Beaten by a kid', huh," I quoted him from our last bout. "I'm only two years younger than you, you know." Honestly, I'm not sure how no one beat me to him. I guess they didn't have the patience to deal with him.

"At least I have magic," Bolt taunted me, standing up slowly. "Storm Burst."

The electric cloud definitely caught me off guard. I didn't raise my vambrace in time and took too long to register what was happening for me to cast a Fortified Barrier. The smokey ball of lightning shocked and flew me right into the Speaker Lacrima, shattering the device completely. Well, at least a lot fewer people will die today.

I landed painfully in a pile of shattered tile, broken lacrima, splintered wood, and neither of my heavy hitting weapons. A fight had broken out in the building thanks to my actions. A fight Erza Scarlet was currently winning, but a fight nonetheless.

A figure stood over me with a smug grin on his mug. Erigor had his scythe pointed at my chest, ready to impale me while still holding that stupid smirk.

"That was quite rude," he chastised me. "You interrupted me, Brat. Well, at least I'll let you say a few words before I end your life."

"Fortified Barrier: Shockwave," I chanted, aiming at the Wind Mage. As powerful as Wind Magic was, it couldn't quite stop a shockwave. As such, Erigor was sent flying off of me. He righted himself in midair, smile no longer present. I got up swiftly, drawing my twin daggers and taking a defensive stance to guard from any of his attacks.

"I'd pay attention if I were you," Erigor taunted, pointing in the direction of the hallway. He flew off, and I looked where he pointed. Nearly panicked when I saw Bolt with Black Cobra, walking towards me with a devilish grin on his face. I grew nervous as he came ever closer to me, the deadly blade in hand. I did accept him as a threat to my life, but nothing happened. Not in terms of Berserker. So I did the next best thing, and in hindsight it was probably for the better.

I poured as much Mana as I had stored into my blades, and something unnatural happened. The blade in my right hand, with the Rings of Luck and Agility, shone green and yellow as a rune formed on its hilt. Green and golden lines drew themselves along the length of the sharp blades rapidly, especially with how small they were. I noticed that the blade changed in description too, going from a Crucible Steel Dagger to a Shamrock Hardened Light Sword. A green blade of light extended from the sharp side of the knife, growing to the size of one of Erza's swords before a golden edge formed along _its_ length. I tossed the unchanged one in the air, switching the new blade to my other hand before catching the normal knife. It too changed rapidly, each one taking just seconds to change over.

Just in time too, as Storm arrived just feet away from me. Black smoke oozed out of the axe as the criminal twirled his new toy. The threatening feeling faded, replaced with the feeling of a challenge to my life. Same thing, I know, but a threat apparently works differently than a challenge to one's life. Berserker activated, giving me strength and boosting the Mana production of my Band of Magic Generation. I cast a silent variant of Fortified Barrier known as Armor, forming tiny hexagons along my body in the form of a hidden armor. Since Berserker was active and Armor takes less Mana than the full Barrier, my new temporary armor spell was significantly stronger than it would otherwise be. I still activated the Band of Shielding, not willing to take the risk posed by Black Cobra.

I flipped one of the blades into a reverse grip, falling into a defensive stance. At this proximity, I could see that Bolt had on his person a Band of Strength and a Glove of Might, both of which increased his strength to the point where he could hold the battle axe.

"Wow, you got an upgrade," he teased me. Bolt spun the axe faster. "In the middle of a fight, no less. And it seems that Berserker got better, too. Impressive. You even got new toys to play with, as evidenced by the magic equivalent of a shield bash you just gave me."

He leaped forward, swinging the axe in an undercut sweep. I hopped over the strike easily, bringing both green blades up to block the axe coming from the other side. The weapons clashed, struggling for supremacy.

"Now I get extra revenge," Bolt said with a creepily excited expression on his face. "STAY STILL!"

He brought the axe from the lock for an overhead strike, which I barely blocked. His blade nicked my shield, showing the spell I had cast and how much stronger it needed to be to protect me in any way.

"Ugh, you CHEAT," Storm complained. "An armor spell?! Against my axe? When you already have that rinky-dink Shield Band?!"

"As if an army's worth of Lightning Hammers was fair," I retorted. "And now you have a Runic Weapon like _that_?! Honestly, I'm more impressed at your version of 'fair'."

Bolt roared, casting a silent spell. His attack speed went crazy, forcing me to use the Band of Strength and Ring of Agility as a counter to his speed. We traded blows, parrying, blocking, countering, and swinging wildly in an attempt to get the upper hand.

We finally got into another blade lock, giving me the chance to use my natural strength, enhanced by the Charms, to kick him to the ceiling. I finally got a chance to glance at my new blades safely, given that the goons were keeping far, _far_ away from myself and Bolt.

 _Shamrock Hardened Light Sword_ : one of two light-based swords. Blade base is Enchanted Crucible Steel, with a _Dwarven Might_ rune to strengthen the weapon attacks and an _Extension_ rune to make the light-based portions of the blade, infused with the energy of the Emerald Shamrock Charm to form the blade and the Agility Charm to lessen the weight of the weapons. Weapon Class: Runic, Modern. Incredibly new, battle-tested.

Wow, I just inadvertently made not one, but two Runic Weapons. Maybe it's just a temporary thing?

Bolt came back down on me like a hammer, bringing his axe down on me with enough force to bring me to one knee and crack the floor beneath us while I blocked. I struggled against the force of his attack, shaking as I strained to keep the heavy weapon from even touching me. Smoke came close to me, growling as it neared my face. I grunted from the effort I was putting forth.

It took me a few seconds to realize that Bolt had cast another spell to attack me with: Gale Force, made to increase the force exerted on foes by more than triple. No wonder my Strength Charm was going full power right now.

 _Ballistae Barrage_ , I cast in my mind, memorizing every detail of the spell before truly letting it out. Behind Bolt, several small magic circles began to form. White and gold in color, each one was completely vertical and parallel with my body. In total, about eighteen of these circles spawned from my nearly depleted reserves. Yes, I am storing Mana in my body; I can do that much, I just can't generate any of my own, nor can I hold too much or any for too long.

I glanced at Bolt, where a white orb of light appeared on his back. Steam rose from my body. The Band of Regeneration was overclocking. I needed to finish this _now_.

"Fortified Barrier: Shockwave," I cast, blasting my attacker back a foot or so. The small magic circles now pointed directly at Bolt, forming a small red ring around their circles. "FIRE!"

The magic circles followed my command, spinning rapidly and falling back from the red rings around them. Each one stopped spinning and retreating within half a second before thrusting forward and loosing their payload. The bolts were big, indeed, with a three-inch wingspan apiece at first glance. Each one raced forward with the red flames of Berserker, which was probably because Berserker was currently active. They all flew at Bolt with incredible speed, probably faster than Happy if Natsu boosted him with his flames.

On impact, each bolt hit their intended target with enough force to cause a small puff of smoke to erupt out of him. The bolts remained present in his back or shoulder, still burning red as their magic circles faded and their brothers joined them. I wheezed, exhausted from the short fight. Berserker might have improved, but that fight might still knock me out, or at the very least give me nausea. And it only lasted a few minutes, ten at most. Berserker faded, the green energy returned to their blades as the power faded, and the bolts exploded with a sizable force. At the very least, each bolt exploded with enough force to, with every other bolt exploding, send Bolt crashing into the pulverized floor with a burst of smoke almost my size.

All things said, Bolt wouldn't be getting up for a good while, so I took my time in putting the Inhibitor Cuffs on his wrists. Yeah, after fighting so many tough goons and crooks like Bolt here, I've learned to stay on edge and keep a pair nearby just in case.

The world began to spin around me as I took Black Cobra and put it in the Library. I had enough time to sheath the twin dagger-swords before I had lost all balance in my legs. And with no Mana left to devote to the Band of Regeneration, I was stuck as a nauseous, hungry, tired, defenseless weakling of a teen. I crawled out of the falling dust cloud on all fours, feeling around in an attempt to navigate the carnage caused by the battle between Bolt and myself. At some point, exhaustion kicked in and I collapsed. No amount of faith in me, determination to keep going, or power of friendship was going to help me out right now. What I needed right now was a quick nap, a swift snack, and a lemonade without the sugar.

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Erwin is down for the count, tired beyond measure. Will he -**

I'm not down for the count just yet, I just need a break. Get that end credits screen out of here. Ow, my head.

"Erwin," I heard Erza call me. In a spinning world, I looked up to see her coming towards me with a concerned expression. She knelt down and picked my head up, resting my red mane on her lap as the world span around me. My gut did not appreciate the fact that the world was now a roller coaster. A realization dawned on me: is this how Natsu feels on vehicles?

"Erwin," Erza called my name again. "How are you feeling?" With spinning eyes, I looked up at her face without finding her eyes.

"In general or all things considered," I asked, sounding like the world was spinning. Which, to me, it was. "Because if you want the latter, you'll have to give the world a minute to stop spinning."

Erza smiled down at me, patting my head gently. She knew better than to pull me into her armored chest while I was like this, as it would only make my suffering infinitely worse when it gives me a migraine.

"You did well today," she complimented me. "However, the fight's not over just yet. Take a short break and come back, we still need you with us." I tried to nod, failing miserably when my head rolled to one side. With that, my eyes closed for a short while as my nausea went away. Slowly.

* * *

I woke up to find myself being carried out of a hole by Gray. I found a random guy from Eisenwald patched up in Erza's arms while Lucy opened a door for him in the magic car. Erza set him in there a bit roughly, but that _is_ Erza being gentle.

"Well, good to see you're awake," Gray said upon seeing my eyes open. "I heard you overdid it."

"If you ask me, I _under_ -did it," I returned as he set me back down on my feet. "I mean, that guy had a Runic Weapon made to kill people. Toxic smoke, big heavy axe, all that. It was just really, really broken. Got lucky, I did."

"So I hear. Erza put your other weapons back in your pack, or whatever it is. She said you had two green swords, but I don't see any on you."

I got curious myself and drew one of the dagger-swords. Nothing happened when I drew the blade, but upon pouring a good amount of Mana into it the blade shone a bright green. A beam of green light extended about two and a half feet out from the hilt and wrapped around the sharp edge, creating a new blade as the metal thinned out. A golden light shone over the new blade and formed a much sharper edge around the green rays. Gray was silent, staring with wide eyes at my new weapons. Erza had stars in her eyes as she gazed upon the magnificent glowing sword. Lucy nearly panicked when the blade first ignited, but slowly came closer to the glorious and mighty weapon.

"Well, does it have a name," Erza asked out of the blue. I stared up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Does it need one?" I returned.

"Do you have two?" she argued. I sighed.

"How about other matters be dealt with first, then we think about names," I suggested bluntly. Erza nodded.

"Very well, get in. We have to reach Clover before Erigor makes it with Lullaby." My eyes narrowed slightly. The winds behind me got a bit too annoying, and I turned around to find a massive column of wind surrounding the station. Honestly, I couldn't help but whistle at the sight.

"Yeah, very impressive. Natsu and Happy went on ahead of us, so would you mind saving the gawking for later?" Gray said impatiently. I hopped onto the driver's seat and, reaching into my Pouch, put on a full ten Mana Rings. I would need all of them for this magic guzzler. Shutting off all accessories and subtly charging my new blades, I attached the wrist… thingy, and got ready to gun the gas. Seriously, do they even have a name for this goofy bracelet?

"We're in," Erza announced. "Floor it." Floor it I did, and off we shot like a magic missile. All the while, my new Shamrock weapons gained a passive 5 Mana per minute each from my extra Mana Rings. The rest went to fueling and/or boosting the vehicle as we blasted through the streets. Natsu would hate me if he were in here.

We reached Natsu and Happy less than fifteen minutes later, hitting the breaks a full half a minute before we actually came close to them. I nearly ran over the half-buried Erigor, which was amusing to see if it weren't for how strong he showed himself to be already. Heck, he nearly killed me… oh hey, he has a bounty on his head. About 180,000 Jewels for being part of a Dark Guild and a few more thousand for too many counts of murder to literally count. I handed Lucy a pair of Inhibitor Cuffs to arrest him with, telling her to share the bounty with Natsu. And speaking of Natsu, he asked how my second fight with Bolt went, as he heard it start just behind him. To that, I proudly showed him my new Runic Weapons without igniting either of them.

"Hey, Erwin," Erza came to me. I looked her way, ignoring the fact that she took my hand. "Thank you for driving for me. I know how hard it is to use such a thing without experience, believe me."

"You had to have used most of your magic in the drive over and the fight thereafter," I mentioned. "I just so happened to have a better generation than all of us. Shut off my unneeded accessories and put the extra Mana into driving this abomination of a machine." Natsu burst out laughing at this.

"Abomination of a machine," the Dragon Slayer cackled. "I agree so much with that, but why is it so funny when you say it?"

"Maybe because you've got nothing up there," Gray suggested, to which Natsu responded in kind. Lucy and Erza started a conversation with each other, leaving me alone with whoever this guy was. With the condition he was in I figured he couldn't cause any trouble and began taking inventory of my belongings. A few seconds later we began chasing after our now flying car, taken by the wounded guy who just so happened to take Lullaby with him. This was the part where I began to store Mana in my Vambrace and an extra lacrima belt I had found stashed away in my closet, hoping to prepare for an all-out fight just in case. I was in a dead sprint to keep up with the others, exchanging rings and stashing extras in my Pouch as I did.

"Hey, Erza," I called as we ran. "Is your magic back up? Did you have enough time to recharge?"

"Fifteen minutes is nowhere near enough time for how much I have," she answered. "And I may have to use more to reach him before he does something drastic."

I used my Agility Ring to catch up with her, pulled out a pair of Mana Rings, and handed them out to her.

"These may help, put 'em on," I offered. She accepted swiftly. While not much, 40 more Mana per minute is nothing to sneeze at. I slowed down enough to keep pace with Natsu and ran right next to him. "Need a recharge?"

Natsu ended up accepting and wearing the Mana Rings I offered, as did Gray. Happy asked for one as Natsu carried him part of the way, and I obliged him. I reactivated my Bands and Rings while still charging my blades for a potential assault. I felt it coming, as well as a growing sense of dread as the day went on to night. After all, this year had a double full moon cycle, and tonight was the second of the double.

* * *

It was night when we reached them. I was somewhat exhausted, but the Bands of Regeneration and Strength along with the Agility Ring helped me keep pace with the others. Lucy and Happy stayed a bit behind us as Gray, Natsu, Erza and I were all the heaviest hitters right now.

Makarov, through minor discussion, managed to convince Kageyama to set Lullaby down. Everyone relaxed, but my sense of dread only grew that much quicker. And it had just reached 11:51 that night.

A hellish laughter cut through the cool night air, setting my hairs on end.

"I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards to end it all," a voice matching the laugh growled. Shock set in through the group, but my Berserker form, as well as my Lunar Charm got to work. The moon once again turned its crimson red, and my eyes once more turned the burning claret color. My magic items, weapons, and armor shone with a silver and red glow as the boosts were applied across all of them. My numerous Charms activated, creating a powerful defensive aura around my body.

A titanic Magic Seal formed in the sky, just in the valley beside the place where the Masters Council was held. I took note of the army in the mountains just behind this place.

"I can no longer hold back," the horrifying voice declared. "I shall come forth to devour you myself."

With that said, the Magic Seal unleashed its full might. A massive being of wood landed just over the building. Its head was a skull with three eyes, its body just looked like a giant wood creature. Its purple eyes shone in the night like magic spotlights. And to top it all off, the massive beast radiated such powerful magic energy that it was starting to affect my instincts. I drew my new Shamrock Swords, and immediately I gained my own radiated aura. A green power surrounded me before I ever ignited the Runic Blades.

" _I shall feast upon your pitiful souls_ ," the creature, or likely demon, announced. I prepared a massive cast with my lacrima belt. I also poured my vambrace's full stockpile into the twin Shamrock Swords, further powering up the Runes within the weapons.

The other wizards present sparked up a terrified conversation amongst one another, but I wasn't so easy to give up. I had a minor idea, one that might save a bunch of lives.

The creation of Zeref leaned in with a smug look on its disturbing face.

"Now then, which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?"

"Fortified Barrier: Armor," I whispered, casting the solid magic armor on myself. I had another cast planned, but first I needed to get up to its literal big ugly mug. A Shockwave in the ground beneath me and aimed up at it should do the trick.

"'Delectable', huh," Natsu repeated. "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

"How should I know what they taste like," Gray growled.

"Always thinking about eating," Lucy griped. I shook my head.

"Nah, just a bit dumb," I corrected.

"Natsu and Gray, get everyone to a safe place," Erza ordered. "Erwin, leave this to us."

"Not happening," I argued. Natsu and Gray presented their own arguments.

"Just do it," Erza growled. Natsu and Gray obeyed very quickly. I stood my ground.

"Do you have a Runic blade, because I have two," I retorted.

"I don't care, I won't let you get hurt."

"Hah, you didn't say that when I fought Bolt earlier. Besides, the moon's at its zenith and I've gone Berserk. I won't go down wasting that." Erza sighed.

"Fine, just stay safe," she relented.

Lullaby fired a beam at the army, blowing a hole in the mountain. The army retreated.

" _I have no need for those pathetic humans_ ," the demon declared. " _I have a taste for a wizard's soul, and I shall consume all of your- wait a minute, one of you is a Warden. A young one, but a Warden nonetheless. I shall take great pride in defeating you and devouring your soul._ " Eyebrows rose. The living forest and a half prepared an attack of its own.

"Ballistae Barrage: Giant, Limit 1,000," I cast, feeling the lacrima depower from the surge of magic used. The Masters behind me were shocked that a young boy such as myself had cast such a huge spell, and were equally surprised when I dropped the Lacrima Charge Belt from my abdomen. I think one passed out at what I did next. "Now, Fortified Barrier: Shockwave!"

The bolts assaulted Lullaby all at once as the barrier formed beneath my feet and blasted me towards its head.

Approaching 20 feet at nearly twice that per second, I ignited the Shamrock Swords and twisted before mentally preparing twenty more Shockwaves to launch me around the beast. I was spinning like a buzzsaw when I cut into its shoulder, leaving a burning emerald gash where I struck it. I landed on the next barrier and it activated when my feet touched it. I rocketed towards the midsection, slicing through it with ease and leaving the green burn on the wounds. The process repeated as many times as I had Shockwaves before I landed in a tuck-and-roll maneuver on the cliff with the other Masters.

" _Now_ my job is done," I huffed, thoroughly exhausted from having to transfer that much energy between myself and another cast. "Now we just watch and wait for the magic to happen, pardon the pun."

" _I've had it_ ," Lullaby exclaimed, now burning with over twenty emerald wounds all over its body. It began its cast, and everyone's ears began to ache from the volume of sound it produced. " _Now with one note, all of your souls will be mine. Even yours, Warden. Though your swords struck deep, your fight is over now._ "

"Three… two… one," I counted down, knowing the end result before it occurred. _Squeak_. The beast gave a confused grunt. I burst out laughing at its misery.

" _What have you done to me_ ," the monster demanded.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU BUSTED A PIPE THERE, LULLABY," I shouted up to the beast, cackling the whole time. "OR SHOULD I CALL YOU A BROKEN BAGPIPE?"

Some of the Masters chuckled at my humor. Even Erza and Gray found it amusing.

" _I WILL KILL YOU ALL_ ," the Broken Bagpipe roared. An explosion lit off at its feet.

"Ice Make Shield," Gray cast. An icy shield formed in front of the Masters. Just for added protection:

"Fortified Barrier," I cast behind the frosty barrier. Orange hexagons formed a defensive line behind the ice until it lined up almost exactly with Gray's shield.

Seconds later, Natsu consumed the flames with relative ease, saying his usual 'fire in my belly' quote.

" _You're not human, you're a monster_ ," Lullaby howled at Natsu, smashing the ground beneath him, him too had he not jumped.

"Oh, like you can talk," Natsu replied.

" _Stop climbing me!_ "

Erza charged at the creature, requipping. Gray formed large saw blades and sent them towards Lullaby. I forced myself to enter my Berserker state one last time by tricking myself, using this power to supercharge my Shamrock Swords. Once they received the boost, I poured the rest of my Mana into the energy blades and swung them in Lullaby's direction. This caused two massive arcs of emerald energy to blast forth to Lullaby's legs. The saw blades, emerald energy, and Erza slammed into Lullaby simultaneously. My Berserker state faded immediately thereafter, the ensuing weakness forcing me to one knee as the Shamrock Swords shut off for the night.

Things went unclear for me for a while there, a ringing in my ears preventing me from hearing the commotion and my vision darkening enough that I found it hard to see much of anything. By the end of it I realized my mistake: I had used Berserker too often in too short a time, and my body was finding it hard to adjust between uses. In short, I wasn't reacting well to going Berserker so often.

I felt a powerful tremble in the ground, hearing a burning roar through all the ringing. My mind raced through possible explanations as to these happenings, but all of them involved one thing: we won. And once my vision cleared I agreed with this sentiment. I even figured out what Natsu did through devastation alone. Not only did he use Brilliant Flame, but he went _overboard_. Jeez, you'd think he'd know better by now, but apparently not.

I heard indiscernible voices talking about me nearby, so I turned my head out of curiosity. I could only make out a few fractions of words, so no translations for anyone today. I had the Lunar Charm and Band of Regeneration working side by side to heal my ailment, and it had still taken a little over a minute before I was able to actually walk again, just over before I could understand what anyone was saying, and slightly longer than that before my vision was clear enough to see where I was going.

"Great job, Erwin," Erza came by to congratulate me. "You did well today."

"I feel tired," is all I was able to say before I passed out. Not because of Berserker, but because I was totally and truly exhausted beyond my ability to keep going.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: our little protagonist was forced to take a nap by his own body. He would wake up to breakfast in bed and two Runic Weapons. However, these weapons are nowhere near the top of the line, as he would soon realize. And furthermore, Natsu gets into more trouble than it's worth, perhaps more than he can dig himself out of. All aboard, our next stop is Galuna Island.**

 **A/N**

 **Yes, that Runic Weapons thing is a bit rushed. An explanation will be provided next chapter. Also, I honestly** _ **did**_ **want to make this arc a two-parter. Honestly, there won't be a two-part arc within canon until much later on. Mark my words, however, a multi-chapter arc is coming soon.**

 **Also, no worries about Erwin getting overpowered just yet. He only got a hang of Fortified Barrier as fast as he did because of Levy, and he was wiped once they were done. Ballistae Barrage is still out of his reach right now, and you will understand just how he pulled it off this time next chapter.**

 **Until then, General Texas must sign out.**


	4. The Shield and the Trident, Part 1

**Erwin just woke up after a long rest. He was back at the guild hall, where he planned to sleep a little more before having breakfast and continuing his day without incident. While he was doing that, Erza found herself in trouble with the Magic Council.**

* * *

Erwin yawned widely, exhausted from yesterday's bout with a literal demon from the Book of Zeref. He was currently enjoying breakfast, which he made himself as Laxus and Mirajane, nay, the whole guild had gone to witness Natsu's rematch with Erza. Erwin opted to stay behind and recuperate. After that, he wished to hand Black Cobra to the Magic Council and study up on his Shamrock Swords before practicing Ballistae Barrage for most if not the rest of the day.

Imagine his surprise when guild members came home within minutes. Among the first to enter was -

"ELFMAN?!" Erwin shouted, shocked to see him there. "How did you get here?"

"Finished my mission, what else?" Elfman answered. "Real men don't leave unfinished business."

"How did you finish a week-long mission in just a few days?!"

"Again, real men don't delay. That week-long job was just a bunch of little things spaced out over a few days. I got it done, got paid, and got out. That's how real men do it."

"Okay, but I'm not quite sure that's how this works."

Laxus patted Erwin's head tenderly before coming over to the bar, sulking in the seat he took. The young boy came over to the Dragon Slayer curiously.

"What happened, Laxus," Scylding asked. Laxus sighed.

"Erza's been arrested," he explained to the boy. "Magic Council's charged her with eleven counts of property damage. Natsu and Mirajane are out there taking care of it."

Erwin wasn't surprised. That sort of thing was bound to happen eventually. Honestly, he was surprised that they didn't come for him first, or Natsu. Heavens, that Natsu was guilty, broke so many things that Erwin doubted that Natsu knew what was whole and what was broken in the first place. On more than one occasion at that.

"They'll pull through," Erwin promised his elder. "They always do."

"They do, don't they," Laxus smiled at the small boy. He gently patted Erwin's head before getting up and handling the bar for the day.

* * *

A comfortable silence passed over the guild hall as I read my Book of Runes. Sure, it was stiff and troubled, but comfortable. I had just finished reading up on the last rune in the 'A' section, A-Zephyr. It was a somewhat powerful Wind Rune made by some wizards from the sunken city of Atlantica. Those wizards, as it turned out, were incredibly well-versed with water magic and created far more powerful variants of Water Runes. I found an insanely powerful Tsunami Rune capable of sinking a large island, which I believe caused the sinking of Atlantica. Now onto the 'B' section, starting with Barrier Asgardia.

"Hullo," an unfamiliar voice said from behind me, and I reacted as I would if Bolt snuck up on me: I drew Trinket, the right hand Shamrock Sword, and pointed it at the source without igniting the blade. "What-ho!"

The man in the suit backed off quickly, reaching for his azure trident. I recognized it immediately as Tidal Usher, and sheathed my weapon. I would be no match for such a pristine and powerful weapon as that. The man had sea blue hair, ocean green eyes, an unshaven face full of stubble, and a wrinkled tan face that made him look like a seafarer.

"You should be more careful, sneaking up behind people like that," I chastised. "Had I activated my sword, I'd have cut you in half."

"Perhaps, young man," responded the man, relaxing as he came up to the bar on my right. "My apologies. The name's Atlas, Monsoon Atlas."

"Erwin, 's a pleasure to meet you," I returned to my seat.

"Pleasure's all mine," Atlas spoke. "Especially given your blades at such a young age."

"You noticed?" He nodded. "Hard to miss, huh? Two daggers, look like Shock Daggers but green in color."

"Indeed, indeed." I silently studied Barrier Asgardia while waiting for him to either get to the point or leave. "Might I suggest you learn of Dwarven Runes? Those are rather rare and quite the powerful runes."

"I'd prefer to at least recognize what each one looks like and what it can do, but thanks for the input. I'll check it out." He went silent for a moment or two.

"Do you know the story of the Dwarves?" I shrugged. "From tales told centuries ago, back even before we humans ever existed, Dwarven folk were a tall and mighty people. Proud, and rightfully so. It was said that they could hurl mountains with ease, carve valleys with simple tools, and pluck trees from the earth like you or I might do with a blade of grass."

"Aren't those like the Gods or something," I questioned, not once looking in his direction. He nodded.

"Aye, this is true," he continued. "But Dwarves are just as mighty, not because they had magic but because they created weapons to compensate for their inability to generate the power within themselves. From records found about Atlantica, the people of the island were trying to replicate this power for themselves. The closest they ever came ended with the doom of their people and loss of their island."

"Greed gets you nowhere," I analyzed. Atlas shook his head.

"They never got even a fraction of Dwarven power," Monsoon corrected. "And they were the closest anyone has ever come to replicating this sheer power."

My whole head turned in his direction. That much power, and they never even came close? Just how powerful _were_ these guys? And why did they seek that power, anyways? They had the most advanced magic of all time, why go any further?

"The main problem, I've found, is that the Atlantic people never respected the power in their hands," Atlas explained. "They used their might recklessly, abusing their spells at every turn. When it came time to develop runes, the only powers they respected were those of the seas. Even then, they sought to claim this power as their own through sheer will."

"Those who respect no powers will be consumed by them," I sighed, closing the Book of Runes. "I take it the Dwarves learned this the hard way?"

"Not at all," Atlas answered. "In fact, their way of life revolved around giving and receiving. The weapons they forged only came when the Dragons threatened that delicate balance. The last Dwarf is said to have disappeared nearly 400 years ago, when Acnologia became a Dragon and went on a rampage. When the Dragons disappeared, and true magic was born."

I squinted at the guy, curious yet confused. I wasn't sure if this was just folklore or if any of what he said was true, but it was most certainly confusing. Why did the Dwarves believe the things they did? Did Acnologia kill them off, or did the Dragons end their reign? Why would a race that believed in balance create these supposedly powerful weapons if they could never use them? And why is he bringing this up to me, of all people?

"So how does it say they died," I asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"They fought with a certain sect of Dragons against their more tyrannical counterparts," Atlas answered. "After that, they believed that the humans they protected were the perfect balance that Nature was originally after and willingly let Acnologia end their lives."

Somehow, and for some reason, I doubted this logic. If they wanted to restore balance, really and truly, they would certainly have found a way to slay the Black Dragon before leaving for good. Yet here Atlas just told me that they just… let themselves get slaughtered? What, did they believe that Acnologia would just instantly decide that humanity was okay and leave forever? Well if they did, look at how well that plan went! That Dragon is still alive, definitely angry and hungry for human blood, and is currently labeled as a Century Quest. One which Gildarts took a few years ago.

"So why would they make such powerful weapons, leave such a legacy? Why would they leave open the opportunity for-for… for others to try to replicate them, to top them? Why wouldn't they destroy everything and keep that from happening?"

"Ruins of the capital, Asgardia, have not been explored yet, but I believe that they wanted someone, or something, to carry on their legacy. Teach future generations their findings in their stead." Well _that_ doesn't sound ominous at all.

"Why bring any of this up to me, anyways? Why answer my questions like you're doing? I mean, I'm just a kid, not an actual wizard. I don't even have magic to call my own. Levy would probably be more interested in that kind of stuff, or know more about it. Why… why me?" Atlas smiled at me. I could've sworn I saw a yellow glint in his eye.

"Why, indeed," the strange man answered. I shivered as he got up from the bar, thoroughly creeped out. What did any of that have to do with me? Moreover, what was with that yellow eye thing?

Mirajane returned through the doors, as did Natsu and Happy. Gray yawned as he followed the trio. I turned back to my book, pondering these recent occurrences.

 _Barrier Asgardia_ , huh? Same name as the supposed Dwarven capital. Maybe they're related? I wonder how powerful it is.

* * *

At night, I wiped down the bar counters as Makarov drank one last pint of ale. He explained the events to me, stating that Erza was off the hook and would be heading off for something else.

"So how was your day, Erwin," Makarov asked. "You did spend the day here, right?"

"Yeah, I did," I answered. _I believe that they wanted someone, or something, to carry on their legacy._ Those words echoed in my mind for some reason. Why would he tell me about _that_ if he knew that Atlantica fell trying to do just that? "Hey, do you know a man called Monsoon Atlas?"

"I do, and I think it would be wise if you never spoke to him," Makarov warned. I swallowed.

"Well, he came to me and - ," I started to explain.

"He WHAT?!" Makarov nearly fell out of his seat. "That rat, doing things without my say-so. Did he say anything? Do something?"

"He told me a story about Dwarves," I answered, concerned about the story he told. "He said some pretty disturbing things about them." Makarov hummed to himself, pondering his next words and actions.

"Don't take anything he says seriously," he recommended. "That man says some things that simply make no sense sometimes." He finished his pint.

"Thanks, Third Master," I called to him, finishing my job. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Erwin," Makarov returned.

* * *

I was barely able to think a few days later. So many runes, all of them doing ludicrous things. Heck, some had the same effects as others and looked indistinguishable. At least I was at Dara, an Atlantic rune for Earth Magic. Incredibly weak, too. Barely useful for a defense spell or Charm.

"Stole an S-Class quest, huh," Laxus asked his grandfather while the rest of the guild seemed shocked. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "What kind of moron would do that? And how do we know it wasn't you?"

Monsoon Atlas simply folded his fingers together and smiled kindly. I could plainly see that this smile was far more sinister than he let on, with his canines cutting slightly into his lower lip.

"I saw a blue flying cat sneak in, take the paper, and leave," Monsoon replied, catching everyone's attention. I could hear the lie through his teeth, and confirmed it when my Ring of Truth told me what he was actually thinking. _They must believe that Happy stole it, else Makarov will obliterate me._ I kept this in the back of my mind.

"Then explain why no one saw him," I demanded. He shrugged comfortably. Laxus glanced at me, knowing that I had the Truth Ring on.

"The tiny beast flew in through a window, of course," Atlas replied. Oh, Happy's gonna claw his eyes out. _The cat never entered. I brought it to him._ Strikes one through three.

"And where do you think he went," I pushed, trying to crack the nut. He never did.

"Why, I would love to show you," Atlas explained. "But I'm afraid it would be a tight squeeze." _Through the front door. I'm not uncivilized, despite the crime._ Of course he would do such a thing. Slimy muppet.

"Oh, I'm sure you could show me," I smiled viciously. "But you might have to leave your blade here."

"But what if we get ambushed," Atlas acted panicked, obviously trying to keep his blade. _But I'm getting paid for this ambush._ Aha! Just what I expected... wait, ambush?

"I have this covered," I drew Trinket and Shamrock, now with lacrima bands tied to the handles for extra Mana capacity. "In case you were wondering, I made these myself."

"How did you make those, anyways," Monsoon asked. The Truth band agreed with him, calling them toys instead of simply referring to them.

"On accident, actually," I answered. "I lost my mace and flail and panicked, drew my unenchanted daggers, and activated a couple of Rings on accident. Turns out, these were Crucible Steel, and pouring so much Mana into the blades even as a fortification made them develop Runes. There's an _Emerald Shamrock_ on each, as well as a _Lightweight_ on the reverse of what you see. The blades were both sharpened just before, so the sharpness is natural."

"Is that so," Atlas paled. I nodded. "Well, I suppose I can slip my trident through. It would be a much better defense than a small pair of daggers."

Trinket ignited, growing an emerald blade in under a second. It deactivated just as quickly, as I simply wanted a short show-and-tell.

* * *

 _This will not end well_ , I thought as Monsoon Atlas walked ahead of me. His trident, _Tidal Usher_ , rested in his hands as he guided me along the beach to the harbor. My uneasy feeling grew too much, so I activated Strength, Shielding, Agility, and cast a Fortified Barrier armor around myself.

"Well, I certainly hope you feel better, boy," Atlas chastised me. I sent him a glare, holding back my Berserker form so as to catch him off guard. "Normally, I'd outright kill one of you, but I was paid to simply teach a lesson through a show of force."

"I figured you were lying," I claimed as I drew Trinket and Shamrock. "You gave Happy the quest, didn't you? Stole it in broad daylight, huh? Tell me the truth, Atlas."

"Oh, you want the truth, do you," Atlas turned, twirling his trident. "I tried sending one of you away on an archaeological job, tried targeting Romeo Conbolt. Hell, I tried talking that old man of a Master to go on a small mission of his own, but you brats did nothing. So I gave the blue rat a job he couldn't refuse and told him to take it or else. You - AAH! AT LEAST LET ME FINISH, BRAT!" I had sent him a Shockwave in my anger, eyes flaring red from my sheer fury. "Anyways, I have a job to do. Nothing personal, you see. I pray you'll forgive me when you wake up. If you ever do, swine." With that, Atlas unleashed the power within Tidal Usher and blasted a water cyclone my way. I was swift and small enough that I literally dove through his attack. I activated the Shamrock Swords and began to close the short distance between us.

"Shipwreck," Atlas called, summoning a tidal wave with a broken vessel within it. I had no real way to counter that, only a defensive cast. One which I immediately called forth.

Monsoon rushed towards me with near blinding speeds before the wave hit, breaking my barrier with ease and backing off just as quickly. So much for my plan.

The wave hit me like a train. Or Natsu when he gets angry, all the same really. I was washed up in the current, lucky as to have avoided getting crushed or hit by anything as the wave rose and receded.

"You have nothing on me, child," Atlas taunted. "I have an Atlantic Trident here, and you have a pair of petty kitchen knives. No number of attacks will cut through my defenses. You barely have enough magic to defend yourself from a simple wave."

I unleashed Berserker, realizing that I'd need all the strength I could get for this fight. All I had to do was wait him out, just like with all other magic users I've fought. This guy just so happens to have a trident which can summon the full power of the seas with which he can impale me, drown me, crush me, bury me, send me out to sea, or any other number of potentially gruesome ways to end my life. Yeah, no pressure. Just a lot of water. Way too much, actually. If only Natsu were here, he could help me.

Man, this was going to be rough.

* * *

Natsu sneezed, feeling a disturbance all the way back in Magnolia.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he muttered, pushing the worry to the back of his mind.

* * *

Atlas howled like a madman, thrusting his spear forward to summon another wave of salt water my way. With the help of Berserker I was able to vault over the wave, but was quickly punched out of the skies by my enraged foe.

"Shockwave," I roared, sending the barrier his way. He gracefully avoided the attack, sending another cyclone at me. I literally cut through it with an upward swing with the dull side of the blade. I was almost immediately on the defensive as Atlas thrust at me with the pointy end of his three-pronged glorified spear. I barely pulled it up before he withdrew, attempting to slash at me with the forked blade. With a grunt I pushed it off with Trinket, performing a successful party by slashing his belly with Shamrock. I tore his clothes in that spot, revealing a set of water-based runes on his body. I swallowed. Maybe I'm in over my head here.

"Not bad, boy," he complimented me. "But you are no master."

"I don't need to be," I responded. "I just need to wait."

"For what, Mommy and Daddy to come and save you," he taunted, swiping down with the blunt side of his blue spear. I blocked this with Shamrock, pushing it down to trap him. "I'm sorry, but they're off tending the bar."

"What, is that supposed to scare me," I returned. He chuckled darkly.

"No, but this might," he answered. "Now I call forth the might of the seas, from the darkest depths of the Sea's Bowels. Come to me, Leviathan of the Depths: Kraken!"

A massive tentacle rose from the sea surface, twisting and curling as it rose from the ocean. Wasn't this supposed to be a lake?!

The tentacle shrank as it approached the beach, forming instead one of many smaller tentacles erupting from the body of an angry crustacean.

"Okay, I don't think I could ever have seen _that_ coming," I admitted. _Okay, quick solution: Shock Dagger. Water conducts electricity, right?_ I drew one with two fingers and tossed it at the crab. The creature caught it, stabbing it into the sandy ground. "Or that."

 _SKREEEEEE!_ The creature howled as it charged after me. I had to roll out of the way before one of the tentacles whipped me, only to be slammed into it by a large claw. I sliced the tentacle apart, causing emerald burn marks to appear on its severed limb. The beast cried out in agony, then in furious rage.

If this isn't the part where I run, this is the part where I die. This is my story, and I will not die here. I'll stick with running.

I noticed Monsoon charging his spear again in front of me. An idea formed in my mind, and I had a bad feeling about it. Good, he wouldn't see it coming. He loosed his assault, sending a cyclone my way. At the last second, I vaulted over it so that it hit the Kraken. Twisting in midair, I readied my swords to slice into the beast's tough hide.

The beam stopped, revealing the Kraken to be off balance. I used this to my advantage and sliced downwards on the monster's head. Emerald blades sliced through its aquatic armor like butter, leaving emerald energy in its wake. The whole creature turned blue after one final screech of pain before becoming one with the seas. The water that was once a Kraken flowed back into the rest of the saltwater that comprised the lake and ocean.

"Well, I certainly did not expect that," Atlas stated. "However, I must have you know that this fight is over. I win, you lose."

"I beg to differ, but you are right," I corrected the maniac. "This fight _is_ over, but I will not be the loser. Ballistae Barrage."

Magic circles formed and fired, only to be stopped by an aquatic cyclone surrounding Atlas. The water shield fell, revealing Atlas prepared to hurl his trident.

"Triton's Thrust," Monsoon shouted, hurling the spear. The trident's runes began to glow a bright turquoise as it flew, making the forked weapon accelerate towards me.

"Fortified Barrier," I chanted, calling forth five barriers and raising my swords in a criss-cross pattern to intercept the angry weapon.

The spear broke all five barriers instantly, pushing me back as soon as it hit my swords. I strained to keep the prongs away from me; without my Goggles, I had no way of seeing what it could do to me, and there is no way I would take that risk.

I pushed harder, straining my muscles to keep the trident away from me. I tried pushing it away, but it drew its points back to me. I tried shoving it down, but it pushed back harder. I was starting to run out of ideas. Out of stamina.

Out of hope.

A child's terrified scream entered my ears, and in my scared state it made me recall an old memory.

" _What do you want, kid," a much younger Laxus Dreyar asked me back when I first became a member of the guild about six years ago. Macao took care of me back then, but I still had no place in the guild up until that point. I sniffled, scared and alone. I remember that it was cold, and a young Mirajane Strauss had her arms crossed as she leaned on the railing._

" _I don't care, I just want him to stop crying," Mira stated, somewhat annoyed by my constant crying._

" _You know what, let's find his parents," Laxus suggested. "Every kid has parents. Kid, where are your parents?"_

 _My response was always foggy to me, but this time it came out crystal clear._

" _Dead in the castle," was my squeaky response. "Daddy fell when a big man hit him with a big stick, and he never got up. Mommy got gobbled up by a Dragon when I came here."_

 _A shocked silence fell over the two older children as I started bawling outright. Seconds later, I felt a warmth embrace me. It was Mirajane, trying desperately not to start crying herself. In hindsight, I know it was because she herself had lost her own parents. But back then, I had no idea why she had water in her eyes._

 _Almost a minute passed before I heard Laxus move._

" _Here, listen to this," he said, holding his Sound Pods in his hands. "It usually helps me relax." The headphones went gently over my ears and played a soft tune in my ears. The singer's voice excitedly matched the general tone and meaning of the lyrics he sang, singing about living one's life on the hope of a prayer. The melody calmed me, lulling me to sleep just before it ended. The next thing I remember is seeing Laxus and Mirajane gently waking me up in one of the guild hall's many bedrooms. That day was the beginning of what would become a great friendship and a familial relationship that keeps me going to this day._

I snapped out of the memory with a reinvigorated passion to win the fight. Blue electricity trailed down my arms, enhancing my already insane physical strength to absurdity. I dug my heels into the ground, stopping me and the deadly trident in our tracks. The child behind me gaped in awe at the sight she beheld.

With a new might and passion to win, as well as a mighty roar, I sent the trident back to its sender with a downswing. A wave of emerald energy followed the destructive weapon, infused with the crackling blue electricity. The sand around me churned a bit, as if a small breeze had just blown around me.

"What in the," Atlas cried in fear. "I only… how did you? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

The trident was the only attack he caught, and its runes had deactivated. The wave of energy struck him with enough force to blow sand twice as high as the mast of the broken ship. A somewhat strong gust of wind rushed past me from the sheer force of the blast.

Berserker left me once again, and I felt its vengeance. Nausea made the world spin, silencing the world temporarily. For almost a minute I was immobilized, feeling nothing but the cooling sea breeze against my damp clothes. Quite relaxing for sore muscles, not so much for dizziness. My stomach began to churn, making me feel truly sick since I had recently eaten back at the guild.

A warmth came over me as a golden light stilled the spinning world. My gut quit feeling like Natsu on a train, and the aches in my body began to fade. Sounds began overcoming the ringing in my ears, though they were still muffled and outright indiscernible. I was able to look behind me to the source of the miracle light.

It was no miracle. This was a rare but modern type of magic known as Medical Magic, used by doctors such as the man behind me.

"Rest easy," I saw him mouth, barely understanding him. I think I overdid it this time. I turned back around to relax my sore muscles.

Hearing took a bit of time to return to me, about five minutes, but I was able to hear clearly once more within that time span.

"Thanks, sir," I expressed my gratitude with a handshake as soon as I was able to stand. I patted his daughter's head since she helped me up to my feet. "Maybe a coincidence, but you being there helped me out."

"Consider it even," the doctor said. "Had you not stopped that trident when you did, my whole family would've been blown away. It was making a cyclone behind it, and we would have been caught right in the middle of it."

My Band of Magic Generation reactivated, pouring the power into my Bands of Regeneration and Strength.

"Well, thanks for the help, at the very least for getting me back on my feet," I thanked him. "Name's Erwin, I'm from Fairy Tail."

"Call me Al, freelance Medical Wizard," Al offered in kind. "If you ever need anything, feel free to come to me."

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET," I paled as I heard the voice of Atlas coming from just past the shipwreck. I picked up my dropped weapons, preparing to ignite them as Al and his family hid behind me. Atlas shuffled out of the cloud of sand and dust, tattered clothes exposing his scratched and scraped body. He did have one or two places where he was bleeding, but it was minor compared to the greater whole. He held his trident loosely in his hand, shaking with every step he took. It was evident that he was using every bit of strength he had left to stand, so walking should've been painful to him.

"I will finish… my job at… at all costs," Atlas declared. He then proceeded to quite comically fall flat on his face, losing the last of the fight left in him.

"I think he took the harder hit," I thought aloud. Hums of approval and agreement sounded from Al and his family behind me. "Do you think I went overboard?"

"Nah, I think that was about good enough," Al answered. "Actually, most of the damage was his fault."

I couldn't quite argue with this. The shipwreck was all his doing, what with that tidal wave thing of his. Then there were all the lines in the sand from all the Water Magic attacks he sent at me, the damage from the Kraken, and the skid marks in the sand from him throwing the trident at me. The only thing I caused was the currently falling cloud of dust and any crater he might've crawled out of.

"Well, at least I get treasure for my troubles," I joked, pointing at the shipwreck. The child giggled, even Al and his wife finding humor in that statement.

 _THOOM_! I snapped to the direction of the loud crash, only to find a metallic gray pillar jutting out of the guild hall. Another crashed through the ceiling, followed quickly by one blasting through the street just outside the hall. Several more crashed through the streets towards the beach, right towards me.

"Get behind me," I ordered. The family did so in fear. "Fortified Barrier: Compact Wall!" Several barriers rose parallel to each other, only to merge into one orange hexagonal lattice barrier. I got ready to catch the next one, preparing to force another Berserker to come out.

A pillar slammed through the beach, sending sand flying everywhere. _Here it comes_ , a voice from deep within me warned. It was right, as the next one chipped itself on my barrier before breaking through. I caught this pillar, stopping it dead in its tracks using Berserker. A man with spiky black hair and iron studs on his face landed right in front of where the first pillar broke the surface. His sharp canines made his confident smirk much scarier… or would have, had I not just been attacked by a trident-wielding maniac mere minutes ago.

"Well then," the guy said with a voice that sounded like a lion swallowed a chainsaw. "I can't say I expected you still standing."

"What, were you expecting him," I fully sheathed Trinket and Shamrock. "Can't say I blame you. Nearly lost to him, but I managed to pull it off."

"You do realize that I've fought him twice before," the guy said. "Lost both times by a long shot. He's like the Erza Scarlet of Phantom Lord."

My eyes narrowed. So he's an official wizard? Is this guy one of them?

"Well, I am one tough cookie to crack," I mentioned. "Sorry to disappoint."

"He said beating you would be easy since you don't have magic," the unknown Phantom Lord wizard stated. "That all you had was crazy strength and some Berserker thing you do."

"Things have changed quickly," I stated. "Got a spell or two under my belt now. Couple of new toys, too."

"Duly noted," he shrugged. He kicked back one of his arms. "Let's see how tough you are now! Iron Dragon Iron Fist!"

His fist extended into another pillar, blasting straight at me. I unleashed Berserker and cast an improvised spell of my own.

"Fortified Barrier: Berserker Shockwave!" Red misty flames surrounded my right fist, blasting towards my elbow. I threw my fist at the pillar, accelerating my punch with the new spell I just cast. Good to know that it works.

 _CRASH!_ The pillar shattered like glass, falling harmlessly to the sandy ground. My punch followed through with plenty of momentum, but nothing was there to stop it.

A painful crunch erupted from my right shoulder, and pain tore through my body at light speed. I screamed in agony, but so did the guy when the sheer force of the punch threw him back a short distance. I had just thrown my shoulder out of socket.

"Ow," the Iron Dragon Slayer grunted. "Okay, _that_ was painful. My job here is done anyways; I'm takin' Atlas and getting outta here." Pillars burst from his feet, launching him to the sky. He landed a ways behind me, out by the shipwreck. Seconds went by before I heard the second boom.

Tears threatened to fall as I gripped the injured shoulder. Al came over and held my limp arm up.

"Hold still, this might hurt," Al warned. Without warning, he ripped my arm out before gently letting it back into socket. The pain didn't stop, but it did numb a bit. Golden light surrounded it, as well as a claret glow when the Band of Regeneration activated. Steam rose from my shoulder as the pain began to numb. Berserker deactivated as soon as the punch threw my shoulder out of socket, so I only felt a bit hungrier.

Once the pain faded in full, I nodded to Al in gratitude.

"Al, I need you to head up to Fairy Tail," I told him. "I don't know how many people there are injured, and I need to check the rest of the beach. I'll compensate you when I can."

"But don't they have Medical Wizards of their own," Al asked, somewhat afraid of the attackers.

"Not really, but we still have strong wizards," I promised. "They'll make sure you and your family are safe. I swear they will protect you, but I need you to help them. Here, take these." I gave him a pair of Mana Rings with minor enhancement runes on them. "You might need them."

He hesitated for a moment before nodding firmly and taking his family up to the guild hall.

 _Right, they'll be safe now_ , I reassured myself. I turned to the shipwreck. _Now I need to see about clearing that away safely. Who knows, maybe I'll actually find a thing._

With that, I rushed to the broken beached boat and began using my incredible might to tear large heaps of wood away like it was nothing. If anyone was still under there, I had to save them before I did anything else. I did have a handful of Healing Potions in my Pouch, so even if they were injured I could still help them.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Fairy Tail has been attacked. Team Natsu has been tricked into going on a dangerous mission. Erwin is injured and sore from his recent fights. How will our protagonists fight this new threat? Will they be able to beat them? And will Al be able to help turn the tide in this fight?**

 **A/N: I know I said I would explain how Erwin pulled off a spell he hardly had time to practice last chapter, and failed to this chapter. I feel as though I do owe an explanation, so let me do something potentially dumb: explain the Berserker state.**

 _ **Berserker: a non-magic ability that enhances a mage's physical and magical abilities. This power is normally inhibited by stronger magic generation found within the mage themself, as items do little to inhibit it. It is rarely ever controlled, but Erwin has found a way to do so by tricking it into activating when he needs to. Gradual increases in stimuli do not affect the Berserker power, but massive spikes in even a single stimulus will trigger it as a protective mechanism within the body. No person can simply 'obtain' this power, as a mage must be born with it to have its protection. It is a rare ability commonly called a disorder, as it has ties to magic deficiency.**_

 _ **Side effects of Berserker are rarely known, but some may include a more efficient use of magic energy, more powerful magic abilities, drawing in magic energy from the user's surroundings, magic resistance, physical resistance, and energy emission of some kind. This emission, known as Berserker Venting, can take the form of a mist-like flame, electricity, or a smokey substance. This emission can be toxic if potent enough, but it does have its uses.**_

 **Yeah, I know it doesn't count because it's in an endnote, but at least now those who read these know what went on with Berserker and Ballistae Barrage.**

 **Anyways, I feel better after making a two-parter for once. I hope I didn't ruin anything, but if I did please let me know. This is General Texas, signing out.**


	5. The Shield and the Trident, Part 2

**Erwin just finished his battle with a dangerous villain called Monsoon Atlas, a powerful Water Mage with a Runic Weapon from the sunken city Atlantica. He also encountered yet another Dragon Slayer, one he believes destroyed the guild hall and could be a match for Natsu Dragneel. Currently he is tearing apart a beached wreck of a ship, which had washed ashore during his fight with the mad mage. He is searching for survivors, but his search also yields treasure. If he can find it, that is.**

* * *

 _C'mon, where are you_ , I mentally called for any survivors beneath the wreckage. _Give me a sign that you're alive_.

I tore out the mast of the evidently small ship, chucking it aside in the pile of scrap I'd made a few meters away. My shoulder throbbed, still sore from getting torn out of socket like it was only moments before. I wiped sweat from my brow, noting the cloud that peacefully passed over my head. I looked up to the heavens, sending a silent prayer that whoever, if anyone, had been buried here would survive, and that I be able to help them.

I returned to my work, easily ripping out part of what was once the top deck. I checked underneath the wood and, finding nothing, tossed the wood aside.

"If you can hear me, call out," I yelled, hoping any survivors would hear. "I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail. I'm here to help."

I listened closely for a moment. The wind got in my ear, blocking out any voices that might need my help.

Then I heard it. The wind stopped long enough for me to hear a small voice coming from a nearby cave crying out for help. I leaped off the ship and raced towards the source. Inside the cave was a large box, half rotten and broken down. What it once contained was long spoiled by now, but it had half-buried a small boy and his older sister. The boy had cried out, since the girl was out cold. I came over without a second thought and began digging the rotten wood off of the children. They were younger than me, the girl looking a mere two years my younger.

I spent only a minute pulling the boy out of the wood, but the girl was a bigger problem. On top of her was a piece of wood weighing down a wedge of coral, which had evidently broken her skin. Readying a Healing Potion, I gently pulled out the deadly sea life. She moaned in pain, still being unconscious. The coral came out clean, and the wound it came from looked shallow and uninfected. Good, she would live. I popped the potion open and poured some on her wound to prevent an infection. It wasn't the best thing, but it was the best I could pull off.

The girl's eyes fluttered open, undoubtedly drowsy. She winced, obviously in pain from the wound. Bless the Golden Shamrock. I touched the potion bottle to her lips, softly telling her to drink it, that it would heal her. She took hold of the bottle neck with both hands and tipped it back. Her wound began to steam, closing much more swiftly than it would naturally.

I picked her up and brought her out of the cave with her brother, taking them near the steps up to the city above where a man took her in his arms and thanked me. The trio had a heartfelt, teary-eyed moment as I ran back to the wreckage to find more survivors. I continued to tear the ship apart, hoping to find others. I only found one more, miraculously spared from the carnage by diving through a hole in the hull. No others were even present, though I did find a blue box marked with golden wings surrounding a bronze hammer. I put that in the Library for later.

The whole ship, now torn apart, was a merchant ship carrying food and supplies to Hargeon, passing through the lake via the rivers to reach the port city nearly a hundred years ago when a storm brought the vessel to the depths of the shallow part of the lake. Needless to say, there wasn't much on board that survived the hundred years beneath the surface. I did find a collection of maps that survived.

 _Outdated, inaccurate, unreadable_ , I went through the maps one by one with the Goggles. _This is a blueprint, but I like the design; keeping that one. That leads to Hargeon, so I can only assume that this was what the captain followed. Delivery notes… so Hargeon had a bad year once, eh? Bet you don't read_ that _in the history books. Ooh, a treasure map. So it leads… right there._ I used a well-placed Shockwave to launch the buried chest right over to me. _Simple enough. Okay, and the last one? Utter garbage._

I took the maps and, stuffing them all back in the cylinder from which I had retrieved them. The cylinder went right into the Library, leaving me to haul the chest all the way to the guild vault right next to the cellar. My shoulder hated me the whole way there.

* * *

"Erwin, you're back," Mira cried, tending to one of the wounded guests. "What happened? And why are you carrying a… is that a treasure chest?"

"Atlas attacked me, I barely beat him, he sent an entire _ship_ at me, and I spent my day cleaning that up and helping out any survivors. Got lucky, only three got caught in the crossfire. Al and his family were safe thanks to me, or so they say. And yes, this is a treasure chest. There was a map to it on the ship, if you'd believe me," I explained, running out of breath twice.

"What a _man_ ," Elfman shouted, pushing a pillar of iron off of a table. He found a small satchel. "Oh, there it is. Been looking for this one."

"Well, I'm glad you're all alright," I said, struggling to bring the chest down to the vault. "Did you see any attackers? Other than that black-haired chainsaw-lion, I mean." Elfman burst out laughing at my description of the guy.

"Well, we never explicitly _saw_ anyone," Mirajane answered. "We just had someone punch a few holes in the walls."

"If by that you mean throw entire pillars of solid iron through the entire guild and not even bother cleaning up after himself, then I can see that clearly." One of the iron pillars snapped a wooden beam, falling slightly. Elfman rushed over and stopped it with brute strength. I hauled the chest over to an open table in the vault. I wheezed, somewhat exhausted after all that I did today.

"Okay, Captain," I muttered to the chest. "What treasures have you left for me today?"

I popped the chest open, though without a key I had to use Shamrock to bust the lock. I opened the chest to find an amulet, a chestplate, and a pair of greaves. The amulet was a Defender Charm, which made Defensive Magic like Fortified Barrier a decent fraction stronger. The chestplate was broken, split down the middle from some kind of attack. The greaves were just fine, if not more than 'just fine'. They were like my vambrace, with an Atlantic Zephyr rune allowing for faster running when used. I could use most of these, though I may have to put them through a field test sooner than I'd like.

Happy birthday, Erwin… wait, that's _tomorrow_?!

"Man, some treasure," Makarov sighed, standing on the table. "I wish it was some gold or something."

"Well, there seems to be some here in the bottom," I mentioned, to which he responded by _diving_ into the chest, pulling out the broken armor. "Though I am curious about the rest."

Donning the Goggles, I looked through to find anything interesting on them.

 _Asgardia Defender Charm_ : a defensive magic item created in an ancient city. When activated, this charm increases the strength of Defensive Magic by a significant portion at the cost of some magic. _Barrier Asgardia_ rune present, provides boost to charm strength. Maximum effect: 300 percent increase for 90 percent more Mana than spell cost. Item Class: Runic, Dwarven.

My jaw hit the floor. Using this could make me the strongest Defensive Wizard in all of Fairy Tail. Not that I would be able to use it much without a serious upgrade to my current arsenal, specifically in the way of magic generation. I moved on to the greaves.

 _Manasteel Greaves_ : an ancient pair of greaves made to not only protect the wearer's legs, but also to increase their speed by a certain margin. _A-Zephyr_ rune present, granting increased running speed. Increases running speed by 25 percent, consumes 150 Mana per minute when active. Armor Class: Runic, Ancient.

Now that's what I call extortionate. 150 Mana for so little of a boost? I can't use this for very long without getting an upgrade. Curious, I snuck a peek at the chestpiece.

 _Vanguard Chestpiece_ : a piece of armor used by strong warriors nearly 500 years ago. No runes present. Last used 378 years ago. Currently broken, needs repairs. Remnants of Dragon keratin material present on wound.

'Vanguard', eh? Maybe Erza could use it. Or I could quickly repair it and use it in the coming fight. I mean, yeah I have a padded chainmail vest, but that's made for police. This is for war.

I literally never paid attention to the Dragon part, but when I saw it again while taking it to Macao for basic welding I nearly flipped out.

The first thing I did was identify the Dragon keratin through some basic Identification Magic with Levy.

"I don't know where you got this from, but the integrity must be incredible if it looks like this after a bout with a - ."

The Spell finished, showing a single name that shocked the color out of our eyes:

Acnologia.

"On second thought, maybe this is a bad idea to use," I whimpered. Levy simply nodded. I got Acnologia's claw splinters out of the broken armor before taking it to Macao to weld.

With the armor now repaired, I put on my vest before putting on the chestpiece. Once we had it repaired, the armor had two pieces to the front, divided by thick leather and spare Bearded Earth King Lizard scales. Those things have tough hides, so to _not_ use those to close the gap would be suicide. The back had some hardened leather straps to replace the old leather cords which once held the armor together. All in all, the armor was back together, with sharp angles all over the place. At least it protected me.

I used a hammer and chisel to carve the same rune present on my vambrace onto this new armor, making it essentially magic resistant. I looked at it again through the Goggles, pondering why Acnologia would try to kill a human.

 _Vanguard Chestpiece_ : new rune present. _Absorption_ , absorbs magic energy present in spells cast at the wearer and limits the destructive potential of magic attacks. Any magic energy absorbed will be stored in armor until user siphons it, 50,000 Mana maximum. Armor Class: Runic, Modern. Repairs made were decent, but further repairs may be required in certain areas.

Okay, so now it can take an attack from Natsu. Not Erza, she mostly uses physical attacks. And if I'm being honest, it would only be able to take one attack from Natsu before needing to discharge. In other words, it still isn't great but it's better than nothing.

And speaking of them, I remember them leaving for Hargeon yesterday, so they would probably be back tomorrow.

"It's good that you're getting ready now, Erwin," Makarov spoke quietly to me. "Because we may have a fight on our hands. Were you able to discern who it was that attacked us and why?"

"Phantom Lord," was my only answer. The Third Master fumed, turning red with anger. He quickly calmed down.

"Well, at least no one was directly attacked and hurt from it," the senior Dreyar muttered. "Hey, Mirajane dear? Would you mind fetching me a mug of ale, please?"

"I guess that means we nurse our wounds and go home," I assumed. I marched through the broken guild hall to the upstairs rooms and picked out my room.

Untouched, I see. Good, I need to do something right quick. My vambrace has been glowing to the Goggles for some time now, especially when I wear all my Bands at once like I always do. I set them all down on the table and put on the Goggles. Almost immediately the magic device pulled up an instruction manual to combine them.

Step one: take Charms off of Bands. Place all Bands on Vambrace as diagram shows.

It showed me an image of Charmless Bands lining the vambrace, spacing between Bands being completely even. I got curious as to what it was trying to get me to make, and it showed me an indigo gauntlet with a red band towards the back and yellow bands at the very edges. The armor had Charms at the wrist, evenly spaced and in line with the knuckles. Charms Guard, it called the gauntlet. It explained that the four base Bands, combined with the armor, would make a defensive gauntlet which would utilize the Charms put on it as if I had the Band and five rings for each one. Also, the energy that the armor could absorb from attacks would be increased to 5,000, more if a Lacrima Band was added. I did not have one, but this armor was interesting to say the least.

I returned to the instructions page and began working.

* * *

"Bad bad bad," I repeated as I rushed to the fire pit with which I was heating the Bands and Vambrace. I had run out of charges on my Mallet, and needed to recharge it if I wanted to finish the gauntlet when I wanted to. Luckily I still had the Lunar Charm, but I needed to hurry if I wanted to use it.

Outside, I brought the tool and the Charm and began to charge the Mallet. I put on ten Mana Rings to speed up the process, rushing over to the fire pit so I could tend to the Banded Vambrace. By the time a minute had passed, the Mallet had enough of a charge for one heat of flattening the Bands to the Vambrace. I used a pair of tongs to pull out the red hot metal and brought them over to the short boulder I had been using as an anvil. Yup, I'm doing this like a caveman. At least I'm doing it, right?

Now that the Banded Vambrace was on the rock, I lined it up with the part I needed hammered facing up, the rest laying down flat on the rock. I raised the Mallet high and forced it down on the metal, literally bending it to my will.

Thankfully I had taken lessons in metalworking while I did a bounty this one time. This guy, Hammerhead I think his name was, had been making contraband items like Love Charms, and I was tasked with bringing him down. So I came in and posed as a prospect apprentice looking for a teacher, and he brought me in. His attempts to corrupt me failed, but I will admit that he was an amazing teacher for such a hot-headed criminal as he.

I finally finished hammering down the second Band of four by the time the metal had cooled too much. However, it was still hot enough that I would be unable to hold it with my bare hands. Using the tongs, I placed the unfinished armor back in the fire and heaved a sigh. I put on the Goggles, tired as I was, and looked at the current step.

Step Four: hammer all Bands flat against the open armor. Make sure that the Bands are flat, or the next step will be more difficult.

Yup, still the same as the last time I checked. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Natsu came in through the broken doors of the guild hall with a horrified expression on his face. He never believed that such a thing could happen, always thought that Fairy Tail was the strongest guild. He was even more furious that someone had wrecked their guild hall, let alone another guild. And that was all before he learned that members and guests were still present when it happened.

"As soon as I see the guy who did this, I'm gonna beat the - ," he started to fume. Erwin shushed him, putting a hand on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder.

"I have a headache right now, so don't shout," Erwin pleaded. Natsu almost immediately forgot his anger, but it did come back quickly.

"Hey little buddy," Natsu replied quietly. "What happened, I hear something went down yesterday. And what is with that chestpiece?"

"Well, that Atlas guy who visited attacked me on the beach, so I beat him up because I guess I went full-on ballistic, I found some neat treasure while I was helping people out of the mess that we made, this included, I made this in the middle of the night, and I have a migraine because I overdid it for myself and I feel like death. Other than that, I feel chirpy."

"Oh, well I was talking about the guild hall," Natsu said, yawning. Erwin shook his head.

"Well I did see that. Fought the guy who did it, too. Never got his name, but I did throw my shoulder out of socket when I beat him to the literal punch. Still sore from that, by the way. Anyways, he used some sort of Dragon Slayer magic, Iron I think it was." The Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Gajeel," Natsu hollered. Erwin hushed him again. "Oh, sorry."

"Natsu, they were paid off," Erwin explained. "Makarov is going to clear things with Phantom Lord today, and everything is going to be okay."

Natsu sighed impatiently. He glanced down, taking a few moments to notice the new gauntlet on his arm.

"Say, what's that?" Erza asked, beating Natsu to the question.

"Oh, this? It's an Overcharged Charms Gauntlet, I made it last night. As in for most of the night, last night. Mirajane here found me by the kiln with four empty potion bottles earlier this morning. She got upset with me because I stayed up, but when she saw this in the kiln at 400 for six hours she calmed down a bit."

"You still need to be more judicious about when you go to sleep," the woman in question chastised the young teen. "Even if you did make something amazing in time for your birthday, your health is more important than any other thing."

Team Natsu lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Goodness, happy birthday," Lucy congratulated Erwin.

"Happy birthday, little buddy," Natsu and Gray exclaimed simultaneously. Erza pulled him in for a hug, which the boy accepted gratefully. Happy flew around them all ecstatically.

"Say, are you five part of Team Natsu by any chance," Al asked as he ascended the stairs from the basement. Natsu nodded. "Good, because I want to get some basic medical information on all of you. If I'm going to be the resident Medical Wizard here, I'll need them."

"Who're you," Gray demanded, glaring questioningly at Al.

"The name's Alan Asklepios, and I'm a recent member of Fairy Tail," Alan returned angrily. "If you must know, I am incredibly skilled in my craft and receive numerous requests of my services on a weekly basis."

A collective 'oh' resounded throughout the group.

* * *

 _Later in the Fairy Tail basement…_

"I am quite impressed," I admitted. To raise the collective spirit, the guild threw a party for my birthday. Well I guess it can't be helped. In this guild, an excuse to party is a party waiting to happen. "Elfman, this is quite the gift."

"You're welcome, little man," Elfman answered proudly. His gift, small as it was, was a Lightning Charm. Any and all lightning-based attacks would be amplified slightly. Slightly. Problem was, I didn't know any Lightning Magic.

"Me next," Natsu exclaimed. His yelling wasn't so bad, as Al had allowed me to put cotton in my ears to dampen the sound. It was definitely annoying, though.

"Unlikely, Cinder-Brain," Gray remarked. The two began bickering long enough that Cana was able to hand me a necklace chain. 'For whatever little trinkets you find' she said before going back to her drinks.

I eventually got annoyed and smacked the bickering hotheads in the noggins.

"Why don't you give him your presents together," Lucy suggested. They did just that, glaring at one another the whole time.

"Warm and Cool Charms," I observed happily. These two Charms regulated temperature around the wearer. The Warm Charm was made of Charred Wood, a particular type of wood that never burns and keeps the user warm. The Cool Charm was made of Hakobe Ice, which never melts, and kept the user cool. "Thanks, guys." I put them on immediately, feeling the effects start to numb the pain in my shoulder and head right away. Levy came up next.

"The whole guild came together a few days ago, and we all decided to get you something," she declared, handing me a large box. I opened it, and resting inside was a Potion Libraria, a book full of potion recipes and useful information regarding ingredients. I smiled, blushing even. I tended to make most of the Healing Potions as of late, slowing down just before I would take a bounty for the police departments of Fiore; that fact alone probably saved a number of people, slim as the number may be. Alan's job will be much easier thanks to me making all those stupid potions.

"Thanks, you guys," I smiled at them, looking around at the down but happy faces in the basement.

"I know we normally give you a gift on your birthday," Mirajane started. "But this year, it's taken us a while to get things moving. Levy and I have been working on your gift as often as we could, but we still haven't finished it yet."

"Same here," Laxus added. "Macao needs some more time to finish some things, and I still need to work out a few kinks. It should be finished in a few weeks."

"It'll be worth the wait, I'm sure," I replied. "Thanks anyways." I embraced the two, feeling more hugs coming from behind. It was Teams Natsu and Shadow Gear, possibly the rest of the guild as well, all squeezing in for one big group hug.

Makarov cleared his throat. He was clearly full of drink, but his composure hadn't broken yet.

"Now, I understand that you've wanted to take a job for some time," he began. "And I know that I haven't let you because of the dangers imposed by the jobs sent our way. However, recently you have shown yourself to be more than capable of holding your own, even if you need a little help from time to time. These things being said…" He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Happy birthday, Erwin. May you have many more just like this, even if better circumstances are recommended." I unfolded the paper, intentionally the wrong way, and started at it dumbfoundedly.

"But it's blank," I turned it to him, smirk boldly plastered on my face. A tick mark appeared over his shoulder.

"Turn it around, you big dummy," Makarov shouted. Laughter filled the guild basement.

"So you admit that I'm bigger than you," I raised an eyebrow. He blushed, more embarrassed that he cornered himself than upset.

"Just read it, you goofball," he replied. The guild erupted in laughter. I turned the paper around and read it. It was a job posting from the board for an archaeology project. Supposedly, they had found Asgardia and needed a strong wizard with knowledge about runes to come and help them navigate the ruins. The pay wasn't great, but they were willing to give a special reward to whoever took the job.

I embraced the Third Master and easily lifted him up to my height. I whispered my thanks, proceeding to loudly claim that I was big enough to pick him up. The drunken Master howled about unfairness before I let him go and return to his drinks. Out of curiosity, we all watched as I opened the last box I found from the ship. It was a pair of golden pauldrons, ones that looked like angular wings but skinny and descended to my elbows. We enjoyed the rest of the day before heading home, little realizing that the next day would begin with a tragedy.

* * *

 _The Magnolia South Gate Park_ …

Erza headed our March towards one of the taller trees in the park. The crowds parted for myself, Laxus, and Team Natsu. The other five stopped right in front of me, preventing me from seeing what was going on. I had my new Gauntlet on and charging Shamrock and Trinket. I wore my wing pauldrons, having carved the _Absorption_ rune on each one earlier that morning. The chestpiece and chainmail vest also came with, just in case things went south.

"Hey, let me see," I protested, trying to look around the taller wizards.

"I'm sorry, Erwin, but this is too gruesome," Erza denied. "Even for me this is hard to see." Laxus stepped aside to let me see, and I squeezed my way in front of them.

Halfway up and nailed to the tree was Jet, Levy, and Droy, in order. On Levy's abdomen was painted the guild mark of Phantom Lord in black. My left eye twitched violently. My arms began to shake, at first with fear. Then sheer anger took hold and grew. No, this wasn't anger, that was a weak word. This was wrath given substance, a fury the likes of which I have never felt before. It made Berserker feel like a child's tantrum compared to the full-scale world war I was feeling right now. My eyes flipped to red in an instant, and claret mist-flames rose from my body. I clenched my fists.

"Those monsters," I hissed. The ground beneath me began to crack from my very presence. "I will make them pay, by the Golden Shamrock. They will pay!"

Makarov walked up in front of us.

"Master," Erza spoke in shock. Makarov stayed silent for but a moment.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble," the Master hissed through clenched teeth. My wild eyes glanced at him. "But I will not let harm come to my children without taking _revenge_!" He broke his wooden cane… thingy. "We have no choice but to go to war!"

* * *

The rest of the guild went on ahead of me to Phantom Lord's hideout while I went hunting. I had sensed a sort of Water Magic on Levy's person, specifically a set of Runic Magic known as Lost at Sea. _Lost at Sea is a dangerous type of magic that leaves its victims unconscious and injured, as though they had truly been lost at sea. It seemed that Black Steel Gajeel was not entirely to blame for Team Shadow Gear's fateful condition._

In my anger, I was able to literally see the trail of magic power that had affected Levy, and I was out hunting the source.

 _They're here in town, I feel it_ , I sensed. _Quite fitting that they would hide out near the beach._

The Gauntlet shone in the sunlight, radiating it's own magic power. I angled it slightly, granting me a mirror to see my stalker. I had sensed them following me for about a block now.

About half a block after rounding the corner to the nearest street, a cul-de-sac, I stopped in my tracks and waited for my 'friend' to either do the same or pass. The former occurred, with the person finding a light post to lean on.

Berserker was going wild, sensing a mighty aura about this person. I could almost literally feel the power of the Runic Weapon on their belt. He wasn't making much of a hurry to use it, raising the tension ever higher. The man had pulled out a book, marked with the Phantom Lord symbol on the lower right-hand corner of the front cover.

"Charms Gauntlet," my stalker observed, reading from his book. I turned around to look at him, retaining a slim frame to hit if he attacked. "A form of upgrade to any vambrace or gauntlet, as well as the Bands of Regeneration, Strength, Shielding, and Magic Generation. While the individual parts can be made in one's home, the knowledge to do so has seemingly disappeared, making most of the parts to make this Gauntlet incredibly rare. To overcharge the Gauntlet, simply add the Potions of Healing, Mana, Might, and Defense to the water while heat treating the armor. Furthermore, certain materials and runes can affect the Gauntlet's abilities. Yours must have have the power to absorb magic energy, given the telltale platinum polish. Perhaps an _Efficiency_ rune as well?"

"Who are you, and quit following me," I demanded. The man chuckled, closing his book before stuffing it in his pocket. He pushed himself off of his resting place, stepping out into the street.

"I am Typhoon Atlas, brother of Monsoon Atlas," the man introduced himself. "I am certain you know of him?"

"Intimately familiar," I answered, narrowing my eyes. He waved his hand, causing runes to flow like water down his arm and into a ring just to his left. The runes span rapidly, flinging purple water away from the ring. The ring formed a disc inside of it, out of which walked a suit-wearing blue-haired trident-swinging maniac of a man. People on the street began to gape and awe at the display of power. My eyes narrowed, starting to release red mist from the irises.

"Hullo, young chap," Monsoon greeted boisterously. "I do hope you feel well after our bout the other day."

"Sore, but standing," I reached for my blades. "I see you've healed by some stroke of luck."

"You should respect your elders, boy," Typhoon stated, drawing two cyan swords from his trench coat. "Before you take a belt to your backside."

"Or a whip to the shoulders, as it was in our day," Monsoon added, drawing Tidal Usher. I drew Shamrock and Trinket, preparing for yet another fight with the maniac.

"You might need backup, boy," the Atlas brothers declared in unison.

My mind and senses finally clicked together. The magic energy that hurt Levy was here, right along the sharp edges of their weapons. Berserker went on a rampage, emitting more of the smokey claret flame.

"Before we get started," I said, casting a silent Fortified Barrier Armor around myself. The Asgardia Defense Charm lit up, strengthening the barrier immensely. The Shield Charm added to the effect, giving me a barrier over my armor that could withstand Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist a number of times before breaking. All for a grand total of 980 Mana for the cast itself, plus an extra 200 per minute. Compared to the 7,500 Mana per minute I was generating thanks to Overcharging the Gauntlet, that was barely a drop in the bucket. "I want you two to answer a question for me."

"I'm listening," the brothers agreed. Berserker increased the power of the Gauntlet, flowing down to Shamrock and Trinket.

"Levy McGarden was attacked last night and left to hang on a tree," I explained, taking an aggressive stance. "This morning, I found traces of the Runic Spell _Lost at Sea_. I'm also finding traces of this magic on your swords. Is there a connection, or do you loan out your blades to complete strangers?"

"I don't recall attacking a specific person," Typhoon answered. "But I _was_ going for a walk when I encountered a small trio out for a midnight stroll. As they were Fairy swine and Gajeel was stalking them, I and Monsoon took it upon ourselves to leave them crippled. A gift and a warning, if you will."

Berserker snapped, and so did I. The Berserker Venting flowing into my blades as I ignited them, turning the blades a vibrant red with a red-orange edge to them.

"Then receive your due punishment which, on behalf of Levy and my guild, I will deliver with fury," I declared, twirling the energy blades in my fingers.

"That has yet to be seen, Brat," Monsoon replied, charging blades first. I did the same, howling my vicious roar as I bolted towards the fiend.

The ensuing clash sent blue and red waves of energy out in a sphere. Monsoon staggered back, knocked off balance from the sheer force I was putting out.

Typhoon leaped over his brother to attack me from above, which I easily struck aside. The reasons Makarov didn't want me taking quests were numerous, but by far the biggest had to be the fact that when I got angry, the destructive power I could emit thanks to my strength alone easily dwarfed Natsu when he got furious. It all depended on how angry I got and whether Berserker was active or not. Right now, Berserker was going rabid, and I was no longer angry.

I was furious, hateful, enraged. They were about to figure out just how angry I was.

The brothers activated the runes on their weapons and charged me again, in unison this time. Monsoon was first, whose trident proved to be defensively effective against my Shamrock Swords. Typhoon took me from the back, striking my torso with the expectation that his blade would maul the metal. He was surprised to find that it not only stood up to his attack, but absorbed some of the magic from his weapon as well. I twisted and swung at him with Shamrock, narrowly missing him as he dodged the attack.

"Water Spout," Monsoon howled, aiming the forked end of his trident at me. A blast of water tried to wash me away, only to be caught by my Gauntlet. The power overwhelmed it quickly, but the strength of my Barrier knocked away the rest of the Water Magic.

"Whirlpool," Typhoon cast, swinging his sword upwards. It never hit me, but his water attack did when a column of water erupted from the street. My chestplate absorbed most of the attack, reforming my Barrier Armor when it broke.

"Ballistae Barrage," I roared, unleashing a torrent of bolts at my toes. They both raised their Sea Shields at the last moment, blocking and destroying the assault before they were hit. "Fortified Barrier: Berserker Shockwave!" A red wave of energy erupted at their feet, shooting them skyward. Neither of them appeared hurt by the attack.

"Wave Rider lets us fly, you know," Monsoon shouted proudly. "All you can make are stairs and flying shields."

"And now we have the perfect angle on you," Typhoon agreed. They both raised their weapons towards me.

"Unison Raid: Atlantic Tide," they cast. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but I heard water rushing towards me. A single moment later, a massive blue tidal wave destroyed the houses closest to the shore. I barely had time to cast barriers around the civilians before creating a bubble around my face so I could breathe.

The wave slammed into me, throwing me off of my feet as swiftly as it came. My body, spinning in the current, hit a building with enough force to shatter the wall. I yelped in fear, using Berserker to fortify the Barriers around me and the people. The Shamrock Swords boiled in the water, reverting back to their green color pallet. I could see nothing in the blue abyss I found myself trapped in.

 _Those two are way too strong while they're together_ , I realized. _I don't think Natsu or Erza could take them both on. I need to fall back and figure out what to do. Typhoon caught up to me because I was out in the open. First things first is to hide, maybe fake them out._

The wave took me right to the broken guild hall, where I tumbled out of the water. My Barriers broke, leaving me to the open air and a wet, wrecked building. I used a bit more magic energy to perform one last cast.

"Fortified Barrier: Active Camouflage Armor," I whispered. A barrier formed around me, flashing white before becoming clear for me to see through. To the outside, I simply vanished into thin air as the Barrier came down on me. The only way the brothers could find me is by tracking my magic, so I faked my magic signature the only way I knew how.

"Fortified Barrier: Ballistae Barrage Trap," I chanted, and a 'clone' armor formed around me. Really, it was a secondary spell which would activate as soon as the initial Barrier was broken. This way, the Atlas brothers would have to split up if they wanted to find me more efficiently.

The trap me ran off to the open street, traversing the large pathway slowly as if wounded. I took to the dark alleys, easily slipping between the buildings and around the trash due to my tiny stature compared to the bulky builds the brothers boasted. I was willing to bet that either Typhoon would be hungry for more or Monsoon would be starving for vengeance, and they would use that as an excuse to come for me.

No. No more dwelling on that. For now, I need to retreat and hide. Wait for them to take the bait and split up.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Erwin has taken a tactical retreat, hiding out while the brothers do who knows what. He has set up a destructive trap which may take one of them out, but will it be enough to win him the battle? Will he be able to take down the Atlas brothers? Will Fairy Tail… okay, we all know Fairy Tail will beat Phantom Lord. Erwin just has to live to see it, which might be a problem.**

 **A/N**

 **I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer here. I guess I get too into the story to remember. Anyways, Hiro Mashima created the Manga (which I have yet to read) and Funimation made the Anime. I do not own either of these things, not even a stock on the markets.**

 **Stay tuned for Part 3 of this little guild war arc, and be sure to leave a review if you think improvements could be made. This is General Texas, signing out. Or not, college has yet to start and my** _ **other college keeps neglecting to send my damn transcripts**_ **.**


	6. The Shield and the Trident, Part 3

**Erin has escaped immediate danger, but the Atlas brothers are on the hunt for him. Despite his setting a trap, he doubts that he will be able to take both brothers on simultaneously. Therefore, he has disguised his magic trail to split them up.**

* * *

Monsoon and Typhoon Atlas are on the prowl. With their Runic Magic, they are able to track the residual trail of magic left by Erwin and his Defense Magic. They come up to a break in the trail where his Barrier finally broke, though neither can tell if it was because of the damage or if he broke it himself in an attempt to hide.

"Well, Gajeel certainly did a number on their guild," Typhoon commented, referring to the broken, slightly flooded remains of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Monsoon, the elder of the twin brothers, hummed while seeing decent memories of his presence within the then-pristine hall.

"Those were quite the entertaining days, weren't they," Monsoon commented. He was the first to notice the forked trail starting up again. Both trails were of the same frequency and intensity of magic energy. "He's getting desperate now. We need to finish this now, brother."

"Patience, brother," Typhoon chastised his brother. "He is strong enough to defeat you."

"Out of desperation," Monsoon argued. "So he got an upgrade. I was holding back."

"Even so, we must take caution," his brother advised. Monsoon cooled slightly. "You are the raging sea, but you must see the rock you are about to crash into."

"I care not for your analogies. The boy is weak, let us find him and end his pathetic existence."

"I agree, but we must be judicious. Yes, we should split up, but we mustn't rush. He has no time, we have as much time as we want."

"So be it. Take your path."

"I will." Typhoon took to the alleyway. "If you find him, end him. Take the streets."

Monsoon did not argue. The brothers split up.

* * *

I slithered through the crowd, meeting up with my trap once before parting his way. That might've been a mistake, but I didn't bother with logical fallacies. I only needed to hide and watch the fireworks go off.

Once in the darkness of the alleyway, I let the Barrier around me fade. The shadows hid me well as I snuck patiently deeper into the alleyway. I could still see the trap, carefully avoiding the crowd while intentionally blending in. It was only a matter of - .

"Found you, Brat," Monsoon shouted, coming right from my right heading left. Oh the timing. "Get over here!"

The crowd parted, screaming in fear as Monsoon leaped with his trident ready to run the trap through. I smirked, knowing his weakness now. Typhoon must be the calm one, whereas Monsoon rushes into things head first.

The trident pierced the Barrier easily, but the trap acted as if he had actually killed me. Monsoon smiled savagely, little realizing his error. The Barrier faded, revealing about two dozen magic circles prepared to fire.

"Oh, shi- ," Monsoon nearly cursed before the Barrage began. Each one exploded in crimson glory, sending green shrapnel right into Monsoon. The Atlas brother screamed in pain as the red flames turned into red mist, further causing damage by taking more energy to protect him.

The Barrage ended and the smoke cleared, revealing Monsoon breathing heavily in his tattered clothes. He had dropped his trident, and had several cuts and bruises lining the exposed parts of his skin. He seemed afraid of something, but I couldn't tell what.

"I was afraid of that," I heard Typhoon sigh, exiting the alley across from me to see his defeated brother. "I swear, you can't help but jump right into trouble. If you looked before you leaped, you wouldn't be in this mess."

I stepped out of the shadows, reengaging my Barrier Armor. Shamrock and Trinket lit up the street with emerald light, humming savagely as the magic energy cut through the air and dissipated as slowly as it was used. Berserker went wild, remembering what happened last time with one of the brothers.

"There you are," Typhoon looked my way without turning. He smirked proudly. "I must admit, I should have seen that coming. I am a moron for not planning for this."

"I think it's a bit late for sudden revelations," I mentioned smugly, taking caution around the remaining Atlas. He shrugged. "Gonna go for the trident?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't have the power to use such a weapon," he sighed. "However, I do have the control needed to operate Leviathan's Wrath. Oh, and feel free to use those Goggles of yours. It could be the last time to use them." Proud but patient. A dangerous combination indeed.

I obliged him and used the Goggles. I looked right at him and nearly panicked when I saw his body. Nearly a dozen runes marked his body, glowing in the lenses of the Goggles. In his hand was Leviathan's Wrath, which I checked out.

 _Leviathan's Wrath_ : a Runic Weapon engineered to summon the power of the oceans. Much more calm than Tidal Usher, but just as deadly. More powerful with Tidal Usher when in close proximity, makes Tidal Usher stronger at similar distances. Atlantic design, Water-based. Weapon Class: Runic, Ancient.

No wonder I had such problems with them together. They were literally designed to work in unison. I put the Goggles into battle mode and stood at the ready.

Minutes passed as we seized each other up. Typhoon was skinny, but his size was made up for through his strength. He was just as strong as I was, if not more so. His weapon was twice as powerful as mine, if not more so, although I had two of them rather than the one. Wait, I thought he had two as well? Honestly, the biggest difference between us was the fact that I had Berserker and he had Magic, our main advantage over each other. And don't get me started on the experience. I had the advantage in hand-to-hand combat, stealth attacks, and Berserker's added strength, but I had no control or focus to redirect its full power to any other part of my body. He obviously had more experience with swordplay, but I knew nothing else about him. He seemed like the kind of guy with a number of plans and backup plans for those plans, all ready to be used on a whim. I normally did some sneaky analysis before I fought, but he had me beat there. What I needed to do was to get him off balance, confuse him. The only way to do that was… be unpredictable. Just like Natsu, or the others. It was the only way to beat him. Or anyone, honestly.

Shamrock deactivated and was sheathed, and my right hand went behind me. I took what I assumed was a fencing stance and ushered him on with Trinket. My right hand, with the aid of the Gauntlet, stored enough Mana for a sneak attack while remaining behind me. I had to be careful here; one misstep, a one second delay, even a single inch off could mean losing my life.

Typhoon nodded at my apparent desires and took a two-handed fencing stance before thrusting forward. I used Trinket's flat side to knock away his sword before going in for a right hook.

 _Fortified Barrier: Berserker Shockwave_ , I cast in my mind. Claret energy responded and enveloped my fist, as did rose and orange lights to fortify my fist. I had to overcharge my Charms to protect my arm here, otherwise I would truly only have one shot at this.

My fist, covered with wine-colored mist-flames, flew forward at incredible speeds. Since it counted as an offensive spell rather than defensive, the Defense Charm didn't activate. _CRACK!_ My fist struck Typhoon's face with enough force to knock him back a few steps, disorienting him for a few seconds. Seconds I took to swing Trinket hard enough to throw Leviathan out of his hands and slash him from his shoulder to the bottom of his ribcage. The tip of Trinket's energy caught his skin, doing very little in the way of damage but forcing a massive amount of magic energy out of his body thanks to the effects of Emerald-Light Energy Magic. I brought Trinket back around for one last strike, aiming to hit him in the head with the pommel; on contact, Typhoon stumbled so badly that he fell to the ground gracelessly. To make sure he couldn't use the Runic Weapons, I struck him again with Trinket's energy blade. Vibrant blue energy blasted out of Typhoon, disabling him completely. It wasn't a permanent effect, but he would definitely _not_ be using his weapon any time soon. Nor would Monsoon, given the number of Emerald Berserker bolts that assaulted him.

"Well, I guess Phantom Lord's Runic Wizards are out of the game," I sighed, breathing somewhat heavily from the fight. "Man, that was hard."

"Well fought, Erwin," Erza complimented from out of nowhere, surprising me. I turned around to see the entire guild walking back to the destroyed hall. "I see you took out the Runic Wizards, Monsoon and Typhoon Atlas. That can't have been an easy battle, given their reputation."

"What reputation," I returned. "They just got beat by a magic-less kid with a bad temper." The crowd got a good chuckle out of that. Erza cracked a smile.

"Head back to the guild hall," she ordered. "You've earned it. Take a break, we might need you for the next wave." I exhaled, sheathing Trinket.

"What, 're you getting sleepy," I joked. Erza's face fell.

"Master Makarov is out of commission," she explained. "We need to retreat and regroup."

I just stood there for a solid minute, absorbing what she said. Makarov was down? We were retreating? What in the world was going on?

"I don't understand," I stammered. "What happened to him?"

"We still don't know, but I can't have our youngest Wizard getting hurt by them," Macao said through a strained voice. "Cana, take him to Porlyusica. Tell her to keep him there until Makarov returns."

* * *

 _RAT RAT RAT!_

"I thought I told you to go away," an angry woman shouted from within the hut. Cana had brought me to Porlyusica quite quickly using her Card Magic. I didn't think she'd actually come along for the ride.

"Porlyusica, I need you to keep someone with you until Makarov recovers," Cana shouted back. "It's Erwin. Erwin Scylding."

The door opened within seconds. The pink haired old woman glared daggers at Cana before noticing me. Her gaze softened as she saw me, ushering me in.

"I can't protect him very much, you know," the old woman explained. "If anything, he could very easily protect me by now if Makarov did as I told him to." I gave her a confused look. She glanced at Cana. "Makarov _did_ do as I asked him to, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am," Cana answered. Porlyusica slapped Makarov, making Cana shriek.

"Old moron, why didn't you help him out," Porlyusica growled to an unconscious Makarov. She turned to me. "What I wanted Makarov to do was to help you control your Berserker before you grew too old to do so. Luckily, I realized his mistake before you turned twenty, else you'd be stuck with that bad temper and worse instincts of yours."

I blanked again. "What?" I asked.

"You have a special ability known only to you," she explained. "You are capable of controlling the power of Berserker, control that goes beyond simply tricking your mind and body into thinking certain things. For example, turning it into a raging wildfire or summoning storms with it. But in order to do such things you need to control it, and by proxy yourself. I can't help you with the deed, but I can give you a hint or two if you'd like."

"Forgive me for sounding brash, but why are you helping him," Cana asked, and with good reason. "Don't you, like, hate people or something?"

"Humans, yes," Porlyusica agreed, sending a glare at the perpetual drunkard. "But Erwin is different. Yes, he is human in form, but that is only half of his story."

"Um, I'll take that hint now," I interrupted, not wanting an exposition dump. The old woman sighed, pinching her brow.

"In order to control yourself, you have to fight yourself," she growled. "That's why I can't help you, young man. This is a fight you have to win on your own. No one can do this for you, let alone with." Porlyusica turned to Cana. "Take him back home, he's well defended enough as is."

* * *

I pondered the words Porlyusica told me. _In order to control yourself, you have to fight yourself._ How would I even begin? I mean, is there some evil clone of me? Do I have a twin I need to beat up? What does she mean, I have to fight myself? How would that even work? Furthermore, do I even have the time for such a thing?

Laxus strained himself in the last attack, so he needs to take a break. I just finished healing, Erza's in the shower, Mystogan is missing as always, and Mirajane lost her power when Lisanna… no avoiding that one, is there? That leaves Natsu, Gray, maybe Lucy, and myself as the last members capable of putting up a fight worth anything. Unless someone has a magic trump card, or some equivalent.

A massive thud rattled the guild hall. Another followed shortly thereafter, and another after that. Did someone summon a giant jackhammer or is something wicked this way slowly waddling?

"Outside," Alzack directed. I was the first one out there who saw the literal giant walking castle, and the only one who was truly stumped at the stupidity and desperation of our foes. A few moments of shocked silence left me with no clearly defined answer.

"A walking castle, huh?" Laxus observed, stunned at the sight. "Guess they're taking the fight to us, then." I could only nod. A section of the castle opened, letting out a barrel for a big, big cannon.

 _What. The. F*ck._ I mouthed. Truly, this is the epitome of absurdity. I mean, making a castle-sized guild hall walk is one thing, but a cannon within its walls? WHO DOES THAT?!

The cannon began to charge one massive volley. My eyes shrunk down to the size of peas. Okay, that's it. This guy is a nutjob. It is literally as official as it can get, Jose is a nutjob to dwarf all nutjobs. I mean, a Jupiter Cannon, a scaled up version of a design I once drew as a kid, put in a walking castle run by psychopathic killers who care nothing for their own, and he brought it _here_? And they call us crazy.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK," Erza shouted, requipping to her Adamantium armor. I did want to stop her, I truly did, but she had the best chance to stop that cannon.

Jupiter fired. The beam raced across the water, eventually striking Erza's shield. She struggled with the beam for a short little bit before getting thrown back with broken armor for her efforts. At least she stopped the cannon from destroying the guild. This guy's insane, I swear it.

Speakers squawked from on his - oh, now he has _speakers_ , too. Geez, how many knifty things does one guild need in their base? " _Makarov has fallen. Erza can no longer stand. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia; you have no choice._ " I rolled my eyes at his ultimatum.

"THAT CANNON ONLY AFFECTS THINGS WITH MAGIC IN IT," I hollered back. "YOUR THREAT IS EMPTY TO ME!"

" _Oh, is that right?_ " Jose taunted. I shrugged indifferently. " _But your friends wouldn't survive, would they?_ "

"WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TOLD ME I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS TWO YEARS AGO? DOES THAT MEAN YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND?" I returned fire. If I could hear him, I'd bet he was fuming right now.

" _But you are adamant about protecting the town, no? Give her over, or I'll destroy the town and everything you've ever loved!_ "

I gave him a blank look, as if his insanity had finally broken some fourth dimension.

" _Are you even listening to me?_ " I shook my head in honesty. The whole castle sweatdropped. Okay, _that_ was literally impossible. What in the world was that?

Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Elfman jumped up to the castle, leaving the rest of the guild down on the ground. Erza passed out, leaving me to do the heavy damage down here. Well, here goes nothing.

Suddenly, thousands of black hooded figure… _things_ , flew out of the higher points of the castle. I groaned in annoyance.

"Well, I guess I should figure out how to cast this without Berserker," I told myself. "Best time to start is now. Ballistae Barrage!"

A hundred tiny magic circles formed, each firing a volley at the black figures on forming their circle. Each circle fired three bolts before breaking.

" _Well, I most certainly didn't expect_ that _level of resistance,_ " Jose admitted. " _Perhaps I should raise the stakes for you, should you have gotten bored. If I have to fire Jupiter a second time before you surrender, I will personally destroy every building, every person, every bawling infant in this town. How's that for stakes, little Brat?_ "

A massive bolt struck the castle in the leg. The leg it hit shook violently before decoupling from the rest of the body and falling to the sea.

"HOW'S THAT FOR AN ANSWER, GENIUS," I returned angrily, eyes burning red.

" _More than enough,_ " Jose said, pleased. " _I'm glad we could come to a mutual understanding._ "

The short, fifteen-minute battle went quite well with me on the playing field. I _did_ feel a presence try to take my magic, failing miserably when it failed to recognize that _I have no magic energy in the first place_. With not a second to spare, Jupiter was destroyed.

"Hey, Alzack, Bisca," I shouted, starting some witty banter. "How many did ya take out?"

"Nearly 600," Alzack answered.

"599… 600," Bisca counted, shooting one as she did. "Didn't you have a 100 head start?"

"Eh, found it more fun like this," I answered, showing the magic circles on my fists. I had decided to use the more personalized form of the spell to get used to the specific spell faster. Speaking of, I twisted around and fired a bolt at one of those ghost-looking things. The bolt hit its mark, killing the shadow instantly. I did get hit a few times, but the effect was minuscule since it worked on things with magic energy. There is an advantage to being purely physical without any items, let me tell ya. Gets boring, honestly. No threat to my own life.

Suddenly, the ghoulish creatures began to circle the castle, which began to transform into a… a…

" _I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS_ ," I roared, accidentally shaking a few windows. "FIRST IT WALKS, THEN IT SHOOTS, THEN IT TALKS, AND NOW _THIS_? _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PICK A GENRE AND GET ON WITH IT!_ "

The castle-bot sweatdropped. We have truly hit the bottom of the barrel here.

" _Seriously_ ," the Phantom Lord Master groaned. " _I prepare my greatest attack, one that could level your city and even kill the limited likes of you, and you get flustered over_ that _? I don't know how your guild puts up with you._ "

"I DON'T KNOW HOW I PUT UP WITH _ME_ ," I returned. My guild sweatdropped. It was pretty close to the truth.

The magic mech's arm began to move, drawing a magic circle. I groaned in frustration.

"Plot devices," I mumbled. "Everyone has them, no one likes them. Oh great, now I'm self-aware. Thanks, Josie."

I mentally swapped out the ordinary single-shot bolts for Berserker Bolts, Medium-Large size. I also increased the flow of Mana into the magic circles, which would increase the fire rate.

"COVER ME," I hollered. The guild responded affirmatively when they saw me aim at the castle, though some of them questioned my sanity.

 _Just a few degrees higher than the target_ , I remembered observing. _I think this might be how Bisca and Alzack think._

I let loose a test volley and waited to see the explosion. I saw one right below the feet. I adjusted the sights slightly higher and repeated the process. That's when Mirajane, disguised as Lucy, offered herself up. Jose refused as I found my angle, citing her attempt as a failure.

And then he made the mistake of transporting her to the mech's arm, adding to the list of tropes one might find in any other media: the damsel in distress. My eye twitched wildly.

"OKAY, JOSÉ, YOU WANT A TROPE WAR?! HERE'S YOUR NEXT CATEGORY: HEAVY ARTILLERY!" With that, I let 'er rip.

At two bolts per second being fired per arm, I was essentially a pair of heavy machine guns firing High Explosive rounds at the war machine, except it was all magic and only burned through the majority of my Mana per minute due to the fire rate. Explosions riddled the arm drawing the circle, blasting it full of holes.

"I think he's lost it," Alzack whispered to Bisca over the loud rapid-casting assault.

"Lost what," Bisca asked just as quietly.

"His sanity," Alzack specified.

"NEVER HAD IT," I yelled over the roar of magic. With my defenses down, it would be easy for someone to take me out quickly. Still, I was having fun playing as the big guns for the time being. No, I _loved_ it. My eyes turned red as Berserker ignited the already explosive bolts with a red flame.

I barely felt the touch on my shoulder, stopping completely when I saw a terrified Cana staring worriedly at me. The magic circles on my hands shattered when my eyes turned back to normal.

Everything blanked for a few moments as reality came crashing down on me. It was like the world literally fell down on my heart and just sat there. The world began to spin around me as I felt the mad tug on my soul that I always felt when my life was threatened, only I didn't let it pull me this time.

Berserker had completely taken me over, and I didn't realize it. I shivered at the reality of the situation.

"Porlyusica wasn't kidding about that Berserker thing, was she," Cana let out after I sat down to relax my body, to still the shaking. I shook my head, feeling unnaturally cold for obvious reasons.

"No, no she wasn't," I breathed silently.

" _That was an impressive assault_ ," Jose spoke over the speakers. " _You managed to slow down the spell. Tell me, was it_ actually _you who did that, or did the other guy do it_ for _you?_ " Berserker tugged on my soul harder, trying to make me cut loose again. I couldn't help but shiver. I had no idea that I was overtaken, let alone that it was even possible.

Cana called my name at least twice, and I hardly even flinched. "Erwin, what's wrong? Say something, please." I only moved my head in her direction.

"Cana," I whimpered. "Tell me, please: who's actually in control of me?"

She had no real answer. There wasn't one, I was certain. How else would I have Berserker and simultaneously be completely under its control?

Cana looked away, almost immediately going from worried to proud. Something over by the castle had caught her attention. I snuck a peek to see Elfman just before he exited his Beast Soul form. My eyes went wide. Didn't he try to completely _forget_ about his Takeover Magic?

"Well, it's about time the big guy figured it out," Cana smiled widely. "And if he can figure _his_ stuff out, you can too. Right?" My response was delayed for a moment. Yes, his problem started out big, but he actually knew that he lost control up to this point. Me? I had no idea it was even possible, let alone that it happened at all. But now that I was aware, I could manage to fight it. I've held it back before, this should be no different… in theory. I've had time to figure out how to push back, but this is the first time I've ever had to _fight_ back. Could I do it? Could I do it alone?

"Only one way to find out," I told Cana, reassuring myself simultaneously. The drunkard smiled bravely before getting up and continuing her fight.

A shadow tried to get one in behind me, being blown apart by a rifle crack just before it could touch me. I turned to see Alzack and Bisca giving me thumbs up. I had to do the same, unable to resist their charm. _Cana's right_ , I told myself. _If Elf can do it, so can I. And even if I fall a thousand - no, a million times, I will always have my guild backing my play._

Several ghouls formed a mass and became a black smokey knight. Rifles, no matter how powerful, did little to crack the shadow armor. Purple flames raced towards it, only to be devoured by the shadow. Card Magic was a bust, too. I rose steadily.

 _Let me help you_ , Berserker whispered in the back of my mind.

 _Not now,_ I replied, pushing it back boldly. _This is my fight now._

I drew my Shamrock Swords, igniting them on the draw. The shadow warrior noticed my presence and started it's slow march to me. I did the same to it, albeit a little faster.

" _A warrior for a warrior, eh,_ " Jose taunted from the comfort of his castle, having created the knight with his magic. Several more knights formed around me, blocking my ways out. " _Let's see the big guy once more, invite him to the party. I'd love to see_ him _come out to play._ "

 _Seems like I'm a big hit out there_ , Berserker breathed from deep within my mind. _Let's show them the main event, shall we?_

 _No, you wanted your part when you took me over_ , I refused. _It's time I took the stage for a while_.

One of the knights charged forth, tempting Berserker out of its cage. I used my strength to easily avoid its attack and cut it down with a single swing. Another charged to my side, followed by another. I spent a good five minutes dodging, partying, and otherwise cutting down the dark entities. In that time, the arms of the castle machine slowed down to a crawl. Moments later, the machine stopped. Of course, the spell had almost cast, but it never did. Erza had enough strength left to head to the castle, which I helped last longer by forming a Barrier around her before causing a Shockwave or two so she could make it.

Sweat dripped from my brow, hitting my arm before falling to the ground. While I wasn't exhausted outright, I was working up a storm to keep up. The ghoulish knights were dwindling in numbers, only ten left roughly. Not once did I let Berserker take over, despite the fact that it kept telling me that I was useless without it.

I shoved Trinket through a ghoul knight, eliminating it from the horde. I looked to the castle's head and aimed Shamrock at the nose.

"You call this a challenge," I shouted at Jose. "I call this a workout. You're making me worried, Josie."

" _It's Jose, Brat_ ," the fiendish Master returned. " _And if you find this so easy, maybe you should go fight Gajeel again. He_ could _be finding a certain Heartfilia girl as we speak._ "

"Lucy," Cana sounded shocked. No, scared was more accurate.

 _Okay, there actually isn't a way you can get to her fast enough, even if I helped you,_ Berserker hummed sadly. _But we can still win this if you let me take over_.

"Loke already left a few minutes ago," I announced. "He must have figured something was wrong."

 _Oh yeah, forgot about the obnoxious flirt,_ Berserker admitted. _Actually, that's probably for the better. So creepy._

I had to agree, not that I would ever admit to that.

"That's a bad sign when Loke has to go out," Cana suppressed a shiver. I tried to argue with that logic, but there was no logic to argue against it.

The fight against the rest of the shadow beasts lasted another fifteen minutes before something happened. My Gauntlet started acting up violently, emitting a rainbow of misty flames for some reason. Berserker finally shut up about taking over, instead mentioning that something was coming. Furthermore, something felt off. My senses told me to run, as did everything else inside of me. Especially when part of the castle was covered in a black fog. I immediately had a terrible feeling about this.

 _Berserker, you seem to know more about this_ , I thought, knowing it would reach the red entity. _Tell me, what are we up against?_

Berserker remained silent. Something had them up in arms for reasons which go beyond me.

 _You know what,_ Berserker eventually responded. _I think we might need a bit more backup than we have._

"Cana, what's going on," I demanded, ignoring the fear. It was, after all, just a stronger version of what I felt around Black Cobra.

"It's Master Jose," Cana whispered. She was clearly terrified by this smoke, as was everyone else. "He's coming after us himself. That's his magic power."

No wonder everyone was so scared. They knew that it was magic power in its purest form. So this is what Jose can do, huh? Guess I need a power up.

 _Hey, Berserker_ , I called to the entity. Nothing. _I might need a bit of help here._

 _That kind of power is ten times stronger than you or I,_ Berserker answered my call. _Even combined, we wouldn't even put a scratch on his stubble. I'm not coming out to that, even if we worked together._

Geez. The fearless Berserker, cowering from one guy. Never thought I'd ever see the day.

 _At least help me clear out all the -_ I started to think when the shadows began to coalesce into one point. _Or rather, the massive black ball._

 _Already on it_ , the being announced. I felt some of my Mana drain into one point, where a small magic circle formed. The circle grew, increasing in size and power as claret flames joined the circle. A strange symbol appeared on the circle as it stopped growing.

 _Berserker Asgardia_ , I realized. _What is he doing?_

" _ **Berserker Barrage: Hellish Fury,**_ " a thunderous voice boomed from the magic circle before it activated. A massive ballista bolt formed from the circle, shining green with an orange tip and burning with Berserker Venting in the form of claret flames. That, if anything, would definitely do the trick.

The massive bolt fired right into the heart of the black orb, vanishing from sight. Moments later, the orb was engulfed in an emerald cloud of light with red flames shooting forth from the explosion.

"Holy crap," Wakaba shouted over the sonic boom, barely outside of the shockwave's radius. "Erwin, was that you?!"

 _Mission accomplished,_ Berserker growled from within my chest. _You're welcome._

"Whoa," I mumbled. Minor nausea set in, but it faded quickly from the Regeneration Charm on my Gauntlet. The hunger couldn't be helped much, but I did pull out a snack bar as Alan told me yesterday when he did my medical examination. 'When you feel that hunger after using Berserker, eat something right away,' he'd said. 'Your metabolism will only continue to make you hungrier if you don't.'

A real magic circle appeared under my feet, the same kind that sucked up Mirajane. My eyes went wide with terror as I fell through -

… right into Master Jose Porla's arms, with a black cloud hovering over my head.

"I'm certain you're all reasonable," Jose smiled evilly, forearm against my throat. "Surrender now, and the Brat will live. Refuse, and he gets it."

 _ **We're being used as a bargaining chip**_ , Berserker and I howled in unison, fury building up like never before. _**Alright, player: let's gamble.**_

My body lit ablaze with wine red flames, my eyes ceased to be an ordinary red as pink fire blasted from the sockets.

" _ **You dare use me as a hostage**_ ," our combined voices roared our challenge for supremacy. Jose howled in pain as the flames burned his arm and chest. " _ **You dare bring harm to our allies? To innocent lives? We will tear you apart!**_ "

Jose started on in awe at my absolute fury. Black smoke caught fire as claret energy surged from my - _our_ \- body. Our size grew to three full meters in height as our energies merged. The Gauntlet grew with us, but not its power. Everything we had grew with our body, expanding to compensate for the new size.

"Is that Giant Magic," Jose gaped. "How did you learn such a power? Did Makarov teach you that?"

" _ **Sorry old Geezer, but we don't know that one yet**_ ," we growled, still shaking the castle with our speech. " _ **We just got real angry with you.**_ "

With that said, we threw our fist down at Jose. He dodged gracefully, but the impact was still massive enough to create a crater that practically encompassed the castle wing.

 _How are we dwarfing his power_ , I wondered in our head, surprised by the sheer might we had just used. Heck, we barely used half power in that punch.

 _You just answered your own question_ , Berserker answered in what had to be the most confusing statement I've heard him tell me all day.

 _You know what, I don't even care. This is awesome_. We swung around, missing Jose again but causing a wave of claret energy to arc past him and destroy that section of castle wall.

Jose made the mistake of getting a little too close, giving us the chance to catch him by the leg and throw him across the castle. He traveled so fast that he trailed actual fire, crashing into the wall in what was essentially an explosion.

"Very good, Erwin," we heard a voice say. "Now take a break. You've earned a rest."

Makarov stepped into the shattered castle section. He burned with golden energy unlike anything I've ever felt before. It was powerful but soothing, and that combination was irking me as to how it was possible.

 _Time's up,_ Berserker stated. Immediately, our size increase ended, and we returned to our normal size with a puff of white smoke. The claret flames extinguished from the air around us, vanishing with our power up.

 _Okay, what just happened_ , I asked Berserker. I started getting tired.

 _We used up all of our Berserker power thanks to our fury_ , Berserker explained. _Not that we had much of a choice, as it was the only way to match that level of power Jose was emitting. Had we not, we'd likely be dead right now._ Oh. Good to know.

The drowsiness overtook me, and I passed out. Berserker could do nothing but let it happen, having exhausted itself in that battle. Good job, maniac.

* * *

I awoke to a patched-up Erza and several other guild members. I blinked a few times, curious as to why I was outside in a tent. Furthermore, how was everyone already patched up?

"Good morning, Erwin," Erza beamed down at me. Wait, why is she wearing her Builder Armor? "I hope you feel better, especially after your short bout with Jose."

I groaned, sitting up slowly. How was I not sore? I noticed Alan working to my left, running test after test for something.

"Where am I," I asked. "And how long was I out?"

"At the medical tent, and about two mornings after the fight," Alan explained. "It seems that the side effects of Berserker, at absolute maximum, are extreme fatigue, loss of consciousness, and a severe boost in metabolic rates. You got lucky that they brought you to me when they did, else you'd have started eating yourself."

I paled at the thought.

"In other words, I overdid it again," I clarified. He nodded, still focused on his work. "Am I cleared to go now?"

"Sure, but don't go crazy with it," he answered. "With the guild hall in the state it's in, I wouldn't think carrying timber at max capacity is a good idea with how you are."

"What happened while I was out," I wondered aloud, getting off the padded ground. Erza led me out of the tent, to which I saw a tragedy in the making.

The guild hall was utterly, and totally, wrecked. At least, one wing of it was. The rest just needed a quick patch up and it was good, but scaffolding still went all the way up the whole building.

"What, time for a renovation," I asked aloud, seeing the insanity of construction. "And did everyone move my stuff out of my room?"

"It's all in your bag, kiddo," Wakaba puffed his pipe. "Cleared it out yesterday. I gotta say, I'm impressed with how much that thing can hold."

"So, what are we doing now? Just renovations or something else?"

"Well, first we gotta tear the whole thing down and clear some debris," Makarov answered as he came by. "Then we have to build the whole thing back up. We have a new set of blueprints, one that includes an entire forge area just for anyone who needs that sort of thing."

My eyes lit up like Christmas trees. A forge area?

Needless to say, the deconstruction process took far less time than anticipated or appreciated. At least we had extra help.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: the guild hall has been wrecked, but renovations are in order. Loke's acting strange, but Berserker knows why. Speaking of, Berserker seems to know quite a great number of things. As Erwin goes on his Archaeology Quest, he will need to learn some of these things much sooner than he'd like. So why did Lullaby call him Warden? Perhaps Berserker knows more on that topic than he lets on.**

 **The author does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Funimation created the Anime, Hiro the Manga. The author only made Erwin, his problems, his plot, and the idea behind the story (maybe).**


	7. Asgardia: First Quest

**A week has passed since the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. Erwin and most of the guild has fully recovered, and have sped up construction on the new guild hall immensely. Laxus has begun to announce that, in a week's time, he will leave the town and guild to do some soul searching, citing his feelings of inadequacy and remnants of an old attitude resurfacing as his reasons to leave.**

* * *

"I know that Laxus leaving will be hard, but he needs this," Makarov told me. I seemed down and depressed, but I certainly didn't think I was. Actually, I was thinking the same thing Laxus was. I needed my own soul searching, mainly involving Berserker and its control over me. "Don't be too hard on yourself, kiddo."

"It isn't that, Master," I exhaled, staring at the table. On the table before my eyes was the job Makarov gave me for my birthday. As much as I felt that I wasn't ready, I needed some time to myself to think. "Its Berserker. Last week it took me over without any trouble, even used my anger as an excuse. I guess I just need some time to myself."

"You think you need to control it, don't you," he clarified. I nodded. "I see. Perhaps you've just worked yourself to the bone the week before last. Take a break, see how things play out." I nodded, preparing to put the paper away.

"So, when're you gonna go on that quest," Natsu asked me excitedly, scaring the soul out of me.

"There's a time and a place that I need to reach if I'm going to do it, which I will," I mentioned. "Now is not the time to leave."

"And when is it," Gray asked beside me. I groaned in annoyance, holding back Berserker as much as I could.

"In two days, starting at the Rosemary ruins and moving east," I answered. Erza dropped one of her tools on accident. Huh, struck a nerve.

"Can you bring a team," Lucy asked excitedly. I shook my head.

"One wizard, no more. Besides, the pay is horrible. You'd hate it, Lucy."

"Oh, come on," she insisted. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"5,000 Jewels for a two-week adventure in the ruins of Asgardia," I told her, and she immediately hated the quest. Berserker was, strangely enough, excited to go. I would be worried, but the guy's weird.

"You mentioned Asgardia, right," a chainsaw voice said, triggering every alarm possible in my mind. "Some 'archaeology' project you're going on. The place is incredible. Too bad it got wrecked some number of years ago."

"Gajeel?!" I panicked. "What are you doing here? Is- isn't Phantom Lord disbanded?"

"Relax, kid, I'm on your side now," Gajeel Redfox laughed, seated on a table. I would have told him to get off the table, but it was a temporary thing anyways. No need to panic about that. "Anyways, it's pretty cool that you're going to Asgardia. Been there before, back when it wasn't all broken down."

I gave him the weirdest look possible. 'Back when it wasn't all broken down'? That was supposedly 378 years ago, a time when Acnologia was still active. Gajeel doesn't look any older than Natsu, so despite him being a Dragon Slayer I found it incredibly difficult to believe his story.

"You do realize that it's been ruined for 400 years, right?" I questioned, subtly questioning his sanity.

"Yeah, well the Dwarves that built the place went extinct around the same time, and I've seen _them_ before," he responded. Berserker went wild on hearing this. "Those were the good ol' days."

"Huh, maybe you should consult a doctor," I muttered. Al told me that my Berserker state was induced by a Dwarven rune that hasn't been seen in a few hundred years, but that's just absurd. How can someone visit a place long since ruined when it was in its prime without time travel or some stupid gimmick like that?

Gajeel sniffed the air around him, probably sniffing for iron or something. His eyes shot wide open, glancing right at me.

"No way," he mumbled. "How is that? There's no way he could be… could he?"

"A what," I asked, inching away from the Iron Dragon Slayer. I finally noticed the Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder, all in black unlike mine in clover green. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Nothin'," he answered. "It was nothin'. Good luck on your job, Warden."

"Why does everyone keep calling me Warden," I asked no one in particular.

 _Well, no use hunting a hidden hawk,_ I figured. _Best study up on Dwarven runes, might learn a bit about it._

* * *

Two days later, when it was time for me to leave, it came out that Loke was actually the Celestial Spirit Leo. Hence the Dwarven name he went along using for so long. Gajeel wished me luck and fun on the trip, despite the facts that 1) I wasn't going on a joyride, and 2) I hadn't even made it to the right location yet. So at Magnolia Station, Erza gave me quick directions to Rosemary before hugging me goodbye and leaving. Natsu and Gray high-fived me, as did Elfman when he made me jump for it. Loke/Leo summoned himself and shook my hand tightly, warning me that the sight wasn't pretty. Lucy gave me a short hug and backed off, knowing how tight the train schedules were.

Then came the hard ones. The first time I'd be away from home for so long, just after a battle with a difficult foe, I just wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. Yet here I was, needing to leave so soon already. I embraced Laxus, holding back tears as best I could. He was like a father figure to me, more so than Makarov. Actually, Makarov was like the old grandpa you might think about. But Laxus and I were close, closer even than Natsu and I were.

And then came Mirajane. She was so motherly to me I remember at least two occasions in which I slipped and referred to her as 'Mamma'. She was so embarrassed the first time, and I thought I was in trouble. Still, if I could call someone by that name, she would be that someone. We embraced in a tender hug for almost a minute, even Laxus joining in. I actually let a tear fall during the hug.

The train whistled when I got on board. I gave the conductor my ticket, valued at 60,000 Jewels to reach a stop a single mile north of Rosemary. I looked out the window and waved my last goodbye for the trip ahead of me. The whole group did the same for me, and I sat back down once they were out of range. With my Book of Runes in my lap and Goggles on my head, I continued my studies from _Fortia_ , the modern rune for fortitude.

I had reached _Gaera Atlantica_ , an ancient rune for marking Requipping items. While not as good as _Gaera Asgardia_ , the Dwarven counterpart, it was pretty decent at its job. The train pulled to a stop for a short break, and lunch was offered. I paid the salesman up front, 500 Jewels for a pair of sandwiches, and unwrapped my first sandwich to begin eating while I studied.

"Excuse me," a man prevented me from starting in. "Would you mind if I sat next to you?" I looked up to see a well-armored man at least in his fifties, with a familiar symbol on his armor. It was the official patch for the Archaeological Survey of Fiore, specifically the defense program thanks to the three chevrons above the patch.

"By all means, feel free," I inched over to give him space. With the Library up top, I had all the space on the bench to do as I needed. Or to move over for a sergeant in the Survey Corps.

"Thank you," he said as he sat down. "Been on my feet for the last hour."

"Aye," I said absentmindedly. I bit into my sandwich and savored the flavors as I read up on _Gaera_ _Asgardia_. I never noticed him looking over my shoulder.

"What're you reading," he asked me. I swallowed.

"Book of Runes," I replied simply. "Have a job, got to be at least knowledgeable on the subject before I get there. Which I am, but I want to know more just in case."

"Huh. You're a wizard?" I nodded, moving on to the next rune. "Which guild do you work for?"

Without breaking my reading ability, I raised my shirt high enough that he was able to see the green Fairy Tail mark just below my right pectoral, unknowingly displaying my chiseled physique. Some girls cat-called me, which I hardly even paid attention to. My scars from the Bora fight were well hidden, which was probably for the better.

"Hmm, not bad," he complimented me. "You must be pretty good with what you do, aren't you?"

"Sure, I guess," I shrugged. "I mean, I probably won't go on an S-Class quest any time soon, but I guess you could say I'm good. Took down a few criminals, one I had to take twice because he broke out and joined a dark guild, helped in the Fairy-Phantom War last week. Beat a pair of maniacs, Monsoon and Typhoon Atlas, got a few hits in on Jose Porla, and so on. Not the best in the guild, can't last too long and don't know a great number of spells, but I can hold my own in a fight if I had to."

"You beat the Atlas Twins?" the sergeant repeated in awe. Girls swooned even more, forgetting that I was only a week over thirteen. I simply nodded.

"What of it?" I asked. "Pride gets people killed, recognition saves lives, I get the old saying, but I don't see it as very special. Yeah, I beat them, but I had to separate them before I could even start the fight."

"The fact that you fought even one and won is an achievement," the man replied, accepting a pair of sandwiches from an attendant. "Saying you beat both, no matter how you did so, is like saying you took a hit from Acnologia and came out unscathed. Not that _that_ happens at all, but still. Those brothers are insanely powerful on their own."

"Well, I did beat Monsoon twice, once with a trap," I mentioned. A girl squealed. I rolled my eyes. "It might be special to you, but to me it shows my weaknesses. Still, good to know I did the impossible."

"Impossible isn't the word I would use, but pretty close," the sergeant chuckled. "Name's Arnold Franz, Sergeant First Class. Yours?"

"Erwin Scylding," I answered. "Runic Wizard. It's an honor to meet you, Arnold."

"Honor's all mine," Arnold shook my hand. "Say, what job are you going on?" He unwrapped his first sandwich. I pulled out the request paper and showed it to him.

"Some ruins, place I guess sounds pretty cool," I mentioned, still reading the runes. I was getting good at picking out similar parts to runes and understanding their effects, so good that I was starting to predict the appearances and names of each one I came across. It was relatively easy to pull off, too. I was already at _Gear Libraria_ , a modern rune with a single Dwarven character in it. I wasn't sure what the character itself meant, but it was found in the _Libraria_ rune on my Library and the _Hidden Knowledge_ rune on my Goggles. I supposed it meant 'wisdom' or 'knowledge'.

"You know what," Arnold mentioned. "You and I are on the same job."

I mumbled something about 'that's great'. I had to do a double take to fully register what he said.

"Wait, we're doing the same job," I nearly yelled. He chuckled, nodding.

"And it'll be a pleasure working with you, Wizard," he added. "I'm willing to bet you'll do well, even if it is your first mission." I blushed at his revelation of my inexperience.

"Is it really that obvious," I whimpered, burying my face in my book. He chuckled.

"Yes, but everyone goes through that stage at some point," he stated.

* * *

By the time we reached the station near Rosemary, it was in the late afternoon and early evening. I had finished studying all the way through _Iridescence_ , a modern rune made for light lacrimas. I had already confirmed at least twenty Dwarven characters, started working on another seven, and saw yet another fifteen. Yup, the Dwarven tongue apparently had 42 characters, though some of them seemed incomplete. I would need to ask the other archaeologists working on the site.

"Hello~," a cheery woman sang as Arnold and I got off the train. She wore a silver dress that hugged her figure tightly. Her face had those smile wrinkles, lines you might develop if you smile a lot. "My name is Teena with two 'e's', nice to meet you two. Are you the ones I requested? Which one of you has the maps?"

Arnold raised his hand. She smiled sweetly and shook his hand. He introduced himself as he did to me. Berserker was wary, not very approving of her. I ignored him and waited for her to notice me.

"Say, where is the wizard I asked for?" Teena asked curiously. A tick mark appeared at my brow.

"Right here, ma'am," I announced, calling her attention to me. "Name's Erwin Scylding, I'm a Runic Wizard from Fairy Tail."

She and her cohort were silent for a moment, sizing me up curiously. I had enough time to glance left and right, see if anyone was looking at us awkwardly.

"Aren't you a little young to be wizard-ing," she asked me. My eye twitched. To appease Berserker, I responded in kind before I could be tempted to punch her.

"And you're not old enough to retire," I returned. She giggled at my remark.

"So bold, saying that to a woman," she laughed. I was definitely feeling why Berserker might not trust her. "I like that. Say, how many Dwarven runes do you know?"

"About six hundred," I answered. "And counting. Still, still counting."

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. Maybe Gajeel wasn't as crazy as I thought he was. Definitely not as crazy as she looked. I mean, yeah her jewelry said she was rich, but her brown eyes had the look of a madwoman waiting to cut loose.

 _Unlike a certain maniac I know,_ I aimed at Berserker. It huffed inside me.

 _For your information, I can tell there's something off about her_ , Berserker responded. _About the whole quest, honestly. There are entire books on Dwarven runes alone, yet she asks for a wizard who knows them? Then this sergeant is called up because he has maps, yet she could have easily just asked for them? Then there's her team. Look at them, their eyes betray greed and they stare right at the Gauntlet. It doesn't add up._

I silently agreed. He was right, but this was a job. A chance to see ancient ruins and learn more runes, at that. I wasn't about to waste an opportunity like this. Besides, there was that special reward she spoke of.

"Well, we'll meet our guide tomorrow," Teena told us the agenda. "We will travel by beast until we reach the ruins, where we will camp for the night. After that, we just have to explore and see what comes. But for now, let's have some dinner, shall we?"

She jovially walked in front of us, leading Arnold and I to a restaurant in the station itself. Nearby was a hotel, where I assumed we would stay the night. I would not be taking off my things tonight, especially with those gold-hungry looks just now. I leaned closer to Arnold to speak to him silently.

"Her guys are looking at my Gauntlet funny," I mentioned. "Stay on guard tonight, don't leave anything unguarded that you don't want to lose." He nodded.

"Saw the same with my brace," he agreed. "I would keep that Library and your Gauntlet on your person if I were you. Keep an ear out for anything else suspicious, and good eye."

I nodded gratefully and straightened out. We all entered the restaurant and took a seat at one of the booths with Teena and one of her trusted men to discuss the mission parameters further over the meal. Berserker kept my senses high and kept refueling itself through me.

"So let's discuss our mission," Arnold started once seated at the booth. "As I understand it, we will be exploring the inner city of Asgardia, finding a few interesting trinkets, and leaving within the next two weeks. 5,000 Jewels for the whole trip, plus something special for a reward, if I may quote your request. Is all of this correct?"

"Absolutely," she chirped. "It will take us a full day to reach Asgardia, which is to the west of here. It was supposedly a portside town, a large city where early humans, gods, giants, and Dwarves all lived in harmony until Acnologia came and destroyed the place. It was a massacre; so much of human history was destroyed in the assault that most historians believe that Dwarves and humans never interacted. Completely wrong, that assumption, as there were cases of humans, ahem… 'intermingling' with Dwarves."

"So about the reward," I asked. "Would it be polite to ask what this 'special reward' was? Not that I would complain, but it would be useful to know what we would receive so that we could know whether we were underpaid, in a manner of speaking." Arnold nodded at my phrasing, likely not pleased with the topic itself.

"A decent point, young man," Teena praised. "I'm beginning to like you more and more. Alright, since you have a decent point, I will gladly tell you what the reward will be: it is a powerful Charm that is only known in certain circles. That's all I can tell you about it."

 _I do sense a particular power on her person, but I have to say that I doubt this woman,_ Berserker huffed. I couldn't help but agree. She was lying about something, I just couldn't tell what.

Dinner was unnaturally quiet. Her right hand man and his red eyes boring a hole in my soul disturbed me greatly. This did not escape Arnold's attention, who asked about it. Teena explained that the man was mute and cautious around new people, especially those he deemed exceptional. Berserker did not see it that way, and neither did I. Teena didn't seem the least bit worried, more curious about my few exploits as a Runic Wizard. She and Arnold were most impressed that I had made a Runic Weapon, even if it was on accident.

"Very few people have ever made Runic Weapons on their own, even if it was unintentional," Teena told me. I sighed, hating the attention. "The fact that you made two is incredible."

"I also did that with my armor," I added, deciding that if I was going to go, I might as well go all the way. "That was more intentional than the swords."

Teena gasped. Arnold raised an eyebrow. I told Arnold that I would tell him later, telling myself that I would add a defensive rune to the mix later. _Incorporating runes into Runic Items of any kind is a dangerous process that could lead to death if one is not careful. The Atlantic people mastered this process, not the Dwarves. Unlike humans, Dwarves are not so fragile and were unafraid of making mistakes such as these, as the resulting destruction would barely reach them, let alone cause great damage to their tough bodies._

"Simply incredible, young man," Teena praised again, which annoyed me slightly. "I'm sure that Fairy Tail is lucky to have a mage like you on their side." I simply continued my meal, cautiously hiding my distrust and dislike of the strange group.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Arnold sat on my bed as I worked on my angular armor. Just over the right pectoral, I used my Magic Chisel to carve another rune into the armor. Specifically, it was _Armor Atlantica_ , the Atlantic version of _Barrier Asgardia_. While much weaker than the Dwarven variant, it was far stronger than the modern form. I had opted to use the modern rune, _Defender_ , on the pauldrons. The greaves simply needed a minor edit to the present rune to make the armor more worth my time, so I had Arnold clean them for me so I wouldn't stay up all night like I did making the Gauntlet.

The Magic Chisel drove into the metal quickly and easily, conserving the material by pressing it in rather than carving it out. This also made cleanup easier, but getting the right shapes much harder. All in all, it would take about thirty minutes out of a two hour project. Luckily, I did not have a two hour project; I had several much shorter projects that roughly added up to two hours.

"So this is how it's done," Arnold said with awe and wonder, staring at my work from across the room. "Amazing. Simply breathtaking, marvelous work."

"Clean," I reminded him, and he began scrubbing the greaves more.

A light knock hit the door, and I expected this. The easiest way to steal something from someone is to hide in their room, but if they're already in their room, a light tap on the door will alert them to your presence and you can either hide, act casual, or attack and take it by force. It only works, however, if the subject goes up to their door.

"If you need something, come in," I ordered. "Otherwise, leave me be. I'm busy."

Footsteps could be heard over the light whirring noise produced by the Magic Chisel. I had to shake my head at their stupidity. My hair, currently up in a tail, simply flipped from one side of my head to the other.

"I would not have heard that by now," Arnold admitted. I shrugged without disturbing a single line. I used to practice with paper, what do you want?

"I have sharp senses," I explained, never stopping the Chisel. "Comes with living near two Dragon Slayers and two high-tier mages in the making. Besides, Makarov is good at sneaking drinks when he knows he shouldn't."

"Can't comprehend how good that must make you," Arnold hummed to himself. "I wonder how you never made S-Class."

"Haven't been a wizard for long," I answered. "Been doing more bounties than anything, getting my feet wet and all that. Got some knifty things out of it, some stale junk, and more Jewels than I should know what to do with. I'm more like an undercover investigator, to be honest."

Arnold nodded in understanding, finally getting part of my issue. "So you're pretty young, even for Fairy Tail standards?" I nodded. "Still gives you plenty of time to learn and practice magic, in my opinion."

"Yeah, but I need magic energy to do that first," I exposed. I could imagine his eyes widening at this revelation. "Training to get physically stronger and better was the best way to go, being born without magic generation. I guess that's why I was never an all-out wizard for so long."

"So you have no magic," he understood. I nodded. The rune on the armor was finished, and I deactivated the Chisel. I placed my hand on the rune itself and let the magic energy in my reserves flow into the rune. It began to shine brightly as the rune tried to reject the Mana, but the pieces of the puzzle fit. They just had to lock together, and I made that happen over the course of a few short but tense seconds. The rune eventually gave in and spread its effect across the full armor, every plate and every strap of leather, every scale and stitch that encompassed the armor became infused with the energy of the rune. And since I had put it on the inside, Teena would never know about it until she attacked me with a strong spell or weapon.

Next thing was the golden pauldrons, which would take a bit longer since they weren't linked like the armor was. Neither were the greaves, but I just had a simple edit to do on them. Significantly less time for them, but far more dangerous to do.

"So, how do you manage without magic," Arnold asked. I moved the pauldron out of my way and motioned for him to give me a greave. He obliged, and I worked the more dangerous task first.

"Well, most people expect me to be just a dumb kid, not a member of a guild," I revealed, using my Mana as a drill to punch through and break the rune's seal. "Makes sense, I'm not exactly well known. But they also don't expect me to have no magic, so I can surprise them with physical power that they think I shouldn't possess. However, there _is_ the occasional heavy-hitter who just keeps taking my brute force attacks. This is where… things… get… _difficult_." The seal shattered safely, revealing the full rune to me and where it made its error. Simple fix, just two missing dots and a wide 'v'. Same with the other, I was certain.

"As I was saying, that's where things get difficult," I continued. "See, I was born with a condition called Berserker, and it gives me strength when I get way too angry, but that's rare. Which leaves me with two choices: either accept a situation as a threat to my life, engaging my instincts and therefore Berserker; or I can trick my body into thinking it's in danger, which also works. Normally it tends to be the former, but magic attacks don't work on me most of the time. Yeah, Dragon Slayer Magic and physical attacks can affect me, but most attacks affect the magic in things rather than the thing itself. Thusly, I can normally just miss the attack. Charms can hit me, as can other magic items, powerful magic can hurt me, physical magic can get me, special magic or attacks can hurt me. So on and so forth. I guess it can be summed up with 'it's complicated'."

The rune fixed and resealed, I set the greave down on the table and wordlessly asked for the next one. He obliged me gladly, and I performed the same process. Sure enough, the mistake was the same, just reversed as was with most runes on multiple items.

"So do you get voices like the rumors say," Arnold asked, referring to Berserker. I set down the Chisel with a sigh.

"You do know that most of that comes from feelings of power caused by the condition itself, and not the other way around?" I corrected the rumor. I returned to my work. "But you aren't wrong. I am one of the rare ones where the rumors are actually right. Berserker talks to me, it does. It even takes me over when I'm not paying attention. Yeah, makes me sound crazy, I know. Recent development, reserve judgement. Anyways, a local mage told Makarov to teach me to control it. He never did, it's now gone wild, and here we are. Now, and I quote, 'in order to control myself, I have to fight myself'. Not that I even know how that would work."

Arnold hummed in acceptance, which I actually consider strange. The greaves were done, now twice as fast for the Mana. Inefficiency is a problem with incomplete runes, I've heard and experienced.

Next were the pauldrons, which wouldn't take me long at all. I let Arnold back to his room, and he went right to sleep. On my alarm clock, it was only 9:54. Plenty of time to finish these and get to bed.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Erwin dons his new armor, which Teena compliments him on. Arnold hides his face from the guide, who is familiar to him. The journey to Asgardia is long and hard, but to those patient and determined to seek it shall find Odin's Gates open to them.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Manga and all. Funimation created the Anime, as far as the Wiki says. The author owns the rest, save for characters he changed. And Greg owns himself, despite being fictional. No one owns Greg, not even the author, and the author created him.**


	8. Asgardia: Reaching the Gates

**Erwin awoke that morning with the sunrise, halfway expecting to be back home in Magnolia. On remembering, he quickly checked his belongings for the pieces of armor which he had just recently worked on. Finding his armor and Gauntlet where he had left them in the Library, he got dressed and ready for the day's travels.**

* * *

I rushed downstairs, hoping that breakfast would be served in the inn in which we had stayed. There was… key word 'was'. The group following Teena had already drained the inn and were now up and ready for the day. I sighed, hating them more and more already.

"Erwin, over here," Arnold called. I followed Franz across the street to a small café, wherein he bought me something to eat. I sensed that he wanted something other than a quick bite, and I took the bait.

"What is it," I asked him. He had the mask of his helmet up so he could eat, but the magic which changed his voice was still active.

"Did you notice anything of yours missing this morning," he asked me.

"Aside from breakfast and my guild, not really," I answered. Arnold nodded.

"Good," he sighed. "Stay on guard. They must know we are guarded."

"Agreed. I noticed a Charm Ring on Teena's person this morning just before she put on her gloves. I have Magic Seeker Goggles, but I can't see an item through clothes."

"Probably for the better, honestly," Sergeant First Class Franz muttered. I shrugged, ignoring the implications. "Seriously, thanks for the heads up."

I nodded. We finished our breakfast in silence. The group filed out slowly as the sun rose higher. Franz closed his helmet, revealing a visor and breathing filter on the mask. I subtly put on my Rings of Luck and Agility before putting on padded gloves. I tried activating the Ring of Luck again, again to no avail. I looked at the emerald Shamrock, searching for a crack in the gem. Sure enough, there was a crack in the gem, a tiny fissure I had never noticed before. The Goggles probably couldn't pick up on it either, given how small the fracture is and where it happens to be.

I made a show of sheathing the Shamrock Swords, making sure that any wannabe thieves would think twice before considering me a potential candidate. Arnold rolled his eyes at this, simply attaching his sheath to his belt before drawing his meter-long sword for sharpening and polishing. My eyes went wide at this weapon, slightly envious. After all, Shamrock was only 29 inches with the energy blade, 8 without.

Without further hesitation, I tied back my red locks into a bun for the long road ahead of us. My emerald eyes caught a glimpse of a Beast galloping into the small station town from the west. The Beast slowed to a walk, coming to a stop in front of the group. Arnold and I got up off of our bench and patiently joined the group. My gold pauldrons glistened in the sunlight, showing the subtle Fairy Tail emblem I had etched into the metal sometime last week.

The rider hopped down from the three-meter beast and hushed the creature before coming to address the group.

"Alright, where is your group leader," the guide called. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the morning sun, sharply contrasting her tan range outfit. Like Lucy, her bust filled out the front of her uniform. Teena stepped forward. "Huh. Never seen you before."

"We're in a special division," Teena responded. The guide narrowed her eyes but went along with the explanation. "The two armored young men over there are hired hands, they'll be joining us for the journey."

"Well, we'll see just how good they are," the guide responded. She caught sight of Franz's emblem and lit up. "Oh hey, you're part of the Defense Division. Good to see a friendly face around here, sir."

"Same to you, Ma'am," Arnold replied. His voice was deeper and echoed more than his armor could've done. "This here is a Runic Wizard from Fairy Tail, Erwin Scylding."

The guide proceeded to fawn over me for a moment or two, commenting on my youthful, 'cute' face. Honestly, I only expected this from Mirajane. Then again, I doubt there's a person who would disagree with her observations. I simply prefer the term 'youthful'.

She cleared her throat, then proceeded to explain how the Beasts, tall four-legged lizards bred by the Archaeology Survey of Fiore to reach a dig site in a much shorter time than any motor vehicle, worked and how to ride them properly. Apparently, they are extremely sensitive and only a gentle nudge will get them to move where you want them to. They can also carry a great deal of weight, but there seems to be only enough room for two people on each one. The two already packed lizards have enough rations and tents to last us the two week expedition and then some.

"Remember, these creatures are not like magic vehicles," the guide explained. "We will need to take breaks to reach our destination so that they can rest and regain their energy. These breaks will be over lunch and dinner, and you will need to make sure that they are given proper nourishment and water before we can ride them again, else they will refuse to move because of how they were raised.

"The wilderness we are about to traverse is dangerous, and it will be easy to lose your way. Do not fall behind, or you will get lost. Is everything understood?" A resounding affirmation echoed through the group. "Good. Now pack up, get with your partners, and let's head out."

Arnold rode with the guide, I with one of the random guys, and Teena with her right hand man. The guy I rode with warned me about falling off, stating he had experience with big animals, and told me his na-

"GREG," I nearly shouted. Okay, I _did_ shout, but that's besides the point. "You too?"

"Yeah, little buddy," Greg responded. "Heard about this while I was on vacation. Decided I wanted a part and came here. Didn't think I'd run into you here."

He handed me a bandana, telling me that it would keep the dirt from getting in my face. I put on the Goggles in battle mode so they wouldn't fall off, tied the bandana, and held on to my end of the saddle. Since each saddle had two seats, there was no need for an awkward hug.

* * *

"So I hear you took part in the Phantom-Fairy War a week or so ago," Greg mentioned as we rode across the plains just before the forest near the ocean. "Is this right?"

"Yeah, I was among the first to be attacked before the war," I confirmed. "Monsoon Atlas went after me. After that, it was Black Steel Gajeel. Then the war started, and I tracked down both of the Atlas brothers. Had to do some quick thinking, but I managed to bring them all down. That is, I beat them after Monsoon _sent a ship at me_!"

Greg whistled. "So I heard. I also hear you went up against one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jose Porla. Briefly, but still managed. That true?"

"You heard correctly. Jose had this huge castle robot thing which made Berserker go crazy, then after I calmed down and defended the guild hall, I got transported to him and was used as a bargaining chip, much to my chagrin. So, Berserker and I went a bit rabid, grew a bit, wrecked a wing of the castle in a hit, got a good hit in, and passed out. Good grief, now that I say it out loud I sound crazier than the story was."

Greg laughed hard. He must find my story amusing. Honestly, I can't blame him; the whole thing feels like a nightmare now.

The lizards began to slow down. Break time. I thought of my Book of Runes, calling it to the top of the Library so I could study more over the break.

* * *

 _Judex_ , the god rune for judgement. Also the name of a god, which is slightly disturbing. As the rune implies, its user can summon the judgement of a god. I almost rolled my eyes at this. While their magic abilities were great, Dwarves supposedly had superior magic capacity and understanding. Combined with their strength relative to their size, Dwarves had the upper hand too, as gods simply had size on their side.

I closed the book for the time being. I would study more later; for now, Greg and I had to mount the lizard again so we wouldn't get left behind. The sun beat down on my head, but I didn't feel it because of the Cool Charm. Thanks, Gray.

From the runes I've seen, Dwarves were not only in tune with Nature, but far more powerful than the god race in terms of manipulating Nature. For example, the highest tier god rune for light could make a bright light shine on an entire country; on the other hand, the highest the Dwarves have ever made and used could light up the continent, the ocean, and the heavens above, if the description is to be believed. Of course, those runes have never been used in recorded history, so no one knows which one is stronger.

Once on the lizard, I began to think about things. If these Dwarves were so powerful, why did they go extinct? Yes, Acnologia destroyed their capital, but he also destroyed all the Dragons. So why did they disappear? Did their inability to use magic bring them across a foe too powerful for them to take on without it? Actually, that sounds about right.

The horizon expanded for miles on miles as we rounded a hill. Somewhere beyond that horizon was our destination, just waiting to be explored. My only question was about what I would find. What was Berserker hiding, and why would he keep it to himself?

At the top of the hill, my Goggles spotted something off in the distance. It zoomed in quickly, and my eyes couldn't quite comprehend just what I was seeing. It looked nothing like a city, despite having hundreds of spires amidst the skeletal wreckage. Half buried in the dirt, expanding all the way to the ocean, was a massive metal tower-looking thing. If there was any color to it, it has long since been scratched out or faded. There were glass parts to it, but most of them were either shattered or incredibly dark. There were massive holes in the strange structure, some barely visible, others so large that one could see them from a literal mile away. On the top of the structure was a strange knot with ribbed glass. At the rear of the towering behemoth were several massive bowls so large that a Dragon could make its roost there and have room to spare. My eyes could have been deceiving me, but there seemed to be weapons emplacements so large that they made the Jupiter seem like one wolf out of an entire pack. I could see no doors, but debris littered the landscape, as did buildings. None of it looked recent at all, especially the fallen tower. In fact, the tower looked well over a full millennium in age, maybe more. And since I kept hearing the date as 'X784', I could only assume that this whole thing was older than humanity itself.

 _That's Asgardia_ , Berserker told me. _The town and all. But the megastructure used to be more whole, honestly. What happened to it?_

 _What do you mean,_ used _to be?_ I asked the mysterious entity. _And how is that thing part of Asgardia?_

Silence. I would just have to wait, wouldn't I? Well, at least I knew what was up ahead. I willed the Goggles to identify anything from the hulking mass of metal buried in both sand and sea, but the device could recognize nothing. Not even a Jupiter Cannon. Just what was this thing, anyways? How did it work, and how did it get here? Was it even made here?

* * *

Second break. We were almost there, and the Goggles had shown me something incredible. And of course, by incredible I mean incredibly impossible. I had expected the rear of the tower to be far more broken than it was, but it only seemed dented, cracked, burned, and chipped beyond repair. As for the holes, I almost wanted them to jut outwards, but they caved in. Furthermore, the Goggles should have identified the materials by now; they were still searching for similar elements, finding absolutely no matches to the metals.

The town was a much different story. It was a giant mess, torn asunder by some fight that broke out between the inhabitants and something much, much bigger. Obviously, this would be obvious that something big happened here, but the structures were much, _much_ more structurally sound than anything Fiore could ever manage to build. In fact, the Goggles put the materials as Advanced, as in they had yet to be fully understood by archivists. The glass, the stone, the mortar, all of it was beyond our current level of advancement. But the biggest thing I saw was found in the streets.

Machines, bulky and massive, towered over the most intact buildings, meaning each one was just under half the size of a small Dragon. Comprised of a black steel, reinforced by an unknown type of metal, and considerably thick, these machines utterly dwarfed anything humanity has ever used. Except for the castle-bot, that was outright massive. With huge glass heads, massive hands with two large tubes coming out of each, and outright titanic cannons on their shoulders, I could easily assume that just one could annihilate a city. Thankfully, they had no magic or other energy coming from within them, meaning that no one would be hurt by one of them if they passed by. Still, the sheer scale of these things was unbelievable. No archaeologist would be understanding those things for some time.

Without the Goggles, the tower could now be seen on the horizon, stretching from the ocean at the front to a mountain near the back. Man, if that thing were a ship, it would most certainly make a Man-o-War seem like a canoe. I was more than curious about the massive fallen tower just in the distance.

"Man, is that the city in the distance," Greg asked, staring at the horizon. "They weren't kidding about it being big, but I could swear that it's bigger than Crocus."

"I think Crocus looks like a small town now," I responded, handing him the Goggles to see through. He used them, aiming at the strangeness before us. He once had a stupid smile on his face, but that soon turned into confusion, followed by reasonable fear.

"What in the darkest pits of Death is that," he muttered. His hands slowly let the Goggles fall from his face. "Say, Cap'n? I don't think we're in Magnolia anymore."

"Agreed," I said under my breath. This, if it wasn't a tower or a superweapon, would be the greatest find of the millennium. Actually, it basically was already.

 _It seems that the town center has sustained more damage than I thought_ , Berserker noticed. Add that to the list of confusing things he's said in the past week or so.

"See anything," Arnold asked, coming to us as the guide cared for her lizard. I handed him the Goggles, which he used to spy out the massive structure. "Oh. That's something else entirely. I wonder who built it."

"The Dwarves, who else," Teena answered from behind us. I nearly drew Shamrock on her, I jumped so hard. "Honestly, just think of how powerful an empire they must have had."

"I'm not sure that a half buried megastructure is a sign of a powerful empire," I mentioned. "Although I guess I can see that. Those cannon emplacements look like Jupiter is just a sad rip-off."

"Duly noted," Teena squealed. Her right hand man simply crossed his arms, staring at me in the creepiest way possible. "Well, we had best get to dinner. Don't want to be weak when we make it there, do we?" She winked at me before 'skipping' off happily.

"Did any of you see the massive machines in the city," I asked. Greg nodded, pinching his arm. "I wonder what they were fighting when they used those things."

* * *

By the time we reached Asgardia's gate, the titanic machines were up close and personal. They looked as if Makarov would have a hard time even reaching one, even if he used Giant Magic. The sheer size of it went from huge to gargantuan as we approached earlier, but these look like they could rival a Dragon in size. But the cockpit still looked like a human would pilot it, giving off the impression that humans once used these. I couldn't help but be dumbfounded by these machines.

 _Out of fuel, by the looks of it_ , I noticed. _Maybe it's for the best. I'm just glad that the Magic Council hasn't tried to make one yet._

 _Wouldn't it be fun to drive one of those things_ , Berserker haunted me again.

 _We are_ NOT _doing that_ , I howled at the apparition. It cackled and called me boring. _And don't call me boring. I'm just not as crazy as you, and also less suicidal._

"Man, look at the _size_ of that thing," Greg gaped. "I think anything bigger than that would be ludicrous and unnecessary."

"Like that thing over there," I pointed at the wrecked tower. Speaking of, it no longer looked like a tower of metal. Towers didn't reach heights that would kill the builders, let alone that size. Furthermore, we would have spotted the base by now, but all we've found is a massive trench as big around as the structure was. And given how titanic this thing is, I'm gonna have to say that the base would reach the center of the world easily. Don't even get me started on the material costs; just to make half of it would take more metal than there is in the whole continent. Perhaps they have a good amount of material overseas?

"No, that right there is beyond the scope of possibility," Greg corrected. "I mean, how could you even _begin_ to build one of those? Man, if the guys across the ocean saw this thing, they'd drool a waterfall."

"No kidding," I agreed. I had a bad feeling that the answer was much darker than any of us would like to know, completely disregarding reality. I heard Teena coming over with her silent lieutenant, probably to observe the mechanical monstrosity guarding the gates.

"Magnificent machinery," Teena commented. "Albeit a bit complicated. Do you think we could build one?" I shook my head in dissent.

"While making one would be a feat above feats, the need and/or desire is a bit too terrifying a thought," I reasoned. She waved it off.

"Think of the possibilities of such power," she declared. "Anyone who possesses even one of these could be considered the ruler of the continent, nay, the whole world. Truly the Dwarves were the apex of magical engineering." I used the Goggles to gaze upon the machine before me, searching for a way to power it. Straight magic was definitely not it.

"I don't think these things have anything to do with magic," I disagreed. Greg nodded.

"Yeah, I would sooner call this thing a demon from the Book of Zeref before calling it 'magical'," Greg added. "There ain't nothing magical about this place, forget that thing."

"She's not wrong though," the guide argued. "Despite the lack of a magical presence, the Dwarves created some of the most powerful runes in existence. In fact, the God race couldn't have created an equal rune, forget the Atlantica people. Even their size was magnificent to behold, almost a whole meter taller than humans. I can't imagine what this place looked like in its prime."

"It must have been more glorious than any capital on Ishgar," Teena daydreamed. I rolled my eyes at their fawning.

"I need another upgrade," I muttered to myself. "I need to get up to Natsu's level if I want a shot at being a real wizard, let alone a Runic one."

"You'll get there, little buddy," Greg patted my back. He handed me a box. "Here, the officers and I got you something for your birthday. Sorry it's late, had to finish those case reports and sort through that warehouse. Hope you like it."

I opened the box to find a Mana Booster Charm. These Charms could amplify the magic energy of a Magic Charm on the same person, and could combine with two Magic Charms to make a Boosted Magic Charm. I didn't have the right upgrade for my Gauntlet to house such a Charm though, so that was out of the question. Still, I was glad the officers thought of me so highly.

"Hey, you're an honorary officer of the law," Greg playfully punched my shoulder. "That means you're one of us, and we'll treat you like so." I certainly didn't expect that to come from Greg. A smile crept up on my face when he said that.

I turned to the massive gates before us. Best get some rest before we enter tomorrow. I just hope that nothing like last week happens here. I put the Mana Booster Charm on my Gauntlet and clicked it into place. The Gauntlet accepted the Charm and began to emit a purple smoke. Excess magic energy. I needed a containment upgrade as well, apparently. Or I could use more of my extra items more often, that could work.

* * *

That night, Greg, Arnold, and I were all sitting around one of the fires at the tent. The other two were reaching for the fire to keep warm, as the cooler months were setting in. It was already late September, and leaves had begun to change color all around us. We were getting more accustomed to each other, sharing stories and telling each other more about ourselves.

"So this crook, he caught me, tied me up, right," Greg told his tale of when he fought a criminal by the name of Randy Byzantine. "He told me, he said 'I'm gonna sell you for a fortune, duh, ya dumb cop'. And I just undid his shoelace knot and got back up. Next thing he knows, he's right back in those Magic Cuffs, on the ground while I wait for backup. And I told him, I _told_ him, warned the moron that he was in trouble if he thought anyone owned me. So I went up to him, and I said in his ear 'As I told you, no one owns Greg. Not you, not some god, no one owns me.'"

Arnold and I had trouble keeping our laughter down. The guy was hilarious.

"Say, you have that bracelet, right," I asked Arnold. "Why do they think it's so special?" Arnold's expression darkened a bit.

"It's a gift from my little girl," he explained. "It has a rune I can't use, but it was the last gift I ever got from her. And it'll be the last gift she ever gives me."

"What happened to her," I asked. He sighed.

"I can't show her my face until I die," he answered. "I met Zeref in the woods this one time, accidentally got him mad. So he cursed me. I can't show anyone my face if I care for them too much, else they'll die."

My face fell, as I'm certain did Greg's. It must be rough, never being able to tell your loved ones that you're alive. It certainly had implications about his relationship with the youthful guide.

"Well, on that note of happiness," Greg changed the subject. "And speaking of items, I still have my police gear on my person. Cuffs, vest, baton, even the badge. Wanna check it out?" I shrugged, honestly indifferent. "Actually, I haven't seen you wearing that armor before. Who gave it to ya?"

"Found it in the ship Monsoon threw at me," I answered. "Pauldrons came in a box, armor in a chest. Same with the greaves and the Defense Charm. Before the war, I added an _Absorption_ rune to them, save for the greaves and the Gauntlet. And speaking if the Gauntlet, this was made two nights before the war, if I remember correctly. Mirajane was _so_ upset with me after that."

"What about your Library," Arnold asked. "How were you able to make the Hammer Space rune?"

"I didn't," I told him. "I bought it, paid it off over a decent amount of time."

"And how much do you have in it," Greg asked. I chuckled, somewhat embarrassed to say.

"My entire room," I admitted. Arnold fell backwards in shock. Greg just began cackling like the madman he is. I blushed, still uncomfortable with that fact.

That night we had a decent rest, almost seven hours worth. Tomorrow, we would enter the city and start exploring, hoping to gain an understanding of the people who once lived there. I had a feeling Berserker had something he had yet to tell me, something about Asgardia, but I wasn't about to push the wrathful spirit. I just wished he would tell me what he was thinking sometimes.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Enter the gates! Erwin and co find out more about the people of Asgardia, but what secrets does the city hold? What made the ruined city tick back in its day? Who were the Dwarven people, and why did they go extinct? Who were they fighting, and how did they lose when they had such massive machinery? And what is Berserker hiding from Erwin?**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail in any way. Hiro Mashima made and owns the Manga, characters, and storyline. Funimation produced and owns the Anime, as well as any extra little things that Hiro did not include in the Manga. I only own Erwin, the Dwarves, and anything that is not on that list and is not Greg. No one owns Greg, and I made the guy.**


	9. Asgardia: Outer Walls

**This morning shed a light on more than just the land. The city and it's true form was revealed, as were the shapes of the machines. Perhaps the biggest revelation came from Berzerker, whose nonsensical statements started to make sense for once.**

* * *

 _Asgardia,_ Berserker said as I finally finished preparing myself for the coming journey beyond the city gates. _We're coming home, at last_. If I could give the spectre a weird look, I would have done so.

 _We_ , I quoted the being. _You and who makes this we?_

 _You and I, who else_ , Berserker answered. My brow scrunched up, utterly and hopelessly confused. How could he know that? I certainly don't remember coming from such a place, and I would remember being over 400 years old.

I ignored the entity, holding this new information in the back of my mind. Arnold showed up behind me and to my left. Greg arrived to my right and slightly behind. I had to spare a glance at the two, just to make sure that I wasn't losing my mind.

"Hear something," Greg asked. I nodded. "Wanna share, or too disturbed to talk?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before," I stated, not completely lying. "So, are we ready to pop open this ancient can?"

"I know that I am," Teena said excitedly. She was dressed in khaki adventurer clothes that did not at all match the wearer. Her right hand man had on a similar outfit, only with a flag of Fiore hastily patched on over the right breast pocket. I can never unsee this, as in ever.

"Fair warning," the guide warned. "I can't come in to help any of you. I have to care for the Beasts. I can wish you luck, but those gates are far too heavy to be opened by any normal man. Many have tried, just as many failed."

I simply stepped forth and pushed on the wall. She wasn't kidding, they were heavy. But I was never content with giving up on the impossible. I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard, after all. I asked Berserker for his help, and he agreed. I took a few steps back, as in two, and clutched my right shoulder as I rolled its joints.

"Alright, everyone stand back," I ordered. Everyone obeyed when the red flames kicked at my elbow from my fist. "Fortified Barrier: Berserker Shockwave!"

I leaped and used the powerful shockwave to propel my fist into the gate. My fist collided with the heavy door and it moved… a little. It was cracked open enough to see into the city, but nowhere near enough to get through and explore.

"Huh, maybe that's what the big machines here were for," Greg thought aloud. "Maybe we can power one of them long enough to open the gate?"

My eyes lit up at this. I immediately took the Goggles and gazed at the machines, specifically at what we all assumed was the power cell. The Goggles told me that, while magic was used to power the machines, it was concentrated magic such that it was viscous by nature and free of elemental effects. In other words, it ran off of Liquid Etherium, which was hard to find in the first place. But even if we didn't have that, some of us could go up to the power center and use our magic to power the machine, then have someone else come up and pilot the machine to open the gate.

"He's right," I agreed. "Those machines ran off of Liquid Etherium, which is basically concentrated magic energy in a liquid form. If we got up there and gave it enough magic, we could have someone else pilot it long enough to open the gate."

"Brilliant," Teena praised. "I'll go get in the cockpit."

"No, I will," I corrected her. "I know enough Dwarven runes to read the buttons. I also have Magic Seeker Goggles, and should be able to figure out how to pilot the mech. I'll go up to the cockpit."

Minutes later, I was up in the cockpit of the right hand titanic machine. Most, if not all of the other members of the expedition were down in or just outside of the power containment unit, charging the vehicle with their magic. Greg used my Gauntlet to boost his own magic, pouring as much of it as he could into the machine. Just before that, I poured my excess energy into one of the power cells after seeing that the machine didn't need the pilot to use magic. Probably because the creators couldn't use it, but that's a different story altogether.

 _Alright, how do these work_ , I asked myself. The Goggles were activated, and I saw the machine's inner workings. I was able to see most of the controls in one go, which was saying something since the cockpit was clearly meant to have two pilots, one for motion and one for weapons.

A flicker of light caught my eye. A flash of a time when the machine was alive and running, with light-based screens displaying the machine's status. The crew, in their dark angular armor, worked in unison to move the machine, but how and why I had no idea. All I know is that I was much smaller at the time, and I was inside the cockpit while it moved. Furthermore, I had a rudimentary understanding of the Dwarven language at the time.

"What in the world," I started to ask before another flash, one where I was up at the movement console, seeing a much bigger adult man taking command and moving the machine's limbs as if he had done it a thousand times before. Much like the scene before, he bore the black angular armor, but he also had a silver vambrace. It was the one I found myself with for so much of my life. My hands were much smaller, meatier than they were then when I first came across the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. My eyes couldn't quite see everything clearly, but I do recognize the man speaking my name, albeit in a different way. His accent was unfamiliar to me, both then and now. My mind immediately associated the voice with a single word: father.

I took a knee as the full memory came to me, hitting me with a wave of nostalgia.

" _I take it your son followed you to work today," the copilot joked, performing a weapons check. The man walking right beside me, seeming to tower over me like Makarov might do Elfman, huffed in amusement._

" _Audun, you know good and well that the Captain is alright with me taking him here," my father responded. His voice seemed to vibrate his whole hand, sending vibrations into me as if he were a Dragon. "Besides, someday this little one could be moving one of these Jotuns. Best he at least learn to now, no?"_

" _Bjarke, you know good and well that I was joking," Audun laughed a joyous laugh. "Eirik is always welcome here. Anyways, how goes it with Astrid? Has she *unknown words* yet?"_

" _Aye, a beautiful baby girl," Bjarke answered proudly. I immediately understood that the word meant 'to give birth'. "Eirik here has been excited about getting a sister so soon."_

" _Has he now? Weapons systems all checked out. Ready for a patrol, Scylding?" My father reached his console after pulling up a high rising seat for me and setting me down. He nodded, tapping his chest twice. I immediately began to listen closely. Every single word on the console I recognized. Forward, backward, turn left, turn right, left arm, right arm, and so on. I had learned my tongue quite well after my first steps._

" _With this Jotun, the first thing you must know is how to wait," my father Bjarke Scylding told me. "When you tell it to move forward, do not simply tell it to move forward. It doesn't understand what must move forward unless you tell it what moves forward. Example: I want to move the right leg forward. I must not simply tell it to move forward. What moves forward?"_

" _The leg," I answered. My voice was much younger than my own right now. My father nodded._

" _Yes, but which one?" I answered 'right'. "Very good. But that is not all that must move forward. To keep yourself from falling, what moves with your leg?"_

" _My arm," I answered excitedly. I must have been the cutest and sweetest child known to my family and friends._

" _Good. Which arm must you move," my father asked me. I answered 'left' after some thinking. "Very good, Eirik." He moved the machine with a grace unseen by anyone in four centuries. "As with all things, moving a Jotun takes both patience and balance. To move takes time, but it also takes keeping your body upright. Too much on one side, and you will begin to fall. Move too quickly and you may fall. Patience is key, balance is key. Without these things, Science and Magic could not coexist. Now, let's enjoy the ride."_

 _From there, my perspective switches between looking at my father and gazing at the land passing by. Asgardia to our right looked glorious and intact, as did the massive tower. The buildings looked whole, and the tower had nowhere near as much damage done to it. It wasn't peppered with holes as it is now._

I gasped in pain as the memory receded back into my mind. My eyes recognized every part of the cockpit and where I needed to go to do as I needed. I simply couldn't fully move because of the memory. I was actually here once before? When it was whole?

I got up and looked at the panel. The mysterious symbols made sense to me, and I pressed the ignition button. Almost on pressing it, the whole machine roared to life, howling like what I would expect a Dragon to sound like. Screens lit up like light lacrimas, and I again was able to read much of the words present on the screen. It took me no time at all to get the Jotun moving into position. I moved the arms up, taking my time as my father once taught me to do, and told them to press against the gate. The metal creaked and strained, popping at times from age and wear and rust, but the gate began to open for the first time in well over four centuries. Dust shook from the heavy stone and heavy metal as both moved slowly and carefully, fragile from age and misuse. I could feel, not just see, but _feel_ the full power behind the titanic Jotun machine, the bulkiness and the brokenness overshadowed by the great power behind each piston, every motor, all the engines utilising the magic produced by the two dozen men below me in the power compartment.

Once the gate was open, I used the remaining magic to move the Jotun back into a steady stance and attempted to shut it down. Before I could reach the button, the machine powered down due to the lack of fuel left in its tank. The lights went dark, the screens faded to nothing, and the mechanisms stopped working.

I climbed out of the cockpit through the actual exit near the back of the 'head', recalling much about the mighty mechanical warframe. Men and women alike climbed out of the power containment unit in droves as I exited the behemoth of a machine.

"Holy crap, that was awesome," Greg exclaimed. "I felt like a giant - no, a Dwarf! It was fantastic!"

Arnold cleared his throat, mentioning Greg's language and gesturing in my direction. Greg apologized for cursing. I remained silent, trying to comprehend everything I just witnessed. Or re-witnessed, as the case was. I was around when the city was whole? I had been in a Jotun before? I knew the language once?

"Hello, you in there," Teena waved her hand in my face. "I was asking how you knew what to do so quickly."

"Sorry, I just," I apologized. I had no other way of putting it. "I think I've been here before."

"What, like déjà vu," Arnold asked. I shook my head.

"A bit more than that, I think," I admitted. What they didn't know about was the storm within me.

 _Why didn't you tell me about this_ , I roared at Berserker. It remained silent. _What are you not telling me?! What are you hiding? Answer me!_

 _I'm here to protect you,_ it replied. _This is one of those instances. The less you know, the better off you'll be._

 _I highly doubt it_ , I argued. _Knowledge doesn't kill. What you do with it does._

Berserker remained silent for a few moments. In that time, the group advanced into the city, which was now obviously the site of a war, a battle the likes of which no one has ever seen. Holes of various sizes rocked the landscape, tearing through buildings and roads alike. Houses which were once decorated beautifully with wood were now simple husks of metal framework around concrete, easily confused with military buildings. Roofs caved in on the homes beneath, burying the lives of previous inhabitants.

 _When the time comes, you will know,_ Berserker finally answered.

Teena continued labeling every building as a military structure until I tried to correct her, saying that they were houses, not army headquarters. Greg and Arnold agreed, citing that military buildings were bigger or that a base could have no more than one headquarters. She simply pushed those thoughts aside and continued on with labeling everything as military. I had to roll my eyes at her disrespectful antics.

"How do you know they were houses," Greg asked me curiously. I told him the same answer I gave him before: I had been here before. I just… I had no idea how it was possible, since I was so young.

"Gajeel Redfox claims he's been here before, too," I revealed. "Problem is, there's no way he can be over 400 and look so young without some serious help or serious issues."

"Well, there is such a thing as time travel spells," Arnold thought aloud. "It only works forwards with those kinds of leaps, though. Curious, maybe that's what happened to him?"

"I dunno man, but this place still looks like a warzone and a half," Greg shivered. He drew his baton and flashlight. "Maybe two, with how big this place is." Arnold nodded, keeping a hand on his sword handle at all times.

I found a sign on the gate just outside the city. _Seek ye rest, those who enter here_ , it read in Dwarven. Apparently, that memory revealed repressed memories of Dwarven language, as well as the controls to the Jotun.

 _And the identity of my father_ , I realized internally. _Bjarke Scylding, huh? Is my real name Eirik, not Erwin? Or is that just a translation error?_

I walked along the main street, trying to remember a time when I did walk these streets, but I only thought of Acnologia when I did. I came across a broken down building that looked to be in much better condition than other buildings. On the ground was a broken sign, as well as a cracked sign giving out a menu and special offers built on the ground. It was a restaurant, going by the name _Dahlia's Steakhouse_ , and was apparently popular among travelers and denizens alike. While it didn't sound terribly familiar, it did ring a bell. I entered the building and found almost a hundred skeletons in the building. Apparently this was a good hiding spot; either that, or it was a site of mass execution. I immediately felt sorry for the people who died here, understanding that the final days couldn't have been easy for them.

My search bringing up nothing, I left the building and sighed. I tried not to cry, as I had no idea who was who in that building. Still, seeing so many dead was just so hard. Berserker especially felt down, but I had no idea why.

 _They were innocents_ , Berserker explained to me. _Each and every one of them, be they Dwarven or human, all of them were innocent. The people, afraid of Dragons and jealous of Asgardia, accused our people of conspiring with the Dragons. It was a false accusation, but blood was called for. In the final hours, Acnologia heard the rumors and attacked. So many innocent lives, lost for the purposes of envy and greed. Despicable, truly and honestly despicable._

With that, I had to agree. The evidence was overwhelming, the residual magic energy thick in the air. Many died from an attack of some kind, and only a Dragon could cause this much mass damage where the huge holes are. There is honestly no other way it could have happened other than civil war, and there are too many Jotuns standing for the latter to be true.

* * *

Our search brought us deeper into the city, further towards the Inner Wall and Gate, when Teena called us over. She was holding a device that looked like a gun.

"This must be an ancient weapon made for humans by Dwarves," she said excitedly. I had to ignore her. No large skeletons could be found here, not one as big as Dwarves supposedly were.

 _Definitely not_ , Berserker corrected. _Dwarves weren't as big as you accuse them of being. Believe me, we knew several. In fact, our father was half Dwarf, a Warden as the humans of the day mispronounced._

I remained silent, only taking the weapon in my hands and studying it silently for a moment. I flipped it over to see a name written on it: Audun Wæles, Jotun 14. Berserker wept at the name, bringing tears to my own eyes.

 _Its Audun_ , Berserker cried. _Our father's friend, Audun._

Now I truly was sad. I felt pain in my heart, as though my own heart were being torn out one artery at a time. The gun was moved closer to my chest as I tried to stop crying.

"Audun," I whimpered, finally starting to feel what Berserker must feel coming back here. So many lives lost, all too soon.

"You recognize the name," Teena raised an eyebrow. I nodded, sniffling and wiping away my tears. "Who was this 'All-Den' fellow?"

"A good friend of my father's," I replied. Greg did a double take at that one. "I met him at least once. That aside, where did you find this?"

"In this skeleton's hands," she replied. "He's dead, he won't need it." I pushed her to the side and set the gun back on the skeleton's chest.

"Honor the dead," I ordered, glaring daggers at her before moving on in our search. I couldn't help but wonder how Audun died. Moreover, I had to wonder just what was wrong with Teena. She clearly had no idea what she was doing yet said she was a veteran. But the biggest thing I felt was anger. Teena had disrespected a deceased family friend, which is as bad as disrespecting a dead mother or father.

Once a little ways away, I took off my armor and looked for a name. If Acnologia had indeed attacked, there was a chance that he killed another person I knew.

The name stuck out like a broken bone. _Bjarke Scylding, Jotun 14_. I couldn't believe it. My own father had worn this armor. How was he killed by Acnologia when I once told Laxus and Mirajane that he had been run through with a stick?… of some kind.

 _Who says Acnologia was the killer_ , Berserker answered with a question. I had to say, the point was valid. We continued our search… until we came up to the main street, where there were crushed houses and talon marks in the pavement. Well, found where the Dragon went.

I groaned in pain, feeling a massive migraine bash against my skull. I howled in pain as I saw more flashes in my eyes. First it was a huge blue and black Dragon, one that made the Jotuns seem fragile. Then a man screaming for me to run away, to take my sister with me. Then a small child screaming in protest, running for the man, who had just been run through with a sword. Acnologia was nowhere to be found, only a man who looked like he might've been Acnologia once, carrying the sword that had run my father through. Finally, the Dragon fighting off a Jotun with ease, attempting to tear out the pilots through sheer force. It ripped off the main guns as I ran to the remains of my father, but my apparent sister was nowhere to be found. In the distance, I heard a man cry out 'kill the heretics' as he climbed up the Jotun's spine, the entrance to the cockpit. I picked up what I now know as my old Band of Regeneration and my father's vambrace, got up, and ran as fast as I could.

My mind swirled in pain as I felt a recent memory come about.

 _I was about five or six, in Porlyusica's place, where I was being seen by a tall, slender woman with a scar on her chin._

" _... So he doesn't remember anymore," the strange woman asked Porlyusica. The elderly woman shook her head negatively. "And you found a Berserker Rune on his soul?" Porlyusica nodded. "Then have him learn to control it. If he can do that, maybe he'll learn about his origins. Listen, if he doesn't control or get rid of it by the age of twenty, he will lose the chance to do so later on. Do this for me, please. I can't bear the thought of losing another."_

" _I will, Freya," Porlyusica answered. "I hate the thought of helping a human, but I will do so for you."_

" _Trust me, Porlyusica," the woman corrected the elder. "If my suspicion is right, he is anything but human." I would be sent home after Porlyusica sent me back to the guild, this time under Makarov's care._

Why would that woman want to know anything about me? Furthermore, how would she know about my Berserker state? And what's all this about a rune?

 _You know what_ , Berserker said to me. _I have no clue who that woman is or was. Never met her before, I don't think._

I inched closer to the claw marks, horrified that my father was killed on this spot. And to think this armor once protected him. The holes grew closer, revealing dark patches where blood must once have been. One of the holes seemed strange, deeper than the others and nowhere near as sharp.

 _This is where our father died_ , Berserker analyzed. _But the hole next to it, something's off. There should be more blood, and the hole should have been smaller. And yet, it looks like Acnologia hit something he couldn't claw through._

 _Wasn't our sister once there_ , I wondered. _If so, then where is the skeletal remains? There would be some like there is for our father, wouldn't there be?_

 _What of it_ , Berserker demanded. He must still be affected by the trauma.

 _None of the other bodies were moved, but our sister has no remains. So who moved her body? Or did she die at all? What was her name, tell me._

Berserker was silent for a moment. Either he forgot or he was thinking. Or he was just keeping quiet, which was annoying. Regardless, no more came from Berserker.

We went on exploring the ruined city of Dwarves.

* * *

"Well, I found little to nothing," Greg huffed. "Just some giant robot things, a barber shop, some sort of a magic-based generator, and a set of stables with a bunch of skeletons in it. Picked up on some weird energy from the generator, but that's it."

"I found where Acnologia attacked," I added. "Seems as though something stopped one of his claws from cutting through, but I can't tell if that thing survived or not. Either that or he had a swollen talon that day. Also found a restaurant, looked like a massacre in there."

"I noticed an apartment complex and a barracks," Arnold added. "Found a decent number of rifles there, but not one of them worked. Broken swords, rusted armor, and otherwise worthless trash. Maybe an archaeologist like you might find some use from it."

Teena shook her head. "I only came here for the big stuff," she declined. "Like the giant mechs, whatever they are called."

"Jotun," I corrected. "They are Jotun, and are quite literally war machines." She pushed the thought aside. A tick mark appeared on my forehead. That attitude is getting annoying and quickly.

"Regardless, I did some looking in the war machines, and I found that they took two pilots, one to move and one to shoot," she declared. "They were once armed with four autonomous 200mm shoulder-mounted cannons, two 15mm gatling guns per arm, six rocket pods per turret with two turrets per arm, and one large missile battery just off of the spine. They must have had a top speed of 35 kilometers per hour, and could generate up to fifty tons of force with both arms. Each war mech had a maximum carry capacity of seventy tons, making them both creators and destroyers, so long as the pilots were careful and precise."

My eyes went wide at her observations. I had no idea that this woman could do that. Maybe I was wrong about her ability.

"Well, regardless of our findings, we still need to take a break for the night," Teena continued. "Let's set up camp and sleep quickly, then we can keep looking tomorrow. Right, let's sleep." Apparently the night was over. Good night everybody.

* * *

That night, Berserker and I argued as a nightmarish memory played on repeat, the one where Dad fought Acnologia and was killed and subsequently crushed.

 _Why did you hide these things from me_ , I demanded. Berserker, now appearing as a red-shifted older version of me, didn't bother looking my way.

 _Why did you forget_ , he responded, folding his ghostly arms. _And why do you even want to know in the first place? My job is to protect you, not answer your endless tirade of questions. Besides, aren't you happy with Laxus playing Daddy and Mirajane playing Mommy?_

 _At least I have them_ , I returned. Berserker looked my way, an angry look in his eye.

 _You know what happened to our father_ , Berserker growled. I huffed.

 _For all I know, those memories could be yours alone._ Berserker went quiet. He looked hurt. As in honestly, truly hurt. I felt that same pain. _I'm sorry, I went too far. Forgive me._

 _No, it's my fault_ , Berserker looked away. _I was selfish, I didn't want you to feel my pain. I have to live with those memories at my back all the time, and that pain? That kind of torture can change a person, even if it happens to be a small part of them. So from here on out, I'll try to help you understand every memory we come across._

I simply nodded, and the scene surrounding us changed to that of our father teaching us about how to pilot the Jotun. And when the sun rose, I felt no tug from Berserker.

* * *

After breakfast with the bones, we went out on our search for interesting things that might further tell the story of Asgardia. I pulled out some scratch paper and drew a crude map of the city from what I've found, marking out landmarks and interesting locations as I went. All near the front of the city was the more visitor-friendly stops like restaurants, inns, shops, and markets. Deeper in and further from the gate, the city became more and more residential, but not quite the same way as a city in Fiore. Each apartment and motel either had hardly any space between it and the next building over or it had a wrought iron gate that would make Gajeel drool. On the other hand, every residential house and duplex had such a space around it that children could go out and play, neighbors could have space to come over and visit, and lawns could be trimmed and decorated. Given the amount of overgrowth, I would have to say that there were regulations on how much the lawns needed to be trimmed, how large gardens could be, how much of a decorated lawn was a distraction or obstruction, and so on. Private properties were uncommon within the walls, but there were plenty outside them. I could only assume that the people there were quite happy, given the beautiful exteriors that would have once made their homes that much more homely. But the interiors were always different, not a single one was the same. Some had basements, others had second stories, a few had both, many had attics. But they all shared one thing in common: they were unique to the previous owner. Influences were common, but each house has its own flare that set it apart from another house. The same could be said of apartments, though those were more about what the resident set inside of it. I wondered how the city would look if it were still alive today, and found it to be most pleasant. Fiore could take a few hints from Asgardia.

Closer to the inner wall was a number of schools, two specifically. Though they were incredibly decayed, I was able to make out that the city was large enough to house at least two whole school districts, something I assumed was necessary for something this size. Their technology was incredible, having entire libraries within a single box with a screen on it. Granted this screen and box were beyond bulky and could be much more efficient, but all things considered it was far more advanced than the search lacrimas we had.

Sports were also common, as fields were not uncommon for practicing sports and other fielded entertainment. Unlike Fiore, the military had their barracks somewhere connected to the outer wall but still outside the city. Townships in Fiore had their barracks somewhere within the city itself. Further unlike Fiore, the military of Asgardia was small relative to the city, but was incredibly advanced. Despite the fact that civilians were allowed to own guns of a select variety, few even sold them, fewer bought them. It was likely a recreational sport to them, rather than a necessity like it was for the rest of the world. Speaking of, the guide told us that farms outside the ruins stretched as far back as the hill we had crossed to reach the place, maybe even as far as the ruins of Rosemary. In other words, the city was bigger, more advanced, more entertained, and more well-fed than anywhere else on the entire continent, all the while occupying less than a hundred square miles with what it needed to thrive. Makes sense, if it was the home of the most advanced civilization on this side of the world.

I reached the docks and found an incredible surprise: they had boats of steel. Gajeel would have diabetes if I let him come here. Of course the ships weren't made of actual steel, more likely a carbon-rich iron, but the fact still remains that they would have needed something more than sails to propel them. Thankfully for them, they had magic-powered engines and multiple propellers. These engines could take in passive magic energy thanks to special lacrimas built into the intake system, making the whole engine more efficient than our most basic engine. There was just one tiny problem with the steel ships:

They were small fishing and sporting boats. That's right, the most advanced and powerful civilization on this continent had no real navy. Coincidentally, this is also partially to blame for the fall of the city, as there could be seen many rotting wooden ships on the shore, docks, and in the sea closer to the rest of the wooden vessels. Had they grown a navy, even one ship, they would have had better luck than what they let happen to themselves.

I also found a few actual libraries, among which I found a Dwarven dictionary and grammar textbook, along with an ancient human book written in what appeared to be Draconic. How they managed to survive is beyond me, but I could read the Dwarven dictionary quite easily. I had managed to go through the entire thing by the afternoon by skipping words I already knew, which evidently numbered in the tens of thousands. I delved into the grammar textbook that evening and understood rudimentary Dwarven by the day's end.

Between those times, I found myself helping Greg and Arnold figure out how the magic power plant worked. It was quite easy, actually. It took Liquid Etherium and used a Generator Lacrima to absorb the energy from the liquid and transform it into power. This power was spread throughout the city sector, of which there were at least ten.

By the time we had finished combing the entire city, I had a rough map detailing two school districts, two generator districts, a dockyard, several libraries, and a multitude of economically developed areas. I also had a rough idea of their currency, which was gold, silver, iron, and copper coinage. Platinum was seen as too valuable to make into coins, so it was used in jewelry and other incredibly valuable trinkets and things of that nature.

* * *

"I don't like this," Arnold stated. "Teena seems more interested in military things than archaeology. It reminds me of a certain nation across the seas."

"Who, Alvarez?" Greg mentioned. "Those guys are more interested in building their armies than tourism. I doubt that they'd send a scientist over here just to look at dilapidated architecture and withered bones. No offense, kid."

"None taken, but you're both right," I reasoned. They turned in as I whispered, ensuring that they wouldn't hear our discussion. "Those guys might not look for history and architecture, but they do look for military might. Supposedly, the Dwarves had the strongest military out there, right? Hence, they would look here to find some fancy technology or magic to one-up us should we ever go to war for some reason. Only thing is, there are also Dark Guilds out there for rulership too, and what better place to look than the apex of militaries?"

"Good point," Arnold sighed. "Let's reserve judgement until they pull something really stupid. Keep your eyes peeled, don't let them catch you off guard, all that. Good night, tomorrow we might move on beyond these walls."

We hit the sack quickly thereafter. Arnold wouldn't be wrong, as tomorrow we would repeat what we did two days ago and use a Jotun to open the gate to the Inner city.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: the Inner City holds more secrets to Asgardia, home of the Dwarves and the most advanced civilization known to Fiore. Suspicions will rise, but Berserker still keeps secrets. Memories will rise to the surface, bringing to light where Erwin comes from and who, or what, Berserker is. Why can't Erwin generate his own magic despite his Dwarf-like capacity for it? And what is Teena trying to accomplish?**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it, Funimation made the Anime, and I own no part of that. Greg owns himself. No, before anyone asks, he does not exist in our world. He is simply a fourth wall break waiting to happen.**


	10. Asgardia: Inner Walls

**This morning would be rough, just as rough as the day they breached the Outer Gate. The group took their places and activated a nearby Jotun, walking it over to the gates leading to the Inner City. There was one more part of the city remaining to be explored after this: the Sanctum, which itself had two parts. Jotun 16 took its place near the Inner Gate, with Erwin at the cockpit, ready to open the ancient doorway.**

* * *

"Come on, big guy," I spoke to the massive Jotun, which had begun to slow down slightly. "Stay with me, stay with me. You got this."

The door was right there, the Jotun's hand was braced up against its large frame. The machine strained, eventually moving the door enough that we could all enter. I tried to get a diagnostic off before it shut down, but all it said was 'Hydraulic leak detected'. I had no idea what that meant, nor where it was on the mechanical giant.

The machine powered down, and I left the ancient vehicle. The others outside of it, now waiting at the gate, painted from the extensive use of magic energy.

"Man, talk about a workout," Greg gasped. "I swear, that lacrima had a crack in it."

"Yeah, the hydraulics were going out too," I added. Greg simply stared at me as if I had just spoken Dwarven. "I dunno, that's what it said."

"If you say so, Cap'n," Greg huffed, pushing off his knees and entering the Inner City. Just like on the Outer Wall, there was writing here too. It was so badly scratched and damaged that I couldn't even make out a single letter, let alone a full word. Must have been a rough battle for that to happen. Either that, or the raiders got a little happy with their destruction.

When I entered through the gate, I felt as though I had entered a new world entirely. The city looked less concrete and more brick and limestone blocks. Some homes had multiple stories, others were rather wide, but the general feel was preserved throughout. According to a monument in a park near the wall itself, the Walls were preserved as a way to remember the struggles went through to get there, a symbol of perseverance and survival.

The city was closer together here than before, feeling less open and more compact. The architecture here was older here too, giving off the impression that this part was built earlier than that within the Outer Wall. It also seemed to house more economic opportunities, larger school districts, and even an entire university. Not what I would expect to find in Crocus, that is most certain.

As we searched, Greg and I came across a massive section of houses that was utterly destroyed. Blue and black Dragon scales could be seen dotted along the shattered buildings. This was one of the places where Acnologia swooped in and crashed the party, almost literally. I picked up one of the scales and had the Goggles analyze it. They showed me that the scale had no tear marks on it, no signs of being forcibly removed, and no bits of skin, flesh, or blood remaining on it when it fell off. Acnologia let them fall off, be it subconsciously or intentionally, for almost 400 years.

Given how much damage there was elsewhere, this had to be one of the few places where he actually had a specific target in mind. I had to wonder who it could be that he came after. I decided that I needed to search for clues as to how high up this individual was.

Greg and I both searched the ground for several minutes, nearly an hour, only finding random, seemingly trivial Mark's on the ground. I needed to take a step back and look at the bigger picture here. I cast a Fortified Barrier: Riot Defender, which was a moving shield that pushed, turned, and retreated according to my will, and stepped on the horizontal surface. I told it to rise slowly until I told it to stop, and it began to lift me off the ground. Since it was transparent, I was able to see the full landscape through the barrier. While disorienting, it gave me a good understanding of the site.

"Hey, Greg," I called down. "Mark every single thing you found, spare no expense."

"You sure this is necessary," Greg asked. I replied affirmatively. "Okay, as you insist. Light markers going out."

It took him a little while, but he was able to mark all of the points we found. From my vantage point, I imagined Acnologia having just flown over and slowly rewound the visual. Buildings rebuilt themselves in my mind's eye as the Dragon flew over violently in reverse. Suddenly, an emerald light formed in my peripheral vision, and I looked over immediately. A shamrock surrounded by a ring of magic runes, almost like the outer ring drawn by the castle-bot last week, burned into the pavement, slowly began to burn emerald as things undid themselves. A tiny toy slowly rose up to a little under two meters as Acnologia passed over backwards. The emerald light exploded suddenly, expanding in a cloud of mist as Acnologia's massive maw ran into it, now open as though it were trying to bite down on something. When the emerald light reformed into a number of green rings, I was almost horrified to see myself, carried by a young woman with red hair and blue eyes.

A shockwave of pain blasted through my head as more flashes erupted around me, bringing me back to the past once more. The Riot Defender faded away as I became totally distracted, and I felt myself falling, caught by an unknown entity as the world became more and more distant to me.

The first flash brought me within an unseen part of the city, surrounded by three walls, densely packed with buildings and soldiers. The city burned around us as a man started chanting, burning a familiar claret form into my mind, body, and soul as he chanted. He had emerald magic circles around his hands as he said something in Draconic. I remember that man, one who might have mentored me when my father wasn't able to. He must have been the one who taught me basic things like the Dwarven alphabet, simple math, and how to read.

The second flash brought me to a burning part of the city, being carried through the paved streets by a young woman, the same one I just imagined getting mauled by Acnologia. She wore dark grey accented by red highlights and golden chevrons on her shoulders. No, stars, three of them. She was telling me it would be okay, words which echoed in my mind as the third flash came.

The final flash showed me a green energy flowing around me as an angry roar shook the ground. The woman told me indecipherable things just before the emerald energy exploded around me, flashing me back to what the memory wanted me to show me.

 _I was in an unfamiliar house, cream-painted stone walls surrounding me. The place was huge, but I could tell that I was in a much smaller perspective. I remember there being decorations, commodities in Dwarven lining pieces of wooden furniture of varying shades of warm brown. The room - no, hall - was lit up by a warm yellow light, revealing a bright home surrounding me. The whole place seemed so familiar I almost thought I was home. Thing is, I knew that I was, but it seemed surreal and unfamiliar simultaneously._

" _Mommy, mommy," I heard my tiny voice cry through the halls. "Where are you?"_

" _Right in here," I heard a tender woman respond from in another room. My perspective ran through the halls to what I could only assume was the living room. It was painted a warm light yellow, accented by a set of sky blue curtains currently drawn so little of the sun's rays would actually get in. The combination of these three colors, the golden sun, sky blue, and pale yellow, all combined into a beautiful rainbow that made me feel at home. The gray carpets never seemed to darken the room even once. In the wooden rocking chair at one end of the room, carefully holding a bundle of white blanket and gently rocking back and forth, with wavy red hair and tender blue eyes was a woman I should have recognized immediately. It took me a moment to realize that the fair-skinned woman in a pink shirt, soft blue felt pants, and house shoes was actually my mother, the one who gave birth to me. My father stood right by her, calloused hand on her shoulder. His soft green eyes stared down at the bundle proud and tender. His broad shoulders, dressed in a light grey shirt and a soft denim jacket, seemed to act as a comforting shield and powerful, sturdy presence to me. His khaki cargo pants were held up by a brown belt buckled to the third notch. Wireframe glasses made his warm green eyes and gently tanned skin seem bigger, as were his wrinkles from smiling so often._

 _My mother noticed my presence and gave me an inviting warm smile. I remember her asking me if I wanted to see my baby sister. I gladly nodded and, as calmly as an excited two year old could, walked over to my mother._

 _My father gently yet firmly picked me up and held me comfortably with a single strong arm. Any scars on his wrists and arms only further cemented my belief in his might and power, but his gentleness reinforced the idea that he was also kind and sweet when he needed to be._

 _My mother angled the bundle to me, letting me see that it was not simply a wad of blankets but a baby, fragile and red-skinned from a recent birth. The baby who I realized was my sister was sleeping, taking tiny breaths through her open mouth. She looked so peaceful, so sweet and small._

" _Eirik," my mother said softly, not wanting to stir the baby. "This is your new baby sister, Freya. Say hi, but be quiet. She's sleeping." I gently obliged, remaining quiet as I greeted my tiny sister._

Immediately, memories of the woman I met with Porlyusica rose up to the surface. Her name was Freya too, bearing strawberry blonde hair and tender blue eyes. The scar on her chin also said a lot about her, but was she the same Freya?

 _The scenery shifted. The world around me burned. These were the final days of Asgardia, I realized. A Dragon roared in the distance, flying around and attacking Jotuns with his powerful breath attacks. It was Acnologia, hunting down Dwarves for a cause not his own. He flew around, causing mass destruction in his wake with just a single flap of his wings. His roars could be heard for miles, and we were not that far away._

 _My mother, Astrid, carried me as quickly as she could to safety. She ran as quickly as she could, tears falling from her eyes as she rushed to the Gates of the burning city. I felt yet another presence growing within me, taking hold where I would later store my magic energy._

" _Listen to me, Eirik," she cried as she carried me. "I know that you're scared, but don't let it overcome you. You will get through this. This won't last much longer, your father will take care of this. Your sister is going to be safe."_

 _I knew in my heart, and now know for a fact, that my father was no longer around to stop the behemoth Dragon. I doubted greatly that my sister would be safe, let alone alive. And I had a horrible feeling that this hell would only take a short break, rather than outright ending._

" _ **I sense your Time Distortion spell**_ _," a loud, deep, rumbling voice roared from the same direction as the Dragon, which now faced us while hovering in the air above the Jotuns. "_ _ **Escape will not be as easy as that for you, Dwarf! I will swallow you both as easily as I would anything else!**_ " _Without a second thought, the Dragon flew towards us, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. My mother turned my face to her, giving me a Shamrock green ring as the green rings formed around me._

" _Eirik, no matter what happens, remember that I love you," Astrid Scylding told me with tears in her eyes. "So does your father Bjarke, so does your sister Freya, and so does your uncle Audun. Never forget that, and may the stars guide you to green fields."_

 _The green energy exploded around me just as the Dragon passed by, mouth open to devour my mother in one massive bite. It passed right through me as a tunnel of emerald smoke and red flame swallowed me. The light bent around me for mere seconds before depositing me in front of a familiar house in a familiar land with a familiar man with a dark thick moustache and slicked back hair of the same color sitting on his front porch with his wife. I had been thrown forward 378 years into the future at Macao Conbolt's house. The man, after hearing me speak Dwarven, opted to teach me the native tongue and renamed me Erwin after failing to pronounce my name too many times. Ten years later, I would be a Runic Wizard at Fairy Tail, a friend of the Magnolia Police Department, and an anomalous case of Berserker Syndrome because I had no magic generation._

My eyes shot open, hot tears streaming down my face as I gasped for air. The pain in my head receded, making room for the last chunk of memories to fall back into place. Berserker's presence within me was no longer a mystery to me, finally making sense to me when the memories clicked into place. I was laying down, head in Greg's lap and cheeks warm from him slapping me, trying to snap me out of it.

"Hey, kid's back," Greg lit up. "How ya doing, little buddy?"

" _Càite am bi mi_ ," I asked in Dwarven. Roughly translated, it means 'where am I'. Greg gave me a confused look.

"Was I not fast enough," he asked. "Did ya hit your head?"

"What happened," I reiterated in the native language. Greg sighed.

"Glad you're up, kid. What just happened to ya?"

"Just an old memory," I answered. "Acnologia did attack here. Went after a young woman and her child. Blasted through the city to get them when they tried to escape."

"Gah, that's rough," Greg completely missed the 'Acnologia' part. "Wait, Acnologia? As in the Dragon King, Acnologia?! _He_ attacked here?!" I nodded. He placed a hand on his head as I stood up.

"Relax, it was four hundred years ago," I patted Greg on the shoulder. He whimpered. "Besides, Acnologia is a male, no nest or eggs present." He exhaled with relief. " _That's_ what you were worried about?"

"Wouldn't you be?" I shook my head.

 _I can't believe it_ , I thought to myself. _I was attacked by Acnologia? He attacked my home? Wait, was I even born here, or was all that some nightmare?_

 _No nightmares_ , Berserker answered. _We were born here. I was made into a defensive spirit by the Berserker Rune, formed out of your capacity for magic and powered by your life force. It was the only way to help you survive, the best way to let us live. If we never saw the end of the war, we would have had an infinitely higher chance of survival. If the humans forgot about the Dwarves, then that time was the best place to go to for a toddler. And if you forgot about the attack, you would have had a better life among the people you were once attacked by._

I turned around and helped Greg to his feet. _Yeah, that's probably for the best. I guess thanking you is in order._

Berserker said nothing else for the rest of the day.

We made our way through the ruins of my old hometown, searching for clues as to the reason why Acnologia would attack a race suspected of being more powerful than Dragons. Then again, he was supposedly a human once. Perhaps he was a Dragon Slayer turned Dragon? Regardless, he supposedly no longer exists, so I have no need for anything brash.

 _Vanished does not mean dead_ , I reminded myself. _You yourself are proof of this fact._

We found no other evidence, but we did find many more weapons, far more archaic and magical than those of the Dwarves. It made no sense to me, why there would be two kinds of weapons lying around. True, the city was sacked, and yes Acnologia was behind much of it, but why face the supposedly greatest superpower of your time with weapons so inferior it might as well not even be a competition? You would only do that if you knew you could take them, and even then it would take knowledge of the city's defenses before… hand.

My eyes went as wide as shields as I came to the realization, prompting Greg to stop and look behind him at me.

"Hey kid, you alright," Greg asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost. Or Acnologia. Or both, I honestly don't care. Having another nightmare or whatever?"

"I just realized something," I announced. "Go and get the others. Bring them to Acnologia's crash site, I'll explain there." I grabbed a weapon and ran to the point. I heard Greg saying something along the lines of 'okay, whatever' before running off to do his thing.

* * *

"Okay, kid," Teena growled. She looked peeved. "What is your sudden realization?"

I pointed at the gun. She looked down at it, then gave me a curious glance.

"Yes, and?"

"Compared to Dwarven technology, even a pistol, there is no comparison. Dwarves have an absolute advantage. Acnologia attacked, but the Jotun are still standing, most of them unscathed. Have you thought about why? Why would an inferior army sack a superior city, even if they had Acnologia? Moreover, how would they do it?" Teena raised her hand up to her chin.

"Well, if you wanted to do so this quickly, you would need a distraction, a two-front war, and knowledge of the enemy beforehand," she listed. "Then you would need superior numbers, as well as some advantage over the enemy. Why do you ask?"

"Think about it! They had Acnologia, the most powerful Dragon in history, sacking the city already. Distraction _and_ second front in one go, right? As for numbers, the Dwarven army didn't have as many troops because of the Jotuns and the walls. Why would they need to arm up against inferior armies? As for the advantage, they had two: Acnologia is obvious, but the Dwarves had no magic. What do these weapons have?"

"Yes, magic. What of it? So they sacked the city and made it look easy… okay, maybe you have a point." Arnold nodded in agreement, as did Greg.

"Dunno how you figured _that_ one up, but good find," Greg complimented.

"So let me get this straight," one of the other members spoke up. "Acnologia attacks, and these guys go in and attack with huge numbers and magic weapons. Then four hundred years pass and Fiore pops up on the map?" I nodded. The guy shrugged, realizing the sense it made.

"But why attack them in the first place," Arnold thought aloud. "They had the best of everything and were incredibly friendly, right? Nothing wrong with that, and Dragons had just gone extinct save for one. No feasible threats save for these guys, and they aren't going after anyone. So who did this and why?"

"I think it's obvious," Teena said, thinking clearly about it. "Early Fiore did so out of both fear and greed. Acnologia attacked other Dragons and anything related, right? So, why not come up with a lie, say that the Dwarves helped the Dragons and were planning to take revenge on the natives of Fiore? Those who visited the city under the guise of travellers could disclose information and give information against the Dwarves, such as the fact that they have no magic if their own. Then on attack day, they gather huge numbers and wipe away the Dwarves, ruin the city, sack the inhabitants, and so on. Simple, I believe, right?"

Greg bobbed his head in agreement, understanding the situation. Arnold simply nodded in acceptance. I heard several other positive responses. As much sense as it made, the fact remains that Teena knew more about military tactics than she did about Dwarven anything.

* * *

That night, we went over everything we had discovered. I kept quiet about what I had discovered. My mother and father never outright discussed my heritage with me or near me, at the very least. All I had to go off of was the simple fact that I was loved by them greatly before they passed away and I was sent to the future.

Greg discovered yet another library, handing me two surviving books from the shelves. Arnold led me to a barracks, where he asked me to read out a manual for him. It was a sword fighting manual, specifically on fighting with two swords in a Dwarven style. When he asked me to demonstrate, I gladly did so, as the practice would help improve my sad excuse for swordsmanship. It was difficult to say the least, as it required extreme hand-eye coordination and swift movement. It also involved moving the blades separately from one another, which was very helpful as that is what I was already doing and most comfortable with.

Teena asked me to translate something on a wall, citing it as important military code. It was an opera house, telling one and all to come and witness a new play on the market. She pushed it off as rubbish, which rubbed me the wrong way. I basically told her to rub off, which surprised her with my ability to speak Dwarven, or Gaelic as the people called it. At least I can surprise Levy when I get home. Maybe Gajeel, too. Speaking of, I wonder how they're doing.

 _Gajeel sat on a crate, regretting everything that happened almost two weeks ago. He recalled the threats given to him by the Atlas brothers, who had cast the Lost at Sea curse on Team Shadow Gear and painted Levy's stomach. He simply stuck them to the tree, if a bit roughly. He didn't want to do it, especially with how sweet the shorter girl seemed, but the brothers threatened to wash him away if he didn't do something. He hated the regret, but his hatred went more to his actions and the twins than the guilt. He simply wanted someone to punish him already, if only to make him feel better._

I was certain that they'd be fine, little realizing the danger they were all in thanks to a Lightning Rune Wizard. I was acutely aware of danger from Teena and her posse, but the magnitude evaded me until much later on. Too much later on.

* * *

 _I don't understand why you couldn't show me this earlier_ , I muttered as Berserker showed me a rune on our soul. _If it was so important to you, why not show me like you used to show me things in the past?_

 _Because you weren't ready_ , Berserker answered. _I show you too soon, and you could be flooded with memories you couldn't possibly comprehend. Too late, and you could never break the rune itself._

 _Breaking a rune, are you crazy? How would that even work?_

 _Enough energy applied to one spot, and it will crack; more, and it shatters. Doesn't matter the kind of energy. You learned this yourself, right? Magic just keeps the energy in better and all that mess?_

I did recall that information. I just didn't understand how runes applied to the soul could possibly not cause irreversible damage, let alone how breaking one wouldn't do the same.

We arrived at a point in our little spiritual realm that seemed to house a gate of some kind. Within was a region where space and time seemed to fold in on itself, all sealed by a singular rune that I recognized. _Berserker Asgardia_ , a synthetic way to give someone Berserker Syndrome. It had dangerous side effects on children with the rune marking them, but all of the consequences weren't fully known.

 _This is… I don't think I follow_ , I stammered. _Why, why would I need one of these?_

 _Why else_ , Berserker replied. _You had suffered, and weren't ready to face the reality of the situation. So, they used your own power to hide your memories, protect you until you were ready. I wish I could have told you, but I wasn't made to answer questions, nor am I a guiding spirit. I am here to keep you alive and sane, regardless of my own sanity and choices._

 _But aren't you a part of me? Doesn't that mean that we both suffer when one of us does?_ Berserker was quiet, thinking of a way to respond.

 _Yes and no. Allow me to explain: I simply retain certain memories until you are ready or need to remember them; I also use your own innate power under my control to defend you from hostile or threatening targets. Your anger is your own, my anger is mine. I might act on my own, but we are, indeed, the same. I simply act and feel as if you - we - had been through the memories I hold back. Memories which you now possess, and have successfully overcome._

I was baffled at how calm this… alternate persona was acting all of a sudden. Kinda reminded me of a plot device, honestly. I actually had one more question for the entity now, myself if I so chose to address Berserker as such.

 _How much power do you possess_ , I asked. It shrugged.

 _No telling, to be honest_ , it replied. _As those of Dwarven descent grow and develop, so too does their full potential, be it physical like our mother, magical like our father, or mental like Freya. With us, it happens to extend everywhere. We were naturally quick to learn, always ever curious about the world in which we lived and never unwilling to adapt, as proven by the Gauntlet. As also proven by our own natural abilities and willpower, we possess such raw physical prowess that we could rival an adult at a young age. Magically, we have no way to generate our own power, but we do have a large capacity despite our inability to generate our own. If we include what I encompass, you could easily surpass Master Makarov with your capacity alone._

 _But that would mean losing my own partner, wouldn't it?_ Berserker sighed and swatted me upside the head. Well, the mental representation of me, as we were inside my soul as I slept. Regardless, the point still stands, he hit me.

 _We are one and the same_ , he responded. _Birds of a feather, mind and soul, so on and so forth. Losing me is literally impossible without dying. And as for the concern behind the question, have you learned nothing in our days within Fairy Tail? Even on your own, you aren't alone. You have others who will back your play, even if the play is completely stupid and destined to fail. If anything, you would have even more power to use as you saw fit. Magic capacity and potential that could dwarf some of the Ten Wizard Saints, hysterical strength that would make Elfman look small, mental capacity enough to make Levy jealous. If anything, me going away would make you stronger. Not that I want that, I kind of like it here. All the same, the point stands tall. It's high time you did the same._

I pondered these things as I finished my sleep for the day. Tomorrow, we would continue our search through the Inner City.

* * *

The next morning, I was just finishing my breakfast when Teena ushered us forth, urging me to open the next gate. I got incredibly confused, but complied. Why she would want us to continue on so quickly was beyond me, but I was hired for the job, not asking questions.

"Okay, let me see the gate," I said, following the group to the innermost wall of the city. They lead me to a considerably smaller gate, one which was locked and sealed with magic energy. A Magic Lock, one of the more powerful spells which required a considerable amount of magic energy to undo. Either that or a key phrase or word, one which I had yet to find.

"Okay, there's gotta be some kind of clue here," I assured myself as I searched the area for ideas, as I simply couldn't hold the kind of energy required to break such a barrier. My search produced two Lacrima Bands, things required to upgrade the Gauntlet if I needed to, but no ideas as to the way forward. I headed back to the Inner City for clues, specifically towards the library for information, documents, texts, anything that would give me an idea as to how I could undo the Magic Lock. It had to be Dwarven, else what would the point of having a spell like that be?

Among the things I saw was a strange document called Sanctuary, which made no sense to me. There were also censuses and… say, censuses could hold secret information. Yeah yeah, sorry excuse for my curiosity, I don't care. It's my story, I do what I want, not what the plot tells me.

I found the most recent census, the one with records of children born in X400 and beyond. My year of birth, if the city fell in X406, would have been X402 or X403. My sister would have been X404 and onwards, as she was born just a year and a half after I was.

I found my name in Dwarven amongst the files, finding them all to be magically bound to our life forces, meaning that they updated with the person as they lived. I read the text as follows:

 _Name_ : Eirik Erwin Scylding

 _Father_ : Bjarke Scylding III, DECEASED.

 _Mother_ : Astrid Scylding, DECEASED.

 _Date of Birth_ : 27/09/X402, format DD/MM/YYYY

 _Previous Statuses_ : MISSING, 03/10/X406. FOUND, 03/10/X774.

 _Current Status_ : ALIVE

 _Age_ : 13 YO

 _Heritage: Father_ \- WARDEN, SCYLDING. _Mother_ \- DWARVEN, VALKYRIA.

The words made no actual sense, especially the whole 'Valkyria' thing, but the actual heritage part was good to know. Since I knew from previous texts that Wardens were half human, half Dwarven, I was able to tell that I was a full three-quarters Dwarf. It was also good to know that the name I went by was actually my middle name. I kept the paper, hiding it away in my Library. I seriously need a name for that thing.

My next search was for my sister. I needed to confirm my suspicions.

 _Name_ : Freya Dahlia Scylding

 _Father_ : Bjarke Scylding III, DECEASED

 _Mother_ : Astrid Scylding, DECEASED

 _Date of Birth_ : 10/01/X404

 _Status_ : ALIVE

 _Age_ : 389 YO

I ignored the Heritage part, as I figured that it would be the same as mine.

I had to suppress a shudder. Yeah, I heard that Dwarves could live almost 500 years, but seeing my sister still alive after that long is still terrifying. Wait…

My sister survived Acnologia. How is that even possible? Is that the scar on her chin? Is she the one who saw me a few years ago? Am I going too nutty over this? Maybe… maybe. I still have questions, but they can wait.

I felt a presence behind me, and quickly put away the paper. I saw Teena's right hand man standing tall at the library entrance. I had to stare at him curiously. Was he actually mute, or did he simply prefer not to speak?

"Don't you have other children to stare at like a creepy stalker," I asked the man. He simply grunted silently, and a gust of wind blew past me, gentle as a breeze. Either that's a coincidence, or that's why he doesn't talk. Creepy no matter what, but still. "Okay then, let me do my job."

I went to the last surviving file, the one about Sanctuary, and opened it. I skimmed through it quickly, searching for keywords or phrases. I found none, but I did find something about Dwarven heritage or something like that.

I decided to head back, finding nothing. I figured that the best way was to guess, sound like an idiot, think I failed, then remember something that might help and get us in. I arrived on scene and began the process.

"Eirik," I suggested. No reaction. "Freya?" Nothing. "Bjarke, Astrid, Scylding, Valkyria, Jotun." Even more stillness. Yup, looking like an idiot. I was all out of ideas, and needed to think. I leaned against the gate, trying to get a clear picture of their society. The glow stopped, the Magic Lock having been overcome somehow. I fell in as the gate swung open, and I looked even more like an idiot. So that's why heritage was so important.

"It's open," I chuckled, looking back at the others. Laughter bled through the group. Ladies and gentlemen, we were in. Welcome to the Inner Sanctum.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Erwin and the others explore the Inner Sanctum. Teena starts getting more and more impatient, demanding more of the young men and her crew. One of the crew, caring for the hired hands, reveals to Erwin a dark truth, and an even darker threat about to take them by storm.**

 **I own no anime or manga. I do own books, but they haven't been finished or fully thought out yet. Other than that, I just have a computer and a bunch of ideas. The plot of this current arc, as well as Eirik Erwin Scylding and the Dwarves, the idea of Asgardia, and the Runic Wizards are all ideas in that list. Greg doesn't count, he's just Greg.**


	11. Asgardia: Sanctum

**Eirik Erwin Scylding had a literal falling out with the gate to the Outer Sanctum, a mysterious location within Asgardia to which only those of Dwarven descent can access. Teena has begun to get impatient with the group, pressing them harder than ever to enter the unknown imposing structure. Erwin has become suspicious of the members, but remains undeterred to explore his previous homeland.**

* * *

"It's open," I announced, chuckling awkwardly after my fall. The rest of the group save for a few shared in the amusement. I got up, dusting myself off before entering the dark structure known as the Outer Sanctum. The others followed shortly thereafter. With the place being too dark for me to see, I drew Trinket and turned the emerald blade on.

And proceeded to run into the wall. I shook my head after peeling myself off, and looked up to see the wall. We had reached a split in the passage, only three meters in. I was shocked, almost blown away at how sudden this development had come. I immediately activated the Goggles and told them to map out the area when they entered Battle Mode. The purple lenses snapped closer to my face as the thick black frame thinned out and hugged my face all the way to my ears. Due to the pitch black atmosphere, it switched to a sort of magic radar, sending pulses of magic to the surrounding area and building a picture based on the echoes it received. I still had the blade on standby, however due to the proximity I decided that keeping the blade active was not the brightest idea in the world. The light coming from the blade should be enough to light the way for the other members while ensuring that they knew I was armed and dangerous.

"I got left," Greg hollered, leading his group around with his own specialized pair of Magic Seeker Goggles. He had a Light Stick, a glowing rod used by police officers when lighting conditions were dim. He led a group of his own including Teena and her lieutenant down the corridor. I was stuck with Arnold and a bunch of other members.

"Alright, be careful," I warned. "If you have a light source, use it. Try not to get lost, and don't get into trouble that you can't get out of. Stay close."

The group followed close behind as we traversed the labyrinth. And that wasn't a joke, it was becoming more and more of a maze by the second. Numbers on doorways led to rooms seemingly designed to be an armory for singular teams. Skeletons littered the ground, showing proof that the place had been overrun given the number of blast marks, holes, and broken armor. If outside was a massacre, this was a one-sided warzone. The Dwarves might have had high capacities for magic energy, but they had zero resistance to it.

As the small group broke apart to desecrate the bones, one of the members remained behind with Arnold and I, giving us worried glances as she followed.

The corridors eventually met back up at a central chamber. According to my Goggles, we had just gone around in a semicircle, as had Greg when he arrived. The circle seemed rather large, about 75 meters in diameter, and had a singular set of double doors to it. The lock was physical, and seemed a bit primitive. This was done by the invaders, not the inhabitants.

"Stand back," I ordered, angling Trinket in such a way that the blade would cut the lock on ignition. I ignited the blade and sliced the lock right off. The point of the blade was blocked off, almost as if a barrier had been erected around the door. I touched it, hoping the barrier would give way like earlier. It didn't, not even a single ember or crack. Actually, my hand passed right through to the metal circles on the other side of the barrier. Perhaps it was a protected puzzle?

As a matter of fact, it was. I could tell what the puzzle was just by looking at it, as it took the shape of a misaligned magic circle. I took each circle and moved it in such a way that the circles aligned perfectly. The door clicked open with a loud knock, and I pushed the doors open.

Inside was quite a sight. It looked like the internal mechanisms for a turret-based weapon. Of course, it had no power, but the ammunition belts still remained. The gears that would allow the weapon above to turn had rusted and showed signs of dirty grease and misuse, but with some TLC the turret could move again. The trigger mechanisms had clogged and rusted, but they could undoubtedly be restored. The scope just needed to be cleaned, with a few mirrors needing to be replaced. As for the gun itself, I could see above that the battery had been torn out completely. Given the two invaders, it was clear to me just who had been behind this assault. Acnologia was turning out to be more of a threat by the passing moment. And a bit of a nuisance. Thankfully for us today, he's not here anymore.

Teena admired the construction of such a battery, citing it as more advanced than any weapon anyone had at this time. More advanced, I agreed; more powerful, I couldn't disagree more. The Jupiter Cannon was more devastating a weapon, given the smaller caliber shells on the ammunition feed tracks. Speaking of which, I took one and had the Goggles analyze it. It seemed to be a hollow shell with explosive dust implanted in it. The Goggles put the design as Advanced, citing that the dust was still being tested and reproduced and that the shell's sheer size was made less for a gun and more for an anti-armor cannon. It predicted that, given the design of the turret and the shell's design, the artillery could potentially fire these like a machine gun. Just slower, it noted. I almost laughed out loud at its observations. With how big these shells were, I doubted that it would need to shoot more than one round to destroy a threat. Just what were these Dwarves thinking when they built these things? What threat were they trying to protect themselves against?

"Hey, Teena," Greg called. "I get that the emplacement is cool and all, but we do have the rest of the Outer Sanctum to explore."

"We're gonna go ahead and check out the rest of the Sanctum," I informed her. "You guys keep doing… whatever you're doing. I need to figure this place out some more."

 _Seriously, what were they fighting?_ I asked Berserker. _Why need such big and powerful shells? And why not use them against Acnologia?_

 _I think they did_ , Berserker answered. _Didn't you see it torn off its turret? I think he wouldn't have needed to if they didn't use it against him, don't you?_

Fair point. For now, I wanted to keep exploring the Sanctum. I wanted to see if it leads to the massive megastructure. I went to the door and found the same kind of lock. I did the same to it as the one for the turret emplacement and it opened. Oh, the joys of being a wizard. A Dwarven Runic Wizard, but a wizard nonetheless.

The door opened to yet another labyrinth. I groaned in frustration, hating this 'Sanctum' more and more each passing second. Wasn't there a map to this place or something?

Wait a moment. There might have been, and I forgot to ask. I turned to Arnold, the one supposedly with such maps.

"Arnold," I called to the Survey Corps Sergeant looked my way, donning his helmet. Did it have echolocation or something? I kept hearing a rapid pinging sound coming from it.

"Yes," he replied. I strode over to him swiftly.

"Do you have a map to the Outer Sanctum," I asked. He searched through his selection of maps, rummaging through his belongings to find them. He pulled one out labeled 'Outer Sanctum', with Dwarven writing on it. He handed it to me, as I seemed to know the Dwarven tongue.

"Okay, let's see here," I muttered, reading the writing on the map. Sure enough, it told me what I needed to know.

The explorer following me tapped my shoulder and pointed to a room on the map. It was just a janitorial closet, but I agreed. If she wanted to speak, she could speak. I walked over there with her, Greg, and Arnold, closing the door behind us.

"Alright, what's up," I asked her. She took off her helmet, revealing markings on her face. Her hair was cut shorter than I thought would be necessary for an expedition. A scar or two marked her face more, telling me that she had been through some things.

"You three are in danger," she said hurriedly. "You have to leave when you get the chance." Silence erupted between us. Us guys replied with a collective 'huh'.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Arnold folded his arms. "What kind of danger are we talking about?"

"The kind where you could be hunted down by the strongest military empire in the world," she replied. "Teena is not an explorer, certainly not from Fiore. She is a military archivist from the Alvarez Empire, and she is looking for ways to make our empire unstoppable."

The other guys went silent. I had to roll my eyes.

"What kind of ways," I asked, only partially believing her story. The identity part I kinda figured, albeit a bit surprising; about the danger, I had some obvious doubts. "And why are you telling us this? Aren't you with her?"

"I am, but I don't care about the punishments," she responded. "She is looking for powerful weapons and designs to further strengthen her Emperor's army. Once she has the designs, she will return to Alvarez and build an army. Once the army is created, she plans to return to Fiore in force, invade your home, and conquer your continent. But before she leaves, she will have you all killed or locked away, never to be found again."

This is where I went silent too. How ruthless could one archivist be? Greg, however, had questions.

"Geez lady, what are you to her?" Greg questioned, a concerned look on his face. The woman's face fell, clearly upset by the question. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked that, my bad."

"No, you need to know," she remained adamant. She unbuttoned the collar of her shirt and let the left wing of the shirt fall slightly. I wanted to look away, but the burn marks just to the left of her collarbone kept my eyes glued. My eye twitched as recognition set in. The brand wasn't meant for just anyone, and the number of tallies just above it infuriated me to no end. "I am bound to serve her as though she were Emperor Spriggan himself. She did, after all, pay a great deal for my ownership."

Greg fumed. He turned violently and punched the door with enough force that it broke off and shattered against the concrete wall. His fist kept glowing with pure magic energy even after he left the room. Angry howls could be heard coming from his direction mere moments later. Teena's… servant buttoned her shirt back up and straightened it out enough to be seen as messy at best, possibly to seem as though _that_ was her reason for calling me to the closet. I exited the place, eyes burning red with sheer fury. Arnold tried not to notice the Berserker Venting flowing from my eyes, glowing from the intensity of the flames.

"Is that what it's like to get mad," Arnold asked. I nodded, trying to calm down and breathe in the slim circular hallway. "Oh. Well then, remind me to never piss you off." I swatted him upside the head, earning a grunt and an admission of guilt.

" _Bidh am bana-bhuidseach sin a 'pàigheadh airson a gnìomhan_ ," I declared in Dwarven. (A/N: for those who want to understand what was spoken, I used Scots Gaelic according to Google Translate. I will also put the words I translated in italics because I don't trust Google Translate to turn what it tells me back into what was asked) _That witch will pay for her deeds._

I looked down heavily on slavery. In fact, I nearly killed a criminal for trying to sell someone. That was actually the first time I cut loose with Berserker, as well as the first bounty I ever took. Poor guy had to wait chained to a hospital bed while he waited for his sentence. It just goes to show how much I detest the purchase and sale of human life, no matter who or why.

Greg returned to my side as we checked out more of the doors. Turns out, the Outer Sanctum was full of turrets and artillery, barracks and armories, command centers and Jotun Coordination Rooms. I waited patiently for Teena and her crew to finish their searches and looting before opening the door to the Inner Sanctum. It was nightfall before they finished, leaving me even more annoyed with the Alvarez nuisances.

That night bore no discussion with Berserker, only numerous ways by which I could beat and/or end Teena.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early and, without a second's hesitation, opened the gate to the Inner Sanctum. Greg and Arnold were both awake enough to witness my opening the door, Teena waking up just in time to see me finish opening the door.

"Why couldn't you wait for us to get up," Teena grumbled as she woke up. I glared daggers at her.

"Because I have no patience left," I nearly snarled. I had to disguise my hatred of her as impatience, else she would probably end my life or spring her trap early. "I want to finish exploring so we can do some _actual_ archaeology."

She kept a straight face for a few moments before growing a grin. She muttered something about me being too excited. She bought it. My glare kept on her until she left my line of sight.

We entered the Inner Sanctum to find a massive room, a huge command room, throne room, administrative center, and magic research lab, all of which had second stories with turrets. I climbed up to the second story for each of the turrets to see if any of them were still active. While inactive, none of them were destroyed.

"Hey, Teena," I called. "Greg, Arnold, all of you. Head out to the front and see if this thing fires. I'm gonna shoot out to the mountains."

Once they signaled that they were ready, I spun the turret around. While not difficult, it wasn't easy. These were made to be used by Dwarven soldiers, not children. I was most impressed with how hard it was to move it, as I was about as strong as Elfman. Laxus too, but he also had stronger magic to help him out.

"Man, I can't imagine how strong the Asgardia Infantry could have been had they actually went for it," I grunted, pushing the ancient turret around with all my might.

My muscles were sore by the time I had it turned around. I looked at the levers beside the turret's rotation levers. The one on the lower right read 'elevation', showing an angle for me using hydraulics which had to be getting old. I pulled the lever and heard the barrels rise to the angle. Looking through the scope, I saw that the sights were aimed directly at the mountain in the distance.

Now to find the trigger. I looked around and sought the cannon triggers for nearly a minute before finding them. On the upper left of the levers was a much smaller lever labeled as 'Fire'. I pulled it appropriately and waited. I needed not wait long as the turret used the last of its power to load in a single shell into both barrels. The machine fired two shots before shutting down completely. The turret's blast were so loud that my ears stopped hearing for almost two minutes, knocking me off balance in the process. When it fired, I could feel the shockwaves in my chest before the sounds ever reached my ears.

When I regained my hearing and balance, I heard Arnold and the others excitedly racing towards me, jumping like children playing games. They were apparently in awe from the sheer power of the artillery turret.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME," Greg shouted, laughing like a maniac the whole time. "That had to be thirty kilometers in fifty seconds. Dude, I have to show you. Take off your Goggles, here's mine."

I donned Greg's Goggles and looked through them. On the lenses was a captured image of the explosion at its biggest. It declared the radius to be a mere 20 meters, but I had been over there while we were coming over to the ruins. That was 15 meters.

"Your instruments need calibration," I declared. He simply kept cackling like a madman as he climbed down from the turret. "As for me, I need ear plugs. Desperately."

In the throne room, I found a bunch of documents regarding diplomatic events dating from as far back as PH594, which meant 594 years before X001. The Magic Council would enjoy seeing these. Among them were details of defending themselves from Dragons and Gods using something called 'Nidavellir'. Specifically, it kept mentioning these '348mm Valhalla Cannons', stating that they were lucky that they and some '1018mm Surtur Cannons' were online. It also mentioned a partially destroyed 'Ragnarök Spinal Mounted 2700mm Cannon', but I had no idea what that could be. The earlier ones mentioned that they still had fuel in this Nidavellir thing, but later on they said that they had to shut off a 'Lacrima Reactor' because they were running too low on fuel. They had yet to even mention Jotuns until they mentioned that they had a bustling city built now that the Dragons and Gods were leaving them alone. The Outer Wall was never mentioned until the year X212.

What really confused me was the fact that they never mentioned a King, let alone a Kingdom. They just called their leader a leader, no fancy titles or anything. Maybe the name was coincidentally similar most of the time, but the leader was never known as anything other than just that: a leader. So why was there a throne room if there was no king? Maybe this was just a room for parlay with other countries at the time?

In the command room, we found a detailed map of the city, sparing no facts. It showed where the Jotuns last were according to the coordinator, where each turret was, where the barracks were, and where the squadrons were supposed to be. There were also designs of the turrets, explaining that Lacrima Reactors were needed to supply enough power to run the turrets. The Jotuns ran off of smaller variants of the Lacrima Reactors. And speaking of those Reactors, there was also a design for those as well. They had Lacrimas lowered into vats of Liquid Etherium, which would provide insane amounts of magic power for any machine depending on the size of the lacrima used. A pearl-sized lacrima might power a small two-wheeled magic motorcycle for years, one the size of a volleyball could give enough energy to power a mansion filled with magic-powered machinery for a few years. The biggest one they claim to possess uses a lacrima 5 meters in diameter and uses a full gallon of Liquid Etherium every minute. The biggest tank of the stuff they ever had was, according to the first commander, well over five million gallons. That would last the largest lacrima almost two months. But where was this Reactor? They had lacrimas the size of beach balls powering the city generators, which fed energy to the city when it was active. I needed to see this reactor real quick.

In the magic research room, we found a broken lab filled with experimental alternatives to Liquid Etherium. According to the journals, the last days of Asgardia yielded only failures. No substance could make a synthetic Liquid Etherium capable of what they required. The Goggles told me a different story entirely, as the synthetic forms seemed to have crystallized over time and become alternative forms to Crystal Etherium. The sheer amount of Mana within each one was beyond incredible. Coincidentally, they seemed capable of alloying with most metals to create more powerful ingots. Maybe the Dwarves overlooked this? I took one or two of the samples, looking for similar compositions as I collected. One of these could go to the Magic Council for replication and research.

I continued my search, ignoring Teena's adamant pleas for me to hurry up and open the next door. Eventually we got bored and left for the administration area. Within that area was a selection of drawers filled to the brim with folders, categorized by year. Each of those folders had a multitude of papers, most of which had to do with trade, economy, production, and research expenditures. Military was its own thing, and kept its things to itself. While not entertaining, the papers did catch a glimpse of trade deals with other cities and nations. It became increasingly obvious that the city was betrayed, as trade deals with a number of other city-states reminiscent of current towns in modern Fiore could be seen active up until the bitter end. Heck, even deals with Dragons and Dragon Slayers could be seen dotted here and there with the research department. Well, the invaders weren't wrong about the deals with Dragons part when they invited Acnologia to the party. Perhaps Metalicana took Gajeel here once after all, seeing the name and description before me. Let's see… Description: make Dragon Magic compatible with humans. Yup, probably did.

"Come on, chop chop," Teena clapped annoyingly. "Don't you want to see inside the tower?" I growled, annoyed at the woman's pushiness. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Actually, we have two full weeks," I replied. "You said so yourself on the request, didn't you?" She stammered, trying to come up with excuses. I ignored her until I was ready to move on, searching for things of value. I did come across a study as to why Dwarves couldn't use magic. The answer, sad as it was, was quite simple after all. They weren't aware of its presence in the world. This lack of awareness, despite huge reserves for magic and Ethernano, even despite the ever-strange ability to swim in Liquid Etherium for short periods of time, led to the inability to generate magic energy within their body. They felt this way because they would rather their strength and technology be the only things that disrupted the delicate balance that was Nature.

Wardens had no such issues, although they generally required a jumpstart roughly the size of their magic reserves, or their Origin as would be later coined by the archivists in the Magic Council. While both sought balance, only one could reshape it if need be. An untrained Warden's capacity for magic was so high that, if I were reading this correctly, the Ten Wizard Saints would need to train another lifetime and unlock their Second Origin if they wanted to compete. Despite this, a Dwarf generally had twice the capacity to hold magic energy as a Warden. This means that, were it not for my inability to generate magic energy, I could potentially dwarf Makarov's own power, no pun intended. Well, at least I can figure out how to keep up or make up. Besides, I don't need magic; I just want it so I can fit in.

"Come on, I'm getting impatient," Teena chastised. I rolled my eyes at this.

"As if you haven't been impatient for some time already," I returned. She glared at me, which I returned with a Berserker flare. Guess who won that staring contest. "Anyways, I'm ready now. Greg, Arnold, you guys ready yet?"

Greg nodded, carrying the recipes for the synthetic Liquid Etherium. Arnold gave me a thumbs up, holding the maps, designs, and blueprints to almost every structure in the entire city in a Hammer Space Briefcase. Someone really wants souvenirs, looking more at Teena whose buddies and herself have taken almost a dozen 'artefacts' (guns) and hid them away in personal bags as if I couldn't tell. I had to stop myself from facepalming at their sheer stupidity sometimes.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," I declared. It took me a bit to realize that something was off. "Uh, guys? Where's the actual door to the tower?" The whole group, myself included, collectively sweatdropped at our blunder. If we wanted to get anywhere near the tower, which I assumed was the Nidavellir mentioned in the documents, we would need to first find an entrance of some kind.

With that mistake behind us, we split up and searched for an entrance to Nidavellir. They wouldn't be around the Outer or Inner Cities, as we searched there already and found none; had we found one, we'd already have entered the thing.

Just before night fell, we found our mysterious entrance behind a bookcase in the military command center. I nearly died from the cliché, but it got better. Behind the bookcase was not just a passage - it was a painting. A painting of what looked to be an Admiral, but a painting nonetheless. But wait, there's more! Behind the painting was a rather lewd poster, one that was suspiciously close to 3 meters tall, as were the painting and the bookcase. And behind the lewd poster was a vault door, which I simply tore off the hinges. And behind the vault door was yet. Another. Freaking. BOOKCASE! Oh, burn the wilted Shamrock, these guys did not know the meaning of overkill, I could swear it.

Finally, after a lewd calendar, another lewd poster, another painting, another vault door, and a _wooden door_ , we finally reached the actual entrance. Greg was the one who thought of the cliché thing, but I don't think he foresaw just how many we would go through. I mean, how much more obvious can one get? Bless the golden Shamrock, that was rough. And before we even cross that bridge, no I do not worship flowers - it's just the way I curse.

Anyways, cue dramatic music because our 24-strong posse has arrived at yet another area to explore. The metal door looked nothing like a door, but it clearly was our ticket to the tower. It had no hinges, no handles, no strange textures. It just had a panel and a doorframe to it. The panel had no power to it, so activating the door wasn't an option. Furthermore, the door appeared jammed and seemed to be hiding a trap of some kind. However, the trap had no power, so it wouldn't spring even if we hit it. Brute strength it would be, but first I had to cut open the hastily done welding job which sealed it shut.

The air whistled out of the way of the magic blade as I ignited Shamrock. I took the emerald blade and inserted it into the part of the door that was welded together, carefully dragging it along the shape of the doors as I cut through the welds like a hot knife through butter.

The last weld split with emerald glows on each side, and I heard a _thunk_ on the other side. I think I cut too much, could be just me. Regardless, I used my Dwarven strength to pry open the metal doors to reveal a small tripod-mounted turret that was deactivated due to faulty wiring. On the inside was a broken part of the door, still glowing emerald. I let loose a tiny 'oops' and moved on. The inside was a strange combination of shapes and colors, but all of it was metal or padded armor with the strength of metal. Even the Goggles could make no sense of the structure. I think Greg put it best:

"What kind of acid tripping fourth wall hellhole did we just walk into?"

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: the team has made it to the very epicenter of Asgardia to find a strange place unlike any other. Actually, it might not even belong to this world in the first place. Only minor looking reveals that this tower, Nidavellir, is the home of the Dwarves. Thing is, it might not be a tower at all. Even the weapons expert Teena has no words to explain this place, but Erwin might have one. One he found in the dictionary, with no human equivalent anywhere in the world.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Manga or Anime. Hiro Mashima does, although Funimation did create the Anime adaptation. Greg is just Greg, and everything else is just a fan with a plan because he's a MAN. Sorry, I just had to pull an Elfman. Too funny, that guy.**

 **General Texas, signing out.**


	12. Asgardia: Nidavellir

**Erwin and the gang have 'finished' exploring the ruins of Asgardia, Erwin's former home and place of birth. Within the Inner Sanctum, files documenting trade during the final days, research papers exploring synthetic Liquid Etherium, and blueprints detailing powerful weaponry mightier than any weapon ever designed by the Magic Council are all discovered. Teena's impatience has begun to grind everyone's gears, and her true motives and plan has been revealed. Now, as the team enter through one final section of the city known only as Nidavellir, they discover a world so strange that even the memory-enriched Runic Wizard is having difficulty comprehending what his eyes are seeing.**

* * *

"What kind of acid tripping fourth wall hellhole did we just walk into," Greg demanded. His voice seemed to echo throughout the strange synthetic space. Honestly, I was expecting the floor to be more concrete and vertical, not steel and slanted. After seeing this, I'm not quite sure what I _can_ expect. The eeriness made me even more on edge due to the pitch black void my eyes stared into. What made it even worse for me is that the void had no eyes to stare back with. Not anymore, if it ever had any. Why did the Dwarves build something like this? Forget why, _what_ even is this place?

On entering, I activated Trinket and held the glowing blade ahead of me like a torch. Greg drew his Light Stick, as did everyone else. The lights made a decent range ahead of us visible, approximately a 10 foot radius. The walls of this… place started out narrow, four feet wide at least, but sharply expanded to a full 12 feet wide after a few feet of a tight squeeze. Just how big this place was seemed to make more sense given the space in here.

"Okay, does anyone have a map," I asked, hoping for a yes. No answer. "Alright, definitely don't get lost in here. If you have a set of Magic Seeker Goggles or echolocation of some kind, use it to figure out where everything is."

With that, we began to explore the titanic tower known as Nidavellir. The hallway I led us down was long, at least 60 feet before anything interesting happened. All it was was a door to our right, but it was open enough to see in slightly. I pried the metal sliding doors apart and pointed Trinket further in. The walls were sharply angled and close together, perhaps as close together as a writing desk is wide. I led us further down the hallway to its end, where a destroyed turret seems to have once been mounted on the side of the exterior. This was a defensive position once, but clearly it hasn't seen the best life. Especially with the broken glass and concrete partially obscuring the view. We left the scene, somewhat disturbed by the damage.

We continued down the massive hallway, which narrowed by a couple of feet at a point or two. Along the way, we found at least fifty other similar defensive positions lining the right side. The left simply had more corridors, none of which we were willing to get lost to explore. At some point, sections began to flood with water, rendering them unexplorable. By the time we reached the end of the hallway, the walls were a mere six feet apart and corridors became doors. Each door led either to dormitories, weapons caches, or storage depots of other kinds. Was this whole thing just some kind of ultimate defense mechanism?

At some point as we went about exploring the metal labyrinth, we found a section of stairs. Towards the rear and the mountains, we found even more cargo rooms. The biggest part of the area was a giant room, perhaps 200 or more feet in each direction, filled with strange winged boxes probably a dozen feet high. The wings were shorter than the boxes were high, but the cannons and cockpits did not make it look any friendlier. And going off of the feet and tail ends, I could safely assume that they were meant to fly. But with such short wings? And what about the cylinders on the sides, bottom, top, and front of the vessels?

Another large room had a pair of intact Jotuns, waiting to be deployed. Each one sported two large cannons per shoulder, twin gatling guns on each arm, missile launchers on the forearms, and a large silo on the back. Each one was fully fueled with Liquid Etherium, waiting to be turned on at any moment. We left the silent behemoths be, understanding that there was little chance that we could liberate them.

On the second floor we climbed, things looked more promising. There were rations depots, restaurants, windows, and so on. Basically, it was a second city up here, and probably further up too. It even gave directions in Dwarven, albeit a more rough and militant variant of the language. Lights were still necessary to see, but I was no longer lost within the place. It called the large rooms 'hangars' for some reason, labeling the strange flying boxes as Valkyries. I found so many new things in here I could have gone on all day. However, with how dark it was in here, we had no way of knowing when day or night fell. Hence, we stopped when we were all tired, and we continued from there. We had no problems finding a place to sleep, as the dormitories were easy to find and obvious on this level. The labels even declared certain rooms to be family lounges, implying that a number of civilians may have lived here at some point. However, this place was too damaged on the outside to have been a recent construct, too clean within for an accident to have taken place here.

"Huh, maybe everyone cleared house and abandoned ship," Arnold removed his hand from his sword, relaxing slightly. I silently agreed, believing the same. "Hey, anyone find a map of the place yet?"

The answer was no. At least, not until I went into one of the restaurants and found a diagram of the tower.

"Found one," I answered. "It's in Dwarven. Pretty modern, looks like it was one of the last projects started." Sure enough, it was a map. Everything made sense except for one thing: it labeled the whole thing as if it were a ship. Towards the rear and on the top part of the supposed vessel was a bridge, which was the knot I found when we were first coming to the ruins. At the very rear end, lining the bottom, top, front, and sides were said to be thrusters. Within the middle-rear was a number of Lacrima Reactors. The Jotuns and Valkyries were inside Hangars 1 and 4 respectively. My mind was reeling already, but the spinal-mounted Ragnarök Cannon made things more interesting for me. The barrel was, indeed, 2.7 meters in diameter, and was made to deal heavy damage to other capital ships, according to the map. Oh, and speaking of, Nidavellir was also a capital ship, if the map was correct. More accurately, it was a supercapital ship, a dreadnought flagship to be fully precise. A magical one, but a ship nonetheless.

The biggest surprise to me was the type of vessel it was. It was obviously capable of flight, but the fact that it kept mentioning shields and airlocks made the vessel's capabilities more confusing. Why would someone need airlocks and shields on a capital ship at least four miles long if the whole thing was meant to fly in the atmosphere?

"Hey, Kid," Arnold tapped my shoulder. "What do you see? What's it say?"

"Oh, right," I jolted, having temporarily forgotten that anyone was there. "Uh, it says that the reactor room is that way," I pointed to the aft part of the ship, "take a right, keep straight and look for a blue door. It'll be behind that door."

"Reactor room," Greg asked. "What, does this tower just need that much power?"

"Well, considering that this is a magic dreadnought, I would say yes," I replied. Silence filled the room for several minutes. Teena's eyes sparkled on my saying this, which no longer surprised me. I chose to ignore this. "Ahead of it's time, too. Probably should've been finished by X454, launched X455 if they hadn't gotten blown over. Guess they forgot to check their six, huh?"

"That _is_ a common mistake," Arnold admitted. "So I take it this thing was meant to float?"

"In the air, yes," I nodded. "Doesn't have any aquatic capabilities, by the looks of it."

"Makes you wonder, huh," Greg thought aloud. "If these guys were making something like this, who were they trying to fight? And would they even win, if they did get in a fight?" My thoughts were the same. The powders within the barrels and munitions we found were capable of exploding in a vacuum. The types of airtight doors here would be incompatible with the oceans, but in a vacuum they might work. And they did have words for the region beyond the sky, ones that seemed synonymous with 'vacuum' and 'void'. Just what would they try to fight in a void beyond the sky? And why would they think they'd need this kind of firepower?

"Whatever it is, or was, it had to be huge," I answered. "The spinal cannon has ammunition 2700 millimeters in diameter, so it would have to be big and tough."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or assume anything," Teena interrupted, staring at the map. "But I think you forgot a zero at the end there." I narrowed my eyes at her, doubting her ideas. I decided to check again and prove her… whoa, she's right. Wait, if that's the case… I pulled out the designs for the Ragnarök and double checked it. Sure enough, it read 27000 mm, making the shells nearly ten stories tall. I went back to the other heavy guns, the Valhalla and Valkyries.

It was then that I realized that I had misread the entire document up to now. Not only were the documents only up to PH54, but they were just expressed designs _for_ the _Nidavellir_. The leader was actually a military scientist, and the weapons were only designed to take down things labeled _as_ Drakes and Deities, not the actual Dragons and Gods. Way back then, they had something called an astronomical observatory, and saw something big. Big, violent, and threatening enough to need something just as big to take it down. By X406, they had found these things had decreased in number but still as threatening. They expressed remorse about deconstructing the Observatory, but kept going as they believed that this means would be justified by the end.

Lot of good this dreadnought did them, huh? Such awesome weaponry, such a devastating loss.

"So what was it for?" Arnold asked. "Surely they say something about it in here, right?" I nodded, putting away the papers.

"They sacrificed everything to get to something that wasn't even here," I growled. "They wanted to explore beyond the atmosphere and hunt something that was there."

"Look too far ahead, you might just fall," Teena said philosophically. I had to nod at that one. "I take it they tore apart their navy, their city, just to make this 'dreadnought'?"

"By X137, they had the navy done for," I summarized, quickly skimming through the information with refreshed eyes. "The city got divided by X212. They even gave up Runic Magic by the time the city was split."

"They gave up the only way they could keep up with the rest of the world?" Greg asked, surprised at hearing this.

"And I quote, 'The last Elemental Forge has gone to a museum today, 9 April X212. Our allies are confused as to why our Runes have ceased production, but they will someday understand'," I huffed. "Not that I know what that 'Elemental Forge' thing even is. All I know is that they gave up on this world, almost literally."

"I know what Elemental Forges are," Teena declared. "It is a sort of special rune creator, made to harness the power of the very base elements of magic. Think of it as a sort of Magic-assembling table of sorts."

I simply stared at her as though she had gone insane. I had no idea what any of that was, and honestly didn't care. What mattered to me was that the Dwarves of Asgardia were apparently as moronic as they were advanced. Seriously, when one sees a threat closer to oneself, they do not go and attack some unknown thing way off in the distance. Weren't the Dragons a big enough threat for them to handle?

I digressed. We needed to move on, see if we couldn't get some lights on in here. Little did I realize just how far downhill this was about to go.

* * *

Up two flights of stairs and down three hallways, we finally reached one of the minor reactor rooms. Within each reactor room was a breaker closet, designed for maintaining the energy output throughout the vessel. The major reactor room was a bit harder to get to, but could still be powered on if need be.

The Goggles told me that this particular reactor room had plenty of power stored up, it just had a blown fuse. Fuses, unlike in your world, are like bridges for magic energy to travel through without interfering with another line of energy.

I went to work without hesitation. The breaker room was a simple place to get to, and I easily slipped in to reach the fuse for the lights. I kept a keen ear out, just in case someone wanted to come and stab me in the back. No one did, leaving me to my business. I gladly and easily took a thin strip of gold wire and wrapped it around where the bridge gaps were. It took a moment for the energy to recognize the new patch, but it began to flow very quickly. Suddenly, the whole breaker closet lit up like it was the break of dawn on a farm, lighting up and glowing different colors. Certain breakers had problems, identifying where each problem was through magic holograms displaying lists and instructions; of all the things to still be active in full, a single 10-meter Surtur twin-barrel artillery turret was still online, although the magic stored in the ship was insufficient to even move it. Much of the rest of the ship had issues, most of them being either insufficient energy or broken parts.

"Okay, the lights are on," I called, exiting the breaker room with a silent Barrier around my body. "Most of everything else is either incomplete, broken, or needs more energy, but it should be easier to explore."

"Excellent," Teena smiled sweetly. I could see the venom in her expression, something I hadn't seen before unless she was impatient. "I take it more repairs may be easy?" I moved closer to Greg and Arnold, keeping in front of them. I cast another silent Fortified Barrier, this time in front of my fellow employees. I made sure that the Barrier was invisible, ensuring that she wouldn't notice it to the best of my ability.

"Aye, it should take a few years to get it back on its feet," I answered. "Then again, we don't really have the technology to do so yet, so I wouldn't put my money of it flying any time soon."

"Oh, don't worry," Teena waved, unbuckling her magic revolver. "I have just the people ready to fix this mighty vessel up." She clicked back the hammer and raised it in our direction. Arnold swiftly drew his own gun and fired. The magic bolt came out of the barrel as a puff of smoke. His eyes went wide at the misfire. I realized too late that she was no mere military scientist in the Alvarez Empire, recognizing the spell she had cast.

 _BANG_ , her magic weapon rocked back. The magic bolt barreled forward from the revolver, soaring towards my Barrier at a speed comparable to Natsu helping Happy fly at Mach speeds. My Defensive Charm was amplifying the basic barrier, but even with the unnatural might it still shattered when the magic bolt hit. The bolt still traveled towards us, zipping just past me.

Arnold howled in pain as the bolt tore through his shoulder, shredding his armor meant to protect him from such things. He stumbled back about two paces, unsteady on his feet due to the sheer power of the attack. He hissed, clutching his shoulder as though someone had just taken a sword and stabbed him. No blood came from his wound, but smoke did. I almost immediately understood what Teena had done: she had cast Smoking Gun, a certain spell made to cause an attacker's ranged weapons to fail, while simultaneously allowing hers to pierce any shield and burn its target. And since it also penetrates magic twice as easily as physical material, my barrier was nothing to the bolt.

"Why you little," Arnold roared, drawing his blade rapidly. Teena took another shot, this time landing square in Franz's stomach, sending him to the ground in agony. Again, no blood. The scent of burning wood reached my nose, reminding me of Charred Wood. I attempted to step in front of Arnold to protect him, knowing that Berserker could tank the shot, but Teena's lieutenant grunted. I almost immediately flew back and into Greg, who was also racing to Arnold.

"Thank you for your service," Teena said sweetly before pulling back the hammer again. The took aim and fired. I barely managed to get up when the third bolt struck Arnold in the chest. This time, on contact with his leather-padded chest, the bolt's explosion was bigger and more destructive. His body seemed to jump at the blast, which burned a hole in his ribcage. He gasped in pain as he went still. His breathing became ragged and strained.

"Shit, ARNOLD," Greg roared, rushing over to the dying man. This time, Teena's lieutenant was soundless as the officer scrambled over to our downed ally.

"But I have no further use for you," Teena finished. "Be glad I didn't shove you in a Valkyrie. _That_ is your pay."

Rage boiled inside of me and Berserker, and we began to charge our own attack.

" _ **Berserker Barrage: Hellish Fury**_ ," I roared, casting the runic artillery spell. The magic circle developed a rune in the center and drew back. Teena simply smiled venomously at me. The bolt was sent at her, but it never touched her. It instead pulled a full 180 and aimed itself at me. My eyes went wide at the sight, and I raised the Gauntlet in self defense.

The bolt slammed into me at full throttle, but my impressive strength kept the deadly attack from hitting me. Instead, its energy flowed into my Gauntlet, further flowing into the Lacrima Bands I had put on around the piece of armor. I hit their limits quickly, getting pushed back by the powerful blast produced by the magic bolt. Claret flames pushed my hand away, allowing the bolt to slam into my chest. The two runes on them absorbed the sheer power of the assault, remaining intact despite their wearer getting pushed back as I was. The absorbed energy flowed into my Pauldrons, giving me a better chance to survive. Problem was, I had probably put about 100,000 Mana into that attack, meaning that I was still going to get thrown even if it was only by a couple thousand Mana.

The chestpiece stopped absorbing the energy after mere seconds, having had its fill, and the bolt capitalized on this. The whole thing turned into a ball of red energy the size of a beach ball and shrank to the size of a marble. No worries, it was still active; it's not like being a Dwarf negates all damage from magic. The ball exploded in a wine-colored firework as soon as it was fully condensed, sending me into the metal closet. My legs struck the metal wall, making a pair of dents in the corner and spinning me rapidly. Not even a second passed before I slammed into the wall of the reactor, causing yet another dent. I bounced off the metal crater and collapsed to the floor with a painful 'oof'. I wheezed in agony, feeling a soreness in my chest.

"Counter Offensive," Teena laughed. It wasn't maniacal like the villains you might expect, it was actually a very amused chuckle. "That is the power I hold, sweetie. No spell you cast will hurt me." I strained to lift my head enough to glare at her. I was starting to hate this woman.

"I swear I will end you," I growled with a rough voice before spitting out the blood in my mouth. One of my teeth hit my lip, and the wound was now steaming. Teena chuckled, amused as though a child had told her a funny thing.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," she replied before exiting with her posse. Her slave, who had warned us, gave me a sorrowful look before leaving with the rest. The last one we saw was the lieutenant, who closed the door on us before shutting it off completely. The only thing in the room making any noise at all was Arnold's ragged breathing and the hum of the magic breakers in the closet I just slammed into. The reactor itself provided a decent amount of light, allowing Greg to turn off his Light Stick.

I sorely got up and coughed, straining through the pain to get to Arnold. I was prepared to give him my Gauntlet, as well as a Potion of Healing. I even reached in and grabbed the item from my Pouch. On reaching him, I grabbed the cork covering the bottle, but he pushed the drink away weakly. I desperately wanted him to live, so I popped the cork and pushed the opening to his lips. Even if it never saved him, it would buy him some extra time.

The potion drained into his battered stomach, healing him enough to give him comfort as he slowly faded.

"Thanks," Arnd Franz nodded to me as he tried not to let any tears leave his eyes. I simply nodded to him in kind. "You… realize you only… bought me about… two extra minutes, right?"

"Two minutes I would take if I were in your position," I wheezed, squeezing my battered chest. I could only assume that I would be receiving a nasty bruise there at best. I went quiet for a second or two, not wanting to sound rude. "Do you… have any last words you want to say?"

"Yeah, I do," Arnold hissed in pain. "I have a… note for my daughter. Would… would you give it to her? For me? It's … it's in my satchel." Greg nodded, finding the fallen bag and obtaining the letter in question.

"Who is she," Greg asked softly.

"Our guide," Arnold answered. The light began to fade from his eyes, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to hold on just a minute longer. "I only wish… that I… I could see her again." He coughed, quietly given his condition. I tried to hold back my own tears as I saw my own ally die right in front of me. I was sure to be traumatized by this.

"I promise you, you will," Greg swore. Tears were already pouring out of his eyes like waterfalls. Arnold moved his hand towards me, trying to point in my direction. I tenderly took his hand, not wanting him to suffer in his final moments.

"H-hey, kid," Arnold wheezed. His breathing was getting lighter with each breath he took. "Listen to me: don't let revenge… don't go for it. It will consume you… tear you apart. Take it from… a guy who did."

"I hear you," I whispered. My own breathing was getting better as his faded. Such bitter irony, one gains breath as one loses it. I came closer to him, wanting to hear any of his last words.

"Tell my daughter that… I love her," Arnold pleaded weakly. "I'll see you… on the other side."

With strained breathing, Arnold coughed one last time before he, inevitably, breathed his last. A great man, a hero among men, has just left his family behind; a bright candle in a world of darkness has been extinguished. All because one woman couldn't hold her greed in, one empire wanted more power than it already had. My eye twitched violently… and shed tears. I had grown to consider him a friend over the past week and a half. Why wouldn't I feel grief?

All throughout Nidavellir, my sobbing echoed through empty halls and vacant rooms, up stairwells and elevators, into hangars and command centers alike. Greg was more quiet about it, but undoubtedly he felt the same pain. He must have felt this before, as he stabilized quickly and attempted to comfort me for about an hour or two before walking around to figure out what to do, how to fix our situation.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: a hero has fallen. A dangerous woman and her crew are out for blood. Aboard the Dreadnought** _ **Nidavellir**_ **, two dangerous beings are preparing for their second battle. One plans his escape and retribution, the other explores her grand schemes and dreams of rising to power. A madwoman and a Dwarf, on board the last and greatest misstep of an entire civilization. Who will get out on top, and who will leave to lick their wounds?**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I am neither Hiro Mashima nor Funimation. I am simply a college student with plans far too big to possibly succeed and stubbornness way too massive to let him fail. Also without money. College sucks, but it is so worth it in the end nowadays.**


	13. Asgardia: Triumph and Return

**Arnold has just been shot dead right in front of Erwin. All of this, after learning** _ **and remembering**_ **that his mother and father had both suffered similar fates in the last day of Asgardia, and it's a miracle that our teen hero hasn't lost his sanity already. But despite all of these setbacks, it's time for him to move on, if not for his own sake or for the sake of those around him then for the sake of the world. After all, with the madwoman Teena on the loose aboard the** _ **Nidavellir**_ **dreadnought - the most advanced warship on this side of the world - with her posse from the Alvarez Empire, the world is in jeopardy of losing any and all senses of freedom because of one nearly almighty superweapon from a long-dead race.**

* * *

"It's been hours, Greg," I said, working to rewire the terminal to the reactor. Perhaps, if we got this working, we could lock them out of the bridge and inside the ship. Either that or we could destroy any Alvarez ships we find with one of the cannons. Jeez, I think I understand how Jose Porla went crazy. That much power with a weak mind would make them fancy themselves a deity.

"Which is exactly why I would give up, crawl through the vents," he suggested. "Escape with our lives. We have the blueprints to this bad boy, we can counter this thing given time."

"Which we don't have since they have the ship," I answered. "If they manage to get this monster airborne, they could bring it to Alvarez and get it fully operational in a matter of months. They wouldn't even need a fleet to utterly wipe out every nation on Ishgar. Heck, given enough range, they could even kill Acnologia with one shot. _One shot_. Either we disable it, or we stop them. And I'm starting to worry that the only way that will work is if someone else dies as well."

"Great, way to make the scene more morbid," Greg mumbled sarcastically. I have no clue where that came from, it's just the truth. I attached one of the wires to the main board. "You sure this is gonna work? I mean, they seem to know pretty well what they're doing."

"They can't read Dwarven," I mentioned, twitching my foot as a way to count to the sitting police officer. "They don't know what all this thing is able to do; the whole thing is mostly damaged or unfinished; and if I can get this stupid thing to work, they won't even be able to get to the bridge."

"And you don't know what you're doing either," Greg mentioned. "We don't know if that'll work; we don't know what they're planning to do with this thing, which is the big issue; and we don't know when or if we can get that thing working."

I attached one last wire and moved out of the terminal panel. Replacing the panel cover, I moved around and plugged the terminal into the main power grid, from which the lights were receiving power. The black top surface of the grey tower lit up in a blue light. I turned to give Greg a 'you were saying' look.

"I stand corrected on two of the above points," he admitted. "Well, if you happen to find a way to unlock the door, now's the time to figure it out."

"Not yet, Greg," I denied. Instead, I searched for the doors to the bridge, as well as any video lacrima feeds to the control room. Drat, they were already there. Can I turn off their terminal access? To the guns and camera feeds, yes. Sensors are universal, doors are on a per-door basis, threat detection is also -

Hold on. I saw something on the threat detection radar, a magic power based system that measures how powerful a magic frequency is compared to radar and other sensors. Right now, it's picking up a particularly strong frequency in the sea south of Fiore. I pulled up the radar and saw a large Crystal Etherium tower, one that literally began scraping clouds. The Tower of Heaven, I realized, had just been completed.

"Hey, what the heck is that thing," Greg asked, peering over my shoulder. "Is that _all_ Crystal Etherium?"

" _That_ is a tower," I pointed. "And considering what it is and the threat designation, I will mark it as a target. Who knows, maybe one of the 10-meter cannons can take it out?"

The screen flashed red for a moment, displaying on the camera at the front of the dreadnought a full Man-O-War made to carry over two and a half legions. It currently carried a crew of 1,289. It was intended to carry cargo, pick up passengers, and collect things from on shore. The ship design said it all, but the flag only screamed it louder. This was an Alvarez vessel, and it was coming to raid Asgardia's ancient store of weapons. It would arrive in ten minutes, according to its speed and distance.

I called on ten Valhalla 348mm cannons and a Vanaheim 1280 mm cannon to target the inbound vessel, only for the terminal to deny me. It cited that there was only enough stored energy to open the reactor door long enough to let one person through before all power had to he diverted to lights and displays only.

"Great," I muttered. "Guess we have one big issue on our hands."

"What is it," Greg asked, looking over my shoulder. He could read _some_ Dwarven, but not to this level. "What's it saying?"

"It says we have targets on the horizon, but it needs more power to do anything about it. It can open the reactor doors long enough to let one person in." Greg glanced at me, starting to realize what I was thinking. "Since I'm almost full Dwarf, I should survive a dunk in the Liquid Etherium, even if I only get a few moments of exposure. And going off of looks alone, I think I can make this work."

"You should know by now what I'm about to say," Greg warned. "This is so risky. We should definitely not try it, most definitely. But, if this actually works and you did it all right, then it should be worth the risk. Still, you sure you want to take it? I mean, I can do it just fine - ."

"But you _will_ die that way," I argued. "If I did it, there's a _chance_ I'll die. No matter how big the chance, or how little I want to do it."

"But what about you? I mean, we could always just take something, pry open the door, turn on the reactor, and we'll be fine."

I pulled up the reactor feed to find the problem, and nearly flipped out like I did with the castle-bot. The lacrima itself was out of alignment. An easy fix, but it would take a heavy hit to knock it back into place. And with one made to absorb pure magic, it would need to be fragile to magic but impervious to impacts. While a levitation spell would be useful right now, we didn't have the time for me to learn one and Greg didn't have one in his bag of tricks.

"Oh," Greg realized, seeing the screen. "Well, we could always throw Arnold." I glared hellfire at the policeman. "I was joking, kid. Lighten up the mood, y'know. Although it _is_ an actual option."

"Bad timing," I growled. "And we will _not_ be throwing Arnold's body at the lacrima. It would disappear, and we agreed to bury his body with the guide if you recall."

"Okay, you're right," Greg receded. "I'm sorry for the mortal humor. Seriously though, isn't there another way? You know, aside from the obviously stupid but plot-relevant plan you've got?"

"The fourth wall is now in many tiny pieces," I muttered sarcastically. "And do you have a heavy thing you're willing to risk losing forever?" Greg shook his head. "Didn't think so. Hold this."

He grunted when I handed him the Library. I kept everything else on my person. I proceeded to back up for a running start to hit the reactor full force with my body. I used the Gauntlet to charge up a Berserker Shockwave around my fist, as well as erect a Barrier around my body and mouth to give me time just in case I fell in the pool of Liquid Etherium. In the meantime, I prepared to let it flow through me if the armor broke.

"When I get halfway to the door, hit the round button on the panel," I instructed. "The screen will react to your touch, so don't look for a big red button that has office equipment on it."

"Who broke the fourth wall now," Greg retorted happily. I swallowed my nerves, hoping that this actually works. "Okay, I'm ready. However, I do have one question. One of these threats is 90 miles away, and the gun is a pretty big one. You sure it can do this?"

"Have you seen the other Dwarf stuff?" I asked rhetorically. "If it can't, it just needs to be fixed or finished."

With that, I bolted down the room towards the door leading to the reactor itself. When I reached halfway, the door hissed open long enough for me to pass by. Claret flames surrounded my fist as Berserker and I performed what I feared would be our last united attack. At that point, I almost considered it to be a Unison Raid.

" _ **Fortified Barrier: Berserker Shockwave**_ ," we cried as our body reached the catwalks surrounding the Lacrima Reactor. At the closest point, the platform was a full 6 feet away from the lacrima itself. That gap should have been 8 feet. Regardless, I mentally cast a Shockwave to actually get us there as we needed.

The Shockwave activated, sending me forwards. My left hand extended forwards, revealing the bracer guiding my wrist. Arnold told me once that, if he fell on this trip, he would let me have the bracer to remember him by. Extending all the way to my elbow and armored all the way around with Crucible Steel, I reassured myself that he really was with me in this moment, looking down with a proud smile.

I let loose a loud scream as I thrust my right hand forwards. In our attack, I could have sworn that Arnold Franz, Third Sergeant in the Survey Corps, was with me, swinging his own fist in sync with mine. Claret flames turned a vibrant gold as my fist rocketed forwards at twice the speed it normally would. My knuckles slammed into the Reactor Lacrima, knocking it loose. My body slammed into it just before it clicked into place, and the loud _**BOOM**_ shook the whole room around me. As I plummeted to the Liquid Etherium below as if in slow motion, the whole device slammed the Lacrima into the shining blue waters almost a full 10 feet down. The shining orb began to shine a vibrant cyan as magical energy flowed into it. More Etherium cascaded into the room from small rectangular holes in the ceiling corners.

I made a huge splash when my body fell into the fluid energy. The blue power shone around me, breaking down my barriers on contact and trying to lull me into a deep slumber. I simply let it flow into me and tried to swim towards the ladders reaching the bottom of the pool.

 _That's about when I became weightless and hovered around an area filled with Crystal Etherium. The Tower of Heaven. On top of the whole structure was a man with blue hair and a red mark, an angry Natsu, and a defeated Erza. The man was clearly beaten, but a spirit resembling a woman hovered over him. This woman looked familiar, as she seemed to be on the Magic Council with Siegrain, who looked exactly like this guy. But, this guy was continuously referred to as a 'Jellal Fernandes'. I immediately put two and two together, especially when the woman referred to herself as Zeref._

 _ **She assumes a false role**_ _, a voice informed me._ _ **Normally, I would let events play out, but since you happen to be here I will make an exception. Use your power to push her out. The Magic Council already sees this.**_

 _ **Who are you**_ _, I called out, wondering who it was. The answer was for me to be placed in a body of blue fire and given a temporary form. Jellal noticed this and smiled evilly. Only, it wasn't him who was smiling. It was the self-proclaimed Zeref who smiled, believing she could call me one of Zeref's creations._

" _ **You take on the role of Zeref when you are clearly on the Magic Council**_ _," I roared. My voice echoed through the tower, making it rumble from the sheer power of my voice. "_ _ **You brainwash the innocent and claim he is the host of the man you claim to be. Had I not interfered, Jellal Fernandes would have been found guilty of all his actions; however, I am interfering now. Get out of this young man's body at once.**_ "

 _A shockwave of cyan energy blasted forth and hit Jellal full force, knocking the female spirit away from and out of him. He screamed in pain, but he was no longer under control of another. And speaking of said other, the woman also screamed in agony as blue lightning coursed through her body. Clearly the attack had an effect on her, especially after breaking what might have been a decade-long spell. That man might not remember who he is anymore because of her, which really annoyed me to no end._

 _ **Well done**_ _, the voice returned._ _ **Now, return to your previous location.**_ _The blue fire body faded, and I found myself back in the blue ocean I was once in._ _ **As for who I am, you will find out eventually. However, you have many more years ahead of you.**_

My body began to move again, already at the ladder rungs. All of twenty seconds had passed, but I hadn't run out of air. _Across the country, people of many towns stared in awe as a shooting star passed over them, only to hear a loud sonic boom over their heads. Not one of them realized that a 10-meter shell had just flown over their heads, flying at over Mach 10 to reach its destination._ Must have been a vision of some kind, having all that power simply flow through me like it did.

Regardless, it was time for me to get out of the Liquid Etherium bath so I didn't vanish like anyone else might. My hand broke the surface and grasped a rung. I repeated this process, alternating hands, until I finally reached the catwalks, where Greg was waiting for me happily. He had a surprised expression on his face.

"Holy crap, kid," he sighed, wanting to help pull me up but remembering that I had just come from a Liquid Etherium pool and was still wet. "I cannot, literally cannot believe that you just pulled that."

I honestly didn't know what happened. Did I just hallucinate or something? I spat out the ethereal substance from inside my mouth. All I knew was that I felt many times stronger, bigger, maybe even liberated. I looked myself over, trying to see past the cyan glow of the Liquid Etherium. Every single piece of my armor had a bright webbed glow to it, almost as if they had absorbed the substance while I was in there. I moved the Goggles to my eyes and tried to put them in Battle Mode.

The device's former purple glowing lenses were now a much brighter royal blue with hints of purple around the edges and targeting reticle. The magic must've been overcharged, meaning it was now capable of more and greater things. And speaking of greater things, my Gauntlet - doused in the magical water - is no longer just Overloaded. It, along with most of my other things, has now become an Ethereal Overloaded Charms Gauntlet. Instead of just giving me 7,500 Mana without the Booster Charm, it now delivers a payload of 12,750 Mana per minute without the Booster Charm. Furthermore, a number of my Charms have now become Ethereal as well, boosting their effects to absurdity. The Magic Charm could now produce over 12,000 Mana per minute, though the Goggles tell me that given enough time or energy it could produce even more.

And therein lies the problem. Everything that is now Ethereal now holds within it Unstable Liquid Etherium, meaning that the energy is unstable and needs either a ludicrous amount of energy to stabilize or a great length of time to crystallize. The same might be with me, if I absorbed any Liquid Etherium at all. I chanced a look at my bare hand, just to confirm my suspicions; sure enough, I am right to a degree. And by to a degree, I mean that I'm right about my physical being. The Berserker Rune has divided into an entire set of runes, all tracing around my body with lines and characters, glowing the ethereal azure, and freeing my full potential to that of a Dwarf. _For a comparison, the average human can hold approximately 300,000 Mana in total and generate nearly 35,000 Mana in 15 minutes. Natsu Dragneel nearly tripled these feats, especially when he has a nearby flame to consume. A Dwarf on the other hand, despite having no way to generate magic energy on their own, can hold an astonishing 35 million Mana at any one time, 50 million for short periods of time, and a total maximum capacity of 55 million; this maximum amount is the absolute maximum of a Dwarf without lethal damage, but there is still irreversible effects of going past this limit. Erwin used to have a capacity tripling Natsu, but now has the full capacity of a Dwarf to his name. He still can't generate magic of his own, but his capacity is fully expanded._

The breastplate has also become Ethereal, as has the Pauldrons and Greaves: the chest armor's capacity hasn't changed, but it can now disperse the energy of an incoming magic attack; the Pauldrons have the same capacity as before, but now protect more of me as the range of the Barrier Asgardia runes have expanded to surround my arms instead of just the armor itself; the Greaves, which used to only make me run 50 percent faster for 150 Mana per minute, now can accelerate me up to 150 percent faster running speed for 300 Mana, and the effect now scales. My Shamrock Swords have also received an upgrade, now boasting longer blades and brighter energy, although the consumption has increased to twice as much without a capacity boost. A bit of a bummer, but such is the toll.

When I gazed at the bracer on my left hand, I was shocked to see the rune present. _Valhalla_ , a Dwarven rune which allows deceased previous users to bring aid to the present user. It takes a good amount of Mana to use, about 1,000 per minute, but seeing this impresses me. According to the Goggles, there is only one previous user: Arnold Franz, Third Sergeant. No wonder he said he couldn't use it.

As for the Berserker Rune - or set, as it is now - the whole thing looks engineered to be a rune base. According to the Goggles, each rune is tied back to the central Berserker Rune on my spine. The Runes all have different effects, but can all be used simultaneously to unleash the fury of a Berserker, a type of Dwarf gone mad with bloodlust, without going crazy myself. The one I was looking at now was known as Giant's Fist, which would accelerate my punch and add to my strength while simultaneously igniting the knuckles with the magic incarnation of my anger towards the target I intend to hit. I would definitely be doing research on these.

 _I didn't realize that runes could split apart_ , I thought. I wasn't expecting Berserker to respond to this, especially after he told me that if the rune broke, he would disappear.

 _They don't, but they can be compiled into one larger set_ , Berserker Asgardia answered. The tug on my soul was no longer present from the entity. _This is what usually happens to runes when applied en masse, I guess. Regardless, it seems to be just a basic set of runes, one meant to be built upon. Not meant for children, but in the heat of the moment I suppose the whole 'not safe for children under the age of three' label doesn't mean much, does it?_

 _Berserker, you're back_ , I cried in my head. The entity chuckled.

 _I never left_ , it answered. _I will only ever leave if you die or my base-most rune is destroyed._

Well now that those issues are settled, I needed to get out of the Reactor Room itself. Especially since the light emitted by the lacrima is getting brighter. I told Greg that we needed to leave the room and, with his help, exited through the door. Speaking of, now that _Nidavellir_ had power, the door was now held open long enough for us both to get out. Explains how Greg got in so quickly, doesn't it?

"Say, did you hear a cannon fire," I asked once we reached the terminal. Greg threw the Etherium-soaked bedroll to the side and walked with me to the podium. He nodded.

"Yup," he answered. "Felt the vibrations, too. Must have been a big cannon you shot. What were you aiming at, anyways?"

"The Tower of Heaven," I answered bluntly, pulling up an image of the location. The camera, zoomed in to the maximum, showed an open night sky and a ton of blue dust floating in the air. I used the recording system to rewind to about ten seconds ago and told it to slow down by about fifty percent.

"You sure we have the time for that," the officer asked me. I nodded.

"We have about nine minutes before the fleet arrives, we'll be fine." The video reminded to when the tower was glowing vibrantly. A blue figure had just vanished into cyan flames, and Erza and Natsu had just jumped from the tower's peak. My jaw dropped slightly, as did Greg's. We stared on as an orange line accelerated towards the tower at blinding speeds.

"What the heck happened to Erza Scarlet," Greg muttered worriedly. On the screen, the orange line struck the tower and blasted through to the sea, where it exploded and sent a column of water nearly as tall as the tower itself. Greg giggled like a little kid, as did I. Honestly, you can't get any cooler than explosions. In the frame, I saw Erza and Natsu, mostly the latter, hoping from chunk to chunk. Siegrain, or Jellal as he was, fell with the falling and crumbling tower.

"Holy crap, that was epic," Greg cackled. I nodded, elbowing him in the side for his language. Once we had stopped laughing, with 8 minutes to spare, I changed the view to the current warship approaching the shore. On second thought, with a mere five minutes left. The stupid thing was moving faster than we thought, and it was nowhere near loaded down. I couldn't tell which of the Spriggan 12 commanded it, but I didn't care. It needed to either flee or sink, and I needed the guns for both.

I called on the Valhalla and Vanaheim cannons again and ordered them to face the warship. This time, they all did as they were told and faced the vessel. I got on the speaker system leading to the bridge and got ready to speak.

"Teena, I'm giving you one chance here and now," I warned over the speakers. "Tell your buddies to head home now or I will blow them out of the water. You have thirty seconds to respond before I take your answer as a 'no'."

" _Thank you for turning the reactor on, but I'm afraid that won't be happening_ ," she answered. " _If anything, I would love to see you try and make your threats come to fruition. Alvarez needs a good competitor nowadays_." I couldn't help but laugh at the cockiness needed for someone to say that.

"Okay, but you can't say I didn't warn you," I smiled darkly. The speakers shut off, and I pressed the targeting button, leading the reticle to the incoming vessel. With the guns now in position and loaded, I pressed the green 'fire' button.

On the screen in front of me, a hail of gold and orange blasted from the edges of the camera and rained down on the Alvarez ship. The first shot tore through the wooden deck like a rock through glass, and the rest was history. The warship went down quickly, overwhelmed by the sheer firepower of the _Nidavellir_. It exploded in the water, sending the crew to watery graves and stopping Teena from ending all free civilization in one single attack.

I unlocked the door to our current room and walked out. I gave Greg the Feather Flail, telling him to be careful with it and return the weapon once he was done using it before drawing Trinket and Shamrock.

Goons with advanced magic rifles, Automatic Carbines if I wasn't mistaken, showed up and tried to get in a shot. Not a single bullet hit Greg or I, but I never raised my Barrier once. Trinket ignited and started cutting down bolts as they came. Shamrock soon did the same, all while Greg used the flail to whip around my dangerous form to knock around the exposed soldiers.

Through twenty of the crooks we carved, not killing a single one of them in the meantime. We took to the stairs and climbed up to the bridge, where the military scientist, her lieutenant, and our saving informant, as well as one other awaited us. Said last goon tried to block us off by shutting and locking the door, but I wouldn't be stopped. Trinket and Shamrock stabbed into the metal door and carved through the locks like a hot knife through butter. Greg got ready to sling the flail head at Teena, thinking that this wouldn't count as a ranged weapon. I had no idea, but I got the feeling that his idea would end badly for him.

I pried open the door with ease, throwing the goon to the ground. Greg sling the flail angrily.

"Take this, bi- !" he started to say before getting smacked in the head with his own weapon when the lieutenant grunted softly. I sighed at his antics.

"I told you that the language would get you in over your head someday," I reminded the dizzy officer.

"Well, this is new," Teena smiled. "I thought your blades were shorter and a little more green? Maybe I'm wrong, but you must've gotten an upgrade since we last spoke. Tell me, was it _you_ who realigned the lacrima?" I nodded, obliging the mad woman for the sake of it. "Oh, so bold of you. Even more so, locking us out of our guns and cameras before we could do the same to you."

"Whoever said they were yours?" I returned. Teena mocked surprise and betrayal.

"Oh, a _mutiny_! My heart is breaking. For such a cute brat, you really are cold blooded." I had a one-liner just for this.

"Cold blooded," I chuckled. "Nothing cold blooded about me; I get quite worked up."

"And I take it you're all up in arms?"

"You tell me, Tiny," I flicked my wrists down, igniting my swords. "You _did_ just kill my friend only an hour or so ago." My eyes ignited a hellish orange in my anger. Berserker had my back, as did Arnold. The blades turned the Berserker claret with flaming golden edges as my Berserker-enhanced magic flowed into the source daggers.

"Let me guess, you've come to bring me to justice?"

"No, I'm here to keep those designs from your insane emperor. But since you bring it up, I detest slavery, I hate you for killing Arnold, your greed is astonishing, and you honestly just grate on my nerves."

"Slavery? Oh, you mean Mary here. Yes, I do own a few. She just so happens to be the best on road trips, especially with how bored I - ."

She never finished her sentence, as my fist slammed into her gut. Giant's Fist activated shortly beforehand, and the impact threw her into the sturdy glass window. She rolled from the window, off the control panel and to the floor, a beaten mess gasping for air from the strike. I towered over her, despite being so small.

"Firstly, that's how it feels," I told her. "And second of all, you need to learn how to shut the hell up." I got up and glared daggers at the remaining soldier and the lieutenant. The soldier passed out, but the lieutenant growled. A current of air blasted past me, trying to push me back. Using the power of the Greaves, I marched through the wind. The man's voice grew louder and louder until he was screaming, creating a hurricane in the controlled environment. I figured out how the currents worked given the dust blowing in the wind and came up with a solution. Just a simple nudge would send him flying into his own vortex.

"Fortified Barrier: Shockwave," I cast behind him, pushing him into the gales. The man stopped screaming briefly as the vortex ducked him in, then began going in pain as the torrent started mauling him instead of me. His magic stopped after a minute, and he collapsed to the floor covered in scrapes, scratches, and bruises. His eyes were spinning like miniature tornadoes. Befitting of a Wind Mage to go out via Wind Magic, isn't it?

"Well, that business is out of the way," I commented, going over to Greg and tapping his shoulder. He rose and shook his head, claiming that 'in no way is he doing that again'. I simply chuckled and told him to come and help me with Arnold. He reminded me of Teena's… servant, and I nodded my head to her in an inviting way. She came along, and would guide us both out of the labyrinth that was the Sanctum.

* * *

I had used the terminal to turn off the Reactor so as to conserve Liquid Etherium, and managed to take about four hours carrying Arnold's body to the Outer Gate. The guide was enthusiastic to see us, although somewhat confused by our lack of crew. I told her that Teena had lied about her position and her job postings, and that the price was not worth the reward. Mary sat down on a stump, apologetic for Arnold's death.

"It wasn't your fault," I reassured Mary. "Heck, you did nothing, so don't blame yourself. Besides, I took care of it about four hours ago."

"Hey, we need a hand here," Greg shouted at us. I looked to the former slave.

"Alright, if you still feel guilty, you can redeem yourself by helping us out," I offered. She gladly accepted, and the four of us managed to finish burying Arnold's body by sundown. The guide, Lisa Franz, took her father's blade as a memento, vowing never to forget his sacrifice. I still managed to hold it together during that whole thing. By the time night fell, we were seated around the campfire and remembered Arnold the ways in which we knew him. Greg took out a flask and drank deeply from it before pouring out the rest on Arnold's grave just in front of the headstone. To each his own, I guess.

"By the way, I also have his bracer," I mentioned to Lisa, taking off the equipment in question. "I know he told me he would want it to go to me, but I feel you should have it."

"No, you should keep it," she declined. "For one it suits you, and for another it would be dishonorable to disregard the wishes of a fallen hero." I nodded, replacing the Ethereal Bracer.

"Say, Lisa," Mary said quietly, still uncomfortable with being around us. She likely felt either guilty or unused to freedom of speech. "What was he like? Arnold, I mean? When he wasn't on duty?"

"Well, he was very kind," Lisa recalled. "He was gentle, never raised his voice unless we couldn't hear him, and always used just enough force to get the job done, no more, no less. He was also strong, brave, and noble. Strangers were always surprised by just what all he was willing to do. That's why, when he sent Mom a letter saying he had run into trouble and wouldn't be able to come home for a few years, we didn't get upset. The courts tried to get them to divorce, but Mom never allowed it. People tried getting her to remarry, but she always refused. We never gave up on him, even to the end."

"Sounds like a great man to me," Greg muttered solemnly after a moment of silence. I had to agree with this observation, Arnold _was_ a good man for as long as I knew him.

We slept on cold bedrolls that night, remembering the recently lost. Arnold was gone, and there was no getting him back.

 _Let the events of the past remain in the past_ , I heard Arnold's voice whisper to my sleeping mind. _No travellers ever got anywhere by looking back, just as no stargazer makes any good maps. Always look ahead, keep your eyes locked on that horizon, and when the sun rises feel its warm rays light up your face with the dawn of a new day._

* * *

The journey back to Rosemary was silent at best, but once we woke up the morning after arriving at the town we were greeted by a surprise.

"We saw an orange light coming from this direction," one young man explained, leading a pack of over a hundred people. "We want to find out where it came from. Also, we were hoping we could do an expedition in Asgardia?"

"Sorry, but I just got back from another expedition," Lisa explained. "Furthermore, I'm a guide _only_ for the Fiore Archaeological Survey and related teams. I'm afraid I can't actually take you anywhere."

"Towards the mountain pass just past the hill to the west," I pointed. "Descend the hill and cross the plains, you'll find a dark formation on the horizon between the mountains and the ocean. Go to that, and you'll be at the main gates of Asgardia. Try not to break, steal, or otherwise desecrate anything. It'll take a day by Beast, more on foot. Make sure you bring a map or a pair of Magic Goggles of some kind. Also, the language is pretty different. Here's a rough translation I worked on during my stay." I handed them the ancient dictionary, hoping that it would aid them in their journeys.

"Excuse me, but that's an archaeological site," Lisa glared at me. I showed her my birth certificate, pointing at the heritage portion. The magic on the paper translated itself to a recognizable language.

"And I was born there," I argued, returning the glare tenfold. She backed off. "Besides, they would want someone to remember their legacy, even if it weren't continued. And all those bones won't bury themselves, will they?"

She sighed, muttering something about crazy kids. Greg and I caught the nearest train to Magnolia, paying the ludicrous price once more for tickets and a meal.

* * *

 _Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall…_

I entered the guild hall that evening, exhausted after everything. Inside the hall, seated at the bar, was a doppelganger of me chatting up a storm with Mirajane. She was mostly ignoring it, probably recognizing it. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were all at their little table, discussing their recent experiences. I ignored all of this, entering the building in silence and reaching the bar with Mary and Greg in tow.

" _Hey, you're not me_ ," the doppelganger said as I took a seat next to it. Annoyed, I punched it. The thing became water and splashed on the floor.

"'Ey, Erwin's back," Wakaba shouted. The guild erupted in cheers. I ignored this, resting my chin on my arms like they were pillows on the bar. Gajeel noticed the down mood almost immediately.

"What's wrong, Erwin," Gajeel asked, taking the place of my broken double. I sighed. "Come on, it can't be like someone died, right?"

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you," Greg mumbled out of earshot, taking Mary to Al. Gajeel huffed at this, likely not believing the officer.

"He was there when he died," I answered emotionlessly. Mirajane stopped what she was doing, nearly dropping the plate she was drying. Makarov did a spit take, dropping his wooden mug. Cana dropped her barrel of ale with a loud thud. Natsu perked up, wide eyes and all, as did Happy and Gray. Erza was too out of it, and Lucy simply wasn't paying attention. "Shot three times. Alvarez scientist, the lady who offered the job. I saw it happen, bought him enough time to have him die right in front of me. We buried him in Asgardia."

The whole guild went quiet. Greg and Mary lowered their heads, likely honoring the man with their thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Warden," Gajeel turned away shamefully. "Didn't think it'd be that bad, shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine," I brushed it off. "I cried my tears, buried the dead. It's in the past now. And don't call me Warden."

Gajeel turned to me with a raised eyebrow, only meeting the birth certificate I had found. After a few moments of silence, I laid it down in front of him so he could read it. His eyes trailed down the paper before looking right up at me with a glint in his red eyes. His signature 'gihee' escaped his throat as his cheeks turned up in a smile.

"Guess I actually _was_ wrong about you," Redfox admitted. "Seems you're less Warden and more Dwarf."

"Hey, he's taller than I am," Makarov shouted angrily. I slipped him the paper, which he quickly skimmed through. His eyes grew twice as large in under a second. "On second thought, maybe Dwarf is an accurate term."

The guild got around to passing around and reading my paper while I told Makarov and the others at the bar about my insane adventure. The only details I spared dealt with the bones, the long parts, and the death of my friend, Arnold Franz.

That night, the only thing I have to say is this: it was good to be sleeping in my own bed again.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: more doppelgangers pop up around the city, mostly in the shapes of guild members. Gajeel reveals the reasons behind his actions during the Fairy-Phantom War. Erwin, Mirajane, and the Thunder Legion investigate the doppelgangers when, no pun intended, all hell breaks loose.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. As obvious as it is, I am rusty with the subject and am far too tech-savvy to be writing Manga or Anime about magic and Dragons. I do, however, enjoy a few decent references here and there. Oh, and Greg. Greg owns Greg, no other.**

 **Fairy Warning: references to Ghost Rider will be made. Pirates folklore as well, but that's more of a public thing so less need to explore that route.**


	14. Rematch

**Erwin has just returned home after a long journey filled with hardships, pain, old memories, and death. With old friends and new alike, he unpacked his Library and set about looking into his newfound abilities. However, his traumatic trek hasn't ended quite yet, as his next big challenge comes from deep within his own mind.**

* * *

I awoke with a yawn and got up unsteadily. My blankets and bedsheets were damp from the numerous cold sweats I had throughout the night. No one ever said dealing with trauma was easy, but I never thought that it could hit this hard. No wonder the age for soldiers is so high.

I stood up on weak, sore legs and slowly dragged my drowsy body to the closet. I took out a simple white t-shirt, a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and my usual clover vest before going over to the drawers, grabbing some underwear and a towel, and made my slow way to the showers. I know that I should probably save the shower for later tonight, given that I've been working in the forge day in and out for nearly three days straight, but I seriously need the wakeup call.

In the showers, I was greeted by a barely-awake Elfman, a tired Bickslow, and a strangely energetic Freed. Elfman simply nodded in my direction before finishing his morning routine. Bickslow gave me a big toothy smile after wiping his face down. Freed stepped out of the showers and patted my head, stepping aside to let me enter.

"You know, Bickslow," Elfman spoke up as I undressed for my shower. I turned on the water, making sure it was decently cool before actually stepping into the stream of water. "I've been thinking."

"Of," the mage asked. I let down my hair and wet it down.

"Maybe Erwin isn't taking this as well as it looks," Elfman suggested. "I mean, have you seen him just now? He's been losing sleep, his physical prowess is failing him, and above all he's been real jumpy. Nothing like the little man we know."

"Yeah, bad experiences do that to people," Bickslow stated. "Take it from a guy who's been through it before. Actually, haven't _you_ experienced something like this?" I began to do my shower thing as they continued their conversation.

"Yeah, and I'm here to tell ya that it wasn't nearly as bad as he's got it," Elf responded. "I mean, sure it was hard, but I was a man when Lisanna… you get the picture. Erwin over there, he's a _kid_ , Dwarf or no. Anyone as young as he is won't take something like that easily. Especially when he had to see it happen right in front of him."

"Again, you went through something similar," Freed mentioned. "Bickslow might know the feeling, but you know it better. Not to blame you or anything, but you were there during _your_ experience. So was he during his. If anyone knows a solution, logically speaking it would be you." Elfman sighed, probably pinching his nose or leaning on the sink.

"Yeah, but it's different for everyone," Bickslow countered. "I was able to ignore it, Elf had to get used to it. Heck, even you had to cry yourself to sleep once or twice." Freed scoffed, denying it before starting to brush his teeth. "All the same, I see what you're saying Elf. And I agree, I really do. The little guy shouldn't have to deal with it on his own like we did. I just… I'm not sure what we _can_ do."

I rinsed off the suds. I was honestly glad that they were trying to help me out, but I had no idea what all there was to the problem. Sure, there was Arnold, maybe my parents and Asgardia, but aside from that I had no idea what the problem was. I even tried asking Berserker, and he had no idea where the root issue started and where it ended. All it knew was that I was affected by stress and needed to get through it.

 _We all need shoulders to lean on_ , I heard Arnold's voice reassure me. _That's why we have friends with us._

I had no idea what that meant, but I was certain that it meant I needed help. Useful advice, that was. _Not_.

"... So he's already accepted the deaths, he already got his closure, and he isn't dwelling on the issues," Freed listed, trying to grasp at the underlying stress. "Perhaps it's the events themselves that are affecting him? That's what happened to myself and Bickslow."

"Maybe," Elfman thought. "Or it could be some kind of residual anger, kinda like with me and Mirajane."

"Well if that's the case, we should help him get a grip on it soon," Gajeel said as he entered the room. "After all, an angry Dwarf with the Berserker Runes on his person is dangerous, even if he is young. Believe me, I would know; got on the bad side of one this one time, and I regret the whole ordeal to this day."

I turned off the water. Taking the towel hanging over the wall separating shower stalls, I wrapped it around my waist and left the stall. The others went silent as I passed by, unsure as to how to proceed. I just brushed my teeth and hair, took my dirty clothes, put on my underwear all sneaky-like, and moved on. No conversation needed, none wanted. I just needed some space to calm down and relax.

Downstairs, Mirajane simply gave me breakfast. She knew that I was stressed out, even more that she had no way to truly help. I took the plate and found an empty table. My meal would've been short and brief… had Mary not taken a seat next to me. Alan Asklepios joined her with his family, as did Greg. The small party started some small talk with me, happily including me in their conversations regardless of whether I wanted to talk or not. That's part of why I didn't mind them; the rest was just a general kinship and familiar circumstances, to be honest. Elena, Alan's daughter, seated herself comfortably between her parents, using their legs as a sort of stool and cushion. She was giggling and talking up a storm to Mary. Greg told me about Al's procedure to remove the marks on Mary's chest, explaining that there was a magic seal on it which needed to be surgically broken before the brand could be removed.

"It was a bit of a process, but he managed to pull it off," Greg finished saying. "As for the psychological scars, he said that he can prescribe some medication or whatever to help, but the rest is just up to someone else being there for her. That being said, I've taken to letting Mary stay in my apartment for the time being. The rest may as well be history."

"Cool," I muttered flatly, not fully paying attention but catching on to the big details. "I had a bit of a chat with Levy myself about the Berserker Rune splitting up. We found that it was actually one compiled rune until just recently. Turns out, enough energy can decompress a set of runes like Berserker was. She mapped out all of the individual runes and where they were on me, so I can use them to my advantage when I figure them out. And speaking of, Levy and Gajeel took turns writing down the list of runes on me so I can study up on them later. Thus far, it's limited to just my arms and shoulders, but at the rate they're going I might know all about them by the end of the month." Greg nodded proudly, despite understanding none of what I just said.

"But it's the middle of October," Mary noted. "How could you learn of them all so quickly at such a young age?" I tapped my head smartly.

"I'm a great deal smarter than I look," I mentioned. I returned to my meal, tuning in now and again to keep myself distracted from whatever was causing these nightmares. A few minutes passed like that until Alan tapped my shoulder.

"I know I'm not a counselor, but I think it's time we addressed the Dragon in the room," the Medical Mage declared. I raised my head enough to see him. "Your recent stress issues."

I swallowed. This was gonna be a thing.

* * *

"I understand that meditation for you is uncommon, but it is an excellent way to reach deeper into the mind without agitating any internal trauma," Alan stated, seated on his chair as I sat cross-legged on the rug in the room. Mary sat with me, as did Mirajane and Bickslow. Bickslow was just here to calm his nerves from a Dark Guild hunt he had done with the Thunder Legion last week; when he gets too excited, he can be a bit violent until someone brings him down a peg, usually either Laxus or Freed.

"You talking to me or those two," Bickslow asked. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. Mary shifted uncomfortably on the couch, as she felt the floor would only serve to agitate old memories.

"Mostly Erwin, as Mary here has never meditated before," Alan answered. "Now, close your eyes and relax. Don't focus on anything, just let your body, mind, and soul relax."

I relaxed my body, inhaling deep and exhaling slow. I patiently counted down from a random number, feeling my muscles relax as I came closer and closer to one. By the time I reached the last number, I was almost numb and felt heavy. My mind was restless, searching for something to distract it from unnecessary stress and the seemingly black void within.

"Relax your mind," Alan reminded us. "Allow me to guide your imaginations to a place were we can help your souls to relax and heal. Such is the power of meditation."

Mary whimpered, probably seeing something from her unfortunate past. Bickslow sniffled, coughing once before going silent again. Mirajane shuffled slightly, then went still again. Within my mind, Berserker took on a form I had started getting used to: a heavily muscled man with a red beard, long and crazy red hair, blue glowing tattoos in the form of my runes, and red eyes. His teeth were somewhat pointed, especially the canines, and were pure white. Surrounding him were cyan flames of Ethereal Energy, something he once claimed to have absorbed when we took the dip in the Liquid Etherium. At his hip, attached to a belt and sheathed with a simple leather loop, were two blazing red blades with golden edges. On his back were golden wings with blue tips, though he never said anything about having flight runes. _That's just extra energy venting out of my central rune_ , he once said to me about a day or so ago while we were practising our abilities to keep sharp. Along with Berserker hovered Arnold, present thanks to the Valhalla Bracer and standing in a golden radiance similar to the golden flames emitted from the Bracer when it is active. I myself was given a mental form made of blue solid energy, although the energy seemed unstable and more fluid than anything. Behind me levitated two orbs filled with other, much smaller orbs, representing the magic I know. Around us was a sparkling void filled with blue glowing orbs.

"Good, you are now relaxed," Alan guided. "You are in a peaceful place, one where nothing can possibly hurt you. Imagine a field, one filled with green plants and a wide assortment of flowers. In the distance is a forest, green and alive. Maybe a deer lives there, maybe a whole herd of deer. A wolf, maybe, but it will not hurt you. It is at peace, and so are the deer, and so are you. The sun is setting on the horizon, just above the treeline. You are standing on a path, one travelled by many that leads to the soft, sandy shores of a beach. These can be any way you want, any color, any size, any shape. They can have sounds to your choosing, or they could be soundless. You are simply at peace here. The warm rays of the sun are shining on your very soul, healing you, comforting you, bringing you peace."

I saw all of these things, but the forest seemed darker than it should have been. Something with blue shining orbs for eyes growled from deep within, with the eyes of a predator and the arsenal to boot. The thing sounded like a big cat of some kind, but I couldn't tell what it was in specifics. A magic circle spun behind it slowly, but I didn't know what it was there for. Everything else was serene and calm, but wildlife fled from the mysterious entity.

"Erwin, I can see what you see," Alan warned. "Remember, you are only at peace if you let yourself be at peace."

I tried to get rid of the dark being, willing it away, but it never vanished. It simply stayed within the forest. Arnold beside me rested his hand on my shoulder. His golden light formed a shield around me as Berserker stepped forward to protect me. His wings folded forth to form a shield of some kind, round and solid, which he took in his left arm and raised in front of us.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better," Alan continued. "Now, imagine the sun setting. The stars are beginning to show in the darkening sky, but you are still not in danger. The moon is beginning to rise as well, full and beautiful and bright. Remember, this whole setting is how you imagine it. There are no threatening things around you, nothing dangerous or harmful near you."

This only made things worse. The creature began to show in all its glory, and it was _hideous_. I mean, take a corpse and add an octopus to it, maybe a crab too for good measure. Now make _that_ a Pirate Captain, equipped with sword and gun, and you have this twisted nightmare of a creature. This thing looked worse than anything I could ever even imagine, let alone believe to exist.

A wolf dared to approach the monstrous being, only to have water wash over the beast. The injured animal ran away with a limp in its step.

 _Berserker, what is that thing_ , I asked the Runic Entity. His form shrugged, holding his defensive position.

 _Not a clue_ , it answered. _All I know is that it doesn't seem to like us._

 _I recognize it_ , Arnold announces to our joined mind. _That is no mere creature, it's a Dutchman. A servile one, by the looks of it. Thing is, I know for a fact that you didn't create it. It came from outside of your body._

"Erwin, relax," Alan warned. "This is _your_ personal space, not a place for problems."

The creature charged at me, drawing its sword and shooting at me. Arnold blocked the shot and formed a barrier of his own. Berserker drew his mighty blades, dropping the sword, and attacked the Dutchman. The watery being cast a spell, trying to get rid of the Rune, but Berserker cut the circle in half while it was being formed. Berserker got in close and punched the being across the field. My orbs floated behind me, wanting to protect themselves.

 _Expulsion_ , Arnold's spirit called, and a golden portal formed behind the beast. It flew into the circle almost immediately, and so did its magic circle.

The field disappeared, only to be replaced by a cyan glow just beyond my eyelids. Mere seconds later, I was physically thrown back as an entity shrieked and pushed me aside. My eyes shot open to see the very being I had seen within me just now. Alan gasped in fear, disturbing the Dutchman into fleeing through the open window. I rolled my shoulder, which had been hit by the creature's tentacle arm. The others were thrown back as well, especially when the beast shrieked.

"I think we know what was wrong," Alan breathed. I simply nodded.

" _A Dutchman Bond_ ," Arnold analyzed, coming to the physical world thanks to the energy I had stored within me. " _That sea corpse was bound within you. Doctor, check everyone up so long as they have been in the guild hall in the past week. If the Dutchman is within, you will know by the adverse reaction to healing magic. If you find someone in the guild with one of these, ask the guild master to cast Expulsion on the person. The Dutchman will come out, albeit a hit violently. Trust me, I had experience with this when I was alive._ "

Alan nodded and got to work immediately. In the meantime, I was able to go to Levy and find a book on Dutchmen. Arnold's form disappeared in a golden puff of smoke, and his spirit got ready to give me information not found in the books.

* * *

"So we're looking for some creepy tentacle corpses summoned by some unknown entity, all in the hopes of preventing these things from hurting anyone else," Evergreen asked, listing off every bullet point.

"Don't forget about the ghost part," Freed added.

"Or the water powers," Bickslow mentioned.

"Or the pirates," Mirajane held up a finger.

"Alright, I get it," Evergreen growled angrily. "We're hunting ghost pirates with Water Magic and some higher master who brought them back. Geez, it sounds like some bad horror novel plot."

"That's how Fairy Tail works," I shrugged. "Now let's get to hunting. If my hunch is right, they're coming from the lake. I mean, what ghost in its right mind would ride a train in broad daylight?"

"Um, the invisible kind," Bickslow guessed.

"The one capable of hiding in plain sight," Freed supposed.

"The one that possesses people," Mirajane suggested spookily. I held up the Bracer on my left arm.

"So I'm basically a ghost in a Dwarf's body," I asked with an eyebrow raised. The group sweatdropped. "That was a joke. Seriously, you bring up fair points. Let's just check the beach first, then the train station. If that doesn't work, we'll find some sort of detector for them and find the source that way."

Problem with those solutions: the Dutchmen were overwhelmingly present both on the beach and at the station. They were also near the gate, where a footpath to the mountains and nearby towns could be found. Furthermore, the presence of their magic was giving me a migraine, and we had to stop a few times so I could recompose myself. It seemed as though there wasn't only one source, nor was there only one way in which they were being summoned.

My mind was reeling before, but this was absurd. How was I supposed to find a Mage if I was getting constant headaches?

 _Calm down and focus_ , Arnold advised through the Valhalla Bracer. _One's mind cannot pay attention to everything without repercussions. Try focusing on one single thing._

Yeah, like I can focus on the very magic energy that binds these things together… actually, I might be able to. The Goggles could help, now that they have an ethereal upgrade. I tried this, donning them and switching them to Battle Mode. I then asked them to seek out the magic energy of the Dutchmen near our location, which was the Magnolia Gates.

They literally told me that it was impossible. I sighed angrily, starting to get annoyed by our inability to track these things. Too bad, Natsu and the others were out on a job as, of all things, waiters. I looked down, squinting my eyes to limit the number of potential distractions so I could think more clearly.

I went through probably a hundred ideas in my head before calling it quits. I mean, there's no way that we could have a dog sniff their way around, even if we had one; magic has no scent, and that's what we need to find. Sure, Gajeel _can_ detect certain _types_ of magic with his nose, but we need specifics and he's out on a mission with Juvia Lockser, a new recruit. We could also use a Magic Cloth, but those only show if you're getting hot or cold and we don't have the time to go marching around the city a dozen times just to try and find one guy. There aren't many other Magic Items or Potions capable of anything close to what we need, and the ones that do exist are so rare that we might as well give up if we need them. But we didn't know if we had the time to find someone with Seeker Magic or Hunter Runes. Heck, we would know if I had those on my person, and I clearly don't. Honestly, I think we might need a miracle at this point.

I narrowly missed the rainbow glow of my Gauntlet, the golden flames of the Bracer, the red smoke of Berserker covering the blue flame of the Etherium inside of me. But when I picked up on it, my eyes went wide. I looked up, realizing that those things were mostly inactive or not being fully utilized.

"Figure something out, kid," Bickslow asked, halfway excited. I turned to the four others in my group, curious as to if I could see their magic energies. Sure enough, Bickslow's Magic took the form of winding strings tied to a number of his totem heads. Evergreen's Magic seemed to have a cold, freezing presence around it. Freed had a number of basic modern characters floating around his person. Behind Mirajane was the being she seemed to transform into whenever she used her Takeover Magic, as well as one more I haven't seen yet. Crazy thing is, I had just gotten rid of a migraine. Maybe I was just hallucinating.

I turned on a dime to face one of the discovered doppelgangers. I was almost shocked to see the line of energy flowing from it to some unknown source in another part of town. My eyes lit up like fireworks, and it showed like a wildfire on the night time horizon. I waved for the group to follow me and pushed forward, excited to see whether I was just going crazy or if I was actually able to see magic trails.

* * *

 _Magnolia South Gate Park…_

Andromeda Atlas, younger sister of the infamous Atlas Twins, sat on the bench as she painted her nails. A rune was shining on her fur coat, listing a number and the name of a long-dead sea captain. Her long golden hair waved in the gentle breeze, sometimes passing her fair face close enough to cross her deep navy eyes. She was young, about Erwin's age, and was rarely seen without her handbag or her gem-studded dagger sheath with a curvaceous brass blade. Unlike her brothers, whose faces and necks had the marks of seafaring tribesmen, her delicate complexion was unmarked by any tattoos or scars. Her high heels suggested a life of relative comfort and wealth, but the glowing rune on her shoulder hinted at a much darker ability she hid beneath her clothing. She, like her brothers, was a Runic Wizard; unlike the Twins and their deadly blades, her greatest weapon was her own body. _Runic Mages come in two variants: the Weapons Masters, who rely on Runic Items to master the elements; and the Arcane Savants, who have learned to seal Runes and their powers into their own bodies without the need for tattoos or other brutish tactics._ Right now, she has very little experience and only two Runes to her name, but her capacity for magic rivals both Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox simultaneously, and may soon grow along with her as she becomes a true Wizard. One must never underestimate an Atlas sibling, no matter their age or ability.

Right now, her brothers are arguing about whether they should attack the entirety of Fairy Tail or simply take on Erwin, the one who humiliated them on the streets and alleyways of Magnolia. Typhoon argues for attacking the guild itself, as the Third Master Makarov Dreyar was the one who annihilated their own guild and turned the siblings into mercenaries for hire. Monsoon, however, defends that Erwin Scylding beat them both with ease last time, and him the time before that; defeating him would reassert their dominance in the world and make potential employers more willing to hire them, guilds more eager to take them in for their might. Andromeda wanted no part in their argument, but it seemed too inevitable that she would get involved anyway.

"Brothers, relax," Andromeda spoke up, calming the two with simple words like a great sea queen. "We can deal with them both in order. Monsoon, we could lead Erwin to a trap, snaring him long enough to get your vengeance. Typhoon, once the boy is out of the way we can send a tsunami at the mir guild hall with everyone inside. When that is done, we join a Dark Guild since no guild would want rogue Wizards after revenge at any price. At least, you two can. I still have the chance of joining a real guild due to my current state of innocence."

The Atlas Twins glanced at one another, then back at their younger. Monsoon gave a gleeful thumbs up, whereas Typhoon simply smiled darkly. The young lady calmly continued to paint her fingernails, stroking each nail calmly and precisely with the brush in a slow rhythm. She began to hum a familiar tune, one sung by a certain pirate captain long ago about his love. One still sung by someone she may soon meet.

 _Cruel and cold, like winds on the sea,/ Will you ever return to me?/ Hear my voice, sing with the tide./ My love will never die._

* * *

My eyes saw the strangest thing as I grew more aware of the magic energy around me. The physical world seemed to darken and become more of a glowing rough outline as the rainbows and alien shapes of the magic around me became the primary focus to my vision. I find it funny how the Dwarves never thought to do a study on how many of us could _see_ magic. It seems natural to me, and I'm almost certain that other members of my race could do the same.

Speaking of Dwarven things, I wonder how those explorers are holding up. Lisa has been keeping in contact with Fairy Tail, telling me all about Asgardia as far as she can see, but she hasn't said anything about the explorers of the place yet. She keeps mentioning a new expedition to the place, one that doesn't involve the current explorers, but there's been nothing on the latter as of late. Maybe there just isn't any news on them yet.

As we approached the South Gate Park, I felt a familiar oceanic coolness surround me. However, I could see clear as day that someone other than the Atlas Brothers was present. Even a sibling couldn't cause something like this, as the entity had enough elemental fire to practically scorch the natural balance, but the magic containing it was limited enough to be called weak. This was truly the most unnatural thing I have encountered today, even more so than the Dutchmen.

We entered the park at a brisk walk, finding very few people in sight. A trio stuck out like a sore thumb to me. A little girl with a small magic presence, even with runes. Her capacity surprised me, being somewhat bigger than Laxus, but she had very little magic to be using that much. Monsoon Atlas appeared as a shark-finned Dutchman, with a surprisingly small magical presence. Maybe he uses his trident to compensate for that, among other things. Typhoon looked like a turtle-backed Dutchman, with a somewhat bigger magical presence than that of his twin. Together, the brothers had a presence that made Laxus seem small, but what really kept them in the big leagues was the sheer power they possessed between them and together. On the other hand, there was a man leaning against a tree with a massive presence that simply dwarfed Makarov, nearly reaching Gildarts. His magic looked like a flaming skeleton wearing a Runic Chain Whip, with a Magic Motorcycle behind him designed to look like it came from the darkest pits of hell. The fire itself was condensed enough that I could tell immediately what kind it was: Hellfire. So this guy used Hellfire Magic and a Runic Weapon, huh? Interesting. Hope he's on our side.

The younger girl stood up, revealing her magic presence to be that of a tiny mermaid, a young one by the looks of it. It kinda looked cute, to be honest. My vision switched back to physical, and I tried hard not to blush at how cute the girl looked. She wore a white fur coat around a beautiful dress made with glittery green and blue scales. It fit her form quite nicely, and she seemed to wear it well enough with the rest of her attire. Her turquoise heels made her seem a few inches taller, starkly contrasting her fair skin. Her eyes were a vibrant deep blue, which shone in the sun and accented her lovely blonde hair. She wore a necklace made of brass and coral beads, adding to her softly rounded shoulders and delicate pear-shaped face. She had just started to come into her own as a woman just going off of looks, implying that she was around my age. Her fingernails had a fresh coat of sea blue paint on them, adding to the stunning beauty blocking my senses.

"Fairy Tail Wizards," the girl spoke, and I was basically blown away. Her voice was soft and smooth, gentle as the breeze on a warm spring day and sweet as the scent of a field of flowers on said warm spring day. Her very movements were soft and gentle. "What a surprise. My brothers wanted to teach me some Water Magic, and decided to take some revenge while they were at it. I would join in for the experience, but I feel I would be outmatched by such fearsome opponents as you."

"Sizing us up already, eh sweetie," Freed noted. "You would make a fearsome wizard yourself someday." The girl smiled sweetly. An explosion rocked behind me, and I swayed like a tree caught in said blast. Was it my own doing, yes. This girl is just that cute. My world seemed to go white for a moment. I must've looked like a doofus, staring like that.

"Thank you," the girl replied to Freed, doing a small curtsey. And there goes any sense of anything. "I welcome any compliment from a stronger Wizard such as yourselves. However, my brothers have help just behind them, and I fear it may be too much even for you. I don't mean to sound too much like a stereotype, but I would like to remember you all in some way."

Monsoon gave me a wicked look before morphing into the very form his magic takes. Typhoon smirked confidently, doing the same as his twin. The man behind them simply glared at me. The heat coming off this guy was intense, and I was wearing my Cool Charm and summer clothes. Just who was this freakshow?

"Freed Justine, Bickslow, and Evergreen," the young lady listed. "All respectable members of the Thunder Legion. You all look as powerful as the stories claim. I am curious about the last member of your team, however. I wonder where he is, Laxus Dreyar? I have always seen him as a sort of role model, just as I do the rest of you." Bickslow and Evergreen blushed upon hearing this. This girl was so kind, I swear.

"Mirajane Strauss," she continued. "The rumors are true, you really are pretty. I hear that you lost your way, but I still look up to you." Mira let loose a gentle giggle.

"Aww, thank you," Mira smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly. "It's always nice to hear people say that. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Andromeda Atlas," the girl replied. "I'm the younger sister of Monsoon and Typhoon Atlas. I come after them with my magic abilities."

"Well, I certainly hope you grow up to be just as pretty, Andromeda," Mira said. Andromeda developed fairy dust on her cheeks. She turned to me.

"Finally, Erwin Scylding," she finished her analysis. "My brothers have a grudge against you. I suppose I can see why, given your magic potential. Why, I hardly understand why I haven't heard of you in the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine until recently."

"Recent upgrades, Miss," I replied quickly. "Haven't been a wizard long, maybe three weeks."

"A whole four weeks, little buddy," Bickslow corrected. That's why I have these guys with me. They remember things I can't keep up with.

"Well, I can see why my brothers would want revenge if this is true," Andromeda replied. "I actually feel sorry for you now, knowing how powerful our hired hand is. Such little time as a Mage, and already you are facing the Runic Mage known as Hell Rider."

"I've faced worse odds in the past," I admitted. "I'll probably survive this, too."

"Well, now that you're done flirting with my sister," Monsoon interrupted. I had to resist the temptation to roll my eyes in disgust, although my cheeks did get a little warm. "I believe we have a rematch to attend to. Allow me to begin our deadly dance with a song. Andromeda, if you'd please?"

Too late, she had already sat down once more. She opened the latest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly and began to gaze longingly at the wizards held within. She spared a glance at me, smiling sweetly before returning to her magazine. Monsoon sweatdropped.

"Patience, brother," Typhoon told his brother. "She is young and inexperienced. Give her time and she will gain confidence in her abilities, this I promise you. But for now, let us continue without her. Siren's Song."

A magic circle appeared in front of Typhoon and played a tune to us. This went almost right past my ears, whispering thoughts of drowsiness into my mind; to counter this, I used the Runic Berserker Spell known as War Cry, which made my senses skyrocket and my focus narrow to a point. My vision gained a minor red tint to it, with potential threats practically glowing claret to my mind. My strength grew slightly as my senses kicked into overdrive. Normally, using this rune should've made me nauseous after too long, but using magic to directly charge the rune nullified the effect enough that I would come out relatively unscathed.

Bickslow simply didn't pay attention to the music, Freed plugged his ears so as to not hear it, and Evergreen already had ear plugs in and wouldn't be affected by the magical elements of the Water Magic. Mirajane wasn't as lucky as we were, and suffered an earache from the loud yet beautiful tune.

"Atlantic Storm: Hurricane," Monsoon cast, and a rune on his blade shone vibrantly. I rolled my eyes at this weak display of power.

"An incomplete rune you haven't bothered to fix," I analyzed. "Pathetic. Fix your magic before you use it. Fortified Barrier: Storm Wall!"

A blue barrier formed between us and them, angling itself slightly so that any water wouldn't absolutely devastate the shield. The cyclone of wind, sharp rain, and broken pieces of surrounding landscape smashed into the barrier and almost literally stopped in its tracks. Any momentum that moved the barrier was never fully kept as the barrier would simply move back to its original position. The storm spell faded, and the Atlantic Rune ceased its oceanic shine. Since I was now focused, I could see some of the magic energy from the attack, finding it to be incredibly light and not at all intensive on the user's magic potential. The rune, which amplified Water Magic, was the thing increasing the power and destructive potential of the attack. Not dissimilar to the _Barrier_ _Asgardia_ rune on the Defender Charm amplifying my Fortified Barrier casts, if I'm being completely honest.

"Not _unimpressive_ , that was," Monsoon growled, eye twitching in anger. "Of course, that would take considerable focus to pull off, so you must've trained hard to learn it. However, the attack you just blocked was simply an amplified novice spell. The rest of my attacks will not be so easy to fend off. Whirlpool!"

A tornado of water spouted out of seemingly nowhere, made bigger and more violent by the rune on _Tidal Usher_. The water was then urged forth, with the mouth of the tornado poised to swallow us. This time, I unleashed one of the newer spells I had learned while trying to get rid of the nightmares.

"Mach Speed Bolt," I howled, and a silver magic circle formed in front of me. A silver bolt of energy emerged before launching itself through the eye of the watery storm. It produced a cone of wind around itself that tore through the aquatic vortex like a hot knife through butter. The bolt itself did no damage, although it was still blocked by the Water Shield Monsoon seemed to always have around him. His Whirlpool was dispersed, as was the Siren's Song due to the loud sonic boom caused by the bolt's power.

"Figured that would come in handy," I said, quite amused by the fact that I did, in fact, have a use for a spell learned out of boredom and exhaustion. "Now about that whole 'tip of the iceberg' thing, is that all or do you have something else?" A tick mark appeared on Monsoon's dorsal fin.

"Amusing," Monsoon grumbled, raising his trident. "Yet I remain unamused. Triton's Thrust!" He chucked his spear at blinding speeds, but the angle was too far to my right to be aimed at me. But the only person to my right was Mirajane.

"Giant's Fist," I roared, activating the rune on my fist and swinging down just in time to hit the point of the oversized fork. This time, unlike my first encounter with the deadly attack, the force was great enough to redirect the Runic Weapon into the ground and nullify the Water Magic on it. While it did take a great deal of magic energy to use, the Berserker Rune ended up saving Mirajane. The trident ended up stabbing the ground, burying its head like a shovel ready to turn soil as a cloud of dust rose from the impact.

Monsoon's eyes went wide with anger, and water began to swirl around him as his fury began to take over. He raised his hand and Requipped, using the only non-Water Magic I have ever heard coming from his mouth. He trident returned to his hand in a flash of blue light. _Must be a Water Magic variant_ , I figured. Typhoon simply sighed, drawing his own sword. Water dripped from the deadly edge, splashing on the dirt below. I smirked confidently, feeling that the threat they posed was minimal enough that I would not need to draw my own blades. The man behind them still glared at me, but the flames were growing more intense. I couldn't help but start feeling worried. Not really for my own sake, but for the sake of the others with me, and for the Atlas girl.

"Now you're about to get it," Typhoon declared cockily. I almost rolled my eyes at this. How were they so confident?

"Unison Raid: Poseidon's Vengeance," the brothers spoke simultaneously, and their weapons glowed venomously. The two formed a five-pronged spear of water, emitting an enormous amount of sea green magic energy. They launched their attack, which came at us in the form of a water pentadent, followed by a giant watery fist, and backed by a massive tsunami twice as tall as last time. Just the sheer amount of magic power behind that attack was enormous, forgetting momentarily the physical destruction it would leave in its wake. Freed didn't have the time to write a barrier, Evergreen didn't use that kind of magic, Bickslow couldn't counter that sort of power, and Mirajane rarely used combat magic. The civilians nearby, who were all just beyond the gate and crowding around to see the grand spectacle, would be decimated if I did nothing.

My entire body shone in a brilliant light as Berserker took over once more, aided partially by the Valhalla Bracer. The golden flames became brilliant temporary wings on my back as hard red light formed around my body as an armor. My eyes seemed to be emitting a vibrant blue energy, as were the runes lining my whole body. Andromeda stared on in awe at my epic display of power. I would soon learn that it wasn't just a show.

" _ **Berserker Shield: Valkyrie Fortress**_ ," the runes all vibrated, speaking through the flames at my back. A titanic golden wall formed out of thin air, enhanced by red flames and blue lines. I felt my magic reserves deplete rapidly, so much so that I was afraid that I would overdo it again. They luckily stopped at the average power a normal human possesses, so I could still win this if I played my cards right.

The wave crashed into the wall, hardly doing anything at all. A massive bolt of flames crushed it in a single strike, implying that the Fire Mage behind the Atlas Siblings had just gotten involved.

"Allow me," Freed stepped forth, allowing me to slowly regenerate my magic energy. "Dark Écriture." Runes appeared around his sword, which he promptly drew before adopting a fencer's stance. The brothers grinned darkly and readied their own weapons to begin a similar duel. Needless to say, Freed was beaten without much of a fight. Not that he's weak, but fighting _one_ Runic Wizard is difficult enough as it is; he fought two whose weapons complimented each other so well that they literally enhanced one another. Even Evergreen seemed disappointed in this lack of insight. Well, at least I was given a minute or so to generate more Mana.

"Stand down, Freed," I said, igniting Trinket and Shamrock as rapidly as they were drawn. The emerald energy was backed by the blue Ethereal flames trailing the weapons' edges. "I can handle this from here, I promise."

The brothers laughed at this, too proud to realize that War Cry was still active and that I was already physically too strong for either one of them to handle on their own. I knowingly activated the Charms on the Gauntlet, disregarding the slower flow of Mana into my reserves for increased power.

Monsoon attacked first, clearly enraged by my overwhelming magic power easily trumping his. He thrust up at my face, which I blocked and pushed to the left with ease. With the blade on top, Trinket, I slashed at his face. I landed a direct hit, cutting through his Water Shield with ease to deliver a devastating blow. He was forced out of his freakish Dutchman form as he retreated temporarily to recover his bearings. I allowed him no quarter, kicking him away with incredible force. He lost his trident in the process, which clattered to the ground in front of me.

Typhoon seemed to be the better fighter of the brothers, but I still swiftly overpowered him. He split his blade into two and charged, attempting to distract me with one while striking me with the other. I was focused enough to notice the two threats and block them both with my blades. Since he went for an outside-in approach, I pushed his blades outwards but kept them locked with mine. With his chest open, I kicked him far enough back for me to cast a Shockwave in his face. Since his Water Shield hadn't gone down yet, he was protected from the magic blast. It didn't save him from the force, which was enough to send him sprawling to the ground.

A fiery metal whip wrapped around my chest, burning hot despite the Cool Charm and the chestplate between it and my skin. I barely registered that I was in the air before I slammed into a tree, the same one Levy and the others were hung from two week ago. I yelped in agony on impact, collapsing as soon as the whip came free. I heard the rustling of chains and the crack of a whip, quickly giving way to a crackling fire and a hellish grunt of a laugh.

"Tough to them, huh," the mysterious man chuckled, walking over to me with a devilish smirk on his face. "Sounds to me like they have bigger problems than some kid. Maybe they should go to a gym and work out, get an upgrade to their flimsy arms."

I looked around, trying to get a glimpse of my group. I found them alright, battered and bruised on the ground already. Mirajane was the only one left standing, and she had a terrified look on her face.

"Yeah, your Dragon Slayers might have a fun time beating me, but _you_ won't," the man cackled as he grasped me by the chestplate and lifted me effortlessly. I grunted as the heat grew hotter the closer to his face he brought mine. " **If anything, they might have to use Sky Magic just to recognize your face once I get done with you.** "

"Leave him alone," Mirajane shouted, sprinting towards what I now recognized to be a flaming skeleton. The bone head turned towards her direction, only to receive a small fist to the face. He caught Mira by the throat and looked her dead in the eye.

" **Your soul is bound by chains, chains of a sinful past,** " the flaming skeleton declared. The flames grew hotter around my collar. " **Feel their pain.** "

Mirajane immediately began screaming in horror and agony, a cry I never thought was possible nor wished to hear coming from her. The skeleton looked away as its flames died down. " **So unfortunate. This burden was never hers to bear.** "

The leather-wearing bundle of bones slammed me into the tree hard enough that the world began to spin, darkening enough that I could see stars. Or was I just going unconscious? Possibly both, knowing me.

" **Time to pay for** _ **your**_ **sins,** " the skeleton growled as my world continued to darken. Suddenly, a familiar golden light shone behind the flaming skull. Just behind the skeleton was Mirajane, finally cutting loose and using magic most thought she had given up on. I sensed that I was falling, but I never felt hitting the ground. I barely saw Mirajane, using her ultimate trump card to gain the upper hand against our flaming maniac of an opponent. I passed out before I could see who won, just after the moment when things got good and Freed got up, using his Dark Écriture: Darkness to aid Mirajane.

* * *

I awoke suddenly to a sharp sting on my cheek. I winced, not understanding whether I had just been stung by a bee, slapped by a hand, or had some pinched nerve somewhere. My eyes fluttered open to see that the world around me had changed drastically since the last time I was awake. Specifically, I was in a certain grumpy old lady's house.

"Good, you're awake," Porlyusica noted, walking over to her alchemy table. "I was beginning to worry that you would sleep through the night. What kind of trouble did you get into for me to take you in?"

"I think I got a concussion," I answered, feeling a pain in my skull from where I hit the tree, and a little where my head hit the ground. Those hellish flames were forever burned into my memory, along with the whole Arnold dying thing. Porlyusica huffed.

"A concussion should be the least of your worries, given who you went up against," the old woman grumbled. "And you never got a concussion, you just got knocked out. Seriously, by now you would know the difference."

It took me a bit to get my bearings back in order, but when I did I noticed another person in the room. One with red hair, green eyes, a scar on her chin, and a crimson cloak. She had freckles on her cheeks, and stood near the door impatiently. She chanced a look in my direction before looking away after less than a second.

"I thought you didn't like guests," I muttered aloud, realizing that the person was the same woman as from so many years ago. Porlyusica laughed at the notion.

"I don't mind guests," the lady corrected my assumption. "It's _humans_ that I can't stand. Anyways, I'm glad you noticed the other person in the room."

"I recognize her," I muttered. I felt a pain behind my eye and clapped my right hand over it to block out light, get rid of the pain, all that mess. "From a few years ago. Back when I first came here."

"You should remember her, but that wasn't the first time you ever met Freya here. That was a few centuries ago, _Eirik_." My eyes went wide when the elderly woman pronounced my Dwarven name perfectly. I was more impressed about that than anything, so much so that the other name kinda flew past my head. "Or did you develop another case of amnesia when you hit the tree?"

"How did you pronounce my name so fluently?" I couldn't help but ask. "No one else has ever done so that well. Do you speak Dwarven or something?"

"I've had a few years to study the Dwarven tongue, yes," Porlyusica admitted. "However, it is thanks to your sister over there that I was able to even know where to begin."

And there I go out again. My head hit a pillow this time, so I wouldn't wake up with a headache.

* * *

I awoke to the same stinging cheek as before. I could almost predict who slapped me, and where I was. Still, I think all the stress these last few weeks has finally caught up to me. The stinging cheek was much more intense, but was microscopic in comparison to the Dreadnought-sized headache smashing my skull open with Jotun-sized shells. All I was able to do was grunt in pain before passing out for a third time.

* * *

This time, I awoke to the feeling of something on the edge of the bed I occupied. My eyes fluttered open, no longer screaming in pain from the migraine I had earlier. How long ago was that? Was I just dreaming? Is Berserker still a set of runes? _Yup._ Did Arnold actually die? _Are you sure you're right in the head?_ Was I actually attacked by a flaming skeleton? Possessed by a Dutchman? Meet the sister of the Atlas Twins? Wait, they actually had a sister? And why was she so freaking cute? Has Mirajane actually gone ahead and used her Satan Soul Magic? Am I going insane?!

 _KEEP ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND I'LL BEAT THE CRAZY RIGHT OUT OF YA!_ Berserker blasted inside the walls of my skull. Yup. All of these and more.

I looked around the room, which was still Porlyusica's abode. The one seated at the edge of my bed was none other than the ginger woman I had met at least once before. She was staring at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Freya, relax," Porlyusica warned. "Staring at him intently won't wake him up any sooner. He's been through too much over the past few weeks for his mind to handle in one moment without having some form of mental breakdown. Trust me, it's best to let your brother rest."

And then there's that. I can understand my sister surviving Acnologia, even if that seems a little impossible. I can also understand her being concerned for my well-being, as I would be for a sibling I had once thought lost forever. I can even see her coming over to find me as soon as she could. But being over three and a half centuries old? That I can't understand. I thought Dwarves had human lifespans.

"His eyes _are_ open," Freya mentioned, whose hand I only now felt touching mine. I felt a sneeze coming, as well as a yawn. They both came simultaneously. "Quirky as last time, by the looks of it."

"So it seems," Porlyusica sighed. "Like sister, like brother?" Freya visibly flinched. "As I thought."

"How long was I out this time," I asked, acknowledging the fact that I had passed out thrice. Freya sweatdropped. "Fair question, we all know I passed out more than once."

"This time, about four hours," Porlyusica answered flatly. "In total, about ten. I had to move you so I could actually sleep, by the way." My stomach growled.

"And the current time wouldn't happen to be lunch o'clock, would it?" Freya snorted in a vain attempt to suppress a laugh at my odd comment. Porlyusica just groaned.

"As soon as you are able to stand, please leave my house," the old lady pleaded. I just realized that I should probably specify which old lady I'm talking about.

* * *

"So you survived Acnologia," I said over breakfast. We had returned to the guild hall just in time for it, and Mirajane happily made something for me. Freya had to pay for hers, since she isn't a member of the guild.

"Scars to prove it, too," Freya said, pointing at the scar on her cheek. "As did you, it seems. No scars to remember it by?" I shook my head. "Time Shift must've taken effect just in time then. No pun intended, of course."

"Okay, okay. You were saved by a Warden, who brought you to the Village of the Sun, right?"

"Correct. I was about three years old when we finally made it. We had to pass off as humans the whole time, as those days were… different, in a manner of speaking."

"Good to know that you did, by the way. Anyway, you arrived and were raised by both giants and Wardens who weren't hunted by Acnologia. Anything else interesting happen in my absence?" Wakaba stopped staring and began a walk over to the bar where I and Freya sat.

"I got married after the first century," Freya informed me after a few minutes of thought. "I finally gained some form of magic after half that time since arriving at the village, I received my full set of Runes just after my first child, and I have since grown strong enough to actually split a mountain if I put forth enough time, effort, and energy forth. Oh, and by the way, you're an uncle now."

I dropped my fork. A dish shattered, indicating that Mira, too, was shocked at this. Wakaba never heard any of this.

"Hey, lady," he tried flirting. "Wanna come over to my place? It's a little old fashioned, so a lady as young as you might not like it as much - ."

"Oh, lay off," Freya growled at the old smoker. "I'm at _least_ three hundred years your senior." He dropped his pipe in utter shock.

"My sentiments exactly," Makarov said sorrowfully as he drank from his mug. Freya picked up a barrel of ale and drained the whole thing in under a minute without so much as a hiccup after. "Aww, she can even outdrink Cana."

" _Anyways_ , you're telling me that I can give my runes elemental effects? As in, that's a thing?" Freya nodded, cleaning off her plate as quickly as she drained the barrel.

"Aye, you can," she answered. "But you need your body to generate magic on its own first, not use some lucky charms to do it for you."

"Hey, those lucky charms have saved my tail end on a number of occasions now," I declared, clutching the Gauntlet close to my chest. "Anyways, how would I go about making my runes elemental? Is there, like, some chant, some ritual, some weird volcano I need to jump in?"

"I just got hit with a lightning bolt," Freya stated simply. "Honestly, there could be any number of ways it could receive an element. Just swear to me that you won't try until you can generate magic on your own, okay?"

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: the Oración Seis appears, and it seems they're on a mission. But so is Fairy Tail. Freya, Erwin's much,** _ **much**_ **older sister, is returning to the Village of the Sun to check up on her family there as Erwin makes some much-needed upgrades to his arsenal if he wishes to aid in the fight against a seven-manned guild. Especially against the deadly number seven, a Runic Wizard so powerful that the world knows him by one name: Arthur.**

 **The only thing in this story is the prospect of Runic stuff, Mana to measure magic energy, Dwarves, Wardens, and the elusive seventh member of the Oración Seis. The** _ **actual**_ **Oración Seis belongs to Hiro Mashima, who made the whole Manga from which they and all other Fairy Tail stuff stems from. After some research on the wiki articles, I found that it wasn't just Funimation who made the Anime on which this whole thing is based, but a number of smaller companies. It is just Funimation who holds the strings over the English release, and most likely a few other things as well. Like unnecessary censorship, as seen in some of the more recent episodes in the final season of Fairy Tail. And of course, Greg is owned by no one, even if I did create him. Seriously, I think every story needs a Greg.**

 **Those aside, I don't think I could've made a longer chapter if I tried. Or a more rushed one, to be honest. I kinda skipped over a couple of things in that mess. I'll have to go back later and edit this part of the story so it flows better, unless you guys think it's fine. Still, I think this is a decent alternative to the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, one somewhat fitting to this overall plot I'm going for here. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is appreciated, all that jazz. General Texas, signing out.**


	15. Nirvana: A Much Needed Upgrade

**After a meeting with his long-lost sister, Erwin spends some time learning from a person he once thought he would help to teach. Specifically, Freya shows him some useful Dwarven variants to his current spells, variants he finds surprisingly easier than the original spells he learned. However, not all is well in Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"So this variant is called Valkyrie Assault, right," Erwin asked his sister, reading from a quickly-drawn diagram drawn by said woman. She nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "And this can attack multiple targets, right?"

"Up to four, yes," Freya answered. "Continue."

"The bolts can explode in a certain radius," he misread. She shook her head and changed the crude drawing slightly. "They disappear in a puff of smoke?" The drawing was adjusted again. "They create a cloud of smoke on impact?"

"Allow me to show you," she finally offered. "Scarlet, would you mind forming a shield?"

"Of course," Erza replied. She requipped into her Adamantium Armor and formed the shield. Freya formed the magic circle with ease and aimed the firing end at the shield. The circle released its volley, and the bolts flew straight. On striking the shield, the projectiles became beams of golden light which further tried to pierce the shield. Only a dozen bolts of magic energy were released, and Erza was forced back halfway across the guild hall. Erwin almost wanted to try it himself, but when he noticed his sister taking a knee from exertion he had second thoughts for days.

Across the guild hall at the request board stood Lucy Heartfilia, who searched desperately for a job to pay her monthly rent. Natsu and Gray stood next to her, trying to look over her shoulder at jobs they could take themselves. Happy simply nibbled on a salmon on a nearby table.

"Come on, I need 60,000 more Jewels," the blonde whimpered. Natsu's stomach growled angrily, as did Gray's. Mary, who had begun to learn smaller forms of Holder Magic, placed uncomfortably around the guild hall, trying not to be concerned about something. Bisca and Alzack came up to her and asked if she wanted to train with them, which she gladly accepted.

Makarov, on the other hand, read over a letter once again. This was from Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus, and actually a man. Standing on the countertops, he read and reread the letter several times, trying to get a grasp of what was going on.

"Erwin," Makarov finally called. "Before you destroy something, come here a moment. There's something we need to discuss. You too, Freya."

The Scylding duo complied without hesitation, mostly because Freya trusted her brother's intuition and Erwin was just looking for an excuse to not pull any insane Warden Magic like what his sister keeps pulling. Makarov had a worried expression on his face, displaying the gravity of the discussion they were about to have. Erwin was immediately concerned, knowing that when the Master got worried, heaven and earth were about to clash in a way that could rattle the world. Freya was less concerned, having survived the destruction of her home and getting stepped on by the most dangerous Dragon in all existence.

"What's up, Master," Erwin asked politely. The old man sighed, setting down the letter before looking up at the siblings.

"I'm about to leave for a meeting with three other guilds," Makarov answered. "About the most dangerous Dark Guild threatening Fiore right now. I fear we may need a strong Runic wizard on our side, one as strong as if not stronger than Erza. That being said, I need you to prepare accordingly; if you have anything that needs an upgrade, or can be upgraded with what you have, I need you to do so before I get back in three days."

Erwin nodded, excited about the prospect. He wasn't at all worried about that part. What worried him was his discussion with Freya.

"Now, Miss Freya Woldlfgärd, was it?" Freya nodded. "I would like to extend an olive branch of sorts. I understand that your history with humans, especially Wizards, has been rocky at best, but we may need someone of your caliber. Would you care to join our guild? By no means am I ordering you to, you don't have to take it."

"Before you continue," Freya stopped the Master. "I know your situation. These Dark Guilds you speak of are dangerous, yes, but I have a duty elsewhere. Furthermore, I can't stay here much longer. I made a promise to the Chief that I would return in a week or so. By tomorrow, I will have to get back on the road so I can be home in time. I am sorry to inconvenience you, but I will consider your offer in my absence."

Makarov hummed in understanding. With the conversation basically being over, Erwin tried to head over to the forge.

"Just so you are aware," Makarov added, stopping Erwin. "The people we may have to face are powerful and dangerous. There is a reason they are at the center of the Balam Alliance, even if they only have a supposed seven members. If we do end up facing them, you will need to be strong enough to rival Natsu at the very least. Even then, there is a risk that you may still end up not returning. Please understand this, young man."

Erwin nodded, having accepted the risks back on his first bounty almost three years ago by now. He raised his Gauntlet and clenched his right fist proudly.

"No worries, Cap'n," Erwin replied as cockily as Natsu might. "I got this. You're talking to a Dwarf, remember?" Makarov sighed as Erwin made his way to the outdoor forge.

"That's what I was afraid of," the elderly man muttered. "Natsu rubbed off on you, hasn't he?"

* * *

I entered the forge loud and proud, taking off my Gauntlet and setting it on the table. Now that my reserves were all the way full, 45 million Mana in total, I would be able to do this in one go. Right? I pulled the Goggles over my head for upgrade instructions. A red error appeared just above the armor itself.

 **Missing materials: Ether Steel, 1 standard bar; Lacrima Bands, 2 bracelets.**

I got curious at the first item, unsure as to what that meant. It pulled up another set of instructions, telling me that I needed a bar of Crucible Steel and a chunk of Etherium Crystal to make one of these Ether Steel bars. I swallowed. With how much Etherium it was asking for, I was worried that I wouldn't have enough to finish the project. I pulled off the rest of my equipment, trying to gauge how much I lacked in terms of materials. I took out a notepad and wrote down all the items I was missing, making sure to write down what things needed these items and how much they needed. I immediately exited the room and charged headlong to my bedroom, almost literally diving into my drawers and Library to find the missing materials.

Mana Rings, I need five. I want the best runes I can get on them, so let me sort. No runes go over here, Runic Rings over there. That's garbage, that's great, this one'll do quite nicely, and this one works perfectly. Wait, that means I only have three… I'll fix the garbage one. Take a normal one, we're good. Great, I have a new Magic Charm. Combine that with the other one and the Magic Booster Charm, and I'll have a Mage Charm. A basic one, no boosting, will deliver a payload of 10,000 Mana per minute; given the runes, soaking in Mana Potions and Liquid Etherium, and all that insanity that I tend to go through, and the one I make should have an insane generation.

Ironwood Bark… none. Sapphires… expensive, but I do have one. A small one, but this size should do quite nicely. I can easily go to the Jax Smith's Mage Smithy store and get some Ironwood Bark from Dex. I can upgrade my Shield Charm to a Fortress Charm, good. Do I have Amber? Why yes I do. Same with a bit of brass. Strength Charm, get ready to become a Valor Charm. Now, I know I have Etherium Crystals, two of them, but do I have enough right now? Going off of looks, I do. Better put them on a scale first… yes, more than enough to do this. I need some of this and Rose Gold so I can upgrade the Healing Charm to a Greater Healing Charm. That one sounds unoriginal, honestly.

Okay, do I have Crucible Steel? No, no I do not. I need to buy some off of Dex then. Gold? One bar, just barely enough for what I need. And what about ordinary steel, or nickel? Yup, got one left over. Just enough for what I need.

With a shopping list in hand, I blasted out the door using the Greaves and Gauntlet and practically tumbled down the stairs. I nearly ran into Makarov at thrice my usual running speed, I was in such a hurry. I missed hearing him gripe about how 'you kids are gonna drive me to an early grave' and rushed through town to reach the bank. I told the lady at the counter that I needed to make some purchases and asked for a purchase slip, which she gave me. I then rushed across the street and two buildings down to reach Jax Smith's Mage Smithy and entered the door in record time.

"Welcome to CRIMONY, KID," Dex yelled as I flew through the door. The Runic speed stopped, and I calmly walked up to the counter. "That's gotta be the most violent way you've come in running."

"Remember Bolt Storm," I reminded him.

"I stand corrected, that's the _second_ most violent way you've come in running. Anyways, what can I get for ya?"

"I need five bars of Crucible Steel, a small wheel of Rose Gold, and two medium strips of Ironwood Bark. I've got some upgrades I need to make pretty soon."

"So it would seem," he noticed. "Can I interest you in a Charm I found just the other day? It's an Agility Charm, one free of the ring. There's also a certain type of metal that might do you better than ordinary Crucible Steel, if you need toughness."

"Agility Charm sounds interesting," I nodded to myself. "And what can be stronger than Crucible Steel?"

"Two words: Dwarven Damascus. Some guys went over to a ruined settlement and found the stuff over there. No clue how it's made, but it's definitely stronger than steel. Stronger than anything the Giants have ever made, in fact. Makes sharper swords, too. Problem is, no one but a Dwarf can forge the stuff because it's so hard. Care to try your luck?" I donned the Goggles temporarily. Yes, that can easily work instead of Crucible for the swords. I took off the headpiece.

"Yes, I'll take one of those. Now I only need _four_ bars of Crucible Steel, a small wheel of Rose Gold, two medium strips of Ironwood Bark, and a bar of Dwarven Damascus. Oh, and the Agility Charm too."

"Tall order. You sure you need all this, or do you need something else?"

"Do you _have_ anything else," I joked.

"Nah, you bought us out of stock," he laughed, returning the joke. I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Seriously, you seem like you're in a rush today. Anything we can do to help?" I brought out my list and laid it on the counter. He glanced it over once and gave it right back to me. "Guess not. I don't even know what these could be."

"I kinda figured," I responded. "Anything extra you might be able to recommend?"

"No, seems like you know a bit more than I do today," he admitted. "Although as a belated gift for your birthday, I can give you a discount on your things. Let's see, ten percent off, plus the bonus twenty on Crucible Steel… that comes out to 544,325 Jewels." I wrote out the purchase slip, signed it, and handed it to Dex. _Purchase slips are like checks - they can be cashed, they can be given to banks for them to put into accounts, and they can be used as a sort of IOU for a customer to pay a shop._ He handed me the items, and I left the shop. Once out the door, I activated the Gauntlet and Greaves. Almost as soon as I began to run, the energy kicked in and propelled me forth at twice my normal speed, slowly increasing to thrice. It took me about two minutes to reach the guild hall at the pace I was running at. I shut off the devices and slowed to a normal jogging pace in mere seconds, easily stopping at my room's door. I went in, made the second Magic Charm, dunked it in magic-infused water, grabbed the rest of my things, and left. When I came back, I would place it in a cup filled with Mana Potion, and let _that_ set. Normally, since I enjoy a sense of balance, I would set it in yet another cup filled with Liquid Etherium, but my dunk in said substance kind of infused some of my potions with said Etherium, so I wouldn't have to do that. I would try to do the same with the Magic Booster Charm, though who knows if that'll work. The other charms would receive similar treatments.

Once in the forge room, I got to work making the Ether Steel and Ether Gold. This was an incredibly delicate process where one slip up could destroy the whole room. Since my things were in here, either I was careful or I died and lost everything. I decided to be careful.

First things first, I drew out the metal bar into a sort of pole. I placed small shards of Etherium Crystal on the still-hot pole and stuck it back into the forge. Once it was red hot again, I folded it into a long bar, long enough to be forged into a wide sword blade, and then into a bar. But I wasn't done with it just yet. I stuck it into the crucible and melted it down, getting started on another bar while I waited for the metal to melt. Once it was melted about an hour later, I poured it into an ingot cast and let it cool until it was simply red hot. When it was red, I doused it in cold water to fully harden it. I placed the bar, which looked black with the sparkle of stars dotted in it, next to my Mallet. I repeated the process with every single bar excluding the Dwarven Damascus, which I didn't know what to do with _if_ I did anything special with it.

Now with four bars of Ether Steel, one bar of Ether Gold, one bar of Dwarven Damascus, one wheel of Rose Gold, one brass gear, two strips of Ironwood Bark, a bit of Sapphire, Amber, and enough Etherium Crystal leftover to make my Healing Charm and still be able to make three more bars of Ether Steel, I was able to finally get started with my projects. I decided to work on the Strength Booster Charm and Shield Booster Charm first, as those would take the least amount of time and energy. Honestly, it was the easiest thing I've ever done. Just carve something into shape, fix it to a steel Charm Lock, and call it a day. The Strength Booster was a bit more difficult, as I needed to make a brass Charm Lock to make it actually work, but I got it to do as I wanted.

Next, I decided to start working on the second Strength, Healing, and Shield Charms. These were far more difficult, as it required incredibly precise movements, cutting the gems and crystal into not one but five separate shapes before placing them into special Charm Locks. Charm Locks were what held the Charms themselves together and utilized their effects in a useable way. Without them, the Charms would do nothing but look pretty. Special Charm Locks could be made to hold smaller Charms while also being able to merge with similar Charms to make much more powerful and much bigger Charms. These Charm Locks came in a variety of shapes and sizes, but they all shared similar functions between all of them.

My biggest problem was with the Shield Charm. The blue of the Sapphire was dark enough that I needed a light, but bright enough that I couldn't see what I was doing with too bright a light. I managed to get the Charms cut out, but by the time I was finished I was too tired _not_ to go to bed. I went to bed that night and awoke twice in cold sweats, seeing visions of the Alvarez navy coming in and destroying Fairy Tail. Each Alvarez soldier had Teena's face, but the civilians had either my face or Arnold's, which terrified me to no end.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was unusually quiet, silent as though someone had committed a crime and only now everyone figured it out. I finished my meal and came over to see Elfman and Natsu arm wrestling. It really was a power struggle until Natsu howled and finally made Elfman give in. Just to have a little fun, try to forget the nightmare last night, I challenged both of them to a match.

Now, with Natsu taking my right hand and Elfman firmly grasping my left, Happy and Lucy both got ready to let us go to town. The cat and lady both released our hands simultaneously, and we immediately began straining against one another. Elfman seemed to have a harder time pushing me back than Natsu, but they both seemingly had the upper hand. Bets came in against me in droves, some claiming that Natsu would bring me down first. Of all of them, I only heard three in my favor. One sounded like Greg, another came from Mary, and the third unknown. I wasn't planning on going all out with this, but things changed when I saw Arnold's death flash by my eyes again. A spark of anger blasted through me, and I slammed my fists down to the table. Natsu and Elfman slammed into each other hard enough to rock the table behind us. Wood splintered on the table we wrestled on, and I was labeled victorious by a surprised Lucy and a shocked Happy. Everything else was a bit of a blur, but I did know this: when I spoke to my sister next, my irises were a deep claret.

I spent the next several minutes calming down, then another ten helping Freya pack up for her journey back to the Village of the Sun. As we did, she gave me a pop quiz on the spells she had taught me. I passed quite nicely, but it wasn't nearly as good as the one time on the Jotun with Bjarke. I tried not to recall the incident when he was slain, when I nearly lost my own little sister, but it came back to me anyways.

"Erwin, are you alright," Freya asked, resting her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "What's wrong, brother?"

"When I went back to Asgardia, I remembered the last days, as well as a few other moments," I explained. "Just a few days later, I saw a good friend, a recent one, get killed in front of me. I guess I'm still affected by the event, in a way." Freya nodded in understanding. "I'm not really torn apart by what happened, it's just that the memories keep haunting me. Well, I guess what happened still hurts somewhere, but I've accepted that they happened. Does… does any of that make sense?" Again she nodded, pulling me in for a hug.

"I understand what you mean," she said. "I admit, I still have nightmares about that day, too. But when I do have those days, when the nightmares come, I go to my friends. They stick by me and comfort me when I need them most, and I do the same for them. You're lucky, having friends when you start to recall that day. I never had that until I met another Warden nearly two decades later. So stick by them, ask for help when you need it. Trust me, they will help you."

We both walked the rest of the way to the Magnolia Gate, where Fairy Tail gave her the classic send off. After a brief embrace, I left to the outdoor forge room as she left to return home.

* * *

I entered my room, intending to check up on the Magic Charm. I found a note under the glass, which was sitting on my nightstand. It read as follows: _I took the liberty of making you yet another Healing Charm so I could take mine back. Good luck! - Freya Dahlia Scylding._ I had to roll my eyes at this. Of course she would. Hopefully she didn't chip it, else I would have to remake the whole thing.

I checked the new Magic Charm for any imperfections and, finding it to my liking, took it and my Magic Booster Charm and placed them in the glass. I proceeded to pour in one of the Ethereal Mana Potions and let the substance and materials set. I had three of them in total, one of which I was reserving for tempering the Charms Guard. The last one I felt as though I could soak the completed Mage Charm in to maybe give it a boost. Doing so was legal, but going for a third bath in any one type of potion was dangerous. As such, I had to be careful with the Amethyst star and Pearl wings that were the Charms, especially once I would be able to fuse them.

And speaking of Charms, I took the liberty of taking them all off of the Gauntlet in preparation for upgrading the already powerful armor. I also took off my other pieces of armor so that I could give them some much needed TLC. If I was going to be heating things in the forge, I didn't want the Charms to be destroyed. Especially the new ones in the Library… I almost forgot I had them. Setting out three more glasses, I placed the new Charms I made yesterday in the bottom of each one. Strength went with its own booster, Shield stayed with Shield, and all of the Healing stuff went into its own glass. With these in place and my magic reserves full, I took three different kinds of Potions and poured them into the glasses. Strength received Ethereal Strength, Shield took Ether Defense, and you get the picture. The Charms that already had the baths were simply placed next to their respective glasses.

With all of that done, I took the armor, ready for upgrades, and left for the forge building.

* * *

The Mallet, full of Ethereal energy, slammed into the red hot metals hard enough that sparks flew. The bar of Ether Steel was once coiled around the Gauntlet, but is now being hammered into the metal as it should be. Once I finish, the whole piece of armor will be thicker, bigger, and have a greater capacity for Charms. That time, however close, is not now. Right now, I need to hammer the coil into the metal glove.

The heat near the open furnace that was the forge itself was intense enough that I was sweating even with the Cool Charm. I even put a proper Lock on the thing, making it a dozen times more effective, and it still burned with twice the heat of a summer day. Then again, I did have the Magic Bellows running full blast and the coals at full burn, so there may be little to say about the heat. Still, the Kiln couldn't reach these temperatures at any capacity.

I slammed the Mallet down one last time on the cooling metal before sticking the whole thing back into the forge. My tongs moved from the Gauntlet to the Bracer, which was about as bare-bones as it gets. The thing had thick structure parts, but nothing capable of protection. Luckily for me, the instructions to upgrade the thing required me to armor it up using parts of the structure and another bar of Ether Steel. Speaking of, it was hammered out to be thinner and longer than I had for the Gauntlet, split in half, and wrapped tightly around both the forearm and the upper arm of the Bracer. I immediately began attacking the coiled metal with the Mallet, making it flat and forge welded together. The metal bent easily to my will, but using magic to enhance the hammer strikes was out of the question. For one, it didn't work on this kind of metal, and it could just as easily explode for another. Hence, the magic was just used to keep the metal mallet from getting too hot or warped out of shape.

In the burning pits of the oven known as the forge lay five other items. The Pauldrons, which had received more protective plating for the arms to fully upgrade, only needed to be bent into the proper shape before heat treating and tempering. The Greaves received new gold plating from what was left over from the Pauldrons and were almost ready to be tempered. The biggest problem was the Breastplate, which required a full two ingots of Ether Steel to fully upgrade. On the counter opposite the forge was the leather, scales, and pieces of Ironwood Bark carved to both stitch the armor together and add color to an otherwise dark and dull hunk of metal. The metal itself wasn't even a quarter of the way finished, but it did have an excuse. It was being made with wings of sorts, which would use a certain amount of magic energy to form wings and fly for a set amount of time. What these variables were I had no idea, but the prospect of flight made me both queasy and eager. Still, these metal wings were more like shoulder spikes without the blades and set at an angle than actual wings, so they kinda looked a little derpy at the moment.

That was all the room available in the forge furnace, so the swords would have to wait. And speaking of, Shamrock and Trinket had upgrades but no instructions, so I had to go ahead and design the weapon itself. I also had a plan for the Damascus now, which did involve the Etherium Crystals. While it would require three times as much crystal as the Ether Steel, I could still make a Dwarven super-damascus known only as its mythical name: Damascene Aetherium. This metal was, for all intents and purposes, indestructible, much more so than Adamantium; it was also more receptive to magic energy than any other metal in the world, and seemed perfect for a Runic Weapon. As such, I designed one to both replace and incorporate the Shamrock Swords. This weapon would be a longsword for me, a hand-and-a-half sword for Erza; its power set would evolve with mine, as even I don't quite know what I'm capable of just yet.

I can't think of that right now, I have to beat the literal slag out of these bits of armor. I'll be back soon.

* * *

By the time night fell, the Gauntlet had been hammered out, tempered, heat treated, scrubbed, and stuffed with the necessary padding so that I could use it properly. The whole thing looked like it was a knight's glove, which was honestly the coolest thing I've ever let myself think. And since it had nearly a dozen runes on it near the base, ten lacrimas around its base in a pattern, and the capacity for a full twenty Charms, I found the silvery metal to be most pleasing to the eye. I even tested it out just before I went on to finish the other bits of armor, and I gotta say that this thing feels as cool as it looks. I've never worn any kind of gloves with fingers, even during the winter, and this one felt awesome. And the best part was the fact that I could feel its power already; even unfinished and with no Charms on it, the Guard generated a full 1,000 Mana in a minute. And I haven't even finished with all the runes and engravings yet. This thing was awesome.

The Breastplate was almost finished. I would have the thing done by tomorrow afternoon and ready for testing and combat in time for dinner. The Pauldrons _were_ done save for a single rune required to make it work, and they looked as awesome as they could get. Instead of hanging on to my shoulders by a single strap all flimsy-like, these were now strapped to my arms in such a way that they wouldn't interfere with the other bits of armor or my elbows, and they were wide enough so as to protect me with relative ease. What's more, they could adjust automatically to anything in my arsenal, no matter how big, small, powerful or insignificant.

My Greaves were also bigger, fully covering my knees and far enough beyond that if I kneed someone in the ribs, they'd regret the day they decided to take it head on. Furthermore, they now had a Dwarven speed rune, on top of it being Ethereal, making me many times faster for just a bit more. Believe you me, I tested the things just a few minutes ago. My speed tripled almost as soon as I started using them, and I wasn't even overclocking the Gauntlet. Granted, I was using about 1,000 Mana per minute for the duration, nearly two thousand when I kicked up the speed a little. It made my perception of movement a bit faster as well, allowing me to keep moving at those ludicrous speeds without having to worry about reaction times. The color looked great too, but I had one minor problem with them: my thighs were still unguarded, as was my waist. I needed to figure that out or I would be blasted in the crotch and taken out of the game far quicker than I would like. As such, I found myself the pair of armored shorts from the police department from so long ago, modifying them enough that they would have the armor plating I needed, and planned to carve some runes into them so they wouldn't break easily. While not the best thing, I wasn't about to be crippled for the rest of my short life because I wasn't careful. I would find something to replace that tomorrow. Tonight, I need to assemble my Charms, fit them to the Gauntlet, and go to sleep.

Each Charm was different in assembly. The Fortress Charm was the easiest to assemble, as the Sapphire Shield went in front of the Ironwood Wings, which were then overlaid on the Sapphire Wall. Then just a few gentle taps with a Mallet and a ludicrous amount of Mana later, and _boom!_ Fortress Charm. This thing, when finished, would give my body resilience close to that of iron for about 1,400 Mana every minute that it was active. Combined with the Defender Charm, I would basically have the tensile strength of Steel. Anything on my person at the time, no matter how fragile it is, would receive the same bonus. I couldn't extend that to any _one_ else, but that's why I have my Fortified Barrier spells. Speaking of, I got bored while waiting for the furnace to get to temperature earlier this morning and discovered that there is, indeed, a more powerful variant of that particular set of spells. Made by an old member of the Ten Wizard Saints, the Fortress Keep series of spells is one heck of an upgrade to what I have. The guy even included the offensive power of Ballistae Barrage in there, too. I would need much more magic than I have, but I could _theoretically_ learn to use such magic.

Back to Charms, the next easiest to assemble was the Valor Charm. The Yellow Amber Fist went over the Orange Amber Fire, both of which then had one Brass-Reinforced Ironwood Wing attached to each side. This type of Charm was incredibly special, as each type of Amber did a different thing. The Yellow Amber increased my physical strength, enabling me to hit harder without as much effort; the Orange Amber, on the other hand, supplemented the force and fortitude of my magic attacks, granting me harder-hitting spells for about as much. The Valor Charm itself, given these two properties, could _in theory_ allow me to fell a tree with a punch, or a number of trees with a single spell, all for 1,700 Mana per minute and 1,900 Mana per spell, respectively. Of course, this is the absolute maximum ability of this particular Charm, so maybe it would be stronger if I need it to. _If_ being the operative word there.

The second most difficult to assemble was the Mage Charm, which wasn't like the others in any way. The Amethyst Shamrock could stay whole, but the Amethyst Star had to be separated at the center, becoming somewhat sharper points around the Shamrock as if rays of purple sunlight. The Pearl Wings also had to separate, although they had to angle upwards like wings in flight. Once completed, the Shamrock might change into a more humanoid figure thanks to the Etherium bath a little under a week ago. When I finish it, the thing should be able to generate a little over 30,000 Mana every minute due to the Ethereal energy flowing through the gems. While to any other person it might seem like overkill, my reserves said it wasn't enough. Given all the crazy boosts I have on my armor and weapons, as well as Berserker and the spells I can seem to just pull out of thin air now, I would say it's pretty balanced as it is.

The most difficult to assemble was the Greater Healing Charm. The ten-petal rose made of Ethereal Ruby only seemed to grow as yet another ten-petal rose of the same material split apart and added to the petals around the outside. The Rose Gold Stem filled in the gaps and became a sort of stem for the rest of the rose. Finally, there was a part of the Stem that would force its way through to the middle of the rose, and I needed to separate the middle petals to fit the gold centerpiece. If the whole thing worked as intended, it would create a sort of healing shield around me while also being able to increase my vitals and stamina to such a degree that I could last longer than most foes. The healing effect was already maxed out, being unable to heal a broken bone in under a hour without some outside help or a Medical Wizard. That or some really specific Sky Magic, that could also help.

As for the other Charms, they had no upgrades just yet. As it stands now, I've had enough if the whole upgrading things already. And I've yet to actually finish, which I need and am going to do tomorrow. Other than that, I'm all set for the time being. Well, except for the sword, which I literally barely got started with. All I got finished was extending the initial billet about four inches away from the tang, which was where the grip would go. If I didn't finish that thing by tomorrow, I should have it so close to done that I could simply screw on the pommel and be done.

Once I was finished with the Charms, I placed them on the Gauntlet and made sure that they were inactive. Once I was certain, I set them on my dresser and hopped in bed. I prayed for no more nightmares, but my wish wasn't granted. All I got was another denied wish, since tonight's nightmare was just as bad as the others… or it really seemed like it.

I started off in _Nidavellir_ , where Arnold died. I could still see the stains where his blood actually spilled out and hit the ground. Right in front of me was a smug Teena, aiming her gun right at my head. She pulled the trigger, and I was flashed to another location. This one seemed to be what once was a forest, but there was clearly a massive battle here. On the ground was my lifeless body, dressed in my old armor with my Gauntlet broken and Charmless. My swords were gone, and my point of view was standing about twenty feet away. I saw a large hourglass right next to my corpse, with a large bell bottom and all the sand at the top. Two little girls, both close to my age in appearance, were stuck in the bottom of the hourglass. A man in gold plate armor towered over my body, a strange silver sword in his left hand. His right hand had rings bearing all of my old Charms, and it was poised to snap. I couldn't stop myself from looking closer at the girls, and got quite a shock to find Andromeda stuck in the bottom with another girl. The second girl had blue hair in pigtails, a cute and colorful dress, hazel eyes, and a face I couldn't forget. Over her head was the symbol of a Dragon, breathing wind out of its mouth. Her arm bore the symbol of Cait Shelter, and she had a terrified expression on her face. Andromeda had a trident on her leg, and a mermaid with another trident and a crown on her head levitated above her head.

The man snapped, and the girls were almost instantly buried in the sand, which was now stained red and blue. My body disappeared in a mist of gold and blue embers, and the man looked at me with an angry glint in his eye.

"Arnold would be disappointed in you," he said in a voice I could never forget. Arnold's voice, mixed with that of my father. "Your father would be ashamed, your mother embarrassed, your sister unconcerned. Facing a man unprepared as you are: weak; uncertain; overconfident; and afraid of yourself. Face your own demons, then try to come for me."

His sword blazed with power, and the sun instantly rose to the horizon despite the fact that just before it was night with not a celestial body in sight. The sword flared, and I awoke in a cold sweat. The sun was just beginning to cross the horizon, and I felt somewhat less exhausted than the nights before, but I definitely felt colder than usual. Where was I in that dream, and why did that man address me as though he knew me?

It doesn't matter. Right now, I need to start getting ready for the day and prepare to finish my upgrades. I got up, grabbed some fresh clothes, and entered the showers. Today would be a long day, if not for the forge work then for the rigorous training I would have with Erza when she gets back. I need to figure out how to use my weapon before I actually use it. I also need to tame my seemingly ever-destructive anger.

* * *

"Parry left," Erza ordered, and I performed as quickly as I could. "Block right! Lower left! Counter, right cross!"

I huffed in exhaustion, doing as she ordered with speed, effort, determination, and a slight anger at my weakness. My training sword, which Erza allowed me to borrow as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, flew with a swiftness and grace I was unused to in heavy swords. I kept switching between hands, sometimes opting to use both hands on the small grip to get my body used to the idea of fighting with this flexible style. With my Gauntlet and Charms in the kiln with four types of Ethereal Potions, the forge heating up to temperature, and my armor still not fully finished yet, I was forced to rely on my natural instincts and what I'd learned thus far. Honestly, compared to anyone else who might find themselves in this position, I was faring pretty alright. Erza was sending swords my way about as fast as she might do to an actual enemy, which she said was quite impressive that I had already reached this level of skill in so little time. My only answer was dedication and Dwarven memory. Even my runes couldn't help me, and I was holding my own so well for so long.

Erza stopped for a moment, and I slipped right into my ready stance, with the guard of the sword level with my eyes, both hands on the grip, left foot forward yet shoulder length away from my right foot, right foot angled slightly outward. My knees were slightly bent to keep sturdy and ready, and my eyes were trained forward like those of a hawk eyeing its prey.

"Very good Erwin, but I think it's time we took a break," Erza admitted. I almost immediately dropped my guard, which proved to be a mistake. The redhead came within inches of my neck with her sword, causing me to flinch hard. "Last lesson today: never completely drop your guard." She let her sword drop, picking up the training sword I had dropped in sheer terror. I realized as I watched her requip into her normal armor that despite the fact that I had just went through Erza's training without a scratch, I wasn't quite ready to be at her level just yet.

 _Inner demons, huh_ , I thought to myself. _I think learning how to fight should be the first priority on that list._

 _Yes, but to learn anything to do with a fight, you have to learn control_ , Berserker advised. _You fight wild and aggressive, your opponents normally have control despite their lack of power. What happens when you fight someone just as strong as you and they have control that you don't, huh? You'll be at their mercy. Check yourself before you wreck yourself and all that doesn't sound so much like nonsense anymore, now does it?_

 _And what have I yet to control? I can already control my combat style, I can control my magic, my focus, my eyes thing, and even some of the runes on my body. What have I yet to control?_

 _Your anger, your emotions in general, your instincts, your thoughts, and so on. Need I continue?_

 _And how would I go about that, huh?_

 _Fight yourself_ , Berserker answered. _You did so quite nicely with me only a few weeks ago, true? So apply that concept across all of your problems. Suppression and aggravation, that's what you pulled with me. Pull it with the rest of you, and I'm pretty sure you'll have the control you seek._

I followed Erza to the bar for a quick drink before I headed out to continue forging my new weapon and finish my armor. In the meantime, I tried to figure out how to control my emotions and instincts.

* * *

Well, things are going according to plan so far. The sword blade has been drawn out, and I now have some excess material with which I can forge a guard and pommel. Turns out, I had a little more than I needed in terms of Damascene Aetherium, which I gladly put back in the forge for shaping. Also, Gajeel came back from a job and gave me a meteor that he couldn't quite stomach. There were bite marks on it, implying that he had a hard time getting into it. Either that, or he did and just had issues later. Regardless, more material for me. And since I had what I only this morning realized was Silver Steel, I was able to start purifying the ore and get ready for the alloying process. With this much material, I might actually be able to make the armor for my waist, even some for my face and neck.

As for the sword, I had started adding bevels to the actual blade along the fuller, where I would put most of my runes. This is also where I started checking on my Gauntlet, which should have finished in the Kiln by now. I opened the hot oven and looked at the armor. Said armor now had a Damascus texture to it, and was good looking right now. I had my Goggles on the table, planning on turning them into a visor for the helmet I had just designed, so I wouldn't be able to check the Guard out just yet.

I pulled the blade from the flames with a pair of tongs and set it on the anvil. With my Mallet in hand, I began pounding the edges of the blade into a more refined shape. Once they were an acceptable shape, I would start sharpening this monster and prepare to heat treat it. Because of the runes I had all mapped out for the weapon, I couldn't afford to risk ruining the runes by adding them before the heat treat and tempering processes. And since I was using Etherium Crystals to coat the runes in a lacrima coat, I truly couldn't afford to make a mistake with the runes. Especially with the types of runes I was putting on here. With some help from Levy and Freed, I was able to figure out how to make custom runes by hand and make one that would suit my needs perfectly. This one would be difficult to get right, but if I did get it right, I could have a weapon that will grow stronger as I do.

I'll be back with a progress update later. Stay tuned.

* * *

Progress update: I made a tiny mistake. One that is so, so small and insignificant that I shouldn't care but I do. I forgot to polish the sword before starting in on the runes. Luckily, this way looks much better than it would had I polished it. Even more fortunately, it will catch the beautiful damascene markings of the blade itself because of the polish while also showing the Ethereal nature of the blade in the runes thanks to the thin lacrima coat over the runes themselves and the exposed Etherium Crystal shards within the sword itself, which will show through the runes enough to give the lacrimas a slight blue glow. This will give the sword an almost Celestial look to it, especially given the guard and pommel designs I have in mind.

As for my armor, it has all finished quite nicely. The Ethereal Valhalla Brace, the upgrade to the Valhalla Bracer, has all the runes on it that I need, has been polished, and protects me about as well as I might expect Erza's base armor to protect her. It also allows users, i.e. me, to call forth the spirits of all those they know that have passed on to come and help them. Of course, it is a cost per entity brought forth of about 1,000 Mana per minute, so I shouldn't use it all the time. Still an epic upgrade that I like.

The Ethereal Defender Breastplate, the upgrade to the former chestpiece, is capable of absorbing four times as much as before, can protect me better than the Brace can, and honestly just looks nice. The acidity of the polish I tried to use ate away at the top layer of Ironwood Bark, but this just made the wood smoother and look much nicer. The cream colored wood accents the warm silver of the armor itself. At the collar rests the gunstock oak-colored Bearded Earth King Lizard scales, which also line the collars and the Ironwood strips on the pectorals of the armor. The leather now lines the edges of the armor in such a way that it looks more padded than it actually is. Luckily for me, it has enough room on the inside of the chest to comfortably house the Defender Amulet without causing me harm or discomfort. By stitching the police vest to the inside of the armor, I am not only protected and padded but also comfortable and nicely insulated. It is also designed to deflect incoming assaults rather than tank them directly, so even if I were hit by something the attack would probably just bounce right off.

The Ethereal Dwarven Greaves, whose former form should be obvious, are quite a fit to my new armored pants. They protect my thighs quite nicely, they fit snugly, they can take a hit, and they won't leave me crippled if I get hit there. They also have some minor _Agility_ runes on them, allowing me to be more flexible with my attacks, parries, and defenses.

The Ethereal Vanguard Pauldrons, which were once only Pauldrons, now take on a silver-gold damascened appearance, which makes the scales left over from the Breastplate seem to pop where I have placed them. Speaking of, I placed them strategically around the Fairy Tail guild mark on the shoulder of each one, accenting the brass plate composing the guild mark. I had the guild mark plates welded on by Macao, who warned me that the weld itself wouldn't be pretty. I had the weld marks (which don't look too terribly bad) hidden by the scales I had leftover from the Breastplate, and I think it looks quite nice like that. Regardless, they have runes such that they become wings of sorts while the Breastplate is using its flight function. Man, I can't wait to check that out.

And now for the main event, the most important piece to it all, the Guard. It finished in the Kiln and now looks outright awesome. It absorbed all of the fluids that were in there and hardened enough that even Acnologia landing on it won't even scratch the surface. As for the Charms present on it, they are all now complete and have the added benefit of being Ethereal as well. It now produces an insane 45,000 Mana per minute, which I could make about 30,000 if I used everything I had at my disposal including the sword. Actually, I think the sword might take more than that, given the sheer power that the rune would take. And if I add runes to my armored pants, that would be even less magic that it would directly provide me and more protection to my name.

There is one more piece that I am currently working on, and that is the helmet and visor. I'm almost done forging both pieces, and have just about gotten them to where I can put them together without a problem. There isn't a mouth guard because I didn't have enough materials to make one; there is plenty of padding that I put on the mannequin head, which allows me to assemble the helmet as I get parts finished. I have the inner workings of the visor complete, but it won't be fully done until the metal plate is finished in the forge.

As for magic that I know, I have a better grasp on the runes on my body. Specifically, I have a certain pair of runes on my back, Valkyrie's Wings, that become a form of wings. This takes a ludicrous amount of magic, 15,000 per minute in terms of Mana, but it has no serious limit. So long as I have magic energy within me, I can use this rune. I also found out that with my current generation I can use the spells Freya taught me without too much of a headache. Turns out, that particular kind of magic only works with magic _generation_ , not what is stored, so it really boiled down to my sister overdoing it. So long as I have the Guard, I won't have to worry about using that magic. Honestly, it is a pretty powerful spell, it truly is.

What I still need to work on is what worries me. I've been having issues with my temper as of late. Sometimes when I get those flashbacks, I'll have a quick outburst, maybe a second at best, but it's always enough to give me that insane boost of strength and scare me. Yes, my anger scares me - the loss of control, the terrifying power, the destructive nature of that emotion, it scares me. I'm actually more terrified about what will happen if I did lose control, what I would do if I got angry enough. There's a reason I try to remain calm when I'm in control, why I let myself get mildly annoyed but not angry. The only reason I got so furious with Jose was because he scared me and was using me to attack my friends. I have yet to fully control my temper, which was something I needed to do before I said I was finished or started learning any new types of magic. Working the forge did help, but it wasn't a permanent or even viable solution; since it only worked so long as I was working, I needed another way to control myself or I would inevitably go wild. Thusly, I have opted to meditate yet again with Alan, hoping to face my anger. _In order to control yourself, you must fight yourself_ , Porlyusica once told me. I had a feeling she was referring to this, not just Berserker. I had a feeling that Berserker simply held most, if not all of my anger while it was compiled. Now that the set of runes was unraveled, so had its binds on my rage, and I was completely unused to this form of emotion.

I pushed back a spark of anger as I continued to use the Magic Chisel to carve runes into my sword's fuller. The guard would be similar, as would the pommel, but the tang would have a different kind of rune carved into it. This rune in particular would allow me to call it to my hand whenever I told it to. I had yet to decide on a 'magic word', but it would be able to hear my call no matter how far away it is from me. Simply speaking the words wouldn't work, as I would have to use a special kind of spell to summon it. Sword Call, if I wasn't mistaken, was the spell, and it only worked on blades with the rune and the name carved into the tang.

Speaking of which, I had the grip ready to go onto the blade. Made of gunstock oak, cut to perfection, sanded, polished with a waterproof gloss, and finally wrapped with a red-brown leather in the grooves cut into the wood, this handle would cover the name of the blade and the rune to summon the weapon. I had to finish the guard first, which would need to be put on the finished blade before the grip, but that was almost done as it was. It was currently being tempered and heat treated by a bored Alan. He had seen my designs for the weapon and opted to finish the guard and help with the pommel. Levy was compiling a list of spells she believed I should learn, but I haven't seen her in the library today. Actually, I haven't seen her, Mirajane, _or_ Macao for most of the day. Granted it was the middle of the afternoon, so they could be anywhere. With Mary handling the bar today, Wakaba cleaning the bar and tables, and Makarov off on a meeting between guilds, the guild hall seemed a little empty today. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Natsu were off doing a job nearby to help with Lucy's rent, so they were gone. Gajeel was doing Gajeel things, although he did say that he needed to discuss something with Jet and Droy. Juvia was relaxing from a recent job, the Thunder Legion was taking a break, and Elfman was working out as he does. I believe Cana was out restocking the cellar and pantry, which probably meant that we would be short some alcoholic beverages. All in all, the guild hall was pretty empty and quiet today since everyone seems busy. And speaking of, I need to get back to work.

* * *

"Now, you are in the meadows from last time," Alan guided. "This time, there are _no_ Dutchmen to interrupt us. No bad people, no bad thoughts, no bad _things_ , no bad anything whatsoever. This is just the meadows. You are picturing this, right?"

I hummed affirmatively. My eyes were closed, muscles relaxed, mind at ease and listening to Alan Asklepios, and my imagination had brought me to these meadows he described. The green grass, the oak trees in the distance, the creek flowing gently nearby, the assorted flowers growing in the flowing plains. Mountains rose and touched the sky far off in the distance to my right, the sun was high above me and spreading its golden warmth across the green fields, and the sky above me blazed a brilliant blue. Not a dark cloud could be seen, but there are a few puffy white clouds dotting the blue skies above me. I could almost feel the wind blowing softly, smell the beautiful flowers and moist grass, taste the sweet air as the breeze gently rocked the plant life. In the forest ahead of me, two young fox kits played together in the shade of the trees as the mother slept curled up by a tree, the father keeping his watchful eye out for any dangers. A deer with his proud antlers strutted high as he searched for fresh food for his doe and fawn. Said fawn was incredibly small and frail, barely holding itself upright on its own four legs due to how young it was. The doe looked around with her big brown eyes, watching out for her offspring and mate. The buck kept his eyes on the family of foxes, but they never came close to his own family. I did, indeed, feel safe here.

"You will soon find peace with your problems," Alan promised. "But that time is not now. You must first be at peace with yourself."

Suddenly, I sensed that something behind me was amiss, and I turned to see the landscape behind me morph into that of a raging volcano. The sky was slightly ashen, but it wasn't the black, gray, and brown I would expect from a volcanic region. Instead, the sky was a burning red, hot enough that just looking at it seemed to burn me. Berserker beside me took a step back, somewhat afraid of the sight. I was dressed in my new armor but without my sword. Instead of just two glowing orbs behind me, I had four at my side. I could tell which one was which, as each one had a distinct shape to it. Fortified Barrier was orange and made of a number of hexagons, and each hexagon had a different symbol on it; I could see one with a few waves coming from it, one with water striking a wall, even one made of smaller hexagons. Ballistae Barrage simply had the head of an arrow on its shiny pink surface, although why it was pink I had no idea; maybe I simply hadn't mastered it yet? Mach Speed Bolt shone a sky blue crossed with a silvery gray, displaying a white bird with a solid cone of air just behind it. The fourth was red and slightly greyed out, but it was clearly Sword Call. It just didn't have a sword bound to it yet. Once I have the sword bound and master the spell, it will change from the grey-red color to another. Maybe that _is_ the problem with Ballistae Barrage.

Regardless, the volcano seemed to be belching a red smoke, spewing a golden-orange lava from its mouth. The mountain itself was burned a sooty grey from the sheer heat of the lava, as were several other mountains. The whole place was either burned to an ashen grey or buried in a layer of red soot. The creatures there were either fire-based, buried in a tomb of red soot, or were actually made of volcanic rock and hot lava. One of these creatures stood out like a sore thumb to me: me. This strange version of me had red skin, orange veins, burned or blackened versions of my armor and clothing, and wore a blackened Steel crown with a spiky and crude appearance on its head.

"Or your problems can just come to you because this is Fairy Tail," Alan groaned. "Alright, your problems have come to you, but you've still got this. You can still resolve this peacefully, still gain the upper hand diplomatically. This being before you is the incarnation of whatever problem you have, be it anger, sadness, regret, _boredom_ , whatever. Speak to it, deal with it calmly."

The fiery version of me formed flaming versions of Berserker and my spells. It cast a burning purple spell, which was the Fortified Barrier: Shockwave spell according to my anger.

"Or it can attack you," Alan sighed. "That's also a thing, apparently. I swear, this guild is gonna drive me to a trip to a counselor and the looney bin. Okay, new plan: don't attack unless you have to."

I easily avoided the destructive spell, but it also destroyed part of the meadow when I dodged it.

 _No rest until the wicked pay_ , the being growled. _The monsters who made us, who took lives, must die before we can rest._ I shivered at its words. The burned ground extended into the meadow slightly. It was trying to take away my sense of peace.

 _Where is your source_ , I demanded. The being smiled, pointing at the volcano. _Why are you so angry? Why take away our peace?_

 _Because we've been put down so often, beaten for no reason, that we need closure. And this isn't peace, this is ignorance. I'm simply bringing things to your attention._

The being drew its blade and swung once. I was drenched in fire as my sense of well-being faded. No, that sense was burned, as were the peaceful fields of my mind. In its place when the smoke and fire cleared was a hellscape the likes of which I hoped never to see in the first place. All that remained of the plants and animals were skeletons and husks, pitiful remains of such beauty. The skies were now the smoky red ash, the ground a solid ash black, the seas burned away.

 _All I want is for us to be at peace, feel no pain or stress or sorrow ever again_ , the fiery version of me said. _I want our lives back, our home back, our families back. I want Arnold back. Don't you get it? We don't belong here, we never have._

 _You clearly don't understand either_ , I argued. _The past can't be changed without changing us. Without changing the rest of the world. If we did get our old lives back, no matter how it might go about, what then? Either Acnologia devours us whole or we never live the way we have. What about Laxus, Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy? What of them?_

 _I don't care_ , it spat. _I want my home back._

 _We already are_ , I answered. The grass beneath me undid its destruction, growing green once again. _Our home doesn't have to be where we were born, or with our original family. It doesn't have to be absolutely perfect._ The grass began to spread, taking over where the blackened soil once ruined the beautiful plains. _It can be as messy or as clean as we want it to be. It can be wherever we want, with whoever we want, whenever we want. It doesn't even have to be completely safe or sane._ The grass had grown so much that the clouds began to part, showing the full radiance of the sun. Rays of light burst through the sky down to me, causing grass to grow more and more.

 _Does Asgardia mean nothing to you?_ the flaming rage bomb that was my double growled. _Do our parents not matter to you? Have you forgotten what the humans, what Acnologia has done to us? What they have taken from us?_ Winds filled with ash and embers blew from all around and in my face as the volcano grew more active, more violent.

 _It does matter to me, but it's in the past_ , I answered. The grass continued to grow, sprouting flowers and shooting up small bushes. _Look at what all we have now. Back then we had people who cared for us, yes, but do you honestly think they were the only ones? Laxus cares enough to see us off for our first job. Mirajane cares enough to worry about our health. Natsu cares enough to listen, to follow, to guide and protect us. Sure, we had rocky starts. We all do. Even Berserker and I had our issues in the past, and we're the same person._ The grassy fields had now grown to the edge of the forest, healing the damage done by the angry fire. _If the people we know didn't care about us, do you really think they would be there for us, help us when we need a leg up, protect us when we're down? Do you think they would spend as much time as possible with us? Well here they are, doing all of those and more. Why would they even think of that if they didn't care about us at some level? Even Lucy, who's barely known us for a month, would risk life and limb to make sure we were safe._ The green fields have now extended throughout the forest, bringing back the fox and deer families as though nothing has happened to them. Flowers bloomed, trees grew fruit, plants and animals grew with a fertility I would think only came after a disaster.

 _Let me guess, the power of friendship compels me to leave because I've got a dark side_ , the entity snarled. _I just want to go home. There's nothing evil about that, or am I wrong?_

 _There's nothing wrong with wanting to go home_ , I assured the entity. _But before you decide that the old ways were best, look at what we have now. Had we not come to this point as we did, we wouldn't have Berserker. We wouldn't have ever met Arnold, or our friends. We wouldn't have heard about Fairy Tail. We wouldn't have learned about magic until it was too late for us to have it. We wouldn't even have magic, let alone as much as we have. And we certainly wouldn't be alive. You know this as much as I do, we would have been eaten by Acnologia had it not been for that Time Displacement spell._

The volcano's lava was starting to turn into an ice cap, the burns on the ground fading to reveal the sparkle of obsidian and basalt where rivers of molten rock once flowed. The forest was now entirely repaired, and the ashen volcanic fields began to reveal cyan grass and golden trees. The volcanic wildlife within the radius of the sunlight transformed into purified forms of themselves - dire wolves, Ethereal creatures, and normal wildlife. Even my double, which seemed to be consumed with anger, was starting to lose his blazing fire.

 _Who says Acnologia would have killed us_ , he argued. _He missed our sister, he could've missed us as well. And who knows, maybe he wouldn't have attacked in the first place._

 _You don't know that_ , I returned. _Say you got your way. We had no control over Acnologia's attack, none over the humans either. They would have come anyways, so what then? Our parents cared for us, and sent us forward into the future so that the humans would calm down; if we undid that, our attackers would have come for us even after Asgardia fell. Acnologia had a sense of smell unparalleled by even other Dragons, so he would have found us. Simply being stepped on by a Dragon is one thing, and our sister survived that; a deliberate attack by a Dragon on a three year old, no matter the race, would lead to death. So if he didn't catch us, the others would, and if_ they _didn't then something else would at some point. Here we have a chance to learn to protect ourselves, allies doing the same who can help to protect us, none who hate us because of our race. And lastly, our parents sacrificed themselves to bring us here; undoing that would be disrespectful to their lives and deaths._ There was no more red in the sky, no more black in the land. The ocean and creek were now glistening with water, the forest alive with creatures of all kinds. The mountain was calm, no longer exploding with smoke or flowing with lava. Fire was no longer coming from my anger, and he was on his knees.

 _How can you see so much light in the darkness_ , he asked. _How do you see justice where there is none, balance where the scales have been tipped? How do you do it so easily?_ I shrugged.

 _It's a matter of philosophy, honestly_ , I admitted. _I don't ignore the darkness, the imbalance or injustice, but I don't go out and try to destroy it either. Rather, I try to find the light in it and expand on it, the balance and understand it, the justice and know it's laws. Yes, I get angry. I just try not to get so angry, and I rarely ever do so for myself._

The last embers of my anger flickered out, and his body went from red and gold to blue and cyan. His eyes never changed from the vicious red, but I could feel the change in disposition. I was no longer angry because of so many crazy things as I was, but I could still feel the power from said emotion.

 _I suppose it could be fun_ , the blue fury said, sitting down in the meadow and staring at the forest. _I think I'll give it a shot._

The sun's rays warmed the fields gently, and the life that was my mind continued on. The vision faded, and I opened my eyes. Feeling slowly returned to my limbs as I grew more aware of reality. Al was sitting in his chair with his arms crossed in defiance.

"You know what, I give up," Al huffed. "There is no understanding you Fairy Tail Wizards and your wonky minds."

The door made a rhythmic thumping noise. Al sighed.

"Come in," the Medical Mage demanded. "I'm done anyways."

Mirajane opened the door, grabbed me by the arm, and tugged me away excitedly. I had no time to react, although my legs were still tingling. Al followed us out.

"You could at least be gentle about it," he roared from his office. Mira simply ignored him and kept tugging me along. This had better be really important, or I might hurt somebody… wait.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail main hall…_

Behind Levy and Macao was a table with something on it, covered by a cloth and presumably wrapped. Mirajane was tugging me along so quickly that I hardly even saw what it could be.

"Okay, what's with the ripping my shoulder out of socket," I asked, rolling said shoulder as soon as Mira let it go. Levy stood proud in front of the gift, and Cana drank something at the table. On closer inspection, I saw that it was just juice. Progress. Macao wavered in his stance slightly, almost as if he were impatient about something. Levy steadied the old man.

"Well, you know how Laxus and I couldn't give you your presents for your birthday," Mirajane asked. I nodded, raising a curious eyebrow.

"We just finished them this afternoon," Levy exclaimed, raising her arms excitedly. Gajeel looked on from a pillar, raising his head when he saw Levy's excitement.

"Happy birthday, Erwin," Macao said, stepping away from the table in sync with Levy.

"Hope you enjoy it, little buddy," Cana said from her mug. I resisted the urge to laugh at Cana's antics.

I walked over to the table… okay, I waddled. My legs were numb, so lay off. Anyways, I made my way to the table and took the cloth off of the item as carefully as possible, only to find that the thing was neatly wrapped. Not wanting to ruin the gift, I carefully unwrapped the object.

The first thing I saw on the strangely-shaped thing was a white metallic surface. As I unwrapped it, it became clear that it was just stained metal, bleached white on this surface. In the middle of the metallic surface, cleanly forge welded to the white surface, was a brass cut out of the Fairy Tail guild mark. I reached the edge of the object to see that it was more like a rounded triangle, with the top-most edge being the shortest side. It was far too big to be a Charm, and much too flat to be a chestpiece. I took the item out of the wrapping carefully and turned it over. I saw straps at the back, parallel with the top edge, and a grip at the far right side only three inches away from the rightmost side of the metal wall. Along the reinforced edge of the object was a long line of runes reinforcing and empowering the Steel barrier. The item was a shield, one specifically tailored to me.

I slipped my left arm into the leather straps of the shield, grasping the grip tightly as I tightened the straps around my Brace. The runes along the edge shone brilliantly, a bright white script on the edge of a wall of Steel. I needed no introduction to the runes, as I could already read most if not all runes in the world. The shield was reinforced with a multitude of defensive runes, a few agility runes, and a _Lightspear_ rune, making the whole shield essentially indestructible, incredibly lightweight, and capable of shooting beams of light given an appropriate amount of magic energy.

I couldn't resist anymore. I pulled the whole group into one big hug as a thank you for the gift. I made my way around the table to Cana, who tried to resist and deny my embrace.

"Okay, we're hugging," she wheezed as I managed to pull her in.

"Glad you went the healthy route," I said jokingly. The drunkard rolled her eyes and pushed me off. I pulled off the shield and put it in the Library. Now I have two things I need to name.

* * *

Night fell for the third time. With my armor off save for the Guard, I slept like a baby. I was expecting another nightmare, but my night didn't start with one for once. Actually, I saw my new weapons and armor on my person as I faced an imaginary horde of Dark Guild members. I think it was Eisenwald, but they posed practically no threat to me. I imagined myself using Ballistae Barrage on a large group of them, cutting and bashing my way through others, throwing still more a few yards back with Fortified Barrier: Shockwave. My presence became like the thunder when I used Mach Speed Bolt to blast multiple foes to the side, lightning as I raced through with the Greaves. I appeared as an angel as my chestpiece and runes worked together to grant me flight, a devil as I used the rest of my runes. And speaking of them, in my dream I used runes I hadn't even thought of, such as Dragon Step, Jotun Hammer, and Titan Form. I saw these and asked Berserker if he possessed those runes, and he said that they were not only present but accurately represented.

When I was finished mowing down the horde, I saw the same dream as I did last night. Not a thing changed about it except for what happened after the flash. I didn't wake up immediately, but everything seemed to be cleared up. My dead body wasn't present, and I was actually in my new armor with my new arsenal equipped. The strange man with the golden sword stood before me with his sword sheathed, arms crossed, body directly facing mine. The hourglass was gone, and the girls were off in the distance, safe and unharmed. The man had a smug smile on his face, golden eyes burning as bright as the sun.

" _Well, it seems I have underestimated you,_ " he admitted. " _You seem to have gotten a grip on yourself. A Dwarf you are, but no Weapons Master just yet._ " He drew his sword about an inch in distance, and I awoke with a snort. I rose slowly when feeling returned to my limbs, just as the sun shone through my window. I took a quick look around my room, finally stopping at the Guard on my right arm. I kept thinking about how much I accomplished in three days. I was able to upgrade all of my equipment, make a new sword out of my old ones, create new armor out of leftover materials, and received a shield as a belated birthday gift. I couldn't wait to try it all on at once. I still needed to figure out a name for the shield.

 _Lightsworn Sentinel Shield_ : a mid-level defensive weapon capable of (list of feats). Weapon Class: Runic, Modern.

 _Roots of Yggdrasil_ : a powerful offensive weapon made by a Dwarf, for a Dwarf. Can absorb different elemental magic energies and fire them off in either a beam from the tip of the blade, a wide arc with a cutting edge, or simply enhance the blade's cutting edge with absorbed elemental effects. When certain Runes are used, the blade will develop certain properties, i.e. Titan Form will expand the size of the sword along with the user's body. The base length of the sword is 41 inches, with a grip length of 7 inches without the pommel; the width of the sword is approximately 3 inches, with a fuller depth of 1.5 inches. Weapon Class: Runic, Dwarven.

I was really proud of Yggdrasil. It was capable of so much already, and I hadn't even tried it out yet. I buckled it to my Armor Belt (which protected my waist) and let it hang all the way down to the Armored Leggings (which is a misnomer, as it only protects my thighs). I slid the visor up my helmet to allow me to truly see, and looked in the mirror once I had all of my armor on. Man, I looked like a knight, flowing locks and all. The shield was a bit big, but I could easily put that on in a pinch now that the straps are adjusted. I took off the shield, put it in my Library, and moved on. Come to think of it, I could call the Library Asgard, short for Asgardia. You know what, yeah. I like that name.

* * *

 _In an undisclosed location…_

The man from Erwin's dreams stared off in the direction of Nirvana, standing proudly in the sun as though he were a king. The superweapon remained hidden, but its presence in the forest was obvious due to the darkening effect it had on the surrounding wildlife. Behind him stood the rest of the Oración Seis, as well as the Masters of a small number of subservient Dark Guilds.

"Can you locate Nirvana from here," the leader of the seven asked the man. The golden knight turned to face the man, whose face and hands were lined with black marks. The knight shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot," he answered. His hand rested on the pommel of his blade, whose sheath shone in the sunlight. "Its power is enough to be seen by a Dwarf, smelled by a Dragon, but I am neither of these things. I am but a man, unfortunately. Even my proud eyes cannot locate this device."

"Well then, maybe your 'proud eyes' need fixing," a man with a nose as sharp as his mouth said. The man glared at the helmet-wearing speedster.

"Can you locate Nirvana by sight alone," the knight demanded. "Can you spot a fly from a mile away? Can you see the nests of eagles on a faraway mountain? Can you count the minnows in a pond at the height of clouds? I thought not, Racer."

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Arthur," a woman growled, slightly upset at his constant pride. Arthur smirked proudly.

"But they can certainly have more with money," a man with a gemstone-shaped head dressed like a preacher declared. Arthur paced leisurely towards the money-obsessed man.

"Not everyone seeks the wealth you seem to chase, Hoteye," Arthur said as silently as he dared, expecting Hoteye to listen closely. "Some simply _have_ what they desire."

"Rest easy, Sin of Lions," the leader reprimanded Arthur. "Our fight is not with one another."

"Acknowledged, Brain," Arthur spoke simply. Everything he did seemed to express how little he saw everyone else as. "However, you must remember that of all of us, as we stand now, I stand above all. I say this not because of my overwhelming pride, nor because I believe this, but I am simply stating the facts. Even if the other members are beaten and you become Zero, I will still stand above you by many, many leagues."

"Yes, of course," Brain said calmly. "After all, one does not fight many wars, live for centuries, without obtaining something special. It would take a Dwarf just to match your waking strength."

"Indeed," Arthur agreed. He turned back to the place where Nirvana lay. "Even so, I will take no chances against even one foe. I will crush them utterly and mercilessly before taking their lives."

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: the Oración Seis are closer than ever before to Nirvana. An alliance will be formed with three other guilds, and they will meet at a certain location. Despite some rough starts and tough love, the group will begin an attack on this dangerous Dark Guild. But can they pull it off, especially with this unknown seventh member?**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm too broke to own something like that. I'm too broke to own Greg, not that I could. No one owns Greg but Greg. Honestly, I'm too broke to own any self-esteem, let alone a fictional character.**

 **Good God, almost 14k words in a chapter. Personal record for fastest time to kill my hands. Anyways, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Heck, even a 'nice chapter, loved it, keep going' helps. But before I sign off, I keep** _ **hearing**_ **the Sky Dragon name pronounced with that 'ah' sound at the end, but it's always spelled Grandeeney on the wiki (or on this website, Grandine). So right quick, can someone tell me how to** _ **actually**_ **spell her name?**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. General Texas, signing out.**


	16. Nirvana: The Oración Seis

**The morning after Erwin finished his serious upgrades, he exited his room looking so radically different that Gajeel barely recognized him even by scent. Mirajane had to ask him to take his helmet off so that she would recognize him, which Levy found amusing when she finally recognized him. However, the day was not to remain as bright and happy as it began.**

* * *

Reedus took some time drawing out a map of Dark Guilds when I asked Mirajane to, though I can't tell whether she simply had Reedus do so because he's a better artist or if she's decided that she's bad at art. Once Reedus finished, I could see why she had him do so perfectly: he had the higher reach.

While they were doing that, I took it upon myself to truly figure out the runes at my disposal. First was Dragon Step, and I figured that would cause some damage and decided to practice near the lake _away_ from the guild hall. Sure enough, when I finally activated it I figured out pretty quick that I could cause a tidal wave with that sort of rune; a single stomp with my right foot caused the sea and land to revolt wildly. Some passersby saw this and watched with awe at the sheer power in a single hard step. Next was Jotun Hammer, which sounded massive. When I used it, forming a hammer of magic energy around a haymaker, I caused a tidal wave of sand to blast out around me. _Sand_ acted like water from that. Let me tell you just how insanely powerful that is by saying that Natsu and Laxus once pulled a Unison Raid haymaker and still couldn't pull that off. Luckily no one got hurt, but a few got peppered with a wave of _sand_. I'm still reeling from that, in case you were wondering.

Once I had my composure, I managed to find where the Titan Form rune was and activated it. I almost immediately grew from 5-foot 4 inches to an astounding 9-foot 9 inches in height, developed massive muscles, and found that my armor followed suit. My shield expanded as well, but not quite as much as the rest did; it was easily compensated for by the flame-like red energy that formed a hard barrier around the shield. My sword, on the other hand, grew proportionately to me, growing to a ridiculously massive 94 inches long, with a 14-inch grip and 8-inch wide base. It also sparkled like the stars on a moonless night, which looked cool. By this point, I had a small crowd of onlookers, who were all amazed by the rune's power and cheered when they saw it be used.

I shrank back down to my normal size, emerging incredibly hungry and a little bit exhausted. I still had one last rune to check out, which was Valkyrie's Wings. I activated this, and my Pauldrons became wing joints for the glowing yellow tendrils of fire sprouting out of my back. Because it linked with my Breastplate, burning blue feathers formed between the tendrils and filled in the gaps. Amazed, the onlookers cheered from the display. I waved to them and, with an empty stomach, flew back to the guild at incredibly high speeds. My growling stomach caught Mirajane's attention, and I was immediately given a large helping of breakfast. Did I forget to mention that I hadn't eaten yet? Well I didn't, and was quite hungry after that small training session.

By the time Reedus finished after about an hour, Team Natsu finally got back from their mission.

"Whoa, who's the new guy?" Natsu asked. I raised the visor on my helmet and raised an eyebrow at the Dragon Slayer. "Erwin?! Holy crap, you got a serious upgrade. Who'd you get it from, Erza?"

"Made it myself, but that's not the best part," I answered, slightly proud of myself. "From the far corners of the Earth, return to my hand. Come to me, Roots of Yggdrasil." My sword flew from its sheath and into my right hand grip-first; while unnecessary, I felt as though displaying my sword in this way would impress the group. Natsu had stars in his eyes, though that was likely because he was right there at the sword. Erza looked at the blade once and was immediately starstruck by the weapon's design and functionality. Seriously, how does she do that? I switched to Magic Sight, which is the strange ability I have to see magic trails and forms. Erza's eye was shining through the night, easily determining what the blade did. So that's how she does it, huh? Sounds fair enough.

"Whoa, did Loke come and visit you or something," Lucy asked out of the blue, noticing the Celestial look. I had to see that coming, why could I not? I shook my head.

"Made it myself," I corrected. "It's made of Damascene Aetherium, which is basically the Ethereal variant of Dwarven Damascus. I made it so that it would grow with me magically."

"Self-writing Runes," Erza noticed. I nodded, sheathing the blade. "That must have taken you time to design."

"Yeah, that's pretty cool," Happy said cheerfully. "I wish I could have something like that." I smirked, knowing what he meant.

"You know what, little guy," I said, an idea forming in my head. "How about on your next birthday, I make you something and teach you a cool attack spell?"

The cat did a loop in midair with glee upon hearing this. I will take that as a yes.

"Hey, Mira," Gray noticed the diagram Reedus had drawn. "What's this?"

"It's a chart listing out the Dark Guilds," Mirajane explained.

" _Oui_ , she had me draw it up for her," Reedus agreed. I folded my arms, staring at the larger circle in the center. The Balam Alliance, comprised of three Dark Guilds each commanding several subservient guilds.

"A troubling sight," Erza admitted. "I never realized there were this many." I nodded.

"What brought this on," Lucy asked, pulling herself away from my arsenal. Mirajane's expression darkened slightly.

"Unfortunately, they've been noticeably more active as of late," Mira answered. "That means we have to strengthen our relations with the other guilds."

"And power up ourselves, if the need arises," I added, raising the Guard as my case. "Especially those of us who might get caught up in this mess. Since I've gone public with my story on Asgardia, including my status as a Dwarf, that means I needed to power up and quickly. Hence the upgrades to my arsenal, as well as any new spells I might end up learning along the way."

"What's the big circle in the middle supposed to be," Gray asked. I folded my arms across my chest.

"I know exactly what it is," Juvia declared, scaring the living daylights out of me. "It's the Balam Alliance of Dark Guilds." Lucy gasped.

"Can you refrain from being so sneaky," I hissed angrily. She ignored my enraged growls.

"The three major players in that alliance are the Oración Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart," Juvia continued. "All are powerful in their own right, but combined they are the strongest force in the shadowy Guild underworld. Each one controls lesser guilds that do the dirty work that they don't wish to do themselves; however, there is one on this chart that remains independent: Raven Tail."

My eyes sparked at this. That name rang a bell from one of the bounties I had collected on, specifically Bolt Storm. Story goes, he received a 'gift' from Raven Tail in the form of the Lightning Hammers. He claims to have no part with them, but I get the feeling that he used to be a member before getting kicked for something. I decided to say nothing on this, as Bolt was behind bars and wouldn't be getting out for a long while. I reminisced on the few times I encountered Bolt, trying to remember if I ever found a guild mark on him. There was the time in the warehouse, when he got away too quickly for me to really get a good look at him. Then that time when we fought in Magnolia Square, when I nearly brought him down before the police showed up and he made a run for it; I never saw a mark on his person, but I do recall him saying something about a Sin of Hawks. Strange, that was. Next was the first time I actually caught him, when he gloated about having benefits from some Raven Tail group. This most recent time he kept quiet, and I remember seeing no marks on his body. Maybe he finally learned to shut up about stuff like that. Still, a reference to a sin makes no sense unless someone was called that, and I have no clue why someone would want to bear the title of a sin. And what is this 'Sin of Hawks' anyways? Are they related to the Oración Seis or someone like that?

"Speaking of the Oración Seis," I heard Makarov say, interrupting my train of thought. I turned to face him, uncrossing my arms and setting my left hand on the hilt of Roots of Yggdrasil. "Word has come down: we must destroy them."

Most everyone gave a confused 'what' save myself, Mirajane, and Mary. Mira simply said "Welcome back, Master," to which everyone else fell over. Mary simply clocked her head to the side, still confused about the whole idea of Dark Guilds. I had almost forgotten about how there were no rebellions in Alvarez. I on the other hand smiled and waved, turning so that the Master could see my upgrades.

"But Master, what do you mean by that," Erza asked, a concerned look on her face. Makarov elaborated, completely overlooking me. A tick mark appeared on my visor, of all places.

"Oración Seis recent activity was the focus of much discussion at the Conference," the Master explained. "They pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored, therefore they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can harm any of our fellow Guilds we are sworn to protect."

"And we gotta do all the heavy lifting, right?" Gray assumed. "Typical."

"Fairy Tail will be taking them on by ourselves?" Juvia asked, concern evident in her voice. I laughed hard at this remark.

"Ah, nah," I cackled. "For one, you've got a Runic Wizard who just so happens to be a Dwarf who fell into a cat of unstable Liquid Etherium to save the world from a warmongering empire hellbent on turning our lush green fields into red topsoil via flying warships capable of blowing everything out of the sky within a hundred miles radius on both axes." I took a deep breath. "And for another, I have access to ancient Dwarven Runes capable of making me turn into a giant, grow wings and fly, stomp the ground with the force of a Dragon, punch like a giant, catch a special fire that would likely make Natsu cry, and - as soon as I figure all of them out - turn me into one of the Dwarves from legend, with the power to split mountains with my bare hands. And to top it all off and save myself some breath, I even know some powerful Warden Magic that could literally stop the Jupiter Cannon without much thought or effort. Trust me, we could handle it ourselves."

"This enemy is far more powerful than any we have faced before," Makarov continued. "To fight them alone would be too dangerous; our attack would surely incur the wrath of the entire Balam Alliance in no time. Which is why Fairy Tail will join a coalition of Magical Guilds." This got my attention. Working with other guilds to face one group was unheard of, and banding together against a common foe like this was a sure sign that we were about to get our rear ends handed to us. The other members shared my curiosity. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter - these four guilds will select members to represent them in the Allied Force. Together we will work to bring down the enemy!"

I began tapping the pommel of Roots of Yggdrasil impatiently, starting to feel like my upgrades were useless and unnecessary. I even had the annoyed look on my face, with the half closed eyes, downturned eyebrows, and exaggerated frown displaying just how much of a nuisance I saw this as.

"Will Erwin be going as well, Master," Mirajane asked. Makarov seemed to glance around the guild hall, almost as though looking for something.

"Well he would, but I can't seem to find him," Makarov answered. Another tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Tell me, have you seen him around? Or is he still in the forge, improving his things?"

"He's right here, Master," Cana said, resting her arm on my shoulder. Makarov looked me over once and averted his eyes, still looking for me. One more tick mark materialized above my helmet. "Uh, Master? You literally just looked right at him, you know."

"I would definitely recognize him by his face, and that's not him." I took off my helmet, feeling a rush of anger flow into my cheeks. Is this guy for real? "Good to know that we have a new member, though." Yup, he's serious. What a nuisance.

"Did I get too many upgrades, or are you finally catching up to your age?" I remarked. Makarov stopped in his tracks. He turned angrily to me.

"What was that, you runt?!" Makarov growled. My anger flared at this. Call me anything but that and I'll be fine, but that term is off-limits and Makarov knows it well.

"Call me a runt again," I warned, "and I'm gonna lose it." I inhaled deeply, not wanting to unleash but hating the term far more than any desire to keep calm. I sensed that my eyes had turned a deadly shade of blood red. Makarov turned to face me, face straightening out respectfully.

"I apologize, Erwin," Makarov apologized. "I'm usually more contained than that. I simply didn't recognize you, is all. The stress over this past month has started to get to me, I swear."

"Forgiven," I said, calming down rapidly. "Honestly, I kinda wanted to display my control to you."

"That hasn't quite been confirmed yet," I heard Al say as he left his office packed with medical equipment. "However, I will confirm that your minor outbursts have completely stopped since yesterday. Your levels of stress have also fallen exponentially, which is quite interesting to me. You may have, indeed, conquered whatever has been overwhelming your mind."

 _Aww, he complimented us_ , Berserker said with an exaggerated joy. I tried not to roll my eyes at Berserker.

"I can also confirm his progress, Master," Erza added. "While we are speaking of Erwin's improvements, I would like to say that his ability to fight with a sword is incredible. In a matter of four hours, he managed to reach a level of skill such that he was able to keep up with Heaven's Wheel. I can also see clearly that his sword is more than capable of rivaling Natsu's power."

"Say what," Natsu said with a blank expression, raising his head from the four course meal before him. I drew my sword and used its primary ability. "How can that thing be on my level?"

"Well, allow me to show you," I said, utilising the gemstone on my pommel. The sky blue Etherium Crystal took on a pink hue as the magic energy turned the blade's runes the same color. "Runic Ability: Pictomagic Clone." To my right, a red cloud of energy materialized and swirled violently as the sword did its thing. Inside the cloud, a perfect copy of me, my runes, my armor, my sword, all of it began to form. Within seconds, a perfect clone of me formed via Pictomagic, with all of my abilities, boosts, and defenses. It had none of my magic unless I specifically cast one through it. If I chose to, I could perform a Unison Raid with it, as it classified as a second entity. It would take twice as much magic out of me, but the attack would be four times stronger than normal so it balanced out relatively well in the end.

"Holy crap, it absorbs magic?" Natsu swore in surprise. I nodded.

"Technically that is its special ability, but the primary ability I use is to cast spells in rapid succession," I explained. "I was actually the one who used the magic, but Roots of Yggdrasil performed the cast itself. And yes, the clone is a physical thing, however it is also a part of me. Any magic it carried or formed will become mine when I allow it to deform." I snapped my fingers, allowing the clone to disappear in a puff of red smoke. The magic it held returned to the blade itself, as that is where the energy came from. "Granted, the sword also holds magic as well, so I don't have to use my own energy to cast a spell if I don't have to."

"Have you learned any new magic in the past few days," Makarov asked, gauging my abilities. I nodded, though I did have a bit to perfect on the spell.

"I've learned more about my runes as well. If I want to, I can even fly." I used Valkyrie's Wings to make my point. I turned off the Rune, allowing my Mana to restore itself and my Pauldrons to reform on my arms and shoulders. "My biggest problem is the force. I need to figure out how to direct the force towards my target rather than let it travel in a sphere."

"Hey, maybe you could practice while we go," Natsu suggested excitedly. I sent him a glare.

"I would rather go if I could," I answered. "I don't want to feel like my upgrades were useless, you know."

"I've made my decision," Makarov declared. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy will go as the main fighting force. Erwin, I want you to go with them as backup. Certain rumors have been going about a mysterious seventh member of the Oración Seis, one that is far more powerful than all of the others combined. If this is true, if our enemies do have such a Wizard, I want you to be present so as to help your comrades. If not, then be prepared to enter the fray when things get too tough."

I nodded, putting on my helmet and sheathing Roots of Yggdrasil. The visor went down and lit up, allowing me to get a readout on both my own armor and the magic of those around me. I made sure that it would be compatible with my Magic Sight, so I should have no problems with tracking down a foe even with the visor down. Just to make sure, I decided to test this theory and switched to Magic Sight despite the visor. For a single moment, the visor seemed to obscure my vision before becoming clear as day. I looked around to see the incredible magic energy around us. I saw Mirajane's power manifest as her creepy alter egos, and Reedus and his glowing brush and paint… holder thingy, for lack of a better term. Lucy had several Celestial keys and quite the amazing glow to her, Erza's armor shone and showed a minor rift in reality for her Requip Magic. Gray seemed to be made completely of ice, and Happy's wings had a small glow to them. But seeing Natsu was different to say the least. His entire body glowed with the same Ethereal energy as my sword, burned with an orange flame shaped like a Dragon, and whispered of a Time Displacement spell. I've seen Gajeel, and he didn't glow Ethereal. Huh, Natsu must be special like me. Either that or it's residual Ethernano from the time he ate the stuff on the Tower of Heaven, similar to the time I fell in the Liquid Etherium barely a week ago. Speaking of, I wonder how the adventurers over in Asgardia are doing.

* * *

 _The Ruins of Asgardia, in the Outer City…_

A group of men carried a number of skeletons respectfully to a mass grave already half full. The ones in uniforms or obviously once soldiers were given graves all to their own, with their names and ranks in Dwarven inscribed on a memorial wall describing them as heroes in a time of great darkness. The men had taken time to study up on the basic Dwarven as given to them by Erwin Scylding, who was once a resident of this ruined city. They were cleaning up the city so that future explorers could see the city in all it's broken glory and respect the fallen and innocents.

Another train full of explorers came by, offering to aid the adventurers. With some help from nearby private farmers with a surplus, they managed to call their temporary home here, hoping to at least clean up the city out of respect for the Dwarven deceased. Their arrivals were recent, but already they had managed to clear away several blocks worth of skeletons respectfully and clear away debris.

Today would be interesting, as an archaeology team arrived on the site to fully explore the city. The groups questioned each other on their intentions and actions, but quickly reconciled and performed their duties. The explorers who arrived first offered the Dwarven dictionary to the archaeologists, who took it and analyzed the buildings with scripts on them. They quickly mapped out the city, analyzing the destruction and remaining skeletons on their way through the ruined city. None of them knew that, in just a few short weeks, their actions and responsibilities would begin to revive the ancient fallen empire. As it stood, ships from all corners of the world began sailing to the broken harbors and sandy beaches carrying explorers, adventurers, archaeologists, and ordinary folks who simply wished to see the recently discovered ruins.

* * *

Eh, I'm sure that they're doing fine. They might be having issues right now, but they're fine. As for us… eh, Natsu is being Natsu again. We've begun our journey to the place where the coalition would meet, the home of the Master of Blue Pegasus, Bob, and Natsu wasn't taking it too well.

"I screwed up twice today," I admitted. "First I managed to confuse everyone with my armor, then I forget to pack some ginger pills. What next, will I get lost in the forest?"

"I wouldn't jinx it, buddy," Lucy warned. "I know I've said this before, but I've got a really bad feeling about this mission. And why am I here? I'm not all that strong. It's not like I'm gonna be able to help you guys anyway."

"Look, this ain't no picnic for me either, so quit pouting would you," Gray responded, dressed in a red hoodie, white shirt, black pants, and his obvious necklace. I was surprised that he wasn't already naked due to his habits. I simply continued studying my next spell: Clover Bomb, which was supposedly a blast of air comparable to the shockwave caused by an explosion or a fast object. I just couldn't figure out how to make it work in a beam or even a cone shape, so I was looking for any details I might've missed. I hadn't seen any yet, but I was certain that I did miss something. I was looking into the whole shapes department and attack style, and was still not finding much.

"There it is," I heard Happy cry after about a minute. "The rendezvous spot!"

"Bob's place, eh?" I noted, having found no way to truly make the Clover Bomb a more focused attack. I wasn't about to give up just yet, as I had one more plan to make it work: Fortified Barrier. If I combined those two spells in one attack, I could potentially make this work the way I want to.

Once there, we got out and entered the dark mansion. I remained on my guard, using the Visor to seek out anything out of the ordinary or lurking anywhere. I did see three humanoid figures, and opted to relax enough so that they would do so as well.

"Just… tell me when we get there," Natsu whimpered. How is he still sick?!

"Okay, we're there," Happy said, hoping to snap the Dragon Slayer out of his misery and back on his feet. Unlikely to happen at this point, albeit amusing to see.

"Yes, they're here," one of the unknown humanoids spoke. "They're here at last."

"At last," the two others agreed. I felt a song and dance coming up, and I appreciated none of it.

"Could they be any less obvious about their eccentricities," I wondered aloud, donning my annoyed face. I kept the Visor up so as to be aware of any more presences. There was only one more at the top of the stairs, a short leprechaun of a man whose mere presence made me shiver.

I watched the three men flirt with the women in our group, ignoring and even dissing Natsu and Gray. They simply nodded at me, acknowledging me as simply as possible. Still on guard, I raised the Visor and leaned on a pillar.

"Well, you ladies must be exhausted," Hibiki Lates said seductively to Erza and Lucy. I resisted the urge to groan. "Feel free to spend the night." With Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm, the Trimen took a knee and spoke in unison: "We don't mind." Erza and Lucy sweatdropped collectively, confused and shocked looks on their faces.

"Calm down, men," the voice of a walrus crossed with a bodybuilder resonated from the top of the stairs. "Give these ladies some breathing room."

I began meticulously planning a funeral almost immediately, even going as far as to plan out the way the man would meet his brutal end before even realizing that I was doing it. Why, you might ask? Well, this - forgive my language - this _asshat_ confused me for a girl when I was a young boy, _then_ he confused me for Erza Scarlet and tried to flirt with me before I spoke, and _then_ , when he realized that I wasn't who he thought I was, had the _balls_ to call me a stunted leprechaun runt. I nearly strangled him back then, and it was his house whose foundation I shattered when he called me that. I held back my endless fury as best as I could, but I was starting to desire his end more and more the closer he came. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, reads the tombstone in my mind, and his cause of death would be 'he annoyed the wrong Dwarf'.

Ichiya almost immediately began flirting with Erza, completely overlooking me. At least he didn't flirt with me.

"Say, where is Erwin, my beautiful young _man_ ," Ichiya asked Erza, and my hair raised up on end. My Visor went right back on, and I went so white that I actually began to glow without any magic energy.

"So you've added pedophile to your resumé?" Erza asked, burning the old man so hard that he almost turned to ash. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud right there. "Anyways, he's right over there." My eyes went wider than Asgardia. "He's gotten enough upgrades that I hardly recognized him."

I almost immediately heard the sniff-sniffing of the pervert taking in my scent. I groaned in anger.

"I _will_ get you back for this, Erza," I swore, raising my arm. "Ichiya, if you wish to remain out of the floor, I suggest you leave me be."

"I am your elder, young _man_ , so respect me as such," Ichiya requested. I glared down at the leprechaun, allowing my irises to turn a solid red. "Or get angry at me, that works too." The old creep continued sniff-sniffing around my shoulders and back. I growled, allowing my anger to rise. The floor experienced minor tremors around my person, minor enough as to not break anything but big enough to deliver a message: his presence was not welcome near mine. He didn't get it, or he simply ignored it. Yup, someone's getting - .

"Mister Kotobuki," a honey sweet voice called from right next to me, her voice never raising above normal speech. My cheeks turned red enough that Erza's hair looked white by comparison. "I understand your affections and respect them, but it is clear that Erwin is uncomfortable with your display of admiration. I only ask that you cease your actions and admire him from a distance, if you wish to."

"Gladly, my Siren," Ichiya answered, bolting over to Erza. Any residual anger inside of me turned to embers and faded as I turned to face the source of the soft speech: Andromeda Atlas.

"Hello, Erwin," Andromeda spoke, now sporting an umbrella as green as her eyes. "I see you have made some improvements to your arsenal. It seems I have yet another role model to look up to. Or as the case might be, simply look to."

"Eh, yeah," I stammered. The blood in my cheeks flowed back to the rest of my body. "Yeah, yeah I have. I have made some necessary, much-needed, big improvements to my arsenal. I mean, it was about time to do so, and - ." I cleared my throat awkwardly, noting Happy's approach. "I see that you've joined a guild. Have you and they been getting along nicely?"

"I do admit, they are a handful," Andromeda answered truthfully. "However, they are also very supportive, and have done many great things to aid me in my progression through this breed of magic. I have already mastered yet another Rune, one which allows me to tame the very tide itself. And what of you and your runes?"

"I have almost all of them fully uncovered and/or mastered," I answered. Happy opened his mouth, and I snapped my head to him and pointed my finger at him. "You say a _word_ about how 'you love her' or something else just as stupid, and I will throw your fish over to Ichiya." Happy went white and closed his mouth. "Thought you might do that."

"Listen up, you Blue Pegasus playboy wannabes," Gray snapped. I could see the tension in the room without my Magic Sight, no need to use it. "You'd be wise to keep your hands off these ladies. We clear?"

I sweatdropped. Ichiya adopted the same angry glare as the Ice Wizard.

"Clear as crystal," Ichiya answered. "Now take your leave. Not you, Erwin my boy." I kept my eyes averted.

"Thanks for dropping by," the Triman trio said. Gray got angry. This was going downhill and quickly. Someone needed to stop it before I decided to get involved in a scary way. And trust me, it would be scary.

"We're here on some serious business, you know," Gray snarled. "Can you pretty boys even fight?"

""You wanna find out," Ren responded smugly.

"Yeah, we're real tough, pal," Eve added. Talking was only making it worse. Someone shut them up, someone shut them up. Shut them up before we start fighting each other.

"Fight?!" Natsu roared. "Well count me in!"

"Everybody needs to calm down this instant," Erza tried to say, but Ichiya began putting the moves on her again.

"This is getting us nowhere and fast," I whispered to Andromeda. She could only nod, embarrassed by the group.

"Can you do something before I lose it," she whispered her own question. I shook my head.

"No, I'm already boiling as it stands," I answered. Erza delivered a devastating right hook to Ichiya, who went flying head first into someone's hand. His head froze in turquoise ice rapidly.

"You dare greet us with this flying buffoon," an arrogant man growled about as proud as a lion and angry as a caged tiger. "Lamia Scale deserves more respect, we insist on it." Was _this_ the Lyon Vastia I've heard about? Huh, what a muffin.

Lyon and Gray only grew more agitated on seeing each other. I could tell that the tension bubble was about to pop, but who would make it burst into violence first?

Someone else, using Marionette Magic, delivered the first attack after Ichiya was thrown by Lyon. I decided that now was probably the best time to interfere.

"Everyone please calm down," I pleaded loudly.

"We have no need for violence," Andromeda added, hoping to calm the angry shouting.

"Stay out of this," was the resounding angry response. Andromeda seemed just as shocked as I was, then got angry herself. Her ocean green eyes shone a vicious stormy blue as she let herself give into the rage. My own eyes went from green to red, but my anger wasn't quite finished yet. A golden flame burned from my eyes as my pupils turned a golden white color.

The madness only continued to grow rapidly as we the youngest here continued to get more and more out of control until finally, at our limits, the Wizard Saint Jura arrived and stilled hostilities.

"Enough!" Jura yelled. "We are here to work together as a group to destroy the Oración Seis. This is _not_ the time for us to fight among ourselves."

"Thank you for breaking up the fight," Andromeda thanked him. He glared at both of us, almost as though we weren't welcome. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"You are from Blue Pegasus, correct," Jura asked her. She nodded, seeming a bit intimidated by this man's presence. He turned to Ichiya. "Why did you bring her along? We are fighting a foe beyond comparison, and she is far too young and inexperienced to be fighting this foe."

"Well, I was charged with looking after her, but I was also called to fight the Oración Seis," Ichiya defended himself. "I promise you, no harm will befall this young maiden. I will - ."

"She'll stay by my side," I declared, my voice echoing through the halls. Jura glared right at me. I remained so steady that one might think I was a statue.

"You're Erwin, from Fairy Tail," Jura analyzed. "You are just as weak and inexperienced. Go home, both of you; this fight is not yours."

"Master Makarov sent me here to be your backup," I argued, unfazed. "If there is a seventh member, unlikely as it is, I will enter the fray. However, I will not fight if I am unneeded."

"Then go home," Jura ordered. "We do not need either of you here. You are only a liability, a burden to us."

"I said I'm only your backup, sir," I returned. "And with all due respect, I am more than capable of defending both myself _and_ Andromeda against any member of the Oración Seis. If you will not respect this, then please respect Makarov's decision."

"I will not compromise the mission for a couple of runts," Jura shouted angrily. The world around me went silent. Deadly silent. So silent that I couldn't hear the earth shaking beneath my feet.

"What did you just call me," I said silently, almost too quiet for him to hear.

"You wish me to repeat my words? I said that I will not risk the integrity of the mission for a couple of runts."

Jura had so little time to react that he didn't even realize that he was on the ground with my blade at his throat. The sheer speed of my strike blew the doors clear off the hinges, cracked the ground where Jura landed, and blasted a gust of air so powerful that it made trees sway violently. He looked into my cold red eyes with fear, almost terrified.

"You can tell me to go home all you like," I said after a minute, breaking the silence. "You can call me weak, and I won't argue. You can say I'm not experienced, and you wouldn't be wrong. You can even say I'm too young, and I can respect that. But if you call me a runt _**one**_ more time today, I _will_ make sure that you plead for a mercy that will not save you. Call me a runt again, and I will make sure that you go home in every cast you can think of and more. And for the love of every living being that draws breath, do _not_ make me angry again or I swear to you, you will see me as something _far_ more terrifying than the Dragon that destroyed my home. Am I clearer than the very air you breathe?"

Jura looked at me in shock, terrified at my display of power. Thing is, I was only using my Greaves for a 1,000 percent increase at 3,300 Mana per minute. The thing that brought him down was just a high-speed Giant's Fist, and the whole sword thing was just a rapid draw. Yeah, I was angry; however, I'm not dumb enough to wear myself out before the fighting even starts.

"You're right," Jura admitted. "I am entirely at fault here. Please accept my apology."

"Forgiven," I said, literally dragging him up with little effort. He was just as surprised at my sheer strength. I felt a chill at my neck.

"A big mistake, attacking Jura like that," Lyon growled, holding an icy blade at my neck. I never even looked his way.

"Enough, Lyon," Jura reprimanded. "I was the one who went too far, and all is forgiven. Stand down, save your energy for the Oración Seis." The ice left my neck. "Now, it seems we have representatives from three Guilds; the members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive."

"Yes, and about that guild," Ichiya agreed, hanging from the end of Erza's spear. "I hear they're only sending one."

"Just one member," Erza asked, keeping the spear raised. The building was silent for a moment.

"That's insane," Gray shouted in disbelief. "We're supposed to be up against a powerful group here."

I sensed a presence approaching, fairly small and a little younger than I.

"One," Lucy fretted. "If that's true, how crazy intense is this guy gonna be?"

I heard footsteps on the stone outside. I turned to see blue hair rushing past me. It was the little girl from my dreams, the one with the Dragon over her head.

The girl tripped on… nothing? In any case, I activated the Greaves for long enough to rush over and catch her, right her, and lean back on the pillar I had come from in the first place. Jura blinked in surprise, noticing that I wasn't even tired.

"Wait, what just happened," Happy asked, confused from the power I was displaying. The little girl steadied herself, somewhat disoriented as to what happened. She was breathing just a little heavy, though it wasn't by much. I activated my Magic Sight and tried to see just what kind of magic she used. I was surprised to see that her magic took the form of a Dragon entirely comprised of air, with residual energy from a Time Displacement spell. I was initially confused by this, but I was able to eventually connect the dots. Gajeel was a metal Dragon, Natsu was a Fire Dragon (Slayer), so this girl must be a… Wind Dragon Slayer? Sounds right to me.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. She stuttered for a moment. I smiled at this cuteness. "I'm sorry I came here so late. I've come from the Cait Shelter Guild. My name's Wendy Marvel. It's nice to meet all of you."

While everyone else was distracted with the fact that Wendy is just a little girl, I pulled out some ancient records and began looking through all the Dragon Slayer Magic created by the Dwarves. Let's see, there's Fire and Igneel… Iron and Metalicana… Light and Weisslogia… dunno why there's a Jotun Slayer here, those things are massive… no Wind Dragon here, but there _is_ a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic here. So who is the unfortunate scientist that… oh.

So that's what she did. Is that why I got the Berserker Rune?

A white talking cat dressed in a… dress… came in and berated some of the other members for saying things about Wendy. I didn't even realize that they were doing so. Happy went head over heels for the female feline. I had to roll my eyes at the blue cat's antics.

"Sorry," Wendy apologized. "I'm probably not what you expected. I know I'm much smaller and younger than most of you, and I know I'm not much of a fighter, but I can use all kinds of support magic. So please… let me join the group, I'd be so embarrassed if you sent me home!" Such a cutie, I swear. Kinda like Mira says I was when I was younger. Much unlike me when I go on the offensive.

"I would let you in, but I'm only the backup," I shrugged.

" _You may as well be a part of it_ ," Hibiki whispered in my mind, which creeped me the Hell out. " _I used Archive Magic to look at all of the members of the Oración Seis, and believe me when I say we will need you on the front lines almost immediately._ "

I felt an unnatural presence nearby, but decided to let it slip by. Honestly, I could take most of the Seis on my own, probably won't burn through half of my reserves by the end of the day.

The Triman team started pampering poor Wendy almost immediately, to which I replied by snacking them all upside the heads.

"Quit messing with girls, you bachelor rejects," I said as I brought my punishment on them all. I handed Wendy one of my apples, sliced by Roots of Yggdrasil in less than a second due to my reflexes (boosted by the Greaves, of course). "Besides, Dragon Slayers are way out of your league."

The others were shocked to hear this, especially Wendy, her cat (Carla, methinks I heard), and Natsu.

"How did you figure that out," Wendy said, somewhat afraid. I patted her head gently.

"Well, I'm a Dwarf, so I can literally see your magic," I began. "I also found some records of specially designed magic from Asgardia in the final years, back when I was a toddler and back before that, and I went through those. Turns out, my mother not only designed but fully created your magic."

"I'm sorry, but who are you again," Carla demanded unhappily. I removed my hand from Wendy's head. "And if you really are a Dwarf from the final years of Asgardia, then why do you look as though you haven't even entered puberty?"

"The name's Eiric Erwin Scylding, I'm actually one quarter human with the rest being Dwarf, and I look so young because I _am_ so young. My mother managed to save me from Acnologia using some Time Displacement Magic and a Berserker Rune Set to protect me."

Silence rang out throughout the house. Carla spoke no more after that. Ichiya forced his… lackeys, I guess, to clean up the mess they had made trying to pamper Wendy. I overheard Lucy and Gray say something about how strange the trio was, and how consistent they were with their inconsistencies.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of Ichiya, who stood on some light podium thing in the floor. No sense, not a lick of sense did these guys make. I mean, how did they manage to pull one of these things out of nowhere? And where do their couches keep coming from? And _why is Andromeda sitting in one with a champagne glass of juice in her hand?!_ Great Plains of Asgardia, they've corrupted her too.

"Okay, now that all of the involved parties are present, I think it's about time to get the mission briefing underway," Ichiya called to order.

"You gonna brief us through interpretive dance," Lucy asked sarcastically. My left hand rested on Roots of Yggdrasil, which glistened proudly in the light Ichiya had for himself. The Sentinel Shield, which I think I will call Sentinel for now, reflected the light easily and boldly.

"The first order of business is determining the location of the Oración Seis," Ichiya said dramatically. I rolled my eyes at this. "Right after I make a letter of the alphabet." He crab scuttled off the podium and towards the Men's room. I face palmed, having the Visor up so I could rub the bridge of my nose. A few minutes later, Ichiya returned. Or should I say, 'Ichiya' came to us in the real one's stead. I again let the Celestial Spirit play its game, but I could easily tell that Ichiya had been replaced by Gemini. My eyes were able to see through the disguise somewhat, mostly due to the fact that I wasn't affected my certain kinds of magic. This kind of magic required the use of an illusion, which affected those who look at it to a certain degree. The spirit was obviously taking both the form and the abilities/knowledge of the old man, but I was able to partially see through the illusionary aspect of the Celestial Magic.

"Much better," Gemini spoke in Ichiya's voice. "Now please, pay close attention. To the north of us lies the Worth Woodsea, where the ancients once sealed a powerful force, a magic called Nirvana!"

Everyone got real bored of the poses real quick. I, however, noticed the name and quickly understood. Once allies of the Dwarves, the Nirvit people once spoke of a design to calm the warlike hearts of men should the need arise. It would theoretically swap darkness for light, and vice versa. Apparently, the need arose, it worked, and it was sealed away along with the Nirvits. Maybe they were destroyed by the very balance they wished to create. After all, one cannot simply change one evil heart to good without one good soul being corrupted.

"We don't know much about this magic other than its name," Ren explained. "And that it is destructive in nature."

"And that the Oración Seis wants it badly," Eve added.

"We assume that's why they travelled to the Worth Woodsea," Hibiki continued. Geez, these guys were so in sync. "They're desperate to get their hands on such a powerful magic."

"To prevent that from happening," Gemini concluded. The trio struck a pose behind him and added their own voices to the mix. "We must destroy the Oración Seis."

"We may have the advantage in number, but remember," Ren began _again_.

"We cannot underestimate them," Eve added once more, kind of drilling a hole in my nerves.

"They are incredibly strong," Hibiki finished. "We may well be in over our heads. In fact, we know that one of their members has an overwhelming strength that could easily overpower most of us. Which is why we absolutely _need_ Erwin fighting alongside us for as long as we can."

He snapped and brought up his Archive Magic, quickly typing something in. Some of the Lamia Scale members began wondering how his magic worked.

"And it does what, exactly," the female of Lamia Scale asked. I swear, she sounds like a brat when saying that.

"Storing information such as these photographs of our enemy," Hibiki answered. "Don't ask how we got them. First up is the snake wizard, Cobra. Next is the wizard who, judging from his name, likely uses Speed Magic: meet Racer. Then there's the wizard who is willing to wipe out an entire military unit if the price is right: Divine Eyes Hoteye. She's gorgeous, but just as vicious: this is Angel. The next member is such a mystery, all we know is his name: Midnight. The commander of Oración Seis, Brain. And last but most dangerous, the Weapons Master with the blade Excelsior, the only member who is a member of another group: the Sin of Lions, Arthur Calibre. This last member is the one we know the most about, as he is a member of another Dark Guild known as the Cardinal Vices. This man is the reason we need Erwin, as we know that he grows stronger in the sun if he allows it and can summon it in the middle of the night with his Solar Magic. Be careful with this guy, Erwin; you might be a Dwarf, and you might hold more magic energy than any Wizard Saint, but this guy is far above us by many leagues. By comparison, and using Mana as the unit of measurement, I can hold up to 350,000, and Natsu well over 900,500; Jura possesses a staggering 30 million, you hold within you and your armor up to 46 million." Jura gave me a shocked expression, clearly not expecting me to hold so much power in my small body. "However, while you could potentially hold up to a hundred million if you were hit with enough magic energy to stabilize the Etherium within you, Arthur can hold as low as 700 million without the sun's power and as high as 70 billion with the sun and his blade Excelsior. When he reaches this all-time high, he enters a dangerous state of power that he has openly called 'Escanor'. The only reason we know this is because he is so proud he believes that no person in the world could possibly reach his level."

"Aye, but how strong is he," I asked. "How fast, how skilled with the sword, how much of a hit can he take? How many years does he have under his belt?"

"No clue, but we've seen him tank a Jupiter Cannon blast without so much as a scratch, running fast enough to catch our fastest mages, defeating ten other swordsmen with relative ease and no hits taken, lifting entire boulders with ease, and burning an entire town to ashes with his magic. From that one attack, there were no survivors, and no one had time to evacuate. That was well over two hundred years ago, so we can assume that he's pretty old."

My eyes went wide. He can do all of that and not get even a scratch on his body? It would take a Dwarf combined with a Dragon to even come close to that. Luckily for us, I'm not only a Dwarf, but both kinds of Runic Mage. Still, could I possibly do this, even with help?

No. No thinking like that. I have to do it. The whole world's at stake, and I refuse to have another Arnold. Because of that, I need a trump card.

"In that case," I said, drawing my sword. "Runic Ability: Pictomagic Clone!" While nothing happened here, a red cloud appeared in the _Nidavellir_ main reactor. This clone would, on my signal, power on the dreadnought, aim the Surtur Cannons at Arthur, and fire. Even Jupiter couldn't replicate this level of power. I also made it open the doors to _Nidavellir_ , allowing the adventurers to enter if they so chose or needed to. "There. I have my trump card. If all goes south, I can blow him and Nirvana to ash. Definitely shouldn't use it if I don't have to though."

"What did you do," Hibiki asked. I smirked.

"Hopefully we don't have to find out," I said, coming up with a plan. If this Arthur is really this proud, then I can trick him into playing it low for me as a duel of honor. "Anyways, we've a plan and a mission, eh?"

"Curb your fear, my friends," Gemini spoke proudly, answering the fears evident in Lucy and Wendy. "There is more to our operation than mortal combat. With your help, perhaps we can find the enemy stronghold."

"Stronghold," Natsu asked.

"Yeah, you heard the man," Ren answered. "We've looked everywhere, but have had no luck."

"Here's the deal: they've gotta have a temporary base in the Worth Woodsea," Eve explained.

"And once we've located it, our plan is to gather the Oración Seis inside," Gemini finished. "Then, we'll give them a one-way ticket to oblivion courtesy of Christina, the majestic pride of the Blue Pegasus Guild!"

With that, Natsu eagerly exited the building and raced towards the Worth Woodsea to the north. Many others followed, but Jura and Gemini hung back.

Gemini sprang their trap, and poisoned Jura with two fragrances that took the will to fight and delivered a payload of pain. The twins then split and revealed their true form. Angel, their Celestial Wizard, then came from the nearby trees.

"No, not you," Jura grunted, still afflicted by the smells. "Why are you here?"

"Aww, isn't it obvious," Angel mocked him, completely forgetting my presence. "You've been duped, darling. We've copied your friend, from his dupey little body to every perverted thought in his mind."

"No," Jura whimpered, realizing what just happened. I didn't really care about their whole plan, it was ruined by the presence of both myself and Arthur.

"Yes," Angel again mocked him. "Two down and only ten to go. Let this be a lesson to you, Children of Light: there's no stopping the Oración Seis."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the steps, finishing my apple in silence before chucking it at the woman. Gemini transformed into Jura and caught the eaten apple, crushing it in their hand. Angel smirked, smug about something for some reason.

"Aww, you even had to bring a _child_ to the fight," Angel mocked Jura. "How pathetic."

"Nah, I'm not here to fight," I muttered. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but you don't have a choice, darling," she corrected me. Gemini used Jura's Iron Rock Wall, trying to crush me with two pillars. I never even flinched, even when it hit me. Sure, the helmet rang like a bell, but I was otherwise unharmed. As a matter of fact, the rocks absorbed more of the force, cracking and splitting less than a second after impact. All I could bring myself to do was shrug, not even close to fazed. Angel got an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you doing," Jura grunted in pain, now unable to move at all. "Go, run while you can." I remained on the steps where I had planted my armored rear, even going as far as to pull out a book and start reading. This book wasn't an informative book, just a fluff book I read in my down time. Haven't read this one in a long time, but it happens to be a good read. Something about a Dragon named Grandine and a giant called Surtur. Yeah, the Dragon and name are familiar; this book is fictional, so who cares?

"What, so you think you can ignore a member of the Oración Seis without consequences," Angel grumbled. "You think you can simply sit down and read a book in the middle of a fight?"

"Your Midnight does so and doesn't get flack for it, why can't I," I returned, eyes trained on the words of the first chapter.

"Because he is on an entirely different level than you are, Brat," Angel answered. I looked up, lifted the Visor enough so she could see my eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"Says the one who is supposedly on his level but can't land a hit on me," I said. She groaned in annoyance. "I'm not entirely wrong here."

"Fine, you win," she snapped. "Midnight can beat me in his sleep, quite literally. There, are you happy?"

"And I don't even have to pay attention to you to do the same," I answered, returning to my book. "Look around you, maybe you'll see it."

Suddenly, well over a hundred magic circles grew green bolts of magic energy, all creating a gentle breeze as they sat still, piercing the air with their very presence. Angel looked around in shock and awe. Gemini transformed back to their true form, both twins looking around at the majestic display of power. Rest assured, I was well aware of her presence, I could feel it, but I had no need to look at her.

"Okay, I'm starting to see your point," she realized. "But you still couldn't land a hit on Midnight."

"Who says I would have to aim at him," I asked, subconsciously aiming a bolt at the ground and firing the one. Gemini panicked, rushing over to their Wizard and hugging her tightly. Seems they weren't as courageous when they had an equal opponent.

"We can't beat him," one of the twins cried.

"We can't copy something at that level," the other bawled.

"We're sorry, Master," the Gemini Twins whined, clutching Angel in the upper torso region. I could only tell this because I could sense their presence. Angel's presence changed drastically, going from beyond confident to very much uncomfortable. Jura even seemed impressed, as his downed presence went from fearful to awe-inspired.

"Besides, my target isn't you in the first place," I added, hiding the ranged minefield from sight using the Fortified Barrier Traps. "If you use your trump card, I will enter the fray; until then, I will remain here. Reading my book. Because I can."

Angel roared in anger and marched off, annoyed to no end that I had care not fall as easily as Jura or bow to her feet like Gemini seemed to. Speaking of, the Celestial Spirit Twins released her from their tiny grips, pleased that they were leaving me. Jura would eventually get up, helped out by none other than the real Ichiya. I remained on the steps until a thought occurred to me. They had someone who could seemingly plan ahead, one who could potentially be everywhere at once, and one who could quite literally figure out everyone's individual plans. We needed someone who could keep an eye out everywhere. For that reason, and that reason alone, I set down my book, drew Roots of Yggdrasil, and formed six Pictomagic Clones of myself, one for every member of the Oración Seis. They all remained at a distance, and each had an order: make sure that the members of the Allied Force remained on the field as long as possible without my total intervention. Any needs posed by the members could be supplemented by me through the clones, even including a Unison Raid if it was needed. However, these clones could also alert me if one of the members of the Seis started acting unnatural or the illusive seventh decided to reveal himself.

With the traps in place and my surveillance clones doing their duties, I returned to my story.

* * *

Natsu sniffed the air. He smelled intruders, a small number of them. He took a battle stance.

"Gray," he warned.

"I know," Gray responded. "We've got company. Everyone stay frosty!"

The smoke from the crash of the Magic Bomber Christina began to clear away, revealing the forms of six people, a man-sized snake, and two certain Celestial Spirit twins. A man with a sharp nose, a man with wicked eyes, a man with a gemstone-shaped head, a man with many tattoos on his face and a staff in his hand, a woman wearing a feathery costume, and a snoring man riding a flying carpet of some kind. The Oración Seis had arrived on the scene.

"I can't do this," Wendy said nervously. Carla chastised her for hiding behind a rock. Of course, who can blame the little girl? She was no fighter, despite her desire to help others, and she was far too timid to put up much of a fight anyways. Next to her was Andromeda Atlas, who was preparing to defend her allies with her new Rune, Sea Barrier. She said a small prayer to the Kraken Queen that was teaching her these things, praying for guidance and safety.

"Lowly maggots, swarming together," Brain could be heard mocking the eleven wizards and two cats.

"I'm afraid that short stuff isn't going to make it to the party," Angel said with a knowing smile on her face.

"And neither is that big, bald Wizard Saint," one of the Gemini twins remarked. The other added "We took them down."

The whole group was shocked to hear this revelation, though they did see some minor scuff marks on Angel's body. Perhaps they were able to fight back? Cobra heard the terrified hearts of the wizards they faced

"There is terror in their voices," Cobra commented. "I can hear it."

"The quicker we wrap this up, the better," Racer declared. "I'll run you over so fast it'll make your head spin."

"Money determines strength in this world, oh yeah," Hoteye announced. "If you save but a penny today, it shall become a vast fortune in the future." (Author's note: having taken accounting classes in college, I can say with utmost certainty that this is absolutely untrue, especially with how most banks run savings accounts) "Furthermore - ."

"Enough with the preaching, Hoteye," Racer and Cobra chastised their comrade. Midnight snoring caught Lucy's attention and freaked her out.

"Is it sad that I'm terrified of the snoring guy," she wondered aloud.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to show yourselves," Erza… well, she _did_ say what she said she did, so take a wild gander.

"Ready," Natsu asked Gray, cracking his knuckles.

"You bet," Gray said, ready for a normal fight. This would be among their biggest mistakes, as these were no ordinary foes. Erwin had the right idea, and brought his cards to the table appropriately; he was still far behind them… or was he?

The groups charged one another. The Trimen fell first to Racer. Lucy went down to Gemini. Natsu got beaten twice by Racer, once while trying to awaken Midnight. Gray got beaten by his own spell thanks to Gemini. Erza then fell to Cobra and Cubelios. Lyon and Sherry rapidly fell to Hoteye. However, just as Brain was about to finish them off, he saw two young girls just behind a boulder. One of them had raised a Water Shield to protect the other one, who just so happened to be the little girl he needed.

"Wendy," he muttered to himself as he looked at the blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer. She perked her head up slightly.

"Hey boss," Cobra announced. "I hear some company. Keeping their distance, just some Pictomagic Clones, but they're all connected to someone."

"Someone is keeping tabs on us," Brain realized. "Well, no matter. Nothing will stop us from reaching Nirvana. And as for Wendy, she is the Maiden of the Sky and as such is very important to our plans."

With that, he tried to capture her with a mystical green energy until a certain voice chanted a certain spell.

"Fortified Barrier," Erwin cast, and a familiar hexagon-based orange shield blocked the strange green mess. Cobra gasped in shock and horror, having heard the real Erwin through the clone. Everyone else, on the other hand, figured that he was actually there.

"Erwin," Natsu cried with joy.

"Glad you could make it," Hibiki exclaimed.

"Technically, this is a clone," Erwin explained through the clone, as their minds were linked to a certain extent. "No matter how many clones I create, we all have one mind. I simply created a subscript to allow these six clones to share my knowledge and personality for the duration of their existence. They all know that they are simply drones, purposes given substance via magic. As for the spell, I can simply loan them magic energy to cast spells through them like I might do with Roots of Yggdrasil. The real me is actually back at the house, lounging lazily while reading _The Giant's Dragoness_ , potentially eating an apple while I'm at it. Still capable of helping, but not currently present."

"Huh, and I thought you just outran me," Angel breathed.

"You kidding me?" Racer exclaimed angrily. "I was gonna take all of you out until there was only the real you, and you're telling me that you didn't even bother to show up?! Way to hit the brakes, man."

"So he isn't actually here then," Brain concluded. "Good. Our plans shall go uninterrupted."

"Not quite," Cobra gasped, righting himself. "When he cast his spell, I was able to use his clone as a medium to hear him. We have way bigger problems than some kid following us with Pictomagic fakes." Brain turned his gaze on the snake charmer.

"What kind of problems," Brain demanded. Cobra looked his boss dead in the eye.

"I heard two things, but the biggest was a name," Cobra explained. "A pair, actually. One was Acnologia, and I get the feeling that this kid saw the guy once."

"So Acnologia came to visit us," Hoteye asked, seeming panicked by the thought. Cobra shook his head, setting Hoteye at ease for a mere moment.

"No, this kid is way worse," the Poison Dragon Slayer corrected. "The second name I heard was Erwin. Eric Erwin Scylding."

"Eiric, not Eric," Erwin's clone corrected. Brain still went as stiff as a board, mortified by the name. Acnologia might have made Hoteye scared, but upon hearing the name Scylding Brain froze in outright terror. "Oi, what's with the sudden cramps, Gramps?"

"Quickly, what else did you hear," Brain demanded rapidly, starting to shake.

"Just a bunch of volcanoes going off, why?" Cobra answered with a question tied to the end. Brain set his staff on the ground to steady himself.

"The Eldþursar," Brain muttered in pure terror. Erwin was giving him a confused look through all of his clones. "Arthur, your ears hear everything. Did you hear that description?"

"I did, but I shall not intervene," a voice announced from the edge of the cliff. "The boy himself told us his intention to remain uninvolved when he spoke to his allies, and you six seem to have things under control. This being said, I shall not move an inch until either you are all defeated, Nirvana is activated, or the ancient magic is destroyed, whichever comes first. If you dare to challenge this plan, I shall beat you until I think your pathetic brain understands this concept. I need not ask if you understand, as if you are too dull to understand you shall make the mistake despite the warning."

"What harsh words to say to your own comrade," Carla commented. "And you, Mister Erwin, why aren't you here? You said that you are the backup, and we need backup, so come over and help us."

"Already on it," one of the clones said, looking at Erza's arm to assess the damage. Another clone made its way to Lyon and Sherry, beginning the process of digging them out of the ground, mostly using a Shockwave via the real Erwin. Another still formed a barrier around Wendy and Andromeda. The other three kept a dead but keen eye on the Dark Guild members.

"We have been overwhelmed, and you are simply helping us back to our feet," Carla griped. One of the clones cleared his throat.

"You haven't been overwhelmed, just taken off guard," the clone corrected. "You still have more than a fighting chance, more than a chance to win this. Besides, Jura and Ichiya just got back on their feet at about the same time as Angel left."

"What," Angel roared in rage. The clone nodded.

"We were not intended to interfere, but even false reinforcements can provide a much-needed distraction or stall for time enough that true help can arrive," the clone explained. Carla immediately felt like an idiot for not trusting the Dwarf more. The Seis fumed at this lack of insight, even Arthur. However, Arthur saw it as a simple miscalculation due to his overbearing pride and began preparing to fight this clearly well-prepared enemy.

"Our plans will not be halted," Brain roared, sending his green energy back out to capture Wendy. This time, the barrier wasn't wide enough to fully protect the girls and still be strong enough to block the emerald hand that formed. Wendy was grabbed by the hand, but Andromeda drew her dagger and plunged it into the artificial limb. This did nothing but get her into trouble, as the hand dragged her along as it flew back towards Brain. Carla and Happy chased them down as a tiny variant of Erwin popped into existence, riding Andromeda's sheath silently and invisibly. Guess which cat actually managed to take the trip with Wendy? If you guessed Happy, you would be correct in also assuming that the cat is getting in over his head.

"No, Wendy," the white cat cried in horror as the little Sky Dragon Slayer vanished alongside the tiny clone, the blue cat, and the Water Arcane Savant through the green energy hand… thingy. Seriously, what would you call a large hand made of forest green energy that teleports and is also, more likely than not, some sort of an attack spell?

"I have no need for the rest of you," Brain announced, staff still out. The Erwin clones kept their eyes trained on the mastermind as he cast his next spell. "Dark Rondo!"

All six clones used their own bodies to shield those closest to them, as their armors were practically, and for all intents and purposes, just as strong as what the Dwarf himself bears. Luckily for Erwin, he wouldn't need to go to such lengths, as who else but Wizard Saint Jura arrived just in time.

"Iron Rock Wall," Jura cast, and the earth itself shifted to his command. Not a single green bolt struck a single person, human or clone.

The real Erwin, recognizing the type of poison within Erza's system, immediately began scrounging up the ingredients for a Magic Suppression Potion. After all, he was basically the only one who could even know what to do. In the meantime, he used the closest clone to Titania to block off the flow of Mana to that part of her body, preventing the further activation of the toxins within her body and therefore buying her time.

Unfortunately, Ichiya had little idea of the problem, and his perfumes affected the entire body, not just a specific part. This agitated the toxins enough that it appeared to spread further. The 'wise old man' tried to amplify the magic power, but Erwin could allow no more magic to enter Erza's system. He produced a Clover Bomb spell, blasting away the magic scent.

"Say, what's the big idea," Ichiya growled angrily. Erwin's clone returned the glare with a powerful tremor to follow, scaring even Jura when he felt the power.

"The big idea is that the toxin is activated on contact with magic energy of any kind," the clone answered. "Furthermore, there's no cutting it out, as it's already spread throughout all of her major arteries. I might need a sample to create an antivenom, but for now I'm working on a Magic Suppression Potion to keep her stable for longer. I'm using the clone's Guard to slow the progression of the venom's activation."

"Let me be, I can still fight," Erza protested. The clone responded by whacking her on the shoulder, hitting a pressure point and rendering her motionless.

"Not until I say so, and I will not allow it," the clone answered, laying her down gently. "Hibiki, I created a miniature clone to follow where Wendy and the others went. I need you to use your Archive Magic to contact me. Our minds are linked, so it might be a headache for both of us, but it'll make our job that much easier."

"But why," Carla asked. "Why would you torment yourself like that?"

"Because Wendy possesses Sky Magic, which can heal things like this far easier than any potion I can cook up in fifteen minutes," Erwin replied. "Furthermore, I just got insight from the clone with them. They're in the hideout. If we find the location, we can potentially find out what their reason is for taking Wendy and rescue them. And by we, I do of course mean you. I need to be close to this Arthur guy in case he makes a move."

"A wise decision for a Dwarf so young," answered the man in question. "In that case, I shall do you the same courtesy."

"I'm only doing it because you started it, and you're the reason I'm here," the Dwarf informed.

"Flattering."

"Friendly conversations with the enemy are dangerous," Jura warned. The clones all shrugged, uncaring.

"At least I won't get bored," Scylding answered. "Besides, that way I can maybe hear their plans."

"Revive Jellal Fernandes, awaken Nirvana, conquer the world, rule forever," Arthur answered. "Now do not address me again, as I am reading peacefully."

Silence rang out throughout the group.

"Huh, that was easy," Lucy commented. "Although, what could they want with that guy? Didn't he, like, cause the whole Tower of Heaven incident?"

"No, that would be the woman controlling him, Ultear," Erwin corrected. "If I am not mistaken, I blasted her out of him while I was in the Liquid Etherium pool."

"You aren't wrong," Jura admitted. "There was, indeed, an Ethereal entity on the tower, one that broke the spell over him and revealed the true nature of Ultear. However, your experience may have only been a vision of things happening at that moment."

"True," Erwin nodded, all seven of them. "Alright, I suggest you all get a move on. Wendy needs saving, fiends need stopping, all that nonsense. Get to it, I got things here. Seekers, scatter."

With that, the clones moved out and began tracking their respective members of the Seis.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Erwin wasn't kidding about those headaches, but the Allied Force now have a lead on their enemies. He will finish his potion and reach Erza with it, but things take a rapid turn for the worse. Especially when his family gets involved, and even more so when he finally cuts loose his wrath.**

 **Remember, I don't own anything in this story, barely the idea and parts of the plot, and definitely not Greg. Oh wait, he doesn't appear in this chapter. Well, I still don't own him. This is becoming a meme, isn't it?**

 **Stay tuned for more. 100k words and rising fast, I'm happy and excited. Sorry for the delay, but be sure to tell me how I did with this one. General Texas, signing out.**


	17. Nirvana: Dwarven Rage

**All across the forest known as the Worth Woodsea, three parties darted around in an attempt to sniff or snuff the others out. The Oración Seis, whose plans for Nirvana entail world domination. The Allied Force, whose goal is to stop said plan in its tracks and see to it that their foes are sent to the Magic Council behind bars. And the eight clones of Erwin Scylding, all of whom have jobs to do with regards to espionage, tracking, and scouting the land for a certain Nirvit superweapon capable of swapping light and darkness.**

* * *

 _Clone number one…_

The doors to _Nidavellir_ were now open, the main cannons aiming directly at the Worth Woodsea but doing no more. While appalled, the archaeologists and civilians in Asgardia kept at their business. Their wary eyes tracked the movements of the mighty dreadnought, feeling the sheer power within such a mighty vessel.

* * *

 _Clone number two…_

This clone began to ascend a small cliff, seeking a certain man and his oversized snake. He realized that the man could probably hear him and just as easily avoid, but he also recognized the need for surveillance on him, as the Seis were incredibly dangerous and not a group to be trifled with.

* * *

 _Clone number three…_

Clone three was currently climbing the highest peak available, trying to get a survey of the land. This mission had two parts: map out the land, get a general idea of where everything is; and find the likeliest place from where Hoteye might prepare his own attack.

* * *

 _Clone number four…_

He was looking out over the cliff he had just ascended. Out over the horizon was a large circle where everything had turned black or darker shades. This was the doing of Nirvana, but the sheer size of it was incredible. Over a mile in diameter, it was. But perhaps most incredible of all was the fact that the Seis were still looking for the superweapon. All they needed to do was head for the very center of the darkness, and they would easily find numerous potential areas where it could be found.

* * *

 _Clone number five…_

This clone in particular was hard at work, trying desperately to keep the toxins within Erza from activating while the real Erwin continued to brew his concoction. The rose glow of his Guard cast an eerie yet warm light around the small encampment. Lucy sat on the other side of Erza, holding the warrior's hand as Erza tried to ignore the pain she was going through. Hibiki began to search through Erwin's clones as he used his Archive Magic to download information from the clones and Dwarf. Meanwhile, Sin of Lions Arthur Calibre rested ominously close to the group.

* * *

 _Clone number six…_

"Slow down, would you," Carla demanded, flying alongside Natsu and Gray. The clone was sprinting alongside them, with a target of his own in mind: observe Racer and locate him.

"Not gonna happen," Natsu replied. "I gotta find Happy. Also, that Arthur guy mentioned Jellal. If that's true, we gotta move and fast."

"You do realize that he was there when the Tower of Heaven collapsed," the clone informed Natsu. "In all likelihood, since the Etherium Crystals never went off, he was using his own body as a control to prevent them from exploding. If that's the case, then he should by all means and logic have Ether Sickness, meaning that the Jellal we find will not be the Jellal we know or fought. Don't assume that he will remember who you are, or even speak to you for that matter. Just giving you fair warning."

The group stopped when they reached the edge of the darkened part of the forest, and the Dark Guild known as Naked Mummy surrounded them. The clone rolled his eyes and sat down, not wanting to get involved. He could hear Hibiki sighing, thinking that the clone surrendered. The real Erwin told the Archive Mage that he was actually letting Natsu and Gray handle this one through clone number five.

* * *

 _Clone number seven…_

Branches whipped past this clone as he darted by, running across the treetops like one might expect a ninja to, only slightly less balanced and a little more clunky. His target was Midnight, and the goal was to seek out his location and keep tabs on him. Preferably without getting caught, but that was honestly a secondary objective.

* * *

 _Clone number eight…_

The four fell to the ground violently as Brain smirked down at them, proud of his accomplishment. Happy berated the madman for being so rough with the two girls, unaware that Erwin had his eyes on them the whole time. This led to having his small face grabbed violently. Wendy begged him to let the cat go, and Happy was thrown to the ground mercilessly.

"You should be more careful, young Siren," Brain warned, turning to Andromeda. "As you can probably guess, your fate is sealed because of your actions."

"Please, sir," Andromeda pleaded. "Do not call me Siren. I also beg of you, please at least release myself and Happy so we may return."

"Why would I do any of that for a Siren such as yourself," Brain asked. "Why would I refer to you as anything but what you are, Siren? Why would I release you when you are so much more valuable in my clutches, little Siren? If anything, I find it intriguing that you use your voice to lure me while remaining ignorant of your true self."

The clone, hiding on her sheathed dagger, grew curious and started listening in.

"I don't understand," Andromeda spoke, now confused. "I am a human, so why do you call me Siren and insist that I am unaware of something."

"Do humans bleed blue," Brain demanded. "Dark Rondo!"

The green energy stuck the girl in the arm, making her bleed with the precision. Erwin was horrified yet intrigued. Brain was right, Andromeda's blood was most certainly not the deep scarlet that Erwin was used to but rather a bright cyan. Hoteye was awestruck, thinking about how many people would pay to see something like that.

"Do humans find it easy to convince another human to do their bidding without the use of magic?" Brain continued. Erwin was beginning to see his point. "Surely you know that humans cannot breathe underwater, or swim at speeds such as those you do. They most certainly do not have scales on their bodies without magic, and yet here you are. Only those from Atlantica possess such fantastical traits, so don't insist that you are something more than what you are."

"She would certainly sell for a lot of money, oh yeah," Hoteye exclaimed.

"Now that I've heard her voice, I think I could use her as a lullaby," Cobra smirked.

"Makes me want to slow down for a hot second," Racer admitted.

"I could use her talents," Angel imagined.

"Her voice is like a sweet dream to me," Midnight said, never once waking up.

"All of this and more, I'm certain," Brain concluded. "However, she is not the only straggler brought here of her own volition."

The tiny clone raised an eyebrow as Brain opened a green portal. Two small children tumbled from the portal. Erwin saw familiar features on each of them, green eyes and red hair much like his own. Their faces were soft like Freya's once was.

"The grandchildren of Freya Wolfgärd, Alexis and Gregory Wolfgärd," Brain introduced. He held a knife to the throat of one of the twins. "I hear tell that twins feel each other's pain. Care to test that theory, Dwarf?"

 _That monster, how could he do such a thing_ , Hibiki pondered. Everything else went white for the clone. Erwin was terrified for the safety of his great niece and nephew, shocked that Brain would stop this low, and afraid of what would happen if he remained inactive. These feelings melted down into one thing that no man should ever be allowed to cause. Wrath. Righteous, furious, raw wrath at the notion that his own family was being targeted.

"You have only a few moments left to live," the Dwarf warned. His voice was so small that he sounded amusing to the Oración Seis. The Dark Guild laughed at this empty threat.

"Oh really," Brain cackled. "You and what army?"

"I need no army," Erwin growled. His very voice caused the fire in the cave to flare up furiously, reaching twelve inches at their peak. "If anything, it's you who will need the army. So, you can protect yourself? You and how many armies from how many nations filled with how many Dragons per army?"

"That's extortionate," Hoteye commented. "Why would an army need Dragons? And why would we need more than one?"

"Because that's what it'll take to slow me down by an hour," Erwin warned. The clone no longer had green eyes, but he was well past the red. His sclera turned a bright golden as his irises burned a hellish orange. "If you wish to survive the next hour, I suggest either running, sending in your reinforcements, or relenting and letting my great niece and nephew go."

"And why would we need go that far?" Brain demanded.

The cave vibrated enough that Midnight snorted. Alexis and Gregory looked terrified, one for the other and the other for herself. The twins were scared beyond reasoning. Brain paid this no mind.

"You've made your choice," Erwin declared. "Now you will pay for your transgressions."

The tiny clone vanished, disappearing as any Pictomagic creation would. The world seemed to transform into a broken hellscape, easily shattered and brittle as a small clump of sand. The earth tore itself asunder, breaking to pieces and letting loose volcanic liquids and flames. The sky itself turned a hellish smoky red, and mountains across the landscape exploded with a violent fury akin to a volcano. Brain looked on in an awestruck wonder, both curious and afraid. If only he could possess this power for himself.

" _ **Let them go now, or I will annihilate you**_ ," a voice rumbled. It sounded like the volcano itself was speaking, shaking the very earth itself to its core.

Brain dropped his knife, and the world snapped back to normal. Actually, it could be more closely described as hell fading out of existence, revealing the world as unchanged and untouched. The Pictomagic clone was still present, but his eyes were now a vicious sanguine red color. Tiny, imperceptible tremors shook the ground such that a small cloud of dust rose from his feet.

"As I suspected," Brain studied. "You Dwarves only amplify your presence when enraged. Of course, the very world feels this presence and reacts to it, but that is all you do. Your magic presence also extends outward and shows it's true power, displaying a landscape affected by your mere presence if you chose to let the power out of you. Of course, this power is only so large, especially for a Dwarf as young as you."

"Hey boss, we've got incoming," Cobra warned. The crackle of thunder was their only warning, and it only grew louder until a massive bolt of lightning struck the ground. The waters around the tiny island revolted on impact, refusing to descend for a full second. By the time the water had relaxed and was mostly back where it was, Brain was able to make out a singular form within the cloud of mist. Lightning struck trees and bushes from this entity, which grew and thinned out after mere moments of Brain catching sight of it. Cobra shivered.

"You know what, I'm staying out of this one," Cobra backed away from the cave entrance. "I'm not gonna lie to you Brain, I think it's best if you dealt with this one on your own."

"I take it this is Erwin when he is angry," Brain assumed. The clone shook its head.

"No, that would be my own sibling," the tiny copy corrected. "And I do believe that this is the part where you beg for forgiveness before you end up as the literal personification of your alter ego's name."

"And why is that, ru- ."

"Look behind you, Mage," Freya spoke, wielding an electrified hammer. Cobra yelped in fear, backing away into the far corner where he hoped that she couldn't get to him. Brain looked her way, still holding on to Alexis. A bolt of lightning ensued that he released her granddaughter. She took hold of his collar and hurled him out of the cave angrily.

"You dare throw around my father," Midnight glared at Freya. He backed off upon seeing her normally calm blue eyes sparking with cyan electricity, moving out of her way so as to avoid the lightning arcing across her body and hammer. She moved towards Brain angrily, readying her hammer to swing. Said leader rose quickly, sensing her approach.

"So this is the power of a true Dwarf," Brain hummed. "I should have given one of you an invitation to join us."

"You should have left my grandchildren alone with me, Mortal," she returned, slugging him with her hammer. Brain slammed into the rocky wall with enough force to completely shatter the rock, pulverizing that whole side of the cliffs into dust. When the cloud of brown smoke settled, Brain fell from the crater he was once lodged in and collapsed. One of the black marks on his face faded away, but Freya paid this no mind. Instead, she turned to the Seis and raised her hammer. They immediately backed off, stepping away from the enraged Dwarven warrior woman.

The electricity faded from her body and eyes, the runes that had activated disappearing with the seemingly limitless energy.

"Alexis, Gregory, c'mere," she called sweetly. "Let's go home."

"Grandma," the twins cried excitedly, dashing over to their elder and embracing her. She held them close, incredibly happy to have seen them out of this alive.

"Now let's head home," she said. "I'll bake you some extra muffins." The children squealed joyously, excited to hear this news from their grandmother. She hefted her hammer, which attracted a bolt of lightning to its head. The trio became one with the lightning and zipped away, streaking across the sky effortlessly. The Seis could only stare on in shock and awe, more shock in the case of Brain.

"Should have seen that coming," the clone cursed himself. "I knew she was protective of her family, and I experienced her power firsthand. How could I have been so dumb as to forget?"

"Wait, that's your sister," Andromeda asked, wide eyed at the revelation. Wendy was even more awestruck, even Happy was unaware of this given the size of his eyes.

"Yup," the clone answered. "Well, not _mine_ mine, but… you get the picture."

"Can you do things like that," Happy asked quietly, still surprised by the sheer power the woman put out. The clone shook his hand, unsure of it himself.

"According to her, I will eventually," he admitted. "Nowhere near that just yet though. I mean, she has over three and a half centuries on me."

"Three and a half centuries," Hoteye asked. "People would pay through the nose to get that kind of longevity, oh yeah."

"Quit your babbling," Brain ordered. The faded black line reformed on his face as he entered the caverns. Battered, bruised, and still sparking with the electricity, the captain of the Oración Seis was still in action despite his clear defeat. "My plans have not been stopped, simply stalled. Racer, go and get _him_. Wendy Marvel, you will revive this person or else."

"I wouldn't if I were you," the Erwin clone folded his arms. "I mean, you literally _just_ threatened someone and look what happened to your ugly mug. Who else could be waiting to clobber you next? Could be an entire Dragon horde, just waiting for you to threaten poor little Wendy so they can tear you apart. Just saying, it _is_ possible."

"Perhaps, but I need not threaten _her_ ," Brain answered. "After all, once she finds out who it is, she will be more than happy to heal him."

* * *

I felt yet another migraine coming in, caused by yet another wave of information trying to overwhelm me. I ignored this, finishing the basic potion so I could help Erza. All I needed to do now was to let it boil and call it good. I double checked the Book of Potions, making sure that I had the recipe right in the first place. Hakobe Ice, check… water, check… Woodsea Mushroom, ground up and check… magic infused marigold for healing, check… a crap ton of magic energy, double check… yup, I got it right. Good, Erza should be safe to walk again soon.

The potion came to a boil under the burner, and I put out the flame. I used Hakobe Ice to cool off the rim of the flask and ran off towards the group. Since the clones had no need for magic, I was able to summon my wings and take off, shortening the travel time by half. I arrived within two minutes, landing softly right next to the clone and Erza.

"Is it finished," Lucy asked, referring to the Magic Suppression Potion. I nodded, and the clone gently lifted her up so Erza could safely drink the liquid. "Good, we still have a fighting chance."

"This will suppress her magic, so not quite yet," I corrected. "Besides, my kind of magic can't heal her. Only Sky Magic, like Wendy's, could possibly get rid of the toxins."

 _Approaching location of clone number eight_ , I heard a thought say. It was the clone with Natsu, Gray, and Carla. _Opposition from Naked Mummy guild is interfering, objective on standby._

"Natsu and Gray are fighting Naked Mummy," I announced. "Lucy, hold her head up." Lucy did so, and I tipped the flask to Erza's lips. The liquid went in gently, and the warrior drank it hungrily. The flask emptied quickly, and the toxin completely stopped spreading. In fact, the activated venoms slowly began to fade away. I withdrew a vial and held it up to one of the bite marks. "Erza, I know that this will hurt, but it may be the quickest cure you can get."

"I am aware of this," the redhead answered. "Just get it done quickly, whatever you do."

I nodded and squeezed her arm gently where the bite marks were. Erza gasped in pain, holding back a scream. A purple red substance leaked from the wound and into the vial. That was the venom, combined with her blood. This could pose a problem, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Lucy shivered in disgust. Erza did her best not to look, as she would get slightly nauseous at the sight of blood. Hibiki kept working away on his Archive Magic, seeking out the others who I couldn't find with my clones.

"Is it over," Erza breathed heavily, obviously in pain. I patted her head gently, removing the vial and my hand from her arm.

"Aye, it's over," I answered. "Now we just need to figure out an antidote and get it to you so you can actually fight."

I set up the basic potion stand so I could work on a remedy. I opened the potion book and started looking into what to do.

* * *

 _Clone number eight…_

"Sorry it took so long," Racer apologized, setting down a T-shaped coffin. "Thing's so heavy it was hard for me to build up any speed. I always thought I was fast, but after that trip I'm starting to doubt myself."

"Let me assure you, Racer," Brain reassured his comrade. "There is no one who can come even close to matching your speed."

"Oi, I resent that," the Erwin clone roared in protest as he slowly healed Andromeda. Said girl whimpered, clearly in more pain than the Dwarf thought. "Hey, I got ya. You got nothing to worry about, I swear it."

"What is that," Wendy asked fearfully. Happy had a similar look of fear on his face.

"It's a coffin," the blue cat realized. The clone never had any doubts, as it already had its Magic Sight active.

"Not just any coffin," the clone added. "It carries a survivor, someone afflicted by both Ether Sickness and Possession Aftermath Disorder. He won't remember much of anything without some serious help, maybe a special kind of magic to revive him fully. Sky Magic alone might not be enough, methinks."

"An astute observation, Eldþursr," Brain complimented, stepping in between the girls and the coffin. "You would be correct, the man inside has been afflicted by a great many traumas, but let me assure you that he is more familiar to Wendy than she would like to let on. And speaking of, it's time, Wendy. Are you ready to use your healing magic to resurrect the man inside?"

"No," Wendy declined forcefully. "I already told you, I don't wanna do it and you can't make me!"

"Yeah, you heard the lady," Happy agreed.

"Please, don't hurt us anymore," Andromeda sniffled, still bleeding somewhat. The wound was now barely the size of a small coin, but the cyan blood still oozed from her delicate veins.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I forgot to mention," Brain answered with his devilish smirk. "You have no choice in the matter."

The chains around the coffin broke and retracted into the vessel. What I once thought were doors began to melt away in a familiar manner to Erwin, as he recognized the Ethereal glow of the crystalline structure fading into the air itself. The coffin's door finished melting away, revealing a familiar face to them all: Jellal Fernandes.

"Allow me to introduce you to Jellal, a brilliant wizard who once infiltrated the Magic Council," Brain announced proudly.

"He was controlled and you know it," Erwin rebuffed. Brain paid this comment no mind.

"It's not him, it can't be," Happy said worriedly. Brain turned to the four.

"But it is," Brain confirmed the cat's fears. "Once he's revived, he will lead us to Nirvana."

"I doubt you understand his condition," the Erwin clone argued. "Even if he is successfully revived, he will have no recollection of his past deeds, even I can see that. Trust me, I've had Possession Aftermath Disorder before; I got lucky, only got possessed for a few moments and forgot just a few minutes for a brief period. He's been through that his entire life, save a few years. He would be lucky to remember how to talk, let alone know where an artefact like that is."

"Jellal," Wendy whispered. "I don't understand."

"That guy is bad news," Happy warned. "What's he doing here?"

"What're you talking about, do you know him too," Wendy asked the cat.

"Well, it's not like we're friends," Happy complained. "He tried to kill me and Erza and a bunch of other people. He's the one that got the Magic Council to fire the Ethereon Cannon. We got lucky that Erwin used that Dwarf gun thingy, otherwise a bunch more people would've died."

"I know, I heard about that," Wendy said. She was clearly trying not to cry, bless her little heart.

"But I thought Jellal was ancient history," Happy continued his rant.

"He is indeed," Brain confirmed. "A shell haunted by a restless ghost, full of miserable ideals. But also the man who's given _you_ the greatest gift."

"What," Happy asked, confused. "He did? What does that mean?"

"This is your opportunity to return the favor and revive him," Brain concluded, trying to tempt Wendy into doing his bidding. The healing of Andromeda's arm was almost finished, just a little longer and she would be fully healed. Delicate little girl, why did she have to get hurt like that so some creepy old hag could prove his point?

"Don't do it," Happy warned. "Whatever this guy says, don't wake him up."

The clone finished the healing, ignoring Happy's pleas. It then walked over to Wendy and with a single hop managed to land on her shoulder.

"I know what he did for you and against us, but believe me when I tell you that the last time wasn't him," the clone told her. "I saw the spirit with my own eyes, removed the possession myself. I don't know what he was like, but I can safely tell you that had he not done what he did to get the Ether Sickness, far more people would have died than there would had I missed the shot and hit land. At the end, he must have willingly sacrificed himself to save them. I'm not saying that he's a good man, but I just thought you should know that. The choice is yours to make, Wendy."

"So, I take it as you refusing," Brain wondered, drawing a knife and threatening Jellal with it. Wendy pleaded for Jellal's sake, and Brain intentionally missed. Wendy began to cry as she started reminiscing about something. Erwin remembered the time when he was just as lost, just as scared, just as confused as the young Dragon Slayer girl. Back to the real Dwarf, he paused his work just for a moment as he began to remember the time when his parents, when Arnold died. The Dwarf sighed, knowing that the past was the past and that this choice was hers to make, but he also remembered the sacrifice he nearly made to save Jellal and the world just after Arnold passed.

"I'm sorry Happy, but I have to play Devil's Advocate here," Erwin sighed. His clone shed a single tear, as did most of the others and the real one. His emotions were overwhelming him for once. "I don't want a repeat of Arnold, let alone my parents. I refuse to let someone else die because I couldn't do something. Wendy, heal the man; he deserves a second chance."

"No, don't do it," Happy argued. "Erwin, why would you say something like that?"

"Because too many people died on my watch," Erwin's small clone shouted, shocking the cat into silence. The clone was holding back tears, and held his face to keep them from falling. "When I was just a boy, a toddler, Acnologia destroyed my home. My father was crushed, my sister almost the same, and my mother was eaten alive. I was too small, too young and weak to stop it. Now here I am, almost four centuries later to the rest of the world, and my own magic couldn't stop a close friend from dying. As strong as I was, I had to watch as he was shot to death in front of me. I still have nightmares about the woman who ended his life, still feel tempted to strangle her myself, still hate her for doing it. I still hate myself for being unable to save him." The clone started to shake at the shoulders, trying as hard as he could not to cry. Erwin himself was having problems, trying to suppress his own memory of the events. "And I can't let it happen again. If Wendy doesn't save him, Jellal _will_ perish without receiving a second chance or his fair dues. She shouldn't have to suffer with that sort of weight on her shoulders, no matter what Jellal does."

All throughout the cave, heads were downturned. Even Midnight was trying not to shed a tear at this admission. Happy even tried not to start bawling. But the biggest impact was probably Brain, whose arm was shaking even as he used the coffin to steady himself.

"I never realized that one so young could suffer so much," the mastermind admitted. "To be honest, you remind me of myself to a degree, suffering so early on in your life." Brain recovered, rising to his full height. His fingers were slightly moist from touching his eyes. "And in that regard, I must agree with the Dwarf. I may wish to impose total darkness over the land, but even I know that guilt is a terrible feeling that no one should suffer through. I shall give you some time to weigh your options. You have five minutes, then I need an answer."

Happy remained silent throughout the whole speech. Andromeda felt a lump in her throat, still shaken by everything that has happened over the course of a couple of hours.

* * *

"I must admit, I never expected you to feel so strongly," Hibiki admitted. "I can't believe you went through such things."

"You know, I would normally argue and tell you to knock it off," Erza stated. "But your reasoning is so sound that I can see no flaws. I don't like what you suggested, but you are more than right. Wendy shouldn't have to suffer through that kind of shame as young as she is."

Lucy herself seemed a little down after hearing that through Hibiki's Archive Magic. I guess no one realized how hard it was on me, not even myself, until just now. Heck, I moved the main villains to the brink of tears. How hard of a gut punch does one have to deliver to make a madman see your point of view?

"Hey, Erwin," Hibiki said, bringing my attention to him. "Would you mind if I sent this to the other groups? I almost have a lock on everyone. Natsu is the closest, so if I send it to anyone it should go to him first."

"Yeah, do that," I wiped my tears and returned to my work on the antivenom. I had almost all of the ingredients, but there was another problem: I didn't have the necessary equipment on me. I needed a specific enzyme culture and a high-speed rotary mixer, neither of which I had on person _or_ back home. Hibiki began speaking to Natsu over his telepathic Archive Magic. I could hear Natsu wondering if Hibiki was speaking to him through the tree, although it was different than what I expected.

"Speak, O Great Tree," is what I expected, but what we got was "You know, I thought you'd be a little nicer to me and tell me directly rather than through some dumb pine, Hibiki." Well, at least he knows a bit better than I initially thought his rotten log of a brain could process.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing to get my attention. I looked over to the source, Lucy.

"You know, it wasn't your fault," she told me. I nodded, turning my head back to the Book of Potions.

"Aye, I know," I answered. "But knowledge never cures guilt. It doesn't make the burden any easier. And it sure as hell doesn't change what happened back then. If anything, it can make things worse."

"Well, at least you're here, right," Lucy mentioned. "You can still make up for it, even if it doesn't change anything." I again nodded, looking for an easier recipe.

"Making up for things doesn't change things either," I said. "But you are right. I am here, and I can still make up for my own past."

"This might confuse you a bit, but I'm uploading something that one of Erwin's clones saw," Hibiki informed the Fire Dragon Slayer. "It'll help give you some context as to what's happening."

I started to feel somewhat guilty. I knew how much Natsu despised Jellal, but I couldn't just let Wendy suffer like I have. Erza took my hand firmly.

"You did the right thing, Erwin," she promised. "We may hunt him down and bring him to justice, but Wendy still shouldn't have to suffer through that kind of guilt."

" _He did_ what," Natsu roared angrily through the Archive Magic. Only a few seconds passed before his furious breathing calmed to a soft breeze. It took him a few moments to speak again. " _Oh. Yeah, I didn't think of that. Guess I should just take it slow then. Come what may and all that crap. I don't like it one bit, and I'm still gonna beat Jellal to a pulp, but he's got a point. Alright Hibiki, I'll see what I can do from here_."

"Thanks, Natsu," Hibiki said graciously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the others. Do us a favor and get Wendy out of there. Happy and Andromeda too, if you would be willing."

" _On it_ ," Natsu replied. The transmission ended there, and Hibiki sighed.

"Now I have to find and inform the others," Hibiki sighed. "Let's just hope that they're as understanding and patient as Natsu was."

"Hey, how's that potion coming along," Lucy asked me, trying to distract me. I clicked my tongue in frustration. There was no easier recipe, that one _was_ the easy one.

"No luck," I growled. "Don't have the tools or the ingredients to do this. Sorry, but we'll have to wait on Wendy."

 _Alert: healing magic detected_ , I felt clone number eight declare to my mind. _Target of spell in sight. Switching to Magic Sight._

Suddenly, something on Hibiki's screen changed. He was keeping tabs on the clones, so I wasn't surprised. Ever since I arrived on the scene, he had one less view on the monitor, easing the stress on both of us. The surroundings on the view went dark, and the magic energy took form with different colors and shapes. Brain had two entities within him, one that looked like him and the other pale with red sclera. Huh, no wonder he's such a nutcase. Jellal had a fading blue energy surrounding his golden form, but there was something wrong with his energy. Instead of vibrant like what I might expect from someone else, this was dull in color and empty, unmoving and still as though he had no life within him. His body began to move and the magic stayed with him, but it never moved despite his consciousness. One small piece near his head moved slightly before freezing again, and he began to move elsewhere. His magic remained stationary, even as he cast a spell and sent Brain to the floor. Midnight moved out of his way reverently, appearing as a red ghost with horns, bulging muscles, and sharp teeth. Racer left earlier, as ordered by Brain to try and stop Natsu and Gray as they approached.

" _Midnight, go hunting_ ," Brain ordered. " _Cobra, can you hear me? Follow Jellal, he will lead the way to Nirvana_."

"Erwin, are magic energies supposed to do that," Hibiki asked, concerned about Jellal's strange actions. I shook my head.

"No, they normally move around," I replied. "Then again, he has a case of Ether Sickness and Possession Aftermath Disorder, so maybe it just needs to wake up?"

"And when it does, if it doesn't move on its own?" Erza asked. "What then?"

"If that's the case, then we won't have to worry about him being on their side unless they manage to convince him to," I answered. "I assume it means that he would have no memories of his past whatsoever, meaning he would be a blank slate aside from his magic abilities and power. Someone needs to follow him from a safe distance. Since Natsu has already made it, I can send my smaller clone with them and have the one already with them follow Jellal until someone else can."

"Why not make another one," Hibiki asked. The clone with our little posse vanished into thin air, no longer needed as I was here. "Didn't you need that one?"

"To answer your questions in order, it takes a toll on my mind to make more than one, and I didn't need that one because I'm here now," I responded. "As it stands, I'm incredibly unstable both mentally and emotionally due to the sheer number of clones I have out there. If I make another one, I might be just as close to losing it as I was before. That's a bad idea and a half right there."

"I see," Hibiki understood. "Well, in any case I have eyes on our friends. Gray is out there fighting Racer, so there won't much need for that clone in a little bit. At least, I hope so."

"Aye, he's got this," I agreed. "I just hope that everyone else doesn't lose it on me."

 _Across the woods, Iron Rock Jura hears news of Erwin's tale and, despite being unhappy about it, hears of a plan to follow Jellal to the location of Nirvana where they can hopefully destroy the ancient magic. He agrees with the plan and continues on his journey. Lyon is next and grows furious, although he does calm down upon hearing the reasoning and agrees with the plan. Gray is too busy to hear the plan, as he is fighting Racer. No one else hears the plan to follow Jellal, although Natsu has a pretty good idea of what could be done about the problem. The Fire Dragon Slayer simply has to retrieve Wendy and the other girl so Erza can be healed._

* * *

Clone number eight followed closely behind Natsu, riding in his scarf for ease of travel. Wendy had passed out from using her magic, Carla and Happy took a huge hit to the backs because of Racer, and Natsu himself was somewhat dizzy. Andromeda was simply well protected enough that she could run alongside Natsu without too much difficulty.

"You must hate me for saying what I did to Wendy," Erwin said through the clone. "Telling her to revive that man. I know how much you despise him, but I couldn't let her suffer through guilt of inaction or inability."

"I don't hate you, little buddy," Natsu promised. "I understand why you did it, too. I just… I don't have to like it. Now, you seem to have a read on everybody. Any idea as to what we're up against?"

"A Celestial Wizard, a speed demon, a snake charmer, a super genius crossed with a maniac, a nightmarish sleepyhead with Reflective Magic and Illusion Magic, a money-loving rockhead, a Wizard Saint and a half, and I'm certain that they have something else up their sleeves," Erwin answered.

"No, not the Seis," Natsu shook his head. "I mean Jellal, what's he up to?"

"His magic is unmoving, implying that he has Possession Aftermath Disorder. Several years worth, at that. The only thing unaffected is his memory of magic spells and some sort of sense as to where Nirvana is. Chances are he doesn't remember anything, recent or history."

"Gotcha," Natsu nodded as he ran. "His magic is still the same otherwise, right?"

"Aye, it is," the clone replied. "Oi, Hibiki is talking. Calling for you, actually. He wants to know the status of the girls and cats."

"Wendy's unconscious, so's Carla," Natsu answered. "The fish girl is fine, she's right next to me. Happy just woke up, but he's a bit tired right now. Why?"

"Let me tell you verbatim: I want to upload a map to your head," the clone replied. "The cat too, but it seems he's a bit low on magic power. Downloading now."

Natsu saw a strange bar above his head, downloading some sort of map to his head. Natsu received it with ease.

"Alright, Atlas," Natsu hollered to Andromeda. "Follow me, and keep up."

"Understood," Andromeda replied. "But why did you call me a fish girl? My name is Andromeda."

"Well, you smell like a fish to me, so that's what I'll call you," Natsu said with a sense of finality. Andromeda's face fell, somewhat upset about the events that transpired in the cave.

"Tell me the truth," she pleaded. "Do you think I'm not human?" Natsu slowed down, slowly drawing to a halt.

"What do you mean," the Dragon Slayer asked. Andromeda kept her eyes down.

"In the cave, I learned that I can do things that no human could do," she explained. "My voice can make people do things that I want them to, I can breathe underwater. I even bleed blue, not red."

Natsu patted her on the head with his only free hand. She looked up to him, tears in her sea blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter what colors you bleed, or what you can do, or even what you look like," Natsu answered. "If you act like a good person, that's good enough for me." He cracked his signature wide smile. "So don't worry about it too much, okay? We got things to do, people to save, right?"

Andromeda's lips turned up gently, and the tears in her eyes were wiped away with her own hands.

"Alright, now let's go," Natsu declared. With that, the small party bolted off in the direction of Erza and Erwin.

* * *

Five minutes passed before Natsu and the gang reached Erwin, Hibiki, Lucy, and Erza atop the cliff in the clearing. The mini clone disappeared with a puff of smoke and a cute little pop. Andromeda was definitely winded, but Wendy was out of it completely. Natsu was mostly fine, not even winded.

"Okay, kid, wakey wakey," Natsu howled, shaking Wendy awake like the maniac that he tends to act like. Funny thing is, it worked. She woke up to see him, and screamed in terror. I could understand why, but she didn't know that he knew the reasons.

"Wendy, it's fine," Hibiki calmed her. "He knows why you did so. He's fine with it. Right, Natsu?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," he admitted. "First things first, we gotta get that poison out of Erza."

"Venom, actually," I corrected. I in turn received a well-deserved backhand to the skull. I tumbled backwards a few feet, slightly disoriented.

"Despite the fact that you were justified, I still don't have to like what you did," the Fire Dragon Slayer growled. "Next time, warn me before you pull that crap!"

"I'll get right on that as soon as the world stops spinning," I said as the very earth around me turned on its head. "I think I underestimated your strength though. Ow."

"Natsu, why would you do that?!" Erza demanded as Wendy crawled over to the redhead warrior. Natsu huffed, letting out the rest of his anger.

"No, it's fine," I said, rolling off of my head. "I deserved that, maybe a little more from everyone. Like he said, should've warned everyone before pulling that. Ow, my head."

Wendy began using her healing magic on Erza, and the venom began leaking out of her wounds. As soon as the venom was out, the wounds closed perfectly. Once that was done, Wendy finally started feeling truly guilty for her saving Jellal. She began saying things like 'I shouldn't have done that', and 'I'm sorry'.

"Don't blame yourself, Wendy," I grunted, smacking the sides of my head to get my eyes back to normal. "I was the one who told you to do that, so if anyone's to blame it would be me."

"And no one here blames you even if they are upset," Hibiki added, although I'm pretty sure that his remark was aimed more at me than it was at her. Real comforting thought there, captain.

"Excuse me," Carla interrupted. "Now that your friend is healed, please don't make Wendy use her Sky Magic again. She'll insist that she's fine, but I can tell that she's exhausted by the look on her face."

"An easy fix," I replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. My runes lit up like a Christmas Tree as my own magic flowed into her. Wendy's face relaxed when she felt the overwhelming magic energy enter her system. I was honestly impressed by how little she used, merely 100,000 Mana. I did the same with both cats, Erza when the potion wore off, Hibiki, Lucy, and Natsu. It took all of about five minutes and an astounding 300,000 Mana to replenish all of them, which would take me all of an hour to regenerate.

"Incredible," Hibiki said, awestruck. "I never realized that you could do such a thing, Erwin."

"Eh, all Dwarves can do something like that," I brushed off the compliment. "My sister Freya taught me that one."

"Well, I used your mind to look into your runes, and I found something incredible," Hibiki continued. "You can use all of them at once like you have been doing, which uses more magic energy to pull off for less of a boost but is easier to do. However, you also have a latent ability to charge your main rune only, which will activate all of the runes you possess and grant you an incredibly powerful boost of power for less magic energy. This is incredibly difficult to pull off, but I want to teach it to you so that we have a better chance against the Oración Seis. Bear with me, this may be painful."

I felt a minor migraine start up just behind my eyes as ten bars began filling up above my head. As each one went golden, I recognized a new Runic Ability that I could take advantage of. However, one bar refrained from filling until all the others finished downloading information to my brain. Then the big bar began to fill, and it barely started when I felt an overwhelming pain blast all of my senses to hell and back. I couldn't help but scream in pain, and I'm pretty sure that that Cobra guy wouldn't have to use his fancy ears to hear it as though he were right next to me. Berserker began to flare up, only adding to the furious pain burning my nerves and sending my mind through a blazing inferno of unbearable pain. I felt all of my clones flicker in and out of existence as the bar filled. I could barely feel Wendy try to use her healing magic to ease my pain, but it literally did nothing to help me. My nerves were burning as though I had just been thrown into Natsu's stomach when he has a full belly.

 _Fenrir's Howl_ : a Rune which, when used, creates a blast of pure sound comparable to a Dragon Roar. The concussion waves can send enemies several yards back, and the sounds can be heard nearly ten miles away. Currently active.

 _Valhalla's Wrath_ : a Rune which multiplies all of the user's physical and magical abilities by a factor of 7. Works on items as well, Runic or otherwise. Currently active.

 _Uru_ : a Rune which increases the user's durability and magic effectiveness by a factor of three. Works on items as well, Runic or otherwise. Currently active.

 _Sleipnir_ : a Rune which increases movement speed, either on foot or on offensive. Currently active.

 _Æsir's Might_ : a Rune which contains a number of enchantments written into the Rune itself, capable of enchanting weapons without the use of spells, among the only Runes capable of being partially active. Currently fully active.

 _Vanir's Mysteries_ : a Rune which contains a number of spells written into the Rune itself, among the only Runes known to be capable of partial activity. Currently fully active.

 _Fafnir's Greed_ : a Rune which, for every Dwarven Runic Item the user possesses at the time of activation, grants a portion of the strength, power, and spells of a Dragon Slayer for the duration of the Rune's use. Currently active, providing for eight items: Guard, Brace, Codpiece, Breastplate, Greaves, Pauldrons, Helmet, Roots of Yggdrasil.

 _Scylding Purity_ : a Rune capable of harnessing the innate power held within certain Dwarves. Must be born into the Scylding lineage to possess, let alone use. Currently active, lineage accepted.

 _Element_ : the only Rune capable of harboring the elemental energy found within the more advanced Dwarven Runes. Currently active, no element found.

I howled in sheer pain as I saw all of these flash past my mind, as well as the ones I've already seen and figured out. All of the runes circled around my base rune a number of times before stopping. Lines were drawn between all of the runes, forming a new, more complete Rune that I hadn't even noticed before, and all of this wrapped around a human form that looked exactly like me. This all happened in my mind, but I could feel the shapes of the runes burning into me.

 _Asgardian_ : an incredibly rare type of Rune specifically tailored for Dwarves to unleash all of their pent-up power in a magic-sustained timed burst of unnatural might. With the final Scylding Rune in place, it becomes far more powerful. Currently incomplete, progress: 58 percent.

My eyes were now starting to burn as I felt the sheer overwhelming power begin to overtake me, as well as my mind being overloaded with one Hell of a migraine the likes of which might actually kill a human. My muscles were starting to constrict and contract, twitching so hard that I was afraid that I was going to tear myself apart from the inside.

Progress: 72 percent. The pain was starting to overwhelm me, and I could feel my consciousness fading in and out. I was barely able to hear Lucy shouting at Hibiki to stop the download. He informed her that I was already starting to force the download subconsciously. I could feel the air around me cutting my skin like knives flying in a hurricane.

Progress: 86 percent. I could no longer feel the earth around me due to the absolute pain I was going through. I could no longer see the sky, as the white in my mind was overloading my senses. I could no longer hear my comrades, as the sheer energy within was too much of a caucus for me to focus on anything. I could no longer smell the air, as the air around me was starting to flee from the mighty energy. I could no longer sense the presence of my clones, as my mind had become hopelessly overwhelmed. I could only pray that everyone remained unharmed and unafraid for my sake.

Progress: 98 percent. There was nothing, not even white. There was just… nothing. I was in a literal void where neither light nor darkness existed, no sea, sky, or sandy beach. No armor around me, no flesh comprising my being, only myself and the endless expanse of the void. No one around me, just the void to keep me company. There was, in every sense of the word, nothing around me. I still felt the pain racking my body mercilessly, but I was no longer feeling my physical presence in any world. If anything, I would hardly count this as a world. Then, I felt a soothing calmness wash over me as I began to sense my soul once more. The runes I had discovered on my body were burning red on my body. I felt my armor return to my body, my blade and shield back to my sides, the pain subsiding rapidly yet gently.

Progress: 100 percent. Download complete. I gasped for air as I collapsed to the ground, my senses slowly returning to me. My guildmates, Hibiki, Andromeda, Wendy, and Carla all stared at me with worried expressions plastered on their faces. Wendy was especially worried for me, having only met me and being so friendly. I winced in pain as the last of the burning fury left my body.

"Ow," I wheezed, trying to stand up on my own. Wendy stopped me, using her healing magic to fix my sense of movement. "Many thanks, Wendy."

"Don't mention it," she told me. "Just take it easy, I've got you."

"Feeling alright," Hibiki asked me. I groaned, rolling my oddly sore shoulder as Wendy helped me back up.

"You mean aside from the Hell that just ran over me with a stampede and a half, right," I asked, shifting my weight to a sitting position. "A little numb, but I definitely don't hurt as bad as I was. And you, did my little… big outburst hurt anyone?"

"No, but you definitely gave us all a scare," Lucy sighed. "Anyways, I'm glad to see you're alright. So what did he put in your head, anyway?"

"Don't ask me, ask him," I pushed the question off. I rolled my neck, feeling a strained muscle or two… thousand, maybe million? "Still kind of reeling from it all, honestly."

"Well, we gotta beat these Oración Seis guys before they reach Nirvana," Natsu declared, holding out a hand. "So help us out why don't ya?"

Right behind him, just as soon as he finished speaking, a blast of white and black white erupted from the dead dark part of the forest. Tendrils of black energy swirled around a white-black pillar of pure magic energy, shooting up from deep within the forest. My eyes, as well as those of Andromeda and Wendy, went as wide as dinner plates… for the moment, that is. I almost immediately glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Didja have to jinx us yet again," I growled, annoyed at the number of times we've been jinxed because of his big mouth. I turned back to the pillar of light. "That's one big mess we've made. Welp, time to clean up."

I started to walk off before remembering what the superweapon could do. I even remember being with my father when they discussed the superweapon designs. _This weapon will trade the darkness in the hearts of men for light_ , the designer told my father once. _Your son, your unborn daughter, will never need to know of war._

 _There must always be a balance in things, even between good and evil_ , my father replied. _Believe me, this Nirvana device will only cause your people harm, not good. Maybe others will benefit from it, but someone will just as much be plagued by it. And I fear that this someone might be the Nirvits._

"What have I done," I heard Wendy say, horrified by her own doubtful thoughts. "This is all my fault."

"Then fix it," I told her, coming back over to her. "You think I'm just sitting around, waiting for someone to punish me for telling you to heal that broken husk of a man? No, I'm out to fix my wrongs. So don't go blaming yourself and waiting for punishment, fix your mistakes and _make_ it right. That's the only way to make this world a better place."

Her eyes twinkled with unshed tears, clearly distraught but also moved by my words. Hibiki turned to see the two of us, slightly worried for us.

"Okay," Wendy nodded. Her heart wouldn't be turned today, and my words may have done the trick. "But how can we do that? I mean, we're fighting a group of powerful people, right? I don't know if we can do this."

"Eh, I've gone up against a Wizard Saint before I had my dive in the Liquid Etherium," I openly admitted. "Back then, I barely had a tenth of what everyone else holds. Trust me, I don't know if I can do it but I'll do it 'cause I think it's a fun way to go out and if I survive, great."

I sensed Arthur peeking his head around the tree he was leaning against. I glanced in his direction, giving him a cockeyed smirk. Arthur returned to his reading without a fuss. Good, he won't be a bother to us. Let's just hope that he stays that way.

"Erwin, you have a clone following Jellal, right?" Hibiki asked. "Do you know where he went?"

"Center of the forest, huge old tree got broken when the tower rose up from it," I answered. "Two paths to take, take the higher one. Seven minute trip in total, can't miss it."

"Alright, we need to get there before the Oración Seis gets there," Erza declared. "I'll take over Nirvana, the rest of you hunt down the Seis."

"Eh, bit of a problem with that," I stopped her plan. "The guy with the snake is already there. Furthermore, he has a Dragon Slayer Lacrima inside of him. Brain is on his way already."

"Is there any way you can get me there before the others arrive," Erza asked. I nodded, activating Valkyrie's Wings. The Pauldrons detached from their braces and split longways into three parts, levitating and flying up to the wiry golden energy flowing out of my back. I activated the Greaves and Sleipnir to boost my running speed so we could get there faster. Blue energy feathers grew out of the golden energy wires, granting them the appearance of real wings. My irises gained a blue glow around the outside edge as I got ready for a takeoff.

"You might want to hold on tight there," I warned before sprinting right for her. The world seemed to crawl slightly as I ran at ten times the average running speed of a normal person. With a running leap, I picked up Erza and unfurled my wings. Behind me, I cast a Shockwave spell and used it to boost our speed even more. The Visor came down over my eyes, and off we went. Unfortunately, we weren't going at a Mach speed, but we would now arrive at the center of Nirvana in under a minute. We had been delayed too much as it stood, and someone had to stop the mighty weapon and fast.

I sensed multiple energy attacks coming my way, but they were far too slow to even come close to reaching their target. As a matter of fact, even the fastest magic I had seen them use wouldn't hit me given the insane speeds I was flying at. Erza was screaming below me, but I couldn't tell whether it was out of delight or fear. Eh, she'll be fine.

After 45 seconds of travel, I made a soft landing and dropped Erza off. Since Hibiki had her location, I could safely make that clone disappear… those two clones, I should say. The one following Cobra was actually, and amusingly, breathing down the man's neck in the most literal sense. Nirvana must be affecting my clones now. We need to finish this and quickly.

I made another rapid takeoff, this time unhindered by extra weight and capable of Mach Speed flight. I still didn't, not wanting to destroy the forest with my own speed. I did come close though, so my trip back took far less time. I gently landed in front of Wendy after less than 30 seconds of flight, about 25 seconds to be specific.

"That was so fast, Erwin," Happy said in awe.

"How did you do that," Lucy asked, curious as to how speedy I was.

"Where'd you drop Erza off at," Natsu demanded, slightly upset by my quick action and lack of warnings.

"I noticed you got rid of two more of your clones," Hibiki noted. "Do you feel any better now that you have?"

"Can you give me a minute to answer your questions in order," I complained. That shut most of them up. "Okay, let me start by saying that Erza is the likeliest person to get through to Jellal, and since he was the one who activated Nirvana he might be our best bet to shut it down for good. Lucy, I used my Runes to do that, and I can fly close to Mach speeds if I so chose. Natsu, I dropped Erza off as close as I could to Jellal while keeping her out of range from Cobra. Hibiki, I only got rid of those clones because of redundancy and the fact that you know where Erza is going. Otherwise, I would have kept suffering through the migraines had I still needed them. Any more questions before I start taking down minor Dark Guilds with Wendy and Andromeda?"

"You can't just do that, Wendy is just a child," Carla argued.

"And so she needs experience as a Dragon Slayer," I stopped that argument in its tracks. "If she's going to stay safe, she needs to know how to protect herself and be comfortable with it enough that she can do so as needed. Besides, you have a Dwarf from the final days of Asgardia on your side; minor Dark Guilds will be nothing but a piece of cake for us."

Carla remained silent, keeping that angry look on her face as though trying to find an argument. She found none, and her face softened. "Fine, but you must protect her," she resigned.

"How many Dark Guilds remain here, or did you see?" Andromeda asked.

"About three, maybe a fourth in the mix," I answered. "There's one full of Celestial Wizards, one of martial artists, one of racing fans, and I think there might be another full of treasure hunters."

Hibiki's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to speak. I knew the question before it was asked.

"Aye, I can make a clone get a decent view. I'll have him use a Riot Barrier rather than the wings." I snapped my fingers, and Roots of Yggdrasil activated and drew another clone right next to me. A Fortified Barrier: Riot Shield formed beneath his feet, and the clone rose to new heights. Within a minute, the clone was struck down by several magic attacks. I groaned in annoyance. "Should have warned you about that," I growled.

No more questions were asked. The group separated, and Natsu rushed out to find Erza and (most likely) beat some sense into Jellal again. Lucy and Hibiki ran after Natsu, and Happy followed them. Andromeda, Carla, and Wendy followed me as we went hunting for Dark Guilds.

* * *

"Aqua Whip," Andromeda cast, forming a whip made of water as a weapon to use against the Dark Guild known as Lion Fang. These guys were a great deal tougher than previously anticipated, but still nowhere near a match for us. Even Carla, a flying cat who would rather gripe about their being hooligans, was taking out a number of members. Of course, she was doing more scratching and clawing than actually using magic to take these guys out. Wendy hid behind me, somewhat afraid of the men attacking us. Actually, that wasn't it; she told me herself, she didn't like fighting people even though she could.

"Wendy, come on out and help us," Carla berated the little girl. "You should learn to be more willing to confront opponents like Mister Erwin." I bashed a man in the face with Sentinel, kicking another with a devastating roundhouse, and finishing the spin with a painful sounding pommel strike. One of the grunts tried to run, but I caught him by the ankle and used him as a club to beat up more grunts. "Okay, maybe a little less violently than he, but you _must_ be more willing to fight."

"I concur," Andromeda agreed. "We might be winning now, but that may change eventually. Please, we need your assistance."

"I don't know how, Carla," Wendy whimpered, clearly afraid. "I'm scared."

"You're a Dragon Slayer, the most fearsome warrior known to Man," Carla griped. I cast two spells, a Fortified Barrier cone and a Clover Bomb. The resulting beam of wind literally felled a tree with the force, blasting poor grunts across the clearing with little to no effort. "The second most powerful warrior, perhaps, but a powerful warrior nonetheless. How can you lay claim to that when you're hiding behind your allies?"

Wendy kept whimpering in fear, unsure of how useful she could be to us. I overheard her wondering this on our way over. I spartan kicked a grunt with a mace charging me like the idiot he was before turning to the young Dragon Slayer.

"Try for me," I invited. "If you fall, I'll catch you. I promise."

Wendy's eyes twinkled, showing a level of trust for me. She stopped cowering, slowly standing up to her full height. Her eyes betrayed a new sense of courage, not wanting to disappoint me.

"I'll try my best," she declared. "You said your mother created my Dragon Slayer Magic, right? Tell me what to do, I can do it."

"I don't know, honestly," I admitted. "Never found a Dragon Slayer manual when I was in the ruins a few weeks ago. I guess you should just go with whatever your gut tells you. That's how I do it."

"I have you now, ru- ," a greedy grunt yelled, trying to get the jump on me. I simply backhanded him, sending him through the trees.

"Maybe you should be a little more sneaky next time," I commented. "Now try _this_ on for size! Giant's Fist!"

I thrust my enhanced fist to the earth and, on contact, shattered the ground beneath us in a wave heading towards our opponents. Those in the way yelped as the revolting soil threw them into the air. The air around Wendy began to shift angrily as she began to unleash her Dragon Slayer Magic.

A watery tendril hurled a man towards me, and I performed a devastating axe kick to his upper back, slamming him into the broken ground. Andromeda was starting to breathe heavily, growing tired from all of this combat. Carla's Aera Magic faded, and the white cat dropped to her paws. She looked to me with a worried gaze.

"I've run out of magic power," the cat warned. "Andromeda is starting to as well. I fear that, if this continues, so shall you."

"Then take a break," I ordered, swinging my sword at a trio of grunts bearing various medieval weapons. I wasn't even beginning to feel tired, even as I fought these poor schmucks who I was hunting. "Training is, after all, incomplete without a break or two, right? Berserker Shockwave!" I sent a small group of the criminal guild members into the air, but the next thing that nailed them surprised me.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack," Wendy cast, almost literally whipping the airborne fiends into the treeline. She breathed somewhat heavier, but she certainly didn't seem ready to call it quits just yet. "Did I do good?" I nodded, giving her a thumbs up with my shield hand.

"Perfect timing," I complimented. "Now let's finish this while they're still willing to fight. Valkyrie Assault!"

A dozen bolts of energy materialized in the air, with no need to use magic circles as it was part of the Vanir's Mysteries Rune. The bolts rained down in such a way that they could hit multiple groups at once without much issue. The bolts exploded in the soil, sending the thugs flying and without the will to fight. The rest of them were behind us, and Wendy took them out with a Sky Dragon Roar as Andromeda used her remaining stamina to whip the daylights out of them with her Aqua Whips. Both girls dropped to their knees, clearly unused to using rapid succession attacks and drawn-out fights respectively.

"Well fought you two, but might I suggest you refrain from overexerting yourselves," Carla placed her paws on her dress-wearing hips. "Erwin might be able to pull off such feats, but he is also a Dwarf and a Runic Mage of both varieties. Furthermore, he is also used to fighting without magic, so I would expect him to be capable of facing off against multiple opponents with minimal exhaustion. You two, on the other hand, are nowhere near as experienced or as enduring as the rest of your comrades. I would suggest you two take a break before we set off. You too, Mister Erwin."

"That was exhausting," I said, leaning against a tree as I pulled out a canteen to drink from. I unscrewed the cap and tipped the spout to my lips.

" _And now you're out of stamina_ ," the white feline screeched at me. I swallowed the water in my mouth and gave her an unimpressed look, lifting my visor with my sword hand.

"Aye, I just tend to hide it more than I should," I admitted. "No problems with that, eh?"

"Say, Erwin," Wendy spoke up after calming her breathing. "Why are the Oración Seis after Nirvana? I mean, if it swaps light for darkness like Brain said while we were in that cave, doesn't that mean that it can turn darkness into light as well?"

"They don't realize it yet, but that's exactly what it does," I answered. "In this first form, it can make someone who is faltering in their ideals turn to the opposite side. Like with Hoteye, according to one of my clones: he wasn't entirely evil, so Nirvana switched him to the greater good."

"He switched to our side," Andromeda asked, surprised by the revelation. I nodded.

"Then what about you and Wendy," Carla asked. "You both have been seemingly wavering, so why haven't you been switched over yet?"

"Well, she happens to be a Dragon Slayer, and it'll take more than just a little temptation for Nirvana to do anything," I explained, feeling the tug of the magic in question myself. "As for me, I already have a dark side. I just don't want to let it loose unless I absolutely have to, given what it can do. Furthermore, I accidentally fell into a Lacrima Reactor without any actual protection to keep it from affecting me; this has made it so that it'll take more power to truly affect me, meaning I have to completely switch before Nirvana can do anything."

"In other words, it won't affect you because its job is both impossible and already done?" Carla confirmed. I nodded.

"I guess there are benefits to being an unthinking bumbling Dwarf," I muttered. "Hey, Wendy, you… Wendy?" I turned to see said girl before I finished my question, only for not only her but Andromeda missing. "Say, Carla."

"They're gone…" Carla breathed in disbelief. "They were enveloped in a golden light… then they vanished with the light. She's gone again." The cat began to shed tears. "Wendy is gone again."

"Not quite," I answered, flicking my head in a way that the visor came down over my eyes. "Arthur, I know it was you. I can see the girls' trails. Show yourself and let them go."

"I am most impressed that you were able to sense my presence so easily," the man in question declared proudly, now standing erect to my right. "I am further impressed by your ability to adapt and conquer. Were you older and your magic potential stabilized, you would be more than a worthy adversary. However, you are neither of these, and thus I must resort to more drastic measures to receive the fight I so desire from you. Just as I had received from your father nearly four hundred years ago."

"You fought my father, eh," I questioned, turning to face him. I kept my shield between us and sword at the ready. "Did he show you mercy or was it just a sporting fight?"

"I would not usually answer the questions or pleas of a lesser being, but for you I shall make an exception," Arthur answered. "I was the one who defeated your father, I was the one who showed him no mercy, I was the one who faced him alongside Acnologia, and I was the one who ran him through the heart with Excelsior."

My eyes went wide. There were two there? He fought my father? He _killed_ my father? My anger began to boil through my veins faster than the lightning my sister wields. My irises immediately burned their classic angry claret. The sclera turned golden as I allowed my rage to take me over.

"No wonder you see yourself as so great," I growled. "Did it feel good, ending someone with a Dragon's help?"

"Acnologia was a human once, a Dragon Slayer to be specific," Arthur corrected. "Now be silent, whelp. You stand in the presence of Arthur Calibre, the Sin of Lions Escanor, and I demand your surrender. If you will not, I have certain hostages who might change your mind. If you still will not, I have them in an hourglass filled at the top with Magic Sand, which I am more than willing to bury them with. If you do not surrender, you will have an hour to defeat me before the sand crushes them completely. Make your choice, weakling."

I drew my sword angrily, preparing for the fight of my life. He drew his similarly. He had no shield, but his armor had no gaps. He had no helmet, but he didn't seem to need one going off of what I heard. On the other hand, he also seemed too proud to bring his anger to the table if he had any. I had an undeniable anger, an entire set of Dwarven Runes and armor, and the desperation to win. This might take me a little under an hour, but I definitely would be taking him down.

"Not only are you on my bad side for killing my father," I growled, preparing to unleash the full force of my anger. My clones vanished from the face of the earth save for the one on _Nidavellir_ , granting me the focus and emotional control I needed to win this fight. "Not only are you my enemy, but you kidnapped two innocent girls while they were too tired to fight. You might be as proud as a lion, but you fight like a coward. And you think yourself as greater than I? Have some honor before you call yourself my equal!"

I charged him faster than I ever have before, nearly twenty times faster than Racer was, and struck Arthur's sword with my shield. The clang was so mighty that the trees around us uprooted themselves from the resulting shockwave. But our weapons never locked, and I never slowed down to catch my breath. Instead, I kept swinging and blocking at supernatural speeds the likes of which I have never traveled at before, and Arthur's face tightened in focus as he tried to both protect himself and attack me. Neither of us gained nor lost the advantage, but the sheer power behind both of us was beyond intense. Even Jura might not be able to pull something like this off, I'll bet.

* * *

Cobra stood near the entrance to Nirvana proudly, expecting new visitors should they come, when he felt an overwhelming presence to the east. An entire tree was hurled in his direction, falling only a hundred yards short of his feet. He felt the remains of a pressure wave in the form of a gentle yet firm breeze blowing past him out in the distance, he heard the sounds of fighting like no other he had heard before. He recognized one of the combatants to be Arthur, but the other seemed to bear a similar temper to Freya. No, this temper was far worse. Freya sounded like a raging storm, but this guy? This guy sounded like the volcanic hellscape he had heard when he heard the Dwarf kid through his Pictomagic Clones. The swing of his weapons even sounded similar, as did the sound of his magic energy. It was his inactive runes that sounded different about this kid. It had a certain hymn that reminded him of a grand hall of warriors getting pumped for a war, or a raid on some poor settlement.

That's when it clicked. Arthur wasn't fighting just any unlucky schmuck, he was up against that Scylding brat. But how could that kid be so tough, so quick? Is that what happens when you make a Dwarf desperate?

"Cobra, tell me something," Brain demanded. "Who threw that tree at you? And where are they?"

"That was Escanor and that Dwarf kid," Cobra answered. "And I think… I hear them fighting, but it's so fast that I can't figure out how that kid is keeping up with him. It even sounds like he's giving our guy a run for his money, even if he is going all out already."

"As expected of those two," Brain observed. "Arthur could never sit still when there is honorable combat around him, and Erwin seems too easy a target to enrage. I only hope that they end up with a stalemate before Nirvana rises."

"Why's that, Brain," Cobra asked. Brain turned back to the command console before him and returned to his station.

"Because they are both powerful enough as to destroy Nirvana if they so chose," Brain explained. "If they ever decided to turn on us, our plans for the world would be not only in jeopardy, but already over unless we acted immediately."

"Whoa, really," Cobra asked. Brain nodded in confirmation.

"Erwin alone could easily take on each one of us, one after another, and win in under an hour. He may be overwhelmed by Arthur, but having him against us is better than Escanor deciding to destroy us. His Solar Flare, if given enough of a proper boost, could easily wipe us all out and continue on to potentially destroy Nirvana if placed correctly. That is why I do not want either of them to win."

* * *

Lucy gasped in pain, just having beaten Angel by the skin of her teeth. Hibiki was basically out of it, and Happy was struggling to keep the man from drowning. Natsu's eyes were spinning about as badly as his stomach was rolling. The ominous beam caused by Nirvana rose up to meet the heavens off in the distance, about a mile away. Almost all of them were drained of their magic energy.

That's when they heard the massive explosion, saw the trees flying, felt the imposing hurricane of winds strike them like an angry bear after its dinner. Lucy was nearly thrown, Happy _was_ thrown, Hibiki was thrown into the water of the river, and Natsu's raft was loosed from its moorings by an incredible force the likes of which Lucy had only experienced when Erigor created that wind wall in Onibas. Lucy shrieked as the wind literally tore at her clothes, trying to tear them off of her person like some incorporeal pervert.

"Holy crap, what was that," Happy exclaimed over the wind. "Did someone explode or something?"

"Geez, was that that Arthur guy we heard earlier," Lucy asked herself earlier. Her attention almost immediately went to Natsu and the rapidly fleeing raft. "Natsu! Just hold on, I'll get you."

* * *

Midnight was just about to enter the clearing where the Lion Fang Guild was defeated when he noticed Arthur speaking down to a young boy dressed in armor like one of the knights of old. Then the boy shouted angrily at the elderly man and before Midnight knew what was even transpiring, he was thrown through a tree and out of the clearing via an insanely powerful shockwave. The guests if wind produced by their combat was so great that the son of Brain couldn't get back on his feet because of the sheer intensity of their combat. In fact, he was feeling like a piece of paper on a wall being blown on by the winds of a mighty hurricane. The skin of his cheeks was being pulled by the torrential current, giving him a comical appearance. Midnight pulled himself off of the tree and rode the powerful wind away from the clearing as far as he could get. Not that that was very far, as he was simply thrown to the ground a few yards away from the tree he was stuck on. He managed to crawl away to a safe area just before the winds ended.

"What the Hell was that," he asked himself aloud. "How did they do that? No, I'd best get away before they start back up, else I'll end up in the crossfire again." That said, Midnight ran like a bat out of Hell and made for Nirvana with his father. He would be safe closer to the darkness of Nirvana where the two combatants would hopefully have less of a chance to bring him unnecessary harm.

* * *

With the awakening Gray, he had just regained his consciousness when he felt a blast of wind that reminded him of a wind tunnel. The winds died down to a gentle breeze after a mere moment, but the breeze continued gently. As soon as the winds were as soft as they were going to get, Gray was nearly flattened by a falling tree, then again as a similar one smashed right next to its sibling.

"Man, that was weird," Gray thought aloud. "Who could be that strong, knocking trees out of the ground and making explosions like that?" He remained silent and thoughtful for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "Oh no, that's Erwin! And Arthur, too! What's going on, are they fighting already?!"

* * *

Jura and Hoteye had just reached a clearing when they felt a tremendous shaking in the ground, heard an explosion similar to the one caused by Racer almost an hour ago. Hoteye began shaking in his boots, terrified for some reason. Jura simply felt worried for his comrades.

"Hoteye, can you see who caused that?" Jura asked. Hoteye snapped out of his fearful trembling and did his fancy eye thing to search the area for the source of the explosion.

"Hmm… it seems Arthur has, indeed, gotten into combat with someone," Hoteye realized. "However, I am most surprised by this person, as Arthur is being pushed to his base physical limitations."

"Tell me, who is he fighting," Jura pressed. Hoteye seemed to squint, focusing on the second combatant. "It's Erwin, isn't it?" Hoteye nodded, somewhat shaken. "As I feared. That boy is too young, too inexperienced, to be fighting someone of his caliber."

"Rest assured, I doubt that Erwin will lose," Hoteye reassured his new friend. "However, I still believe that Arthur may yet have a trick up his sleeve."

* * *

Arthur skidded to a halt as their five minute combat ended, leaving both combatants breathing heavily. The main difference between Arthur and Erwin is that Arthur needed no magic while Erwin needed a great deal of it to pull off what he did. Still, Arthur was most impressed at the boy's skills. Clearly he was well taught in the art of swordplay. Perhaps the great warrior had finally met his match, or at least an equal.

"I must say, I am most impressed by your speed, skill, and tactical ability," Arthur complimented. "There were multiple times, at least I fifty, where I narrowly avoided your sword and shield, even more where I was forced to avoid one and parry the other. There were just as many times when I believed that my sword would strike you down and you not only blocked but countered flawlessly, leaving me with little time to defend myself. I must admit, you may very well be my equal even as you stand." Erwin stood up, already back on his feet and breathing normally. Arthur remained on his knees, breathing lighter but not as normal.

"Lucky you, I haven't gotten angry yet," he replied. Arthur grew annoyed with this.

"Then let us fix that, shall we," the man asked, no longer calm and thinking clearly. He obviously had the chance to take this boy down by unleashing Escanor, using Excelsior to summon the sun, but he chose instead for a more satisfying victory. He walked slowly yet proudly to the hourglass, which had stopped filling with sand because the cat had hit the flow key and prevented the sand from filling the bottom due to the winds caused by Erwin's initial attack. Said cat was unconscious, lying on the key which was now horizontal. The blue-haired girl stared on in fear as Arthur approached. The Siren had her Water Shield to protect her and was out of range of his blade. The Dragon Slayer, on the other hand, was close enough that Arthur could reach if he so chose. And he did. With his eyes locked on the Dwarven son of Scylding, he drove Excelsior through the glass and twisted. Sure, he essentially freed the girls, but Erwin needn't know that. All he needed was for Erwin to get angry. What he didn't realize was just how bad a mistake he made. Erwin almost instantly went from ticked off to so angry that even Arthur, the most fearless man in the world, nearly wet himself from fear alone. In other words, his situation went from bad but survivable to so FUBAR that Arthur was no longer proud. He was desperate to survive. The Eldþursr had awakened, and it was his fault.

* * *

Wendy gasped in pain when the blade struck her belly, not digging deep but certainly enough to draw blood. That alone might not have been too bad, but then Arthur, the dangerous man with the brown moustache, twisted the blade and opened the wound even more. Hot tears of fear, pain, and lost hope filled her eyes as the open air burned her wound like nothing else the Sky Dragon Slayer had ever felt before. She knew that it was a risk to go on this mission, but she was still afraid of dying. She was afraid, and righteously so given her situation.

Arthur retracted his blade, letting the girl fall to her knees in whimpering, unbearable pain. Andromeda came to her side almost immediately, holding Wendy still so that the girl wouldn't cause herself to bleed more. Wendy was leaned back gently, and Andromeda used one of the few spells she had learned to aid her friend: Calypso's Mercy, a special type of Atlantic spell that used Water Magic to heal wounds. Not nearly as effective or efficient as Sky Magic, but Wendy was down for the count and couldn't quite figure out how to heal herself if it was possible.

Meanwhile, Wendy took a glance outside to see if Erwin was alright. She was terrified by the sight she beheld: Arthur had summoned a second sun at zenith, using all of his solar trinkets to boost his might to epic proportions, and stood at the ready. But not to attack, as he had stood mere minutes earlier, oh no. He was standing defensively, as steady as a mountain and scared as Wendy herself was.

That's because across from him stood a nightmare of nightmares, a sight that Wendy should have feared more than Arthur. Flames danced higher than the treetops, licking at the clouds in the sky. The source was Erwin, glowing with all of the Runes she had seen activate when Hibiki helped him learn them all. However, she also could see in great detail how the flames turned his skin an ash gray, splitting it in places so that an orange glow could burn through and send embers out of the open skin. His eyes were no longer the peaceful, fertile green fields of clover she had once seen as a source of comfort, nor were they the claret red flames of Berserker that she felt protected her; they didn't even have the golden sclera that made her think of a time she couldn't even remember, a time when she had her parents with her. They were a volcanic orange, burning so hot that his white sclera seemed a dark grey. While beyond terrifying to herself, Andromeda, and Arthur, Wendy felt a strange calmness from it. She felt more relaxed, as though those eyes were telling her that she would be alright without even looking at her.

The whole time Wendy was looking at them, she pondered something she had heard Cobra and Brain say about the boy she gazed at. Eldþursar, huh? Eldþursr? She was most curious about it, as she had heard Grandine say something about that, although the one her adopted mother mentioned had a name. She couldn't help but wonder:

Is this what an Eldþursr looks like?

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Erwin has finally lost control, and boy is he furious. Arthur might be a tough guy, but even he can't help but be afraid. Now the bigger question comes: which of the two juggernauts will come out on top? And now that Nirvana has awakened, will Erwin come out the same tormented kid or will he disappear, replaced by this enraged monstrosity known as the Eldþursr?**

 **I may have made Erwin a bit too OP here, but trust me when I say that there will be a balance, as the Dwarves and Nature like it.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, the anime was made by some company that I used to believe was Funimation but I'm not too sure anymore. Erwin and the Dwarves are mine, and Greg is owned by no one. (Just kidding, I made him to be a joke character, but no one tell Greg)**

 **Well hopefully that was to your tastes, so please enjoy yourselves. Anyways, General Texas must sign out. Be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed, and if I can improve be sure to tell me how through a PM or a review. Other than that, I gotta sign off. See ya next chapter.**


	18. Nirvana: Dwarven Wrath

**After a somewhat long bout with the Lion Fang Dark Guild, Wendy and Andromeda are captured by Arthur Calibre, otherwise known as the Sin of Lions Escanor. Erwin, using a Rune or two and his Greaves, was able to temporarily match Arthur blow for blow for about five minutes, creating a shockwave and a powerful wind in the process. However, Arthur seems to get bored of this and, in an attempt to raise the stakes so Erwin will fight him harder, stabs Wendy Marvell through his own large hourglass designed to trap and kill his two hostages in an hour. While this might have technically freed the girls, it also unleashed into this world a horror among horrors: the wrath of a Dwarf.**

* * *

The flames reached nearly fifty feet high, easily scorching the ground beneath where he stood. His very eyes emitted a flame unlike any Arthur had ever seen, and he had seen the flames of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. This angry inferno seemed to imitate the blaze of a volcanic eruption, even cracking Erwin's skin as though it were the very mountain that one might expect lava to flow from. His veins glowed a magmatic orange, and his eyes burned with a color twice as warm. Every single one of his runes glowed with an orange fire, including the one that stemmed from the base-most Rune and bound all of the other runes together. The Element Rune, which shouldn't have been generating anything, was giving off the most severe flame aside from the basic Berserker and the boy-Dwarf's eyes. Given his youth and the unstable Ethereal energy Arthur saw flowing through his veins, the Cardinal Vice believed that the son of Bjarke Scylding III would be unable to maintain this wrath-formed power for very long despite his anger. The only thing that the boy had going for him was his filled Origin and his Unstable Ethereal Guard, and without the proper energy to stabilize them he would give out within twenty minutes.

Still, Arthur could tell that this boy could easily match him blow for blow, even using his ultimate power to boost himself to superhuman might. If Arthur wished to beat this boy, he would need to fight entirely on the defensive until his opponent's magic energy ran out. Furthermore, he needed to avoid that blade, that Damascened Aetherium blade, as it could easily slice through his armor if he wasn't careful.

"Your runes are incredibly powerful, if they are capable of this feat," Arthur observed, trying to delay the boy long enough to fully unleash his Solar Magic. "However, it seems you are incapable of sustaining this form for long. All I need do is delay you until you run out of energy, and I shall be victorious."

"Then let's make this quick," Erwin suggested. The boy seemed to vanish, but Arthur knew better than to simply wonder where he went. He turned around as quickly as he could and prepared to block any incoming attacks, only to see his Hourglass Trap completely shattered, his hostages freed, and the white cat laying down in the lap of the Sky Dragon Slayer as the Atlantic Siren used her Water Magic to stitch the other girl back together. He expected another attack from the direction Erwin originally came from and turned to face that way, only to feel a rapid sting on his left side. Black blood shot forth from the wound as Arthur stepped forward as a way to stop himself from moving because of the sheer force of the attack. Erwin was right in front of him, and Arthur healed quickly. Taking no chances, he swung rapidly in a wide sweep in an attempt to catch the boy before he moved again. The child lunged, blocking Excelsior with his sword and punching Arthur with his shield. The power behind the strike forced blood and saliva into Arthur's mouth, which he quickly spat out before trying to knee Erwin in the face. The boy dodged, nimble as his mother and mighty as his father as he leaned back like a dancer. His boot came up to strike Arthur in the jaw, and strike him it did. The Sin's feet left the ground for just a moment, which is all Arthur needed to unleash his next spell.

"Solar Wind," Arthur cast, activating one of the Runes on his blade and utilising all seven of his Solar Magic Pendants, as well as the unused ones meant for those who either survived a fight with him or somehow managed to come out on top. The blade, once raised in the air and coated in Solar Fire, flew down to meet the boy's blade. The magic faded from the blade as the weapon swung down, becoming a golden wave of power meant to both burn and cut those in its path. Ozone replaced the scent of sulfur in the wake of the fiery arc.

The two Runic Swords met in a climactic clash, sending Solar Fire almost everywhere in a sphere around the two combatants. Roots of Yggdrasil glowed a brilliant Celestial Sky as the runes on the sword activated, and the Solar Fire was sucked into one of the Yellow Amber gems in the guard of the sword. Quite rapidly the yellow-white flames were drawn into the Dwarven sword, stored in what Arthur could only assume was a Gemstone Lacrima. _Gemstone Lacrimas, unlike most other lacrimas, can copy magic sent into it through any means rather than requiring an enchantment to cast a certain spell. While not unheard of, these powerful stones are quite rare and hard to get right and therefore just as hard to come by._ Erwin gained a glint in his eye, one that betrayed just how badly Arthur might have just screwed up.

"Get off of me," Erwin roared, angling his sword so that Arthur's blade slid off to the boy's left. "Now, Solar Wind!" Roots of Yggdrasil burned with the same fire as Arthur's own blade just did, and Erwin spun on his toe with the sharp blade extended out. This action caused the spell to form a circular arc of Solar Fire around him, hitting Arthur in the same spot where his armor was torn only seconds before when Erwin first cut into him. The flames tanned his flesh where he was hit, healing a mere second later in time for Arthur to yet again block Erwin's sword. He pushed the sword off so that he could block the incoming shield, only to be forced to repeat the action to block the sword. Neither one of them managed to lock weapons, as the attack and defense was so aggressive between them that Arthur's armor kept getting torn to shreds. Then again, his armor _was_ light and meant to stop magic and blunt force rather than piercing attacks.

Erwin managed to use his shield to fire off a beam of concentrated light at the seasoned warrior, blasting him in the armor. It sent him back and caught him in the partially exposed ribcage, but he was able to heal it in a second yet again. While not threatening in and of itself, these attacks were wearing down his stamina, which is what allowed him to both fight and heal as well as he did. He was also losing some of the black blood, which was simply the discoloration of his actual blood due to the magic of his weapon. Now that he was in the form known as Escanor, he shouldn't have been getting sliced through like he was, even if he could heal most of his wounds in a number of seconds. Granted he was giving as much as he was receiving, landing decisive strikes against the boy's armor, but his attacks were only bruising and burning the child and not piercing his armor like that sword was doing to him. Was he too arrogant earlier, say something about his weakness in a moment too proud? No, he would remember such a failure on his part. The boy simply had a convenient weapon, a fury which called on his might, and a plan well-enough made to work against his foe. That had to explain it, else this boy was receiving some subtle hints from an outside source.

"You are… a worthy adversary, and… I respect your power," Arthur said, struggling to actually dish out more punishment than Erwin was managing. "However, it is time we ended this." With that, the Sin of Lions leaped back, away from the Dwarven warrior child and into the charred woods just outside the clearing. He landed gracefully and raised his sword above his proud head. A ball of Solar Fire about five yards in diameter formed at the tip of the sword, imitating the form of the sun above his head.

"Excelsior Ultimate Rune: Cruel Sun," Arthur cast before hurling the ball of fire at the boy. He simply stood there, seeming to accept his fate, before casting a powerful spell of his own.

"Vanir Combination Rune: Fafnir's Greed Roar, Fenrir's Howl," Erwin cast, combining his three runes for one singular attack designed to negate Cruel Sun. A blast of pure sound, a visible shockwave, came hurtling towards the stellar magic. Unfortunately for Erwin, Cruel Sun was such a powerful spell that only the Dragon Roars of five Dragon Slayers at the very minimum could possibly - .

The ball of Solar Fire came hurtling back to Arthur. On the other hand, a powerful enough shockwave _could_ potentially, theoretically, maybe, _technically_ be enough to return fire in a quite literal sense. Arthur was tempted to say right then and there that now was the time to retreat, but he instead caught the ball of fire with his sword and allowed the weapon to absorb the magic energy, catalyzing the flames into more magic for maximum efficiency and storing the energy back inside the blade. Arthur's brow was furrowed from effort, concentration, stress, and slight exhaustion from the intensity of the fight. While this might not sound bad, from here on out he would get as exhausted as a normal seasoned Mage might, meaning in five minutes he would probably be forced out of his Escanor form due to sheer exertion alone. The boy, on the other hand, had twice as much time left to his name, maybe thrice if he were as conservative as Arthur has been up until now. This fight needed to end soon, else Arthur would be thoroughly beaten by this boy.

"My turn," said Erwin threateningly. "Asgardian Secret Art: Einherjar Assault!" The boy almost immediately blasted forth and, in what felt to Arthur like a single attack, struck the Solar Mage nearly a dozen times with what might as well have been the force of an earthquake combined with a storm strapped to a Magic Chainsaw crossed with a high-speed ceiling fan. In other words, the kid hit with enough force to crack the very earth without ever hitting it.

His next move was to shield bash Arthur, sending him flying back a few feet as if leaving him cut open and bleeding black wasn't enough. Arthur healed rapidly, although this time it took close to a full minute to fully heal the wounds. His blood went from pure black to a burned crimson color, still dark but no longer so dark as to keep from showing any red. From here on out, Arthur would be required to fight with skill alone as he gradually grew accustomed with his limited stamina and vented his excess magic energy into the great expanse. There goes the power of three Towers of Heaven.

He felt the incredible earthen heat die down rapidly, heard Erwin collapse to his knees and grunt in pain. That attack alone must have taken almost everything out of him, and now he has next to nothing but pain due to his little stunt. Now, if he doesn't get his Liquid Etherium stabilized in eight months at least, he will most likely become consumed by the overwhelming power of the elements fused with said energy. He had better hope against hope that he doesn't knock it out of balance as well, as that will lessen his time to four months. And since it is October 28th, he might not see much of the new year if he doesn't get the equivalent energy of ten Jupiter Cannons.

Arthur stood, feeling well enough to stand and fight but nowhere near rested enough to cast even his simplest of spells. He looked to the two girls and the cat, of whom Wendy Marvell and her white cat managed to recover in time to witness both warriors ending their hellish combat. Carla gaped at the sight, clearly shocked by the sheer power Arthur and Erwin could put forth. All around them, burnt trees and burning embers stood watch over the clearing. Broken trees once uprooted during their first bout were now scorched like wood in a burning fireplace. The very ground beneath them was baked like unfixed bricks in a kiln, trapped water still steaming out of the soil as though from a fresh pot of cooked rice. What ground wasn't burned was cracked, split open like a buried monster had tried to escape but gave up and now lies still. What was strange to Arthur was the fact that the homes of wildlife remained untouched; foxholes were unbroken, bird nests remained unburned, even the animals themselves were never touched by the flames put out by Erwin, be they Solar Flames or his own embers. Too bad the boy himself wasn't as lucky, being in the same shape as the earth they broke. His armor, scratched as it was, remained unscathed by the intense flames as though unaffected or even aided by the flames. His Guard was even in working condition thanks to his Runes' protection, slowly healing him and giving him a medical aura about him. He himself wasn't quite ready to move just yet, meaning that Arthur was the proud victor today. However, he wasn't finished with his fight, as he still had to slay a Dragoness and a Siren, maybe a cat as well if he deemed it a threat. He began his slow rise and walk towards the immobile trio.

"Don't even think about it," Erwin warned, rising to his knee. Arthur stared on in utter shock, hardly understanding how this boy was able to even get up. "I might have used my anger as the Element, but that doesn't mean I'm out of the game just yet."

Arthur couldn't help but be amazed. First he manages to keep up with and even knock Arthur out of his ultimate form, not only does he manage to stand after that level of combat, but he didn't even put himself at true risk? Will he next be able to fight Arthur with the same level of skill he showed before, albeit weaker?

"I see you are still able to stand," Arthur said, voice no longer as loud and proud as it used to be. "You never cease to amaze me, young Scylding. I must say, you have truly earned my respect. Have you unlocked your Element yet, or did you simply call on a temporary replacement?"

"Latter, I think," he grunted as he stood to his full height at 5-feet 3 inches. "Regardless, you shouldn't be turning your back on your opponent while he still stands. No matter how proud you are, that still stands as the biggest rule of a fight." Arthur nodded, turning back to Erwin.

"Your logic is sound, your knowledge sharp," Arthur complimented. He lifted his sword in a neutral stance, ready for either attack or defense; since Excelsior was a blade made for both single- and double-handed combat, he adopted a stance using both hands, wrists crossed above his head. "Although now I must wonder, are your skills as dangerous without your magic, or will you fall short of your ancestors' accomplishments? Or shall I rephrase to further entice you to fight with your all?"

"No need," Erwin huffed, raising his shield to protect his torso. His visor covered his eyes, no longer revealing his eye color and whether he was using magic to stand. Perhaps he was too exhausted from being so dreadfully angry while fighting tactfully? His sword remained pointed towards Arthur while remaining mostly behind the shield. "I know enough about you to know that you would kill them anyways, no need to spill their blood to make mine boil. So come closer to me, your real opponent, so we can settle this without distraction."

"Is that a challenge of honor I hear," Arthur asked, being somewhat old fashioned when it comes to one-on-one fights. He paced over towards the young knight until there was about three yards between them, remaining sturdy with his footing the whole time. "Then allow me to set forth your reward for victory. If you manage to defeat me, let alone survive, I shall grant you one of my Solar Pendants, as well as perhaps give you a title unto yourself. Should you pass, I shall bury you honorably with a Pendant due to granting me a fight worthy of my time."

"I don't really need a reward, but I will accept these terms," Erwin agreed. "And if you end my life, you may have my Guard for yourself. My own victory entails you leaving peacefully and without trouble."

"No honorable burial," Arthur asked, feeling somewhat insulted. The boy shook his head.

"I refuse to kill you, especially after seeing three others die in front of me," he replied. Arthur calmed down, hearing the hurt in his voice. His blue eyes looked up to the azure lenses built into the visor.

"Very well, I accept your terms," Arthur nodded. "In that case, our fight shall go on until one party either surrenders or falls to the other's sword."

"Aye," Erwin agreed, readying his feet for a fight. His stance was off, slightly too wide and too far apart, but they were barely noticeable. His footwork during the fight betrayed training with a sword but no shield, but his style seemed fitting enough to require little adjustment. Otherwise, he held himself like a true Dwarf: proud without prejudice, tall yet humble, strong with heart, and steadfast not stubborn. This young man was truly the son of Bjarke Scylding III doubtlessly.

A tree began to fall, having lost its roots to the still burning embers. Inwards towards the clearing was its descent headed, and Arthur prepared to charge once it struck the ground. While not the best plan, nor was it the most honorable thing to do without warning the other party, it was at least a recognizable signal to start their last fight.

The tree struck the ground, and Arthur 'skipped' forwards and swung his blade. Erwin moved his shield to block, and Excelsior struck the brilliant white metal kite with a metallic clang unlike the supersonic booms and explosions of magic from earlier. Excelsior's golden edge met the white shield with fury, again and again as though the boy was playing defensively. The silvery fuller sang due to the runes engraved into its surface, the guard of the sword glittering in the sunlight as the rest of the weapon flew and span around like a deadly dancer's baton. Erwin blocked these attacks with ease, be it with his white shield with the brass emblem or with his white golden pauldrons strapped to his arms via the arm braces. Not once did the sharpened point of the Sun Sword Excelsior ever even touch any other part of his armor, not even when Arthur batted away his shield. What was even more impressive about this strategy, if one can call it that, is that from the very start Erwin made his way between Arthur and the two young girls, never once leaving that post nor ceasing to push the proud Vice back. Arthur mentally pleaded with the boy to surrender, as the Dwarf seemed to be in clear pain from expending that much magic power in a single bout as short as it was. It was clear to Arthur that the boy had used Asgardian from the moment his anger unleashed its full fury, draining his magic reserves completely. Still, he was able to defeat a man who had three Origins with only the power of a single Wizard Saint and a meager month's worth of experience. Nowhere near an easy feat, to be sure, and he had yet to truly defeat Arthur, but he was still clearly skilled and mighty in his own right. And taking advantage of Arthur's weakness as he did, accident or no, shows a level of tactical prowess that Calibre had lost when he unlocked his Third Origin. _Normally, a Third Origin requires a spell to use and makes it so that the Wizard using it can never use magic again; however, in the case of some Wizards there does exist the potential need for a Third Origin just to contain their immense magical power. These Wizards are rare, as humans rarely live to be this old and stronger creatures usually grow to be larger and as such develop larger Origins from the get-go. Dwarves and Wardens are the only beings in the world known to possess these Third Origins naturally, and usually develop them by their second century of life. For Dwarves, a Fourth Origin is rare, and the Fifth Origin is what removes their ability to possess magic within their bodies._

Erwin spent minutes dodging and blocking, pushing and barring like this without using his sword. When he finally pulled out his sword, it was obvious that he was holding back, though whether he was doing so to be a good sport or because he had some sort of hidden agenda is unknown. His first attack was barely pushed to the side by Arthur, who used Excelsior to protect himself. Erwin then did something unorthodox by using the edge of his shield to strike at Arthur's shoulder, successfully knocking the centuries-old human to the singed ground. Arthur had little time, energy, or strength left to stop the Dwarfling from holding the point of Roots of Yggdrasil at his chest, right at one of the soft spots in his armor.

"Got enough in you for one more," Erwin asked carefully. Arthur smirked and rested his head down on the dirt gently, thoroughly exhausted from the three bouts.

"I haven't the strength to continue," Arthur admitted, acknowledging his true and total defeat. "You were victorious. I surrender."

 _I suppose I am somewhat like the other members of the Oración Seis_ , Arthur realized as he thought to himself. _I had little knowledge of this myself, as I never realized that I had a prayer, only a Virtue to oppose my Vices. However, I now realize that I did, in fact, have a prayer of my own. That prayer, my prayer, was to finally have a good, fair fight with a Dwarf of Scylding lineage. I guess I just got the answer to that prayer, as well as finding the Virtue to my Vices. I praise you, Eirik Erwin Scylding, as you have broken the pride that stains my heart. This Cardinal Vice, this Sinful Lion, has finally been tamed, and I can rest knowing that my atonement is complete._

"Well then, I will spare your life as I said I would," Erwin declared. Arthur's eyes never changed, knowing that that would be his answer. "However, you still need to be punished for your crimes, whatever they were."

"Acknowledged," Arthur said, the pride in his voice vanished. He paused for a moment, thinking of a good title for Erwin's reward aside from the obvious one he would give him. He came to one eventually, believing it to be most fitting of the Scylding offspring. "I promised you that I would grant you a title upon my defeat, and I am honor-bound to do so. I ask that you receive these titles with dignity and honor, and not take them lightly." Erwin leaned in to listen, and Arthur spoke. "Honor-bound I am to give you, Eirik Erwin Scylding, the titles of Fairy Knight and Virtue of Humility. Bear them with honor and dignity, Dwarf child."

"Fairy Knight, Virtue of Humility," the boy repeated as he rose. "Does have a good ring to it. Alright, I'll take them as my own, as you said. Now, you were honor-bound to give me something else. A Solar Pendant, if I'm not mistaken."

"Indeed," Arthur agreed. He moved his hand to his Hammer Space Pocket and grabbed a small trinket, digging it out slowly and shakily holding it up for Erwin to take. "One Solar Charm Pendant, as promised. Wear it proudly, you've earned it." Erwin took it and wrapped it around his neck, revealing that he also bore a Lunar Charm Pendant. He could fashion himself a powerful Artefact with that.

Erwin walked over to his friends, the two girls and the cat, and dropped to his knees violently when he reached them. He almost fell on his face had the Siren and Dragoness not caught him by the shoulders. It seems that the Siren was able to heal the Sky Maiden after all, and the cat has also recovered quite nicely. Arthur couldn't help but smile at this display. He had not only been beaten fairly by a Scylding, and not only had justice come to him at the hands of his opposite, but said victor had given so much that he had little left to serve himself. Arthur couldn't help but feel unironically proud of the first Virtue, the Virtue of Humility.

* * *

Pain. Life is pain. Life is full of pain. Life is full of so much pain. I hurt all over so much right now that I'm starting to wish that I hadn't used my anger as the Element for the Rune of the same name. I hurt so much right now that I actually want to die. If someone got rid of this pain right now, I don't know what I would do for them. Marry them, I guess. Definitely not right now, but you get the idea.

"Here, let me help you," I heard Wendy say as she began to use her Sky Magic to heal my injuries and ease my pain.

"Allow me to aid," Andromeda said, adding her own Water Magic healing spell to the mix. I couldn't help but wonder if the gods were just pulling my leg right now or if I was meant to have some kind of greedy harem of some kind. Maybe - OH HELL NO I AM _NOT_ GOING DOWN THAT ROUTE! Do you know how bad that would get in the first month? Just having two wives at the same time would result in at least two bodies, one of them being my own after the stress gets to me. I am _NOT_ doing that to myself or anyone else, no way no how no _Hell_ no.

I just over-thought that, didn't I? Probably, but I don't care. I just want to be rid of this pain.

"I cannot continue," Andromeda apologized. "It seems I have run out of magic energy, and I doubt Erwin has enough to replenish my reserves." She dropped out of the magic healing, leaving just Wendy and the Guard doing their things. Even Carla was trying to massage my arm, hoping to help me recover.

"There we go, that should do it," Wendy said as she finished her healing spell about fifteen minutes later, my pain completely vanished. Well, I say completely and it wasn't entirely gone, but I definitely felt much better. "How are you feeling?"

"Good enough to get back up," I answered. In those fifteen minutes, I had recovered 648,750 Mana, raising my reserved total to roughly 908,250 over the course of the fight as well. I was beyond exhausted after that fight, and wanted nothing more than to relax, sleep a little, maybe go get something to eat. You know what, maybe I'll take Wendy with me to get something to munch on. Carla can come too, heck Team Natsu can come if they behave. I have the money for that kind of - .

 _ **BOOM-CRASH!**_ All of a sudden, we felt a huge earthquake the likes of which I haven't felt since I piloted those Jotuns all the way back about two weeks ago. Nirvana changed as well, going from a pillar of black light to a pillar of white. My gut dropped so badly I thought that the world was about to rain down on Hell itself.

"Everyone stay together," I ordered. I activated my Magic Sight and lifted the Visor so I could get an accurate readout. I looked in the direction of Nirvana's beam and saw a horror greater than the one I had unleashed to beat Arthur. A massive city on eight legs, starting to move and rise to its full spidery height. I felt a huge shiver go down my spine as I went completely cold.

Nirvana had awakened. The city was a giant spider walker weapon thingy. Berserker sweatdropped, experiencing some serious deja vu. Arnold, manifesting through the Brace, gaped in awe at the sight. My father manifested himself through the same instrument and held his spiritual head in his hands.

" _I told those fools that it was a bad idea_ ," Bjarke whimpered. " _Why, in all the Nine Realms and all the Branches of Yggdrasil, why in the whole of Midgärd did they build that infernal thing? Those crazy Nirvits had it coming, I swear if they died they had it coming._ "

"Aye," I could only mutter quietly as I gazed up at the sight of the rising city. I never noticed the leg coming up under us until it was literally kicking us out of its way. Wendy and Andromeda screamed in slight pain and terror respectively. I managed to look over in time to see that Wendy's wound had reopened slightly.

"I've got you, Child," Carla cried as she caught the Dragon Slayer using her Aera Magic. I activated my Valkyrie's Wings Rune and the Breastplate flight function, using the mighty wings to soar over to Andromeda in time to catch her before anything bad could happen.

"Wendy, you're bleeding," Andromeda noticed. I swung Andromeda onto my back and glided over to the injured girl. The Guard activated its Greater Healing Charm as I fought the wind to reach her. The healing aura immediately got to work as the wound began stitching itself back together. Steam rose from the wound as the Charm got to work. The spirits faded as the Brace stopped working to conserve my magic energy. The visor fell down, protecting my eyes from flying rocks and dust.

"Stay close to me until she's healed, Carla," I ordered. "We can't let that wound stay open like this." The flying white cat nodded and flew closer to me and Andromeda. "Andromeda, can you see anything up there?"

"No," she responded quickly. "We need to get out of this cloud of dust. Can you fly any higher as you are?"

"I can," I answered. "Carla, can you ascend?"

"Perhaps not as quickly as you can, but yes," the cat said. "Don't fly too quickly, and I should be able to keep up."

"Aye," I agreed and began to ascend slowly, making sure that Wendy remained in range of the healing aura. Seconds passed as we rose out of the dust cloud, remaining close to one another and breathing minimally so as to keep the dust out of our lungs. We kept close to the leg of Nirvana, giving ourselves a sense of direction as we flew through the cloud.

"This is taking too long," I decided. "Fortified Barrier Cone, Clover Bomb." The rapid succession casting threatened to leave me too tired to fly, but the resulting blast of wind cleared a path for us to follow. "Quickly, before the cloud covers it back up. Carla, follow if you can."

Us two winged transports soared through the clear tunnel, flying towards the fading false sun created by Arthur during our fight just a few moments ago. We had just barely cleared the outside edge of the tunnel, shooting out of it like slow bullets out of the barrel of a gun, when the dust cloud filled the opening. Arthur was nowhere to be found, even with Magic Sight. Following the one leg, we saw a creepy sight: a city standing on eight legs, with the circular face of the firing piece facing a certain guild hall.

"Oi, Wendy," I called, pointing to the white dome with the cat ears nearly five miles out. "Can you see out that way? Is that your guild hall?"

Wendy looked away from the Firing Lacrima to see her guild right in the path of the superweapon. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what was going on.

"It could wipe out Cait Shelter," I barely heard her whimper over the falling rocks and debris. "Erwin, can you do something?"

"Already on it," I answered, ordering the last Pictomagic Clone at _Nidavellir_ to fire the Surtur Cannons at the foremost legs, as I was certain that the shot would hit the central control tower if the city moved now. The clone vanished as it was rocked from the loud boom, although I did need the magic energy back as well. I was back to a million Mana, and guided Carla away from Nirvana. It stayed still, which worried me. If it moved any later, the shell would strike the Firing Lacrima and destroy not only the city but half of the forest and us with it; moving right now would hit the city itself and do no damage whatsoever.

Ten seconds to impact. I could literally see the orange dot on the horizon growing by the second and becoming more elongated as the shell traveled at just over Mach 10 to strike its target. Now if the walking city moved any at all, now or later, the shell would strike the Firing Lacrima and turn the Worth Woodsea into a scorched, uninhabitable wasteland. Our best hope would be that Nirvana did not move at all and pray that whichever leg it struck was one with a Magic Gathering Lacrima at the base.

The shell struck one of the foremost legs, exploding and obliterating the leg across the Firing Lacrima from it. Luckily no shrapnel struck the Lacrima, but the legs clearly had no Gathering Lacrima in them. Nirvana might have a harder time moving and aiming now, but this did nothing to the overall superstructure of the weapon. And since I had my Visor on, I was able to see its specifications.

 _Nirvana_ : a powerful superweapon created by the Nirvits capable of switching light and darkness in Nature and the hearts of people. Firing Lacrima fully charged, Magic Gathering Lacrimas charging, charges using the magic energy of the earth. Requires 35 billion Mana to fire once, beam lasts twenty seconds. Magic Class: Ancient, Unknown. Targeting legs destroyed, cause unknown.

Geez, that's a lot of magic power for one machine. The Tower of Heaven required 27 billion Mana to fire, just for a sense of scale. That meant that whoever it hit would be overwhelmed by the magic energy, then changed to suit the needs of whoever fired the superweapon. Even a Dwarf or a Dragon couldn't handle that. Perhaps one of the God Race might need two shots to change their perspective, but that just goes to show the sheer power of this mighty device.

"Incredible," Carla said quietly, observing the full might of _Nidavellir_. "A single attack, and you managed to wipe out two legs in one fell swoop. Can you manage another?"

"I can, but that would be riskier than I would like," I answered. "For one, it would risk hitting the Firing Lacrima, which would deal several hundred times the damage Nirvana could do on its own. Secondly, I can't really focus on that right now due to my current actions. Lastly, there are people at Asgardia, where that shot came from; just firing that shot likely did a lot more than just startle them. Those shells are ten meters in diameter without the casing, and it was going well over Mach 10 on impact, so think about the kind of fireball needed to send that fifteen-ton shell this far in twenty seconds. And what if Nirvana began moving now, or I just so happened to miss entirely? If you heard about what happened at the Tower of Heaven, you know that missing is a mistake far too devastating to make."

"In other words," Andromeda said after a moment of confused silence. I sighed.

"In simple terms, I refuse to take the risk," I simplified. "Simple enough?"

"Certainly simpler than the apocalyptic description you just gave," Carla berated me. "Honestly, just how far do you Dwarves think you need to go?"

"I think the easier question to answer is, where have they _not_ gone," Andromeda replied. I groaned, tempted to perform an aileron roll. I snapped those thoughts out of my head, not wanting to take the risk of going crazy due to Nirvana.

"Let's just land already," I whined. "I just want to stop this thing, beat our enemies, go home, and try to relax for once."

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Nirvana has awakened, and is beginning its long trek towards the Cait Shelter guild hall. Erwin has expressed the risk in using** _ **Nidavellir**_ **again, and has decided against using the mighty vessel to counter Nirvana's threat. However, a guild is not the only thing at risk of Nirvana's destructive path, and the Allied Force isn't the only group of Wizards on the hunt in this region.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and Funimation has the rights to create the Anime. Since I made a reference to Seven Deadly Sins with Escanor and his power, Cruel Sun, I must also mention that I don't own that either, Netflix does. I do own Erwin, the Dwarves and their specific breed of magical ability, and all of the extra little things added by my hands. Greg is his own thing, we won't talk about him.**

 **Yet another chapter under 10k words. Yeah, it was a little violent at points, especially dealing with poor little Wendy getting hit last chapter, but we got to see what happens when a Dwarf gets angry, especially one with Runes or magic potential. Also, yet another appearance from the Dwarven Dreadnought. Fret not, my dear readers, it is no mere Chekhov's Gun. In fact, you might be surprised by just what becomes of it. But that time is not now, as we have yet to explore three… ish(?) arcs before the timeskip, and all things massive take time to develop. Anyways, I need to figure out what I'm doing with Nirvana and our little Dwarf friend for next chapter, so I gotta get going. Super Bowl LIII was great, Patriots won by a landslide (13-3) and the lead singer of Maroon 5 should have kept his shirt on. If you want to talk or hang out, send me a PM. If you liked it, Review, Favorite, Follow, all that crap. General Texas, signing out.**


	19. Nirvana: A City Falls

**Nirvana has risen from the depths of the earth. As powerful as the weapon known as** _ **Nidavellir**_ **is, even that could only do so much to this devastating city-weapon on legs. What's worse is the fact that the behemoth of a machine is heading straight for Cait Shelter, where the Oración Seis are presumably planning to use the weapons platform against this mysterious Light Guild. However, the Allied Force has already taken down four of the seven members, two of which were either switched to the greater good by Nirvana or willingly surrendered to the overwhelming tenacity of our Dwarven hero. All the four Guilds need to do is defeat the final three foes - Cobra, Brain, and Midnight - and stop this mechanical monstrosity. However, the job might prove to be a little** _ **too**_ **difficult, especially in the light of designs built into the mighty spider-like structure.**

* * *

Brain cackled menacingly. Cobra and his serpent, Cubellios, were taking on the Fire Dragon Slayer and his pet cat in the skies. Brain was preprogramming Nirvana to move towards Cait Shelter, the home of the remnants of the Nirvit people, and fire its menacing cannon at the Light Guild. However, in the midst of using his Archive Magic to give orders to the mighty mountainous machine, he noticed some ancient scripts he barely recognized and couldn't read. It was in Dwarven, specifically the dialect spoken by those who lived in the city of Asgardia just four centuries ago, and was therefore incomprehensible even to the ever-knowledgeable Brain. A certain Dwarf might, but Arthur might as well. However, he knew that Nirvit and Dwarven were close enough to one another that he might be able to translate from one to another, and that is what he attempted immediately upon recognizing the ancient and forgotten tongue.

 _360 Anti-Aerial 38mm Vulcan Cannons_ , the ancient text translated. _Ammunition stockpile full, cannons loaded._

 _This is Dwarven technology, I can practically feel it_ , Brain realized. _That Dwarf might have incredible strength, and he might have a mighty Dwarven fortress on his side, but he has nothing which can stop this!_

He set the cannons to target incoming hostile enemies, labeling the remaining maggots as hostile entities using his Archive Magic, and letting them cut loose. His job was finished here, and now only needed to aid in the destruction of these Light Guild vermin.

* * *

I neared the edge of Nirvana, trying to get a read on our speed, when I had a bad feeling pierce my gut like a hot knife. I backed away from the edge, pushing Wendy and Andromeda back as well just in case something went wrong. I ordered them to get behind me, and they complied not a moment too soon. A familiar turret rose from the edge of the broken city and turned its barrels to face our small posse. I immediately raised my Lightsworn Shield and braced for an attack.

The powerful pitter-patter of a Bullet Hell pounded the mighty metal construct I stood behind, getting pushed back by the forces put forth by the mighty Vulcan. To Dwarves, it was actually known as a Vulture 38mm Cannon, but the fact that one of these existed on Nirvana was deeply disturbing. The girls screamed behind me, unsure what was going on in front of us. Who shared this arsenal with the Nirvits? Why would they give this blueprint away to someone whose ideas were too fantastical to be realistic? It makes no sense, even less as to why they didn't show up on the Visor when I looked earlier.

I shook my head down forcefully enough to throw the Visor down over my face and lowered my shield barely an inch so I could get a better look at what we were facing.

 _38mm Vulcan Cannons_ : placed on the surroundings of Nirvana as anti-aerial defensive countermeasures. Current targets are unknown. There are 720 placed around the perimeter of Nirvana, half on top and half on bottom; towards the center of the city there are 18, and protecting the central control tower are 6 turrets. All turrets are receiving power and ammunition, feeding from the center of the main weapon. Each bullet consists of a hollow shell enchanted with magic energy. Turrets are thusly resistant to most magic-based attacks, although their structure seems to be physically limited and weak; a well-placed strike could break the gun off of the main weapon.

Good to know that I was up against my greatest… wait just a split second, they used limited physical material in the ammunition, meaning I was the ultimate defense against them. I could also gain more Mana back this way, as the Shield had a very limited _Absorption_ Rune present on it. I was also physically far better protected against these weapons than even Erza, and was just as well prepared offensively. All I needed was a well-placed strike, or a strike hard enough to shatter the thin supporting structure, and I could take out a turret. Everyone else would likely be vulnerable to these mighty guns, given the amount of magic energy they possessed. Speaking of, how much did they deliver? I knew that the Shield had a limited 12 percent efficiency _Absorption_ Rune, so however much it was receiving per impact was just a portion of how much the bullets contained.

I chanced a glance down at the Shield and took note of the Mana per impact. That would most likely tear through someone, or at least explode their face off. 1,200 absorbed Mana per strike, that was enough to kill someone given the small surface area of the armored bolts. In case math isn't your thing, that means that each bolt had compressed 10,000 Mana into a 38mm diameter by 76mm long pointy cylinder, and the Sentinel Shield was managing to absorb less than a quarter of that. Mana bolts in this shape got deadly at 8,000 Mana at this size, so this much power would pretty much guarantee a relatively quick and messy end for anyone hit dead on with one of these without proper protection.

"Get over here, Cupcake," I roared, charging at the turret with my Shield as my only real defense save for my armor (which wasn't taking any real damage from this thing). The turret kept its sights on me, perceiving me as the most dangerous threat to the spider-city until I slammed into it with enough force to knock the gun itself off of the thin supports. The weapon shut down almost immediately, receiving no power, orders, or ammunition. I almost immediately began to search the machine, remembering the blueprints enough to know that there should be a foldable, detachable shield somewhere between the barrel and the firing mechanism. Sure enough, there was not one but two, each one with handles for easy carrying. These shields, if I remember correctly, should be strong and stable enough to protect anyone and anything behind it. I tested each one, deploying and storing them multiple times before tossing them to the girls.

"These should be enough to protect you," I explained, personally showing each girl how each shield worked due to the slight but significant differences between them. "Stay behind them, don't step out of its sphere of influence or you will get hit and most likely die. Promise me that you'll stay careful, this is the best that I can do. There is a ring of those things, about 18 of them, further in towards the center of the city, as well as a ring around the outside edge and one below that one. Let me do the breaking, you two do the avoiding and not dying. If you feel like a turret is close, deploy it using the button I showed each of you. Protect each other, try not to stray too far from one another, and try to stay out of trouble. Sounds like a plan, right?" Andromeda nodded eagerly, clearly not wanting to fight right now. Perhaps she wanted to find Ichiya, although I don't think he is here. Wendy on the other hand seemed far more worried for my safety, and her eyes showed it clear as day.

"But you were barely able to beat that one," she argued, fear evident in her adolescent voice. "Are you sure you can do it? How many others are out there?"

"I was trying to keep you three safe," I answered as she brought up concerns. "Aye, I was holding back earlier. About… let's see, 360 minus the one, plus the 18, the six, and the other row… about 743 other turrets, give or take a few."

"I'm worried for you," Wendy finally admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want you getting hurt. You already were just a little while ago, and - ."

I interrupted her by pulling her into my Breastplate, holding her head close to my raised shoulders. She went silent, obviously holding back tears but also calmed by the embrace.

"Trust me, it'll take a lot more than just a few hundred guns to bring this Dwarf down," I promised. Wendy struggled to keep her emotions in check, but it was clear to me that she was having problems doing so. While I couldn't feel the tears on my armor, I could tell that they were falling.

"Aww, so sweet," Midnight said with mock tenderness. "The last moments of comfort between two friends before the nightmares set in. So adorable. It makes me sick, but please do continue. I like to see my prey squirm."

I groaned in annoyance. This guy, _this. Guy_. I swear, despite the fact that I won't kill him, I desperately want him to give me a reason to. First he sleeps during a fight, then he tries to get the jump on us before Arthur shows up, and now he gives us a cheeky speech about how much he likes things to suffer? I turned my head to face his, showing him just how much of a nuisance I saw him as.

"Why are you the way that you are," I couldn't help but ask him. "I mean, look at you; first sleeping, then stalking, and now this sad excuse for sarcasm? I just… I can't even ask what your father taught you because it's clear to me that _he_ was the one who dropped you on your head as a tot." Midnight didn't take too well to that, and his face showed it. For most others, anger was a thing that could cause a number of mistakes, but for those who could manage to control it anger could be less of a bane and more of a boon.

"You know nothing about us, Boy," Midnight growled. "Or should I call you Eric?"

" _Eirik_ , and yes you should because that _is_ my name and not some drunken wrestling alias like yours, no matter how fitting it might be," I corrected, keeping Wendy from seeing him while remaining between the man and Andromeda. "Besides, aren't _you_ being a little vain in calling me by my name when I hardly know yours, _Macbeth_." Midnight's eyes went so wide I was afraid that we would get thrown off of Nirvana.

"How did you figure that out," he demanded, starting to grow a panicked expression on his face. His skin, already as pale as a Northern Dwarf (i.e. myself), went so white that snow would look black. "How much do you know about me?" I sweatdropped madly, honestly embarrassed by his reaction.

"All of this over a lucky guess," I muttered. "Dude, calm down. I just got lucky with that one, had no clue that was actually your name. Actually, I've never even heard of you before now." He exhaled, relieved by this revelation. "Or play up the drama like the play you share a name with, that works too. Talk about bad poetry." Midnight righted himself. Or should I call him Macbeth?... Midnight, the other one brings bad luck. I happen to be superstitious about coincidences taken too far.

"A lucky guess indeed, my name _is_ Macbeth," Midnight introduced himself. "Now that you know of it, I'm afraid I cannot allow you four to live. Names such as mine tend to kill when known, as you must be well aware by now."

"Were you hungover while Cobra announced my last name to the world," I asked honestly. "I'm not just some boy, you must realize."

"Oh, I am very well aware of this. I can see your darkest memories, memories of once meeting a king among Dragons. Memories of receiving a new title, O Fairy Knight, Virtue of Humility. I can even see the very moment when Arnold died in your very arms, the one moment of powerlessness you harbor so deep within."

"Well at least I don't toy with people's minds to boost my subatomic ego," I retorted. Andromeda snorted at this, squeaking here and there as she giggled to herself at that reply. Wendy had seemed to calm down slightly, returning my one-armed embrace as a way to comfort herself. Midnight was simply stunned into silence, a hurt look on his face.

"And how would you like me to respond to that to stroke yours," he answered a burn in kind. "That 'it's not subatomic, just microscopic'? Or perhaps, 'you're so mean, I'm telling Father'? Or I could return fire just as much, perhaps call you so minuscule a runt as to not even need magic to beat you."

"Or you could just walk away, since you have bigger fish to fry and I'm clearly your better," I responded. Midnight fumed at this.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your stupid fantasy novels, dreaming of the day when you as Surtr finally find your Sky Dragon Queen Grandine," Midnight snapped coolly, leaving with just as much a whimper as he came with. I inhaled sharply to retort, even raising a finger to argue, but there was no argument to be had. Guy nailed me in one go, didn't even try. I clamped my teeth down on my lower lip angrily, detesting how badly he was able to scorch my limited sense of pride. I mean… damn, there's no coming back from that one.

Andromeda was turning red from laughing so hard. Carla held her head in her paws, speaking lowly of how childish that whole conversation was. Wendy was just as red as Andromeda, staring up at me with a mix of shock and embarrassment. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I'll… probably tell you when you're older, but it's - ," I started.

" _The Giant's Dragoness_ ," Wendy finished, turning far redder than my hair has ever gotten. "D-do do you know about that?" The rising red in my cheeks hissed as I cooled off from the embarrassment. Carla glared at her 'charge', probably believing Wendy to be too young for such a story.

"Know about it," I scoffed. "I read it again when I get bored, case in point earlier today."

"Wendy, I told you at least a dozen times that you're too young to read that story," Carla berated the young Sky Dragon Slayer. "Honestly Child, you may end up driving me past catnip to an early grave."

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. "Aside from that distraction and awkwardness, I really need to take out those turrets. I gotta go now, or someone else could get shot at."

"Such as yourself," Carla growled at me, but I ignored this. I activated my wings and got ready to fly. With a quick boost from a Shockwave, I was airborne again. Dozens of cannons saw me and started shooting, but I raised my shield and darted towards a row of them. As I zipped past them, I drew Roots of Yggdrasil to hack the turrets off of their support structures. Little did I realize that Wendy Marvell, Carla, and Andromeda Atlas were still in grave danger from a certain man named after a certain play.

I was nowhere near them when Midnight attacked, striking them down with nightmares of his creation by their own memories. Wendy held on the longest, having lost more than the others, but still ended up screaming in fear. I never heard her cries of torment, with the sounds of magic bullets hailing down on my Shield as I flew past at speeds that made the hail sound more like a chainsaw modified with a sports car engine and revved to the maximum. The wind itself was ringing inside of my helmet, further drowning out her shrieks of terror as Midnight's Reflection Magic made her see things that weren't there and scratching at her with waves of wind given sharpness. I was also flying by too fast and was far too focused on taking out the turrets to even see her mangled form dropping to the ground as Midnight took his leave. Lucky bastard, managed to stay close enough to take down the victor of my match.

But at the time I had no idea. I was just trying to not get turned into Swiss Cheese and make sure no one else received a similar fate.

I moved on to the lower outside row of Vulcans once finished with the top row, holding my Shield out in front of me and Roots of Yggdrasil to the side as I tore through rocky metal with such ease that I was beginning to wonder if I went overkill with the sword's design. This took me all of ten minutes as I was flying at near supersonic speeds in a circle. The biggest problem was the centripetal forces acting on my body, as it was starting to be a strain on my muscles, mind, and Valor Charm. I would have to slow down as I fly closer to the center of the city, and since it was moving my path would have to be more of an oval than a circle. Still, I was still going slow enough to remain relatively safe from the forces trying to rip my guts out.

A hundred turrets became eighty, which became sixty, and so on as the seconds ticked by from my incredible speed. The wind alone was making broken parts and rubble either spin around in a vortex behind me or blast away from my presence as I flew by. Final te- no, fi- one?! I get that slowing down in the skies is difficult without magic or serious surface area, but breaking ten turrets in under four seconds? Come on, that has to be ridiculous.

I turned my wings up so I could reach and take on the turrets actually within the city, swinging Roots of Yggdrasil violently to get any extra bits of metal rock off of the sharp blade. Again I never saw Wendy and the others, but I was nearly hit by Cobra and his now-flying snake. Seriously, snakes are dangerous and creepy enough as it is, but _flying_ snakes? Get me out of that town, please and thank you. Anyways, I was quick to avoid the serpentine duo, and moved on to the remaining 24 turrets. The Visor kept telling me that there were only 22, and I was quick to figure out why when Natsu nearly blasted me with a Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame.

" _Oi_ , I'm flying here," I yelled up to the Dragon Slayers. I whipped around and sliced and hacked through the defensive structures with ease, splitting steel and cutting stone like a hot knife might through butter. 22 turrets quickly became six, which didn't last long as I tore through the skies to reach the top of the superweapon. I nearly forgot about Midnight in my greed to ruin Brain's plans, and was just finished cutting through the last turret when I saw him standing smugly above me on the raised palace ceiling.

"Well well well, looks like you managed to destroy yet another part of Nirvana," Midnight noticed. "You must feel proud of such an ironic sin, given that you supposedly cancel out pride."

"That's just a title, it doesn't define me," I replied. "Besides, stopping evil isn't a sin."

"Oh, but neglecting your duties to do so is," Midnight stated. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure out what he meant. "Don't tell me you forgot your promises. This is too amusing, honestly."

"Quit beating around the bush," I growled. "What are you talking about?"

"Taking out Father's turrets was a brilliant move, but it left you open for an attack," Midnight explained. "Less you and more your little friends. Didn't you say proudly that Wendy wouldn't get hurt? And here you are, battered and bruised for naught because she herself took a hit. Twice over now, counting my own deeds."

My eyes narrowed further momentarily, confused as to what he was saying. It then hit me that he was referring to my promise to make sure that she wasn't hurt, that I would protect her. And with his referencing something that he did, as well as him being so close to Wendy and the others at the time of my sudden departure… "Oh shit," was all I could say as I realized my massive screw up. I immediately blasted over to my small party, creating a small temporary shockwave as I broke the sound barrier to get over to them as quickly as I could. I prayed prayer upon prayer, wished hope after hope, that the girls and cat were at least somewhat unharmed.

Upon landing, I could see that my prayers were beyond fruitless. Carla had scuff marks on her face and matted fur, as well as her dress being torn to boot. Andromeda was pretty beaten up, roughly in the same shape as Carla but on a bigger scale, with a few cuts and scrapes here and there breaking up her pale skin. Wendy was beyond battered, far worse than the other two girls were. Her dress was practically ribbons now, her young skin sliced just as badly, her hair cut in places, and tears streaming down her gentle face, presumably stinging open nerves in her cut skin. Guilt rocked my core as my wings faded into embers of blue and gold. I was almost immediately reminded of my father in his final moments, of Arnold when I held him as he died, of Erza and the rest of the Allied Force when I was too lazy and proud to actually go out there and help. My heart sank as I realized one truth between all of them:

 _I could have stopped it, but I didn't._

What have I done?

What? Have I done?

What the Hell is wrong with me?

 _This is all my fault_ , I told myself. _I could have stopped it, but I had to be lazy or stupid or proud instead. What is with me? Why did I do that? Why couldn't I take at least one of them with me? Why couldn't I take them to a safer place, or stayed with them? Why? Why couldn't I? No, why_ wouldn't _I? I had the power in me, but I never did. I had the power to save Arnold, but I was too slow. Maybe my father was bound to die, but I could have_ done _something. What is wrong with me?_

I tried to move myself, but I couldn't. There simply was no motions in my muscles, barely any good thoughts to myself. I could only stare on in shock as I saw Carla struggle to get up, looking at me the whole time. No, _glaring_ at me, and rightfully so. Andromeda did the same, staring daggers into my eyes as she rose to a knee. Wendy remained on the ground, still glaring angrily at me as though I had just betrayed her. A single tear rolled down my face as I saw what I could only wish was an illusion.

"I'm sorry," I muttered silently before taking off again, this time not to fight something. This time I was leaving the fight, going anywhere that wouldn't hurt them anymore, that wouldn't keep those glares burning my soul. That I wouldn't fail miserably in. Maybe where I could just die without anyone noticing.

* * *

But Carla and the girls bore no glares. Their faces betrayed no anger because there was no anger present in any of them. Not a single one of them resented him when they saw him. If anything, they were beyond relieved, and their faces most certainly showed it. It is true that they were battered when he left, but they all believed that Midnight had indeed left them alone due to how weak they all were. They were just as surprised when he showed up, just as guilty for not going out and helping Erwin from inside the city. So when he flew away, with a simple 'I'm sorry' and a guilty tear, the three ladies were confused beyond measure.

"Why is he leaving us _now_ ," Carla griped. "Doesn't he care that we need help? Or has he simply missed the fact that we are all injured?"

"Don't be so mean, Carla," Andromeda huffed angrily at the white cat. "It is most likely that Nirvana has finally found a way to affect him, a way through his own guilt. Chances are, it affected his perception of us and made him see something other than what was really happening. Even a simple change in his vision is enough to change a person's actions from relief to regret and guilt."

"It doesn't matter right now," Wendy grunted. "We need to find him before something bad happens to him. Help me up."

"Child, you are in no shape to be moving right now," Carla berated Wendy. "You should take some time to rest, as should we all. We can find him at another - ."

"No," Wendy shouted at the cat, turning her head enough to see the white cat. "He's hurting, and we need to help him. He would do the same for us if he saw us in the same position, and he _did_ for me. We're _going_ to go and find him, whether you let us or not."

Carla stared at the little girl in shock, not realizing just how mature she already was. Tears might be streaming down her face, and she might not be well enough to lift herself off of the ground, but her eyes showed a story opposite to what Carla believed. Wendy was determined, angry, and annoyed, and her face alone showed it. In her eyes was burning a wildfire of adamance and annoyance, and Carla knew which of those was aimed at her.

"I have enough magic left to heal your body so you can walk, but you might need a wardrobe change," Andromeda promised, crawling over to the downed Dragon Slayer.

"I don't need to heal, I need to get up," Wendy argued. Determination blasted through her voice like fire might erupt from a Dragon's mouth. Andromeda set to work anyways, bringing Wendy up to the point where she could walk again.

* * *

I slammed into a pillar right at the control center for Nirvana, crash landing in a fit of guilt. Brain was just about to leave when I did. He noticed me and got ready to cast one of his Darkness spells. Midnight held out his hand, stopping his father from attacking me as I so deserved.

"What, has Nirvana brought him to our side," Brain asked. Midnight shook his head, pointing at my pathetic form. I was huddled in a ball, unmoving save for my guilty sobs and self-despising breaths. I must have looked absolutely miserable, but I felt more miserable than I looked. "Well done, Midnight. In such short notice, you managed to defeat four Wizards. I trust that you can defeat the others with ease?"

"Yes I can," Midnight stated. "However, it seems that Hoteye might not be on our side anymore."

"I have noticed," Brain admitted. "Do me a favor and take him out for your father."

"Of course," Midnight nodded. "After all, my appetite is so great, and the night is so young."

He wasn't wrong. Night has finally fallen, and Arthur's summoning of the Sun has worn off. I didn't care, to be honest. I hurt two allies and an acquaintance, and it tore me to the bone. It wasn't eating me up inside, but I was definitely hating myself more and more for it as the minutes passed on.

I eventually sat up, curling up in the corner near one of the pillars and watching Natsu fighting Cobra. It looked like he was losing until I was able to hear his scream as though he were literally yelling in my ear. That most certainly incapacitated Cobra, making him fall out of the sky with his snake. I formed a Barrier to slow the descent of the serpents, but still let them fall fast enough to leave a mark in the morning. Natsu was just a plain idiot, especially for attacking this guy alone, Cobra and his snake were bad guys, and Happy was soft and plushy and, quite frankly, wasn't even falling to - okay, he's just started falling. He's gonna hit the Barrier… or completely miss and slam into Nirvana at full force, that works too.

Almost two minutes later, I heard epic combat below, Jura and Brain specifically with a combined commentary courtesy of Gray and Lucy. Oh, and… Andromeda too. I buried my face deeper into my knees, feeling the regrets, the guilt, taking hold again for my greedy actions.

The combat stopped after about five, six minutes, and I could only assume that Jura had won with that rock crushing thing he pulled off. I barely noticed, further buried in my guilt as I saw the magic presences of Wendy and Andromeda, faint as they were. Strangely enough, I needed no Magic Sight to see them. Perhaps I was simply adopting it as a subconscious thing? Or maybe they are determined enough for revenge that their magic has become visible like with both Jura and Jose. Eh, who am I kidding. Maybe they just want to kill me for abandoning them when they needed me.

I never saw them ascend the stairs, only heard Natsu groaning, Lucy and Gray trying to figure out how to stop the city weapon, and Jura noticing that I was, indeed, alright. I never responded to any of this, only hearing Happy declaring how cool I looked while I was cutting through those guns so easily. I never responded to him either, hating myself more and more every second that they were even near me.

Someone eventually picked up on the cues and that someone was Lucy.

"This is in Dwarven, I recognize it from Erwin's documents he brought home," she recognized. "Maybe he knows how to shut this thing off. Hey, Erwin, would you… Erwin?"

I never moved, only trying to tell myself to shut up about how worthless I am. I didn't need any extra monkeys on my bed, these dozen or so was more than enough.

"Hey, Erwin," Lucy called, crouching down so as to try and look me in the eye. My eyes were buried in my knees so as to keep the tears in. "What's wrong? Did you see something?"

I barely responded, burying my head further in my knees and sniffling. I overheard Andromeda saying something about me being worse than she thought. I figured she would say something like that. If only she would just end my -

Stop saying things like that, I just… can't make things right with them. Like, ever again, not even show my face around them ever again. Why is this so hard, dealing with guilt?

"Now you listen here, young man," I heard Carla berate me. Yes, I could tell that she was aiming that at me, she was literally right next to my ear. Not loud enough to make my ears ring, but certainly close enough that I could tell. "I don't know what happened back there to make you start acting this way, and I certainly don't know why you seem so downtrodden. What I do know is that Nirvana had taken advantage of it, and is making this guilt the only thing you seem to be experiencing. So whatever it is, just drop it."

"My fault," I let slip accidentally, mostly because the thoughts were overtaking me. Carla seemed to think about it for a moment before figuring out what was getting me so down. This certainly surprised me, as she seemed so upset about it earlier.

"This is about Midnight, isn't it," Carla realized, tone softening slightly. "You're blaming yourself about what happened to myself and the girls. Aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I," I whimpered. "You were all so mad at me earlier. Not that I blame you, I screwed up big time. Too big to forgive." Carla seemed to soak this in for a moment, confusing me further. Didn't she blame me for this? Weren't they all glaring daggers at me earlier? I never once looked in the direction of the white cat, digging my eyes into my knees so hard it started to hurt.

"Poor child, I was never angry at you," she claimed. "If anything, I was quite relieved that you returned so quickly, more so that you were alright. I had no idea that you thought me angry at your absence." I shivered, not from cold but from tears trying to break out of my makeshift dam. "I am so sorry that you believed this."

I felt a warm fuzz on my right arm, right between the Guard and the Pauldron. I finally chanced a look at the cat, accepting whatever fate she may give my eyes. I had no need to brace myself, as Carla wasn't just embracing my arm. She was in tears. It was a miracle that she hadn't shown it in her voice.

(A/N: I was actually in tears as I wrote this. I don't do well with controlling my emotions when writing emotional scenes like this, especially at night. Still, I think I did Nirvana's power justice here, as it does seem to change how one views the world. It couldn't truly affect his mind due to him already being at that point and him being a Dwarf; however, perception of things can change a person's emotional state, and I believe that Nirvana would have used its foothold in Erwin's guilt to make him feel another dark 'emotion': depression. With as much stress as Erwin has going at him right now, it was honestly only a matter of time before he snapped, and snap he would provided the right stimuli. Nirvana, through a loophole to force that snap, would play with his perspective slightly so that he _would_ feel that little bit of stress needed to push him over the edge. This, I feel, is a way that someone with PTSD would be affected by an emotional weapon such as this. I just wish I wasn't hit by it myself. It's _fictional_ , so why am I crying over this?! Anyways, back to the story.)

I was honestly surprised to see this. Last time I saw her, and over the past half hour I've been playing that moment in my mind, she was glaring at me with a predatory ferocity. As it turns out, she was actually happy to see me? I played the scene over and over again in my mind, but… why was she glaring at me if she was relieved?

My guilt seemed to let up slightly, knowing that at least one less person was actually mad at me for my failure. It was then that clarity seemed to overcome me like a tidal wave. The angry facial expressions I saw playing in my mind over and over again ceased to be furious, fading from anger to reveal the absolute truth. Carla's face, in that memory, morphed into a face of relief. She never seemed upset in the first place, rather quite happy to see my presence. Was this the work of Nirvana?

"I never blamed you for anything," Carla continued, bawling her little eyes out as the waterfalls behind mine started to let up. "Wendy never blamed you, the Atlas girl never blamed you. None of us blamed you. The fact that you did hurts me more than anything Midnight could ever have done to us. Please, I beg of you: stop blaming yourself for it. You did nothing wrong."

I was silent, speechless even. They… Carla never blamed me? Wendy?

I nearly jumped when I felt through the armor a certain battered Arcane Savant embracing me from behind despite the clear pain it caused her. To my left, in my peripheral vision, I saw Wendy coming over. Her clothes were in shambles, and her body was beyond worse for wear, but the fact that she was walking again brought me both relief and regret. I could have stopped it, I _should_ have stopped it. I should have made sure that Midnight wasn't around, at least long enough to ensure that Wendy and the others would be safe, before I took off.

I turned my head to Wendy as she, too, embraced me gently. No tears of sadness were in her eyes, only relief. "I never blamed you for anything," she whispered, and the illusion finally, and fully, shattered. In the memory of their faces, the one changed by Nirvana, I saw that Wendy's face was not of anger but of relief, even an inviting warmth if I do say so myself, which I do. Andromeda seemed to finally relax when I landed, only to tense up again when she saw the clear strife I was going through.

The tears cut loose, and my eyes became waterfalls that would make Niagra look like a water fountain. I couldn't stop myself from turning around and embracing the trio, confused as they were when they did.

"Thank you all," I whimpered through the tears, sniffling. We held that embrace for several minutes, drying our tears and silently reconciling.

"It is good to see a light in the darkness," I heard Jura comment philosophically. "Sir Dwarf, it is good to see you reconciling with your allies. Although, I feel it would be much more impactful if I could allow myself to see you, given Lady Wendy's current state of attire."

I was tempted to look at the young girl, but decided that giving aid would be… far less sinful, let us say. I reached up to Asgard, which was snugly fit between myself and the back of my Breastplate, and called forth the spare clothing. I was told by Mirajane to carry everyone's spare clothing, since things could easily get damaged in a fight of this scale, so I probably had something for Erza or Lucy in here somewhere. I had grabbed a small bundle of Lucy's clothing, from top to bottom, and pulled it out of the top of Asgard with ease. I held it out for the girl to take, holding out my shield to keep a certain number of Peeping Tom's from getting a view once she had taken the clothes. I slammed my Visor down and told it to block my vision until I said it was safe to unblock it, which it did. I almost immediately (and out loud) cursed myself out for doing so, as my other senses came into effect because of the sudden blindness thanks to my training and experience. I tried to keep the blood in my nose and eyes from blasting out with enough force to rival _Nidavellir_. I could see every feature of Wendy's naked body as she changed out her clothes with help from Andromeda, from her skinny calves to her slender waist, on up her thin chest and ending right at her tender face. This wasn't _too_ bad, as I was able to see every single one of her injuries and would be more than willing to heal them, but I was also trying not to accidentally shoot my codpiece off of my groin at the moment and tried to focus more on the injuries. This failed so miserably that by the time she was finished and I raised the Visor, Natsu burst out laughing at how red my face was. And that guy was _sick_ , damn it.

"Wow, you look like you just read Erza's entire smut collection in one sitting," Gray commented, laughing just as hard as Natsu if not harder. He wasn't wrong in that assumption, as I _have_ done that before and I was having the same problems then as I am now. Only now, I had an actual picture and sense for what was in those books forge welded to my mind as well, which was infinitely longer lasting to a Dwarf's memory. My face, eyes, and even pupils had turned so red that my hair looked black now. This tended to happen when my blood got too hot, which it very much was now.

"Be silent, maniac," I warned. Jura - _of all people, Wizard Saint Jura Neekis_ \- decided to be cheeky and slither his forearm on my shoulder. I could practically sense his perverse smile.

"I see this is your first time using your extra-visual senses in a more intimate setting," Jura said oh-so wisely. "As my teacher did for me, so I shall do for you: spare me no details, tell me all."

Needless to say, said Wizard Saint ended up halfway buried in the stone foundations. Wendy asked Andromeda what Jura meant, turning purple-red upon hearing the explanation. I had my Visor over my eyes to hide the fact that my cheeks were still red enough to make Erza's hair look grey. This only made Natsu and Gray laugh harder.

"Back to the matters at hand," Lucy interrupted, rolling her eyes at the actions of the perverted maniacs I happen to be working with. "Erwin, I need your help here. This language looks like Dwarven, but I can't tell for sure. If you can access this, maybe we can stop Nirvana. Thing is, I don't know for certain on any of this."

"Let me check it out," I said as I came over, now focused enough to temporarily let go of the embarrassment from earlier. I reached the center of the tower and accessed the golden magic that was the control panel, and it showed me a golden holographic box. "An identification box, eh? Alright, let me see if Dwarves count as Nirvits." I placed my hand on the box, allowing the magic to identify me. It turned green and gave me unlimited access to all of the functions of Nirvana. It worked, save for one problem: this was all in Nirvit, which looked and sounded like cursive Dwarven. The meanings were different, which was the issue. However, since I was able to read one, translating the other would be easy… ish. I used the Visor to provide a translation, and after a few moments to adjust I was able to read Nirvit as Dwarven.

 _Okay, let me see here_ , I read, searching through the accessible functions of Nirvana. _Vulcans offline, made sure of that… Main Cannon, we don't want that… Current Functions, that looks promising. Access that, see what Brain did… okay, I see the list of actions. Head to Cait Shelter, 2 more miles out at a rate of 8 miles an hour, which is incredible given the sheer size of this monster. Aim at following coordinates, which pulled up on a map is… okay, he's targeting Cait Shelter. Next shot will be aimed at Blue Pegasus - WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Just beyond Cait Shelter is a small town, looks like a small town called Clover. Isn't that where we fought Lullaby? Wait, they have a population of… oh God. If Nirvana misses, it could easily wipe out a million people with a single shot. Seven hundred thousand, all lined up in just a few small cities, all just ripe for the slaying. And in that line of sight is Magnolia, which is further… no._

" _Carson a tha seo daonnan a 'tachairt dhuinn?_ " I asked in Dwarven, sounding utterly exhausted. Wendy took a look at the map and targeting reticule, worried about our proximity to Cait Shelter. What Lucy noticed was radically different.

"Is this thing aiming at Fairy Tail," Lucy asked worriedly.

"Definitely looks like it," Gray noticed. "Then again, it _is_ a straight shot from here to Magnolia, so I wouldn't be surprised if it looked like it."

I went through calculations in my mind, trying to map out potential ricochet angles from the current angle of attack set forth by Nirvana. If it stopped at a distance of 4,000 feet, and we happen to be 750 feet up… that's a ten degree angle, it would ricochet on the dirt. And since it's made of energy rather than a physical material, it wouldn't dig. Given that the ground near Cait Shelter is relatively flat, it actually would ricochet, although after impact it would have a slower velocity. The energy would rise a certain distance before hitting another solid object, namely Clover, and likely travel along the rail line because of conductivity reasons. Every single being on or near the railway would get hit by the beam and get switched to whatever affiliation the controller of Nirvana wants, which would only further kill people because of the effects of this weapon.

I immediately began looking for an OFF switch for this thing, trying desperately to find a way for Nirvana to stop moving. It would completely destroy towns down the road from here, turning people from good to evil just by the nature of this hellish creation of darkness.

 _Programming, can't do anything_ , I thought, speed reading through the controls. _Manual controls, turned off and locked. Maintenance brakes, broken in an ironic twist of fate. Main power core, off switch doesn't work. Firing Lacrima, locked out due to programming. Manual override… WHY IS THERE NO SAFETY ON THIS THING?! Okay, Firing Lacrima Settings, locked out due to programming. Targeting system, automatic. No no no, this is bad._

"That slippery muppet," I cursed Brain. "He set everything to automatic and made sure that everything was locked. As soon as Nirvana comes to a full stop, I'll make sure that _Nidavellir_ hits this thing with every big gun available."

"What in the world is _Nidavellir_ ," Carla asked. I pointed to the ruined front legs miles back and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that _Nidavellir_. Well, at least make sure that everyone is off first."

"Then we'd better start getting off now, because I'm making another clone now," I warned. "I'll be sure that the Firing Lacrima remains intact, but the rest has to go. Every city between Cait Shelter and Fairy Tail will be hit if I don't."

"Wait, you mean that the ricochet will be that bad," Gray asked. "Are you sure you did your math right?"

"Energy based attack, not a physical projectile. Reflection would be perfect, energy loss would be minimized as such. Ten degree angle, yup I'm pretty sure that Fairy Tail would be hit."

"But that would take a conductive material between here and there," Jura argued. I turned to face him, activating the full might of the Guard. "You don't mean that the ricochet would hit Clover, do you?"

"Town center," I nodded. "Right in the train station, which has conductive Magic Rails rather than normal iron. Those rails lead right to Magnolia, and from there it can hit every major and minor city out there. Anyone even remotely close to the railway stations will get hit by the energy, and magic will only amplify that. In other words, Nirvana right now is essentially an apocalyptic weapon."

Lucy paled in terror. Wendy stopped her healing spell on Natsu, although it was already finished and Natsu started focusing again. Carla and Happy had shocked expressions on their faces upon hearing of this. Even Wizard Saint Jura, the strongest Wizard in our ranks currently, had a face that betrayed pure horror.

Something came up on the radar, something that inspired hope. Christina was back up in the air, just barely flying thanks to some hard work and magic. Lucy saw this and called it out, further bringing hope to the group. Even Wendy seemed elated. I drew Roots of Yggdrasil and drew a Pictomagic Clone in the bridge of _Nidavellir_ , priming all broadside cannons to fire at my target when I give the command. However, from the bridge I saw an incredible sight: several dozen wooden ships landed at the shore, nearly ten thousand people working to bury the dead in the Outer City. Some had even managed to enter the Inner City and began to bring the dead from there. However, the biggest surprise by far was just where they all came from. Bosco, Seven, Alvarez, Fiore, and basically all flags around the world, all walks of life were present just to help at least clean up this magnificent city. Heck, even some of the farms and ranches had been put back together and started producing again. I was shocked to see this, truly not expecting such a thing so quickly.

I made the clone get on the loudspeakers of _Nidavellir_ and used them to warn the people.

" _Attention visitors of Asgardia_ ," the clone spoke. " _This is the Dreadnought_ Nidavellir _. I would like to issue a proper warning to you all, that all of the large cannons you see moving are about to fire again. This is not a test, nor is this a drill. There is, indeed, a threat roughly 60 miles to the East-Southeast, one by the name of Nirvana. Basically, it switches light and darkness, is under control of a Dark Guild, and is currently on course to potentially destroy all of civilization if it is not stopped. Please remain calm, cover your ears, do not worry, and watch the beauty unfold. Thank you, and have a lovely rest of your night._ "

While certainly an odd announcement, they got the hint and covered down. Good, no repeat of earlier.

Back to the real me, I had a hard time processing these recent turns of events. I never expected that my actions would affect the world on such a global stage. Still, good to know that they respect the dead. Even better that they are working together rather than being feudal about it.

"Hey Erwin," Wendy shook me, with everyone else clear of the platform. "Let's go. We gotta evacuate."

"Right," I responded, following her out of the tower. An explosion rattled the tower violently. Odd, I haven't fired the cannons yet. Must have been a trap… Natsu!

Wendy and I tumbled down the stairs, the latter more literally because I ran into the doorframe and lost my balance in such a hurry. Remember kids: caution before action. Ouch. Wendy helped me to my feet, though she couldn't do much about my mind racing, and we bolted over to the blast site. Gray had just unburied himself and Lucy, Natsu punched his way through the debris, and Jura had just fallen over. In the doorway was a floating staff with a lacrima in its skeletal jaw. I stared at it like all reality had broken down before remembering that magic exists. Yes Erwin, that is possible. If it happens to be sentient, that might be strange, but it is still possible.

"Ridiculous," said the staff with an angry gruff voice. I almost burst out laughing upon hearing its voice. "Brain is such a fool; he used the last of his power to lay his trap, yet only one of you fell in its snare."

"Why do I smell a walking stick," Wendy asked me, and I couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"Probably because Brain is so old he needs one to do anything," I cracked. It was her turn to giggle. "By the way, where's Andromeda?"

"Huh?" Wendy asked, temporarily forgetting Andromeda. It then clicked mere seconds after I asked. "Oh yeah, Andie. She's going over to find Mister Ichiya and get him off of Nirvana." They must've made quick friends, if Wendy is calling the Atlas girl by a nickname already.

"He was a pitiful leader," the literally boneheaded stick continued, and I almost burst out laughing again. "A disgrace to the Six Demons. But our goal is not out of reach; as long as Midnight stands, we shall be victorious. Since _he's_ busy at the moment, there's nothing stopping me from disposing of you myself."

"Sure thing, Elmo," Wendy called. It took me a minute to see the green magic and recognize the reference to Saint Elmo's Fire.

"Well played," I admitted, clapping quietly for her. She chuckled awkwardly, reaching back to scratch her neck. She flinched when she apparently hit an injury. I immediately rested my hand on her shoulder as gently as possible and activated the Greater Healing Charm and its medical aura. Almost immediately her wounds began to seal up, steaming as they closed. Her tender skin was returning to its former state, unmarked by scars or stained by blood. Steam even rose from wounds covered by her clothes, rising from the rim of her borrowed white skirt held up by a black belt and flowing through the orange tank top that she had to tie off at both the top and bottom so it would fit. Her hair even began to straighten out and repair itself, as it counted as injuries due to the imprecise nature of the attacks. Her wounds were sealed after about a minute, during which Natsu beat the staff at least twice due to it giving a villain laugh because… evil? I never understand that stuff, but I do find it funny when they do that. Wendy looked up at me with her large brown eyes and gave me a gentle, thankful smile. I returned a smile in kind, even giving her a thumbs up with the Guard.

"It won't be long until their wretched Guild is within our sights," the staff which the Visor labeled as a sentient ceremonial staff known as Klodoa declared. "Then we can finally begin to cleanse this world of refuse."

"You mean we're already that close to Cait Shelter," Lucy asked, panicking slightly. I swallowed. Either we get off soon and fire the cannons soon or Nirvana fires and ruins this side of the world. I swallowed. Could _Nidavellir_ actually pull this off? Did it have the necessary firepower? And would it be enough to truly stop this thing without breaking the Firing Lacrima?

"Indeed we are," Klodoa answered proudly (and evilly, which I still find amusing). "Once they're stamped out, we can truly begin our crusade of darkness!" He then proceeded to give of a heinous laugh, which only made me burst out laughing like a jester having too much fun with a joke gone too far. Wendy too could stifle her laughter no longer, and joined in my amused cackling at the stupid stick. "What find you two so funny?"

"Ev-evil laughter," I wheezed through my cackling. I dropped to my knees from being out of breath and being too weak to stand.

"It never really works in real life," Wendy finished for me, wiping an amused tear off of her cheek as she giggled her little heart out.

"I believe it is a trope that they see in plays and Film Lacrimas and find amusingly moronic," Carla explained calmly, contrasting our cacophonous laughter. "Honestly, I think it would be best to simply never follow anything that might be found in fiction around Wendy at the very least. The Dwarf, I've no idea, but Wendy certainly finds most 'evil villain' tropes to be amusing when carried out in real life." The skull staff hummed in malcontentment, upset by how hard we were laughing at his crazed cackling. The fact that he was a skull staff and was beaten by Natsu added to the humor we found in the magical moron.

"So it would seem," the skull growled angrily. "In that case, allow me to provide you more entertainment for the night." The staff rose into the sky and glowed with its sentient radiance, which was honestly less disturbing and more pretty in my opinion. I wondered what magic could make a sentient item like that. "Long ago, a peaceful tribe - the Nirvits - created Nirvana, hoping to end a cataclysmic war. But the tool they created was far more dangerous than the war they sought to end, so they sealed it away hoping it would never be used again. They were so afraid of it, they swore to keep watch over the burial site; their descendants have taken up that task through the ages, and they make up a Guild that still remains today: Cait Shelter. They are the only people in existence with the power to seal Nirvana once more, therefore the Nirvit bloodline must end."

"You know, with all that long-winded argument for destroying the Nirvits remaining for being able to seal Nirvana, you forget one crucial thing," I exposed, preparing to reveal the truth behind my Pictomagic Clones and the real reason I learned that magic.

"And what might this be," the staff demanded. I smirked, standing far taller than ever before so I could intimidate the staff into cooperation.

"Nirvana wasn't the only superweapon built back four centuries ago," I declared. "It was simply the only one that could move, and it wasn't even finished first. It was just put into action first. The first _true_ superweapon was built by the Dwarves, and it can still be used, still be _flown_ , to this day. It simply needs some repairs and a stable fuel source is all."

"And what is this 'Dwarven superweapon'," Klodoa demanded. It was now hovering in my face. I allowed my eyes to turn the deadly red for dramatic effect.

"The first space-worthy Dreadnought Supercapital warship, _Nidavellir_ ," I revealed, rolling the 'r's' for added awesomeness. "The biggest cannons aside from the spinal-mounted Ragnarök 27-meter Cannon are the broadsides, the Surtur 10,000-millimeter Cannons, and I currently have over a dozen pointed right at this place. I have a Pictomagic Clone in the bridge controlling every single one of those cannons, and each one has a range of 150 miles, and the destruction they can cause… well, you saw what happened to the front two legs, and the Tower of Heaven, but those were only one shell apiece. If I wanted to, I could level this entire superweapon in twenty seconds."

Klodoa needed no introduction to the mighty vessel, but the description of the weapons had it shaking down to the cedar wood comprising the staff itself. Natsu's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Lucy's even wider. Gray's jaw dropped, actually hitting the floor from the description.

"Anything else you would like to add," Carla asked, a bit embarrassed by my monologue. I did, actually.

"Each Surtur Cannon has three barrels, not just one," I answered. "Technically, I only have 34 barrels aimed here, but two barrels are damaged on one turret because Acnologia accidentally fell into one while fighting a Jotun, so there's that. Also, Asgardia has started getting cleaned up. Burials for the dead all around, so kudos to the thousands there."

"Well they won't last long," Klodoa warned. I snorted loudly.

"Did you not hear what I just- okay, hang on," I said, being interrupted by the Clone noticing another set of broadsides being activated. "Okay, apparently I have thirteen Surtur turrets, so technically there are 37 barrels ready to blast this bloated spider city weapon to Hell and back." Klodoa cowered in fear upon hearing this. "I can also use Dwarven Runes because I _am_ a Dwarf, so if you think that won't be enough, I beg to differ."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, and I do," Klodoa declared proudly, scared out of its mind by now. "I shall destroy you before you even have the chance to- BWAAAH! _At least let me finish my sentence first, you little brat!_ "

Klodoa was nearly sliced to ribbons by Wendy, who used her Sky Dragon Wing Attack to shut the talking staff the hell up.

"Little brat, huh," Wendy repeated, a (false) dark aura about her. "Look who's talking: an ancient talking, flying staff who uses big words and magic spells to compensate for his tiny stick." I wheezed and fell face first into the floor, laughing so hard now that I could barely breathe. The dark aura faded and she began laughing just as hard when Klodoa shunned himself in the corner, completely embarrassed now.

"You could at least be nice about it," the old staff whined. "I mean, when I was your age, kids respected their elders. Even if those elders were evil and sealed your soul away in a staff."

"I hate to break it to you, but society doesn't usually encounter talking skulls with sticks coming out of them," Lucy commented. "Although in all seriousness, why are you two in such good moods all of a sudden?"

"I wouldn't question it right now," Carla admitted. The staff came out of the dark corner and began attacking the two oldest guys in the group who were still in fighting shape. The fight went on for several minutes as the skull kept trying to beat up the wizards who would rather fight each other than some creepy disassembled skeleton. So creepy, yet so amusing to make fun of.

"So is anyone gonna address the fact that we need to get out of here before I fire _Nidavellir_ ," I asked, rising to my feet easily. Wendy did the same as she recovered from laughter and simply watched the three fighting from a distance. She eventually leaned over to me when Natsu and Gray began fighting each other rather than the sentient staff.

"How long before we reach Cait Shelter again," she asked. I shrugged, more concerned with getting out before I fired the Dwarven Dreadnought.

"Maybe ten minutes, five if we're really unlucky," I said. "Why?"

Klodoa immediately stopped fighting, starting to get scared over something that I really wasn't paying attention to. Only something about a 'Zero' and mentioning Brain. My eyes went wide as I actually saw the menacing magical energy radiating out of a certain body close by.

"Do you smell that," Wendy whimpered, now terrified by the imposing presence. I activated my Guard in full and raised the Sentinel on my arm.

"No, but I can see it," I said, accent growing thicker as I let my red eyes activate, Berserker activating in its base rune alone. Magic Sight confirmed that it was, indeed, Brain in his alter ego. "Oh, I see it."

"Heh, sounds like a challenge to me," Natsu declared. Without even a second's delay, the wall nearby exploded violently. I glared at the Dragon Slayer in question angrily.

"Ya just _had_ to say something, eh," I growled. I turned my attention to the perpetrator: Zero. He was literally Brain but pale with red sclera. I groaned angrily. "Let me guess, you've come to destroy us all, eh?" Zero remained silent, seeing me as insignificant to his plans. The skull began worshiping the intruder in a panicked frenzy.

"Things have taken quite an interesting turn, haven't they Klodoa," Zero observed, his voice much harsher than the calm Brain. "Even Midnight fell in battle."

"Please sir," Klodoa whimpered. "I beg you to grant me forgiveness."

"You misunderstand me," Zero calmed the stick. "I'm not displeased. On the contrary, it's been far too long; this feeling I have, this flesh, this _power_. I've _longed_ for it." Zero clenched his fist and black-red lightning embraced his body. "It's time for me to begin the task for which I was summoned."

He stripped off his robe and changed his clothes using some bright green magic, apparently seeing his old attire as undesirable.

"You scum," he continued. "You've done an admirable job in destroying my Guild, but as its Master I am bound by my obligation to take my revenge." He took a little while in deciding his next course of action before humming conclusively. "That's it! I'll begin with the bald one who harmed this body while Brain was in charge of it… wherever he is. And where is everyone else, for that matter?"

He would never find us. I had used as much of my magic energy as I dared to so that I could get everyone off of Nirvana and close to Cait Shelter just in case things went awry. My Greaves were smoking, as was most of my armor. The Sentinel was completely drained of magic energy stored up, which was so much that I needed to drain a great deal of it into my body just so I could hold more while I was breaking those turrets. Heck, my reserves and Guard were basically smoking now. But I was alive, and everyone else was no longer on Nirvana, which was almost in position. Fifteen seconds to arrival, and then ten seconds more until Nirvana would have fully charged its first shot. Plus a five second delay for the programming to kick in, and I had ten seconds to fire _Nidavellir_. I told my clone to fire. He did, and boy was it glorious.

* * *

 _In Asgardia…_

All at once, thirteen glorious turrets turned their barrels towards Nirvana, finding their chosen angles of attack, and launched their volleys in a glorious display of Dwarven might and superiority. As covered as their ears were, as braced as the people present were to witness the mighty weapon firing, the fireballs coming from the barrels of the Surtur turrets was still almighty in comparison to the dozen and a half Jotuns firing their own volleys in conjunction, launching Einherjar Missiles out of their silos at roughly the same speeds as the mighty shells from the turrets. They were given the same instructions as the Dreadnought, piloted by brave young wizards and explorers who were willing to risk it all to destroy a dangerous threat. The Pictomagic Clone never expected this full-on onslaught, but damn was it glorious to see. This is what mankind can do when united in purpose.

The missiles slowly fell behind the 37 shells, but were quickly followed by another volley of shells on their hypersonic journey to Nirvana. The Jotuns that fired the missiles ran out of power or fell apart moments after the rockets were fired, but the targets were set. No shield, man-made or formed by a god, could even come close to protecting against this ultimate assault. A nearby Teena and her crew watched the spectacle, trying to smuggle themselves out of Fiore safely when seventy-four ten-meter shells and two dozen Einherjar missiles sailed through the skies of Fiore, blasting by over the small seaside city of Port Lilly. While it took twenty full seconds to reach the stopped Nirvana, the missiles seemed to experience just a little more time flying by as they whipped through clouds and pierced the atmosphere like angry arrows nearly 2 feet thick and 16 feet long.

* * *

 _Back at Nirvana…_

I was growing impatient, waiting for _Nidavellir_ to strike down Nirvana. Brain saw the insane speeds of the attack, and tried to raise a barrier with his Darkness Magic, but utterly, hopelessly, and miserably failed. The first shell seemed to explode in slow motion right in the central tower, obliterating it in an impressive, titanic fireball half as wide as the city. Luckily for our foes, I decided to be merciful and save them from the destruction, else that would be them being destroyed up there. Even Midnight and his Reflection Magic couldn't stop _that_ payload, and he was the _likeliest_ to survive.

As small in numbers as the assault was, the explosive power and sheer scale of the attacking arsenal was so great that Nirvana would be completely unrecognizable after the assault was ended. As such, I almost deemed it too far, even for Fairy Tail standards. I mean, who needs that kind of firepower to destroy a single weapons platform? Granted, it is a city-sized platform, but the point still stands. Such an overwhelming attack should only be reserved for equally overwhelming targets. I guess they believed that that sort of foe was enough to warrant such an attack.

The shells and rockets rained down on the titanic city and tore it apart, from the aqueducts to the buildings, from city to weapon, from targeting lense to massive leg. As a leg was freed to fall with gravity by one shell, another shell slammed into it and shattered the leg, sending it not just falling but hurtling to the ground from the sheer force of the shells. The rockets tore through even the toughest of armors, exploding once their hardened noses had broken off from the initial impacts. All that remained of the walking city weapon was rubble, memories, and a huge fireball the likes of which have only been seen in Film and Game Lacrimas. The shockwave was equally impressive, and just as loud and brutal for those too close to the numerous blasts, creating several pressure waves that felt like a machine gun hitting every visible square inch of my body with pure energy and high-speed winds. Furthermore, the explosions released insane amounts of heat, making the powerful shockwaves that much hotter.

What remains of Nirvana fell to the earth, forever ending the story of Nirvana the weapon of mass destruction. The flaming ruins, the burning rubble, the smouldering remnants, obeyed gravity and its pull on the world, collapsing with a glowing, yet fading, glory. The fight was, for all intents and purposes, and as far as we knew, over. We had won, completed our mission. With benefits, might I add.

"Wow," Gray muttered, shielding his eyes from the burning light with his arm. "Leave it to Fairy Tail to make a mess of everything. And about Dwarves, who says they were never overkill themselves? I mean, geez. Look at that. Even the strongest Wizard Saint couldn't pull half of that off."

"I guess the moral of this story is: don't mess with a Fairy Tail Dwarf," Lucy suggested. I glared at the Wizards saying such things.

"For the record, that was _Nidavellir_ and a few Jotuns, not me alone," I mentioned. "If it _was_ all me, then how did we end up with such a long war with Phantom Lord? Yeah, exactly. Clearly not possible, therefore not me."

"You know," I heard a familiar female voice call. "If I were anyone else, I might have confused that for something a Wizard Saint could do." I turned to see three people arrive on the scene with us.

"Gajeel," I saw, nodding to the three individually. "Juvia, Levy. Great to see you three here, although I gotta ask: what are you doing here, exactly?"

"Hunting Dark Guilds, whaddya think," Gajeel growled, folding his arms. "Gotta say though, that was real cool. Shot through the sky and destroyed a city. Dwarves are freaking awesome." His attention caught on Wendy, probably because he could smell her. "Who's the pipsqueak?" Wendy stuttered fearfully at the imposing Dragon Slayer, smelling that he was one but unsure if he was actually a good guy or not.

"Wendy Marvell," I introduced her. "Sky Dragon Slayer, member of Cait Shelter. Stand down, Metal Head."

"Heh, like your nicknames kid," Gajeel remarked at my introduction. "Sky Dragon, huh? Great to see another Dragon Slayer outside of Salamander and Sparky. Name's Gajeel Redfox, I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer. 'S a pleasure."

"P-pleasure's all mine," Wendy responded shyly. Seems she isn't quite used to meeting new people quite as eccentric as Fairy Tail Wizards. Her brown eyes never quite met his red ones, but I'm guessing she was just intimidated by him.

The Magic Bomber Christina made a rough landing nearby, barely held together as it was. A few people on the roof fell off, but were otherwise alright. Definitely out of magic energy, by the looks of it.

"Man, looks like you all got caught in a hurricane," Gajeel commented. "Didja fight one out here or something?"

"Something like that," Natsu said, quite dizzy from the sudden transportation. "Great to see you here, by the way. We might need some backup just in case this one guy shows up."

Suddenly, we all saw a white and black light form and rise from the debris of Nirvana. Six other large protected balls rose from the rubble around the large one in front. Right where the Firing Lacrima once was. I was able to see where Zero was now, and it was on one of the other Recharging Lacrimas towards the front, which was slowly rising and spinning towards the front left of the Firing Lacrima.

"Foolish Fairies," Zero yelled proudly. "That was an impressive attack, but now your days are numbered. And I count zero. Prepare to die, along with your precious Light Guild."

"Water Lock," Juvia cast, pushing all of us into a bubble of water, with bubbles of air around our faces to let us breathe. I could hear cries of confused shock and anger.

"What the Hell, Juvia," Gray roared. Juvia gave him a sad smile, one hinting at their plans.

"I'm sorry, my Love," Juvia said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But you have done your part. Let us do ours."

"Iron Dragon Rose Shield," Gajeel cast, using his arms to generate the large shield petals that would make up the shield, as well as the iron stem made to fortify the defensive structure. That was one of the few spells I was able to find in Asgardia that I felt would be useful, as I had met Gajeel at that time and figured he would want to learn something that could come in handy. Levy used her Solid Script Magic to form iron plates that would immediately attach to the shield petals as a form of reinforcements. Juvia prepared to use her Water Magic to keep the shield in its place as Gajeel finished the shield and let the stem plant itself in the ground. The rose looked like it was on its side as the flower opened, ready to defend us all from Nirvana. Andromeda managed to get out, escaping the Water Lock and using her Aqua Whips and Dutchmen to hold the shield steady.

Nirvana fired. The beam came at the defensive structure so fast that the petals threatened to break off, but they seemed to hold. That is, until the beam grew thicker and began to deal actual damage to the petals, even mixing with the Dragon Slayer Magic to create a dangerous concoction of magic instability. Gajeel grunted, taking hold of the rose stem and digging his feet into the soil. Andromeda and Juvia struggled to keep the Rose intact, but the beam of light and darkness was winning by a wide margin. Levy struggled with Gajeel, even going as far as to use her Solid Script Magic to make stone reinforcements to keep the Rose from sliding back or breaking down to the stem.

A pulse went down the Nirvana Beam, and upon striking the Rose Shield petals shattered and flew off, exploding in prismatic colors as the unstable magic energy cut loose and released through the iron. The pulse broke the rose, creating a shockwave that threw the Water Mages back and wiped out their magic energy by a pretty wide margin. The surge in energy traveled down the stem, shattering iron and breaking stone until it finally exploded in a rainbow of light and darkness, steel and concrete, water and fire. The Water Lock spell faded, and we were all released from the aquatic prison. Wendy immediately rushed forth and tried to find Andromeda to heal her. We found her and Juvia unconscious but unharmed right beside where Gajeel and Levy should have been.

However, the latter two were nearly unrecognizable due to the attack. They were glowing with rainbow energy, and were clearly suffering greatly. So greatly that rumors once spread about that condition, leaving the afflicted suffering so much that they prayed for a death that might or might not come. Concern that was etched on my face morphed into anger, which morphed into absolute wrath. I placed my hands on them and activated one of my Runes.

"Vanir's Mysteries: Copy Magic," I cast. "Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, combined with Fafnir's Greed: Element Thief."

The rainbow energy was absorbed into the red glow of my hands, showing clearly that the spell I was performing was a copy of the original. However, the Instability Mist within the two was no longer their worry. It was mine now, flowing deep into my Liquid Etherium-soaked core. I had no idea at the time, but this would both curse and bless me, stabilizing small parts of the Ethereal power within me.

I absorbed the rest of the Instability Mist, taking all of the magic that was far too energized and making it my own. While painful for a moment, I was able to push it to the side. I was breathing heavily once I finished, but I pushed through for the sake of everyone else.

"Alright, it seems that Nidavellir wasn't quite enough to pierce the armor around those Lacrimas," Hibiki planned, stubbornly limping over to us. There were some straws of various colors in his hands. "Because of this, we need to disable that armor so that we can properly destroy them so that Nirvana can do no further damage. And in the hands of that lunatic, I don't think that leaving Nirvana alone is such a good idea. So in light of this, I have a number of straws. Those of you who still can, I need you to destroy the Shield Lacrimas protecting those Lacrimas. After that, if he still can, Erwin will destroy the rest of Nirvana with the Dwarven Dreadnought _Nidavellir_. Again, this cannot work if even one of those Shielding Lacrimas is still active. Those who can, draw one of these straws in my hand and go to the number of Lacrima written on the straw. The number is correspondent to the number on the side of each Lacrima, as small as it is.

Lucy, Natsu, Ichiya (now freed by Andromeda), Gray, Jellal, and Erza all came forward… after myself. I knew that the risk was greatest with either Zero or the Firing Lacrima, but I was in no condition to face Zero. Natsu was probably the best bet, given all the fire caused by the burning ruins.

I drew the red straw, and checked the side of it. 'F', as I suspected. The most dangerous position to be in, with orange being where Zero was most likely hiding. Red, being the Firing Lacrima, would be by far the most dangerous to destroy, as failure and success meant getting caught in the epicenter of cataclysmic destruction.

Before I could head out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jellal, who seemed to just have a memory back. Oh the miracles of Magic Sight. I followed him and Wendy as he pulled us to the side.

"I have a favor to ask of you both," he declared once we were out of earshot. "Wendy, you can use Sky Magic, right? Can you use that to replenish Natsu's magic energy?"

"Bad idea," I responded. "We need all the magic we have available right now. Besides, he has more than enough fire right over there just below the Orange Lacrima. What I'm more concerned about is the Dwarven technology present here. You had to have seen those Vulcan turrets, right? There could be something equally destructive inside of those shells guarding the Lacrimas."

"Agreed," he said. "In that case, I will replenish him. He consumes fire, right?"

"I do," Natsu answered, walking up to the amnesiac Wizard. "And however you want to do it, save it. I don't want your help, not after all you've done."

"Natsu," I rebuked. "I get that he's done terrible things, and I know that you don't believe the whole possession thing, but at least let him try to atone while he still wants to. That's something you would want done for yourself, eh?"

Natsu glared at the ground for a few moments, deciding whether or not to trust the criminal (yeah, when you put it like that it does sound pretty bad). Moments later, he looked up and held out his hand in a trusting manner.

"Alright, I'll trust you," he stated. "But you _are_ paying for what you did, remember it or no."

"Understood," Jellal answered. "I assume that that is one of the reasons I was revived, given your calm yet wary reactions towards my presence. I can only guess at my deeds to warrant such reactions."

"That and to keep guilt off of Wendy's conscience," I admitted. Jellal turned to me. "Been through a few things, you got lucky."

"Duly noted," Jellal nodded. His right hand ignited in a golden fire the likes of which I haven't even seen anywhere. "Natsu, this is the Flame of Rebuke. It will provide you with the power you need in case you encounter that Zero fellow."

The two former foes, for one brief moment, reconciled as they took each other's hands. The golden flames spread over to Natsu, encasing the Dragon Slayer in the strange burning gold. The Dragon Slayer scarfed it down quite… enthusiastically, if I do say so myself. I felt oddly powerful near the flames, as though their mere presence made me stronger.

Jellal collapsed, having quite literally burned through the last of his magic energy. Natsu eased the man to the ground, helping him to rest and relax. I drew Roots of Yggdrasil and readied the Sentinel Shield. This next part of our fight would be the most dangerous, and perhaps the last fight of our lives if things went awry.

"Great, now we're down a member," Natsu griped. "Let's see, he's down, so's Jura, Hibiki probably should stay on the ground with everyone… holy crap, we don't have enough people to break all the Lacrimas!"

"We still do," Wendy declared bravely. "I'll take Jellal's place."

"Coincidentally, we only have one straw left to draw," Hibiki stated. "However, this might be dangerous, and the task ahead will not be easy. Are you sure you're up to the task?"

"I have to do my part," she answered. This girl was getting bold all of a sudden. Without hesitation, she swiped the blue straw out of Hibiki's hand, with the number 6 written on one end. "I'll take Lacrima number 6."

"I have number five," Erza stated.

"Four," Ichiya declared.

"I have three," Lucy raised her straw.

"Two," Gray called.

"One," Natsu said with a dangerous tone. They all seemed to realize something right then, slowly turning to stare at me in a mix of shock and horror. "Which means…"

"My armor is capable of absorbing and catalyzing great amounts of magic energy, roughly equivalent to twenty Iron Fists from Natsu," I explained. "Furthermore, my body is like a giant battery for magic energy, and Roots of Yggdrasil can copy magic easily. And to top it all off, I'm a Dwarf; it will take many times more for Nirvana to affect me than it will all of you combined. As such, I am the best bet to destroy the Firing Lacrima. I apologize for any of your concerns, but I won't rescind my choice here." Silence permeated throughout the group, penetrating the air around us. Hibiki was the first one to speak, who took about thirty seconds to speak up.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, Erwin," he said. "I agree with your logic, as much as I wish you hadn't taken that straw. Take care, all of you, and good luck." I nodded, mentally preparing for the worst. Natsu clapped my shoulder hard enough for me to feel it. I turned my head to see him. His face was grim but bold, understanding my decision.

"You got this, little buddy," he stated. "I believe in you."

"Go get 'em, Erwin," Gray added. The Ice Wizard had his classic cocky smirk plastered on his face. I looked around, seeing the approval and bravery on everyone's faces.

"Godspeed, guys," I said before heading off, generating my Wings and taking off as gently as I could to conserve the marginal energy saved by slower speeds. This had the side benefit of giving me time to think about my fate, specifically if I was actually ready for something like this. I mean, Arthur nearly creamed me, and he isn't a superweapon. Outside of that, I was only able to beat him because his magic could be deflected. Nirvana obviously couldn't, meaning I would have an infinitely tougher time unless I was willing to absorb the full power of the weapon when it fires. That would pose a problem, as my psyche wasn't strong enough to handle that much raw power and would likely shut down as soon as the full power of the beam was inside of me. And then what? I would be out of the fight, Nirvana would be recharged for another shot, and the world would still be in danger. I had to destroy the Lacrima itself, absorb the energy that it would let loose, and accept the consequences, else the world, and my friends, are as good as dead.

I landed on the entrance to the protective sphere and deactivated the Wings, steeling myself so I _could_ face my fate. Is this what Arnold would want me to do, sacrifice myself for my friends? Is this what my mother would tell me to do, take the hit for another life no matter who or why? Is this what my father would do if he were in the same position? I know that I was doing this so that everyone else would have a chance, but am I prepared to do it at all? This is a worse danger than I was in with the hothead, than when I jumped into that Reactor Lacrima and fell into the Liquid Etherium below. Unlike then, when I had someone or some ability to protect myself, I have no way to save my own life should things go wrong. Heck, even if the Liquid Etherium absorbs it all and stabilizes, I have no idea what will happen after that _if_ something happens after that. Furthermore, if I end up failing then everyone around me could end up dying anyway, which is a price I cannot accept. I should just let this thing fire and damn the consequences…

No. That is exactly what Zero would want me to think. I cannot allow that to happen, no matter what. I have to do what I can to stop this weapon before it fires, and if it does then I have to take the hit for everyone else. And if something happens to me, _then_ damn the consequences. I will not let anyone else suffer for my inability to do something.

" **Cursed Flame Lotus** ," I heard someone shout, followed by the sound of chains rattling and a whip cracking. I began my entry into the armored shell, jogging briskly just in case something _was_ happening. It was already just past midnight, and I was growing more and more tired by the minute. The sounds of combat grew louder as I drew nearer to the center of the chamber.

"Solar Maximum," I heard a familiar voice call as I broke into the central chamber, wherein the Firing Lacrima lies. I saw two familiar entities battling for supremacy, and it was clear which one was winning. Arthur swung his sword horizontally, and a wave of powerful energy shot out of the tip of Excelsior when it pointed at his opponent. The Solar Fire hurtled towards its target, only to be whipped into Ethereal embers by a familiar burning chain whip. The hellish flames danced along the steel links, licking at the hand of the one who owned such a powerful weapon.

" **Nice try, Sinner** ," the familiar flaming skeleton said, swinging its whip around to strike the Sin of Lions. The tip of the whip struck the Sentinel Shield, making it catch and wrap around Roots of Yggdrasil when I raised the blade. The skeleton looked at me angrily, soon changing its raging expression to that of gleeful surprise. " **Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? How long's it been, a week at most?** " Hell Rider flicked his wrist, unwrapping his chain whip out from around my blade.

"A little less, aye," I answered. "I take it that the Oración Seis hired you to be here?"

" **I smelled sin and decided to check it out** ," Hell Rider answered. He looked me up and down and chuckled lowly. " **Quite ironic, finding a Saint among the Sinners.** "

"Well I do have my fair share of wrongs," I admitted. "Honestly, I'm more surprised that you decided to fight the Sin of Lions rather than come to me for revenge or something."

" **Good idea** ," said the skeleton, rearing back his arm to slash at me with his burning flames. I smirked, igniting Roots of Yggdrasil in a similar flame and swinging the mighty blade to cancel out the barbed whip. I managed to strike the whip in such a way that the chains bounced off and away from me, flying just above Arthur.

I swung my flame-coated blade at the skeleton, with Arthur doing the same for his weapon, and we both sent a burning wave of magic energy at the Hell Rider. The two waves slammed into the bonehead, throwing him back into the curved wall. Arthur rushed over to me, likely to aid me in beating this madman.

"What brings you here, young man," Arthur asked me. I pointed at the Lacrima with my sword, and he nodded.

"Gotta take that thing out before it fires again," I answered. Arthur aimed his own sword at the Lacrima, and a burning Sun encompassed the Lacrima.

"Cruel Sun," Arthur cast. He pointed the sword down at me and touched my helmet with the blade. The tip reached past the Visor and touched my brow. "Passing Art: Solar Being."

I felt an immense magic power flow into me, seeming to both burn and merge with my senses as the warm energy surged through me. My eyes gained a fiery golden glow around them for a moment before cooling. A number of simple spells ran through my mind as I felt the power change and morph inside of me, fitting itself to my youthful physiology. The flow ceased, the morphing ended, and I couldn't help but stare at Arthur, confused at this action.

"What in the world did you just," I began to ask as Hell Rider got back up, finally breaking out of the wall he was lodged in.

"I passed my magic on to you, teaching you the spells for your own understanding," Arthur explained. "Those Runes might be powerful, but they do not truly replace magic. Besides, I will die at some point; might as well go out knowing I was unforgotten."

"Okay, but in the middle of a fight?" I asked. Hell Rider strode to the rim of the bowl-like floor in the middle of the chamber. "Isn't that kind of a bad idea?"

"The Sun sees all," Arthur said ominously. Hell Rider cackled, both angered and entertained.

" **Impressive, that was** ," Hell Rider praised. " **A two-front attack. Not bad, pretty smart to be honest. Still, Sinners must burn.** " The burning chains arched around the room, reaching for us. Arthur turned around to protect himself, as did I. Perhaps the biggest mistake of my life, as only a second later I heard Arthur gasp in pain. I looked over to see a second barbed chain sticking out of his chest. My eyes widened as memories of my father Bjarke, memories of Arnold, came rushing back to my mind. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the chains ripping out the old man's heart as they left his body, further sealing Arthur's fate. Hell Rider cackled proudly, taking the heart in his hand and burning it to a pile of brimstone and ash.

" **One down, one to go** ," Hell Rider growled in a foreboding manner. His flames grew more and more intense, heating up the nearby air to what might have been unbearable temperatures. I never felt those temperatures, as I could only really focus on a dying Arthur. Or rather, an already dead Arthur, as his body began to fade in white embers and Solar Flames.

"Do not mourn for me, Fairy Knight," Arthur said clear as day, as though his heart had not just been torn out. "After centuries of living a cursed life, it was high time I found one last blessing. My life has been forfeit for some time due to a curse, one which you have helped to lift by stifling my pride. If anything, I should be thanking you for bringing me the one thing I never had a claim to: rest."

The flaming man disappeared, finally fading out of this world. I felt the Brace gain one more soul to call upon, but I was feeling none of it. The world had gone fish-lensed, and a tinge of red entered my vision. War Cry activated, and I glared harshly at Hell Rider as I snapped the Visor down over my head. The lenses turned red to match the Rune I was using.

" **Don't tell me you actually cared for that monster** ," Hell Rider seemed to plead. " **He was a bad man, through and through. Cursed for his pride, hence his long life. Or do you have an ulterior motive for getting so sad?** "

"I've seen enough death over the past couple of weeks," I answered, glaring at the skeleton with such a ferocity that waves of pressure began to travel towards the skeleton. No wind surrounded me, no breeze blew towards the bonehead, only pressure. "You just brought that to the surface and then some. _**Get ready to meet Hel, Skeletor.**_ " I had just unleashed Berserker in its most base form and flooded it with my anger and some magic energy, hence the Berserker Venting flowing from my eyes and scorching the floor beneath me. Excelsior floated behind me, carried by a tendril of claret Berserker Fire. My eyes had turned a destructive dark red, showing just how infuriated I was.

" **Huh, so he** _ **does**_ **have some level of anger to him** ," Hell Rider commented. I seemed to disappear into thin air, racing around the room at Mach 1 and burning a trail of dark red flames in my wake. Hell Rider tried to wrap its fist with the chain weapon, just barely finishing as my fist slammed into the skull with enough force to crack the concrete-hard bone. The skeleton soared into and through the wall, leaving a smoking, red-hot hole where he flew through. Not once did I use the Greaves in that episode.

A flaming circle formed in the middle of the air, through which the skeleton flew back into the room. Portal Magic, huh? We'll see where that takes him. The skeleton took hold of its jaw and cracked it back into place, sounding from here like bones breaking. A loose tooth fell into its mouth slowly, wrapped in fire until the skeleton spat it out like some lava loogie. Red balls of fire formed in the sockets of the skull, showing a hellish anger deep within.

" **Time to pay for your sins** ," Hell Rider threatened, reforming the whip into a longsword with a winged point. A great… falchion, I guess. Really cool regardless, but I still want to know what to call something like that.

" _ **Good luck with that**_ ," I warned, again seeming to zip past him and strike him in the forehead with the knuckles of my Guard. I followed up with a painful elbow strike to the shoulder blade, then a pommel strike to the back of his head, and finished with a quick horizontal swing to slice open his ribcage. The skeleton howled in both pain and anger, stumbling around as it flailed it's own blade at me. I caught it with Yggdrasil and let the blade slide off to my left. I couldn't let that thing hit me, else even my armor might not be enough to save me.

" _ **Solar Maximum**_ ," I cast, sending the pale yellow flames down to my right leg and formed a small ball at my heel as I lifted said leg for a kick to the sternum. I slammed my boot into his diaphragm, and the small ball of fire exploded with enough force to send the skeleton hitting the corner of the bowled floor before tumbling into the wall, getting itself stuck. The flames faded, revealing the face behind the flames. He had short uneven black hair that Lucy's spirit Cancer would have a heart attack at the sight of, pale skin that made Carla look like the night sky on a cloudy day, and red eyes so vibrant that Gajeel would look like he was wearing contacts. He was actually pretty skinny, to be honest, making even Wendy look muscular compared to him.

He pointed his sword up at the Lacrima and blasted red flames at the glowing crystal. The flames entered the Lacrima, as did the Cruel Sun spell through the sort of whirlpool of magic fire formed by the beam of red embers. I felt the fierce claret Berserker Flames exit me, absorbed into the maelstrom of fire being sucked into the Firing Lacrima. I almost immediately felt weak, needlessly tired and exhausted.

"I see your goal now," taunted the man who was once a flaming skeleton. "You wanted to beat me as revenge for last time _and_ for killing that old man because reasons, likely along the lines of 'Scapegoat', then destroy that Lacrima without killing anyone. Well guess what, you're not winning that easy. I'm gonna make that magic ball explode and kill everyone except me, and you'll wish you hadn't crossed me."

"You think that's good or holy," I yelled, officially freaking out by the sheer power in that Lacrima. It would still fire, but the flames within it now made it infinitely more powerful in terms of sheer explosive destruction. And speaking of, it was getting ready to fire again from the magic energy now stored in it. "You've just made a laser capable of killing millions directly! What the Hell is wrong with you?!" The man slithered out of his crater and raised his hands in a shrug.

"Sinners' gotta pay," he stated before making his big exit. I glared at the criminal as he left, feeling my residual anger fade with him. Now, with no energy left, weak muscles, an exhausted mind, and depleted magic reserves, I grabbed the nearby Excelsior after sheathing Yggdrasil and began climbing up to the barrel of the armored shell as quickly as I could. I prayed that the beam wouldn't fire just yet, but I was almost certain that it would.

I got lucky, as I had climbed up to the inside edge of the barrel without the beam firing. I hustled towards the middle to make sure that I could catch it without falling out from the force, and just barely managed to reach that point before the firing sequence began. Ethereal Embers trailed towards the outside air, impatient to escape. I faced the Lacrima, which was starting to heat up to unbearable temperatures, and planted my feet firmly on the limestone brick surface of the Focusing Array (the barrel). The light began to overwhelm me, but I neither cared nor shielded my eyes. I raised my Lightsworn Sentinel Shield and bent my knees in preparation for the coming apocalyptic Hell I was about to face head on. Now I knew that I wouldn't be affected by any adverse or unexpected side-effects, but the sheer power might be enough to overwhelm me and then some. Still, it was a risk worth taking.

Using my remaining magic energy, I flooded all of my Magic Items to hopefully provide an opening for energy to enter me, or at least protect them in case I ended up failing miserably and- NO, no I will not die like this. I just… I definitely won't be _walking_ out of it in any conscious way. I braced myself for the inevitable impact and prepared to at least absorb _some_ of the energy that was about to hit me like a ten-meter shell.

The Lacrima released all of its energy in one single moment, a blast that felt like a supernova crossed with the very essence of Hell itself (keyword there being 'felt', as I knew there might be worse pains out there but luckily haven't experienced them just yet). The sheer heat energy almost literally burned away any sweat on my brow as the source raced towards me, trying to incinerate my very being in a single moment. I never wavered, knowing that if I didn't at least take _some_ of the energy, nearly a million people would, in all likelihood, share my fate but on a much larger scale.

The flaming beam struck my shield with enough force to push me all the way to the mouth of the barrel, and I struggled to keep it there and no further. As it stood I was already absorbing all of it to the best of my ability, and the catalysis of the energy wasn't the fastest thing in the world. On the edge of desperation and panicking, I forced any energy that couldn't be catalyzed into my body anyways, causing me great pain. The flow of energy blasting through my armor seemed to change it, purifying it. Stabilizing it. Making it more powerful in a multitude of ways. The runes scribbled across my body began to experience the same phenomenon, as did my own body to a degree. I felt the sheer power flowing into me, a full 70 million Mana drilling into my body with enough power to make me understand just what I did to the city of Nirvana.

I felt like screaming, I truly did. The heat was so intense that I preferred burning alive. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I _was_. The forces pushing on my muscles were so great that I couldn't help but feel like it was tearing my body apart. The magic energy that my body was drawing in was so much that I felt like my very soul was being ripped to pieces, reformed, and shredded again. Tears formed and evaporated in my eyes as I struggled against the onslaught, which seemed to last forever. I was tense, burning, and overwhelmed in almost every sense of the word for what was only ten, fifteen seconds, but I perceived at least a minute going by as I tried to stay on target, to prevent the catastrophe that would undoubtedly occur if I let up.

Right at the very tail end, just as I was about to let loose a bloody scream, I felt the final, dying pulse of the Firing Lacrima as it ran out of magic energy to expend and cracked from the heat it generated and energy it once held. At least it had no more energy to explode with. Problem is, now all of that energy was directed at me. Nearly 5 million Mana at once rushed towards me, and I was blasted out of the small, blackened tunnel of bricks at high speeds. I tumbled through the skies as my body finished absorbing the energy. I felt nothing, not the wind as it should have frozen my burning face, not the burning armor as it tried to cook me alive, not even the ground in front of Cait Shelter as I slammed into it as though not simply dropped from orbit but _thrown_ from such heights. I must have bounced, as I remember seeing destroyed wood and canvas fly past me as I entered the guild hall by forces not my own. I stopped hearing as soon as the final pulse smashed into me, so I can't give a description of that in any way. I can only assume that it sounded about like I would expect, but I wouldn't know.

I came to a full stop, my vision darkening as my insides felt like they were on fire. I saw what seemed like a heavenly apparition floating above me, placing its hands on me, trying to either heal me or finish me off, as I drifted closer and closer towards a pain-filled, exhausted, nearly lifeless unconscious state. The last thing I remember is seeing Hibiki right next to the golden spirit with the feathered headdress, looking down at me with a concerned expression. Then everything went black for I had no clue how long. I just… I was so far beyond overwhelmed that even sleeping wouldn't quite pay the bills. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I had actually died right then and there, but I doubt it. Knowing that I'm the protagonist, I'll probably come back at some point or see a peaceful afterlife if I had actually died. Chances are I just fell asleep. So why did I still feel like I had just gotten punched in the chest by Acnologia about three dozen times?

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Good. Freaking. God! What the Hell did Erwin just go through? Even Gajeel didn't face that level of destructive energy when he faced Nirvana, and Wendy's Sky Magic wasn't enough to bring him back to the world of those who haven't been knocked unconscious. Furthermore, his armor looks… different somehow. Natsu and the others waited patiently for him to wake up, but the Sun would rise on his face before he would even regain his senses, let alone wake up.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima created the whole story and started the Manga. Also, it turns out that I've been wrongly saying that Funimation created the Anime. A-1 Studios created the Anime, Funimation simply licensed it. Whoops, my bad. Anyways, I** _ **do**_ **own this version of the Dwarves, Erwin, some of the minor characters (save for the references to Ghost Rider and Seven Deadly Sins), and did happen to create Greg but still don't own Greg because no one owns Greg and it's complicated.**

 **Longest chapter yet, and I was thinking about splitting it up. Probably should, but I can save that for a remake in a few years. As for plot holes, all will be explained either next chapter or when it gets brought up again. Either way, it happens to be nearly** _ **2 in the freaking morning**_ **when I'm finishing this. So let me finish writing this, and I'll post it 'tomorrow' when I can actually focus. General Texas signing out of FF and into bed. Night… zzzzzz.**


	20. Nirvana: Aftermath

**In a last-ditch effort to stop Nirvana in its tracks, Erwin used the mighty Dwarven Dreadnought** _ **Nidavellir**_ **in an all-out assault against the walking city, leaving it in smouldering ruins. However, due to apparent yet unknown Dwarven technology present within the superweapon, the main Firing and Recharging Lacrimas remained intact and fully operational. While the fates of those trying to destroy the Recharging Lacrimas remains unknown, Erwin knowingly and willingly sacrificed his own wellbeing to prevent another catastrophe and destroy this devastating weapon. He may have learned some new things, but the impact this event has had on his life transcends mere knowledge and intrudes on the physical world.**

* * *

Roubaul stood over an unconscious, still steaming, and clearly suffering Erwin as the boy's breaths became fast and shallow. The breaking of the Firing Lacrima had an effect on all the other Lacrimas, as they almost immediately began to vent excess magic energy. There was still fighting within their shells, as the Dwarven defenses remained totally operational; the need for said combat, however, was all but extinct. Being Ethereal in nature himself, Roubaul was able to see the source of Erwin's pain. Only part of his internal Ethereal Energy has been stabilized, with only a small margin being truly stabilized, a smaller margin thrust into a state known as pseudo-stabilization, and the remnants still holding excessive amounts of energy to catalyze said energy. In an ironic twist of fate, the armor meant to protect him managed to harm him due to its own similar nature absorbing most of the Mana from the blast, while at the same time protecting him from the dangerous heat produced by the hellish magic unleashed upon him. Roubaul knew this to be the work of another being, as Nirvana was incapable of physical destruction, however he also sensed when the magic within the Firing Lacrima had been tampered with. The ghostly Guild Master sighed and shook his head, gazing upon the suffering boy wearing such mighty armor.

"I was afraid of this happening," Roubaul admitted amidst the cheering guild members. "You and your father bear so many similarities: you both know of the weaknesses and needs of your comrades, but never seem to recognize your own faults and fractures. Although in this situation, I suppose it cannot be helped. That armor, though it made you vulnerable to another ailment, saved your life in more ways than one today."

"How is he," Hibiki asked the Guild Master. Roubaul stepped to the side so as to let the young man see his comrade. "Not much better, huh?"

"I cannot remedy his affliction just yet, as the Liquid Etherium coursing through his body must first rest from the power it absorbed," the older man explained. "It will take some time for this process to happen, but I promise you that I will be able to separate the energies from one another before the horizon begins to change colors."

"I understand what you meant by keeping things separate, but I don't understand why it must be kept apart," Hibiki admitted. Roubaul nodded, turning to the Archive Wizard. "I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

"In order for you to understand why these Ethereal Presences must be kept separate, you must first understand what will happen if they are not separated," Roubaul exposed. "You see, Ethereal Presences - or as you humans called it, Liquid and Crystal Etherium - comes in three separate states, unlike the four found in ordinary Ethernano. There is the Unstable Etherium, which lacks enough magic energy to fully unleash its potential. There is that which does contain enough energy to release its unbridled power, known as Stable Etherium. Then there is that which lacks only a little magic energy, which remains unstable yet can still perform as though it were stable, called Pseudo-Stable Etherium. Any one of these is more powerful than any Ethernano you have yet discovered, as they can only be found in Eternal Springs or synthesized in a special environment. However, none of these types of Ethereal energy can stand one another, and always fight for dominance for reasons unknown even to me."

"But wouldn't Stable Etherium and Unstable Etherium merge to become Pseudo-Stable," Hibiki asked logically. Roubaul shook his head.

"As much as I would love to say yes, that is incorrect. The two types of Etherium remain polar, and fight for dominance all the same. Trust me, I have seen this happen before. The reaction is always an excess of Ethernano released as Unstable Etherium is produced, though how much energy is released depends on which type fights against which. This boy harbors all three types of Ethereal energy within him, and so as soon as all of these energies have fully relaxed and enter a state of rest before warring against one another, I will separate them with a special separation spell I was taught long ago when I was just a boy. This is the only way we have at our disposal to save this boy."

"Isn't there another way to protect him," Hibiki asked, worried after hearing the revelation.

"Do you see a nearby Dragon, or another magic superweapon simply laying nearby? Perhaps a source of incredible magic energy within an hour's walking distance? If not, then your answer is the same as mine. I apologize, but that would remain as the only possible way to save him at this moment aside from what I am about to do."

"I understand. Then we will wait until we can find a source of intense magical energy, then stabilize the rest of his Liquid Etherium using said magic and all will be well."

"That may take time you might not have," Roubaul clarified. "With problems like these, time is of the essence. The spell will have to be rejuvenated from time to time, about every week should do, and expanded as his energy is stabilized if it is ever stabilized at all. And if a way to stabilize his energy is not found within two months, any Liquid Etherium that is in the Pseudo-Stable state will release its held energies and revert back to the unstable variant."

"Oh," was all Hibiki could solemnly say, given the information he was given. He went back to coordinating with the other members of the Allied Force, mostly as a distraction from the dark news he had just been given. He knew what would happen if magic energy is vented in an uncontrolled manner, and it was most certainly not a pretty sight. Still, hearing that his ally was in such a danger was both disheartening and encouraging. Disheartening in that a potential friend was now going through such trials, but encouraging him to search the corners of the earth to find a remedy for his friend. Roubaul couldn't help but admire this attitude, as it was something that the Nirvit people rarely had, even more rarely used. Still, given the situation at hand he was surprised that Hibiki felt this way.

Regardless, now was not the time to worry. Erwin still had a few more hours of discomfort to endure before Roubaul could do much of anything, as acting too early would outright ruin the spell and too late would allow the Ethereal Presences to fight and thusly become active against each other.

 _I am most impressed with this boy, Bjarke_ , Roubaul admitted in the spiritual plane. _He holds a great amount of magic energy, 45 million Mana worth since you Dwarves count that way, and the Ethereal Presences have yet to rest. I can easily assume that as soon as I have cast the Partition Spell over him, he could easily hold within him 100 million, if not more. Still, that remains as speculation, and the time to learn is not now. I shall remain vigilant near your son, as you were near me so many hundreds of years ago when I was in need._

* * *

A stadium filled with smaller stadiums each with their own cacophony raging within them. That was my mind right now, and boy was it vengeful. My body was in pain, trying to keep itself together. The Liquid Etherium within me was catalyzing the magic energy it held, passing it deeper towards a location I didn't have enough focus or time to know about. My mind raced with a blast of new information, causing another, more immediate kind of pain in the form of a migraine that I couldn't cure if I wanted to, and I desperately want it to end. There was the new repertoire of spells I had just learned from Arthur, which was swirling around my mind like a hurricane. Then there was the whole event, half of which I had the honor of watching through multiple perspectives, which was spinning within the hurricane of spells. Finally, whipping around in a whirlpool beneath the former two was all of the new Runes Hibiki had downloaded to my cranium, which was the source of less than half of the pain in my noggin. I wanted to cry, I truly did, but I wasn't in my physical perspective or my dreamscape. I was actually in the middle of it all, with many versions of me darting from place to place in an attempt to figure it all out. Variations of me dressed in business casual suits carrying crates filled to the brim with files of all kinds zipped and zoomed around a number of filing cabinets, drawers, desks, and a massive library the likes of which I could only wish I had access to (which I technically already did, but I mean a physical library of this size). A number of me's wearing hard hats and construction clothes raced towards smoking, broken, or otherwise damaged parts of what I saw as a huge city that both looked just like me and didn't. Yet another group of copies of myself wearing hazmat suits blasted towards a strange blue glowing sky with blue and purple elements in tow, which seemed Ethereal in nature to me. A fourth group of my clone-things dressed in military and police uniforms were barking orders at the other groups, holding clipboards under their arms and pencils in their ears as they kept track of all that happened and provided order to the absolute chaos that was going on inside of me. A fifth group materialized, all dressed in what I considered casual, and began chasing the other four groups. I could almost figure out what the fifth group was as I tried to figure out the madness before my perspective. Heck, I could even see a huge number of monitors, showing one by one a number of unusual people of all shapes and sizes staring on at this. Various reactions could be seen, but one thing was for sure: the numbers came in as a trickle. I suspected a fourth wall break, but to whom and where I had no idea. Maybe the giant camera behind me will tell me… how did that even?

I awoke from that insanity, only to see it again without any risk of a fourth wall exchange. What kind of purgatory had I been sent to?!

The pain and confusion orbiting the insane asylum that was my mind persisted for another hour or two as the hazmat traffic slowed and eventually ground to a halt. I wanted to ask one of them as to what was going on, but I was honestly afraid of the answer. The sky, which was blue at the zenith with a thin purple rim between it and the pitch black everywhere else, began to glow, starting to spin as it had finally ceased work done on it. However, something seemed wrong with it, as it started shaking a little as it span. I felt an increasing burning sensation in my gut as it happened, and I could already tell what it was. It was the Ethereal stuff inside of me fighting some kind of civil war, though why it was trying to fight itself was beyond me. All I knew was that it would shake itself apart and take me with it if it continued like this.

I started getting worried, trying to warn the hazmat workers before it was too late, but help came in the nick of time. It honestly looked like a golden ring separating the blue, purple, and black bands of sky, keeping this Ethereal sky from shaking itself apart as it span, creating the illusion of a magical barrier created to hold me together until I could fix it.

 _What in the world_ , I asked myself. _What just happened? And why was that thing shaking itself apart?_

 _Good question, good question, and because it was unstable_ , one of the military me's answered, just as dumbfounded as I was. This was getting nowhere fast.

 _Well fix it_ , I ordered. _Order the hazmat suit me's to fix it._

 _With what magic_ , the military me replied. _We don't have enough Rich Ethernano to fix it. When we get some, I'll tell you_.

Yup. Nowhere fast. I'm literally arguing with myself over me. This is how low my mind has fallen, folks. Fourth wall breaks and arguing with myself. What a way to go.

* * *

The first thing I awoke to was the sunrise, as golden beams of light shone down from heavenly realms beyond our reach and gently touched my face with a warm, radiant hand. Pain still trickled down my nerves, but it was substantially smaller than before. I seemed to be in a domed building of a certain style showing off the supports on the inside, which confused me as I remembered going through a building and should have awoken to some kind of rubble or damaged part of a structure rather than in an intact shelter. Looking around, I could see a trio of forms above me. Natsu stood above me wearing some new clothes I should have recognized as Nirvit textiles, a concerned and impatient look plastered on his face. Holding him back from shaking the life out of me was Wendy, who had changed out of the spares I had given her and into a dress similar to the one she wore when we first met - actually, she was wearing the same thing then as she is now - and wore a worried expression on her face, tears lingering in the corner of her eyes. Just above me, drinking from a bottle which he seemed to have just poured a glass from, was the Guild Master of Cait Shelter, whose name I had yet to learn. Relieved and attentive expressions (somewhat respectively) replaced those that had once marred the faces of my friend and allies. I felt no weight on my body, hinting at the fact that my armor was off, but I couldn't see it anywhere on first glance.

"Good to see you up and running, little buddy," Natsu chuckled. He grew his signature huge smile as he held his hand out for me to grab.

"I was so worried about you," Wendy admitted, wiping the unwashed tears from her eyes before offering me a hand like Natsu did. "I heard you got hit pretty hard, but you seem to be alright now. Are you feeling okay now?"

I nodded tenderly, not wanting to aggravate the angry migraine assaulting my skull. I accepted their hands slowly, getting a feeling for my bearings as they brought me up to a sitting position. I spun myself around to see the Guild Master whose home I had nearly destroyed earlier today.

"You took quite a hit, boy," the old man said before swallowing the fluids in his mouth. I suppressed a shudder at the sight of this. "Nirvana had gone past the limits of its intended design, and the beam you took was beyond hot. In fact, you landed and almost caused a fire in the wreckage you made."

"Did Nirvana shut down after that," I asked. He pointed outside. I followed his finger until I reached the seven fallen orbs outside. "I guess so, to a degree. What happened to you two?"

"I beat Zero, thanks to Jellal and the fire you started," Natsu declared proudly. Certainly explains the lack of smoke. "Also, Jellal got arrested while you were gone. Hibiki gave them the evidence they need, and they're gonna charge him while we get back to Fairy Tail. I wasn't there to see it, but I think they might go easy on him."

"I had some problems with my Lacrima, but I managed to bring it down," Wendy explained. Good, she came out alright. "I heard you take down the Firing Lacrima, and I got worried. I'm glad you're alright after that."

I nodded, accepting the story. Although, now came the question: where is my armor? And what is the paper in my lap? Speaking of the latter, I finally noticed it and picked it up. I opened the paper for all to see and read out loud.

"To whom this may concern:

" _Due to the destruction caused by the hail of fire on Nirvana, you have been sentenced to four consecutive weeks of community service, hunting down Dark Guilds designated as priority targets by the Magic Council with no pay until your term is over. However, after an on-site review of evidence, as well as your efforts in bringing down Nirvana, your sentence has been reduced to two consecutive weeks of community service, hunting down Dark Guilds designated as priority targets by the Magic Council with no pay until your term is over. Try not to cause something with this level of destruction again, or the consequences will be more severe._

"State Seal of Approval,

" _Fourth Custody Enforcement Unit, Cpt. Lahar_ ," I finished reading. Natsu seemed to be fuming, enraged by the fact that one of his friends had been charged with a crime. "Well, I earned _that_ one alright."

"I'll squash that little - ," Natsu started.

"Natsu, do you even remember last night," I asked. It took him a few moments to register this, but no time at all to recall the events. "Yeah, I didn't just _get_ that kind of punishment, I _earned_ it. I'm honestly more surprised about how small the punishment is."

"Yeah, but that means I won't get to see you for a while," Natsu grumbled. I sighed, resting my face in my right hand.

"Community service means he has to work for the government," the Master explained. "It doesn't mean that he has to get arrested or anything, young man. So calm down, why don't ya?" Natsu did. I grunted, slowly rising to my full height.

"Well, I guess I can't be _too_ mad at him," Wendy admitted. "I mean, I got something similar myself." She chuckled awkwardly as Natsu raved and raved until he got the paper she had gotten from the Captain himself. He skimmed through the paper and swiftly handed it back to her before marching outside to blow off some steam. Or fire, as is usually the case with him. "I think he's punishing me for causing Nirvana to come back."

"Huh," I turned to her, a look of confusion on my face.

"Well, think about it," Wendy explained. "I have the only kind of Magic that can revive people, and Jellal was revived. He, in turn, revived Nirvana, so in a way I'm to blame for Nirvana. I'm surprised he didn't outright arrest me." I couldn't argue with this logic. Actually, I could be considered just as guilty as I told her to do it in the first place.

"Anyways, have any of you seen my armor anywhere," I asked, slowly bringing myself to my knees so I could maybe do that crazy thing called standing up. The Master nodded, pointing towards the inside of the building. I peered into the torch-lit room, trying to find my armor. My eyes widened when I realized that the only set of armor in the room was my armor.

Resting on an armor stand was my armor, and boy can I say it looked different. The Breastplate was still the bright silver color, although the decorative pieces looked radically different. The Ironwood pectoral decorations now looked stained to a darker peach color, appearing as gunstock Ironwood bark now. The Bearded Earth King Lizard scales lining the collars and pectorals now had an azure shine to them, seeming more powerful than before. Furthermore, there seemed to be new runes engraved around the waist and neck. I couldn't tell what they were from this far away, but I knew for a fact that they were glowing a faint cyan color. Lastly, it seemed much more eager to fit to my shape, much more trapezoidal than before with the largest side reaching between across my neck to join the shoulders. When I put it on, it molded itself to my figure, rather than being stubborn. I initially couldn't tell if this was good or bad, but I figured out pretty quick that it was good.

The Pauldrons were radically different, although the shape remained the same. The scales remained the same, and the Fairy Tail symbol remained the same, but the color of the rest of the metal seemed bleached a little more than usual. The scales, of course, shone a different color because reasons. When I put them on, they seemed to adjust themselves in an attempt to find the best way to protect me. Wendy was nearly hit by them as I tried to figure out how to control them, but they calmed down shortly thereafter. I had a bit of fun beating up Natsu with them, though. Who says I have to be absolutely nice all the time?

The Brace seemed to have exaggerated colors, but that seemed to be it. I tried to find any extra runes on the weapon but found none. I did, however, find that the Warm and Cool Charms had merged and were wrapped around the Brace by their chains; the same story happened with the Solar and Lunar Pendants, although they were wrapped around the neck of the Breastplate. I suppose that it isn't all bad, the damage done by Nirvana. The Greaves now had a golden rim around them, which simply looked cool in the first place. The Armored Pants had the fewest changes, that being none. Not even a pallet swap, although donning them seemed to make me feel safer if I'm being completely honest. My boots, which had once only had steel toes, now had hardened keratin guarding the tops of my feet.

The Helmet and Visor had many more changes, though not the most. The Visor lenses were now pure white, and were completely transparent to see through. Trying to use them yielded little information, even smacking them once or twice. The Helmet itself now had little spike-looking wings where my ears should go, making them look cool. However, the absolutely awesome part was that they could now let me use Archive Magic, albeit to an extremely limited extent. The Visor even had emotional shutters, which was a bit creepy for my standards but okay.

The biggest change I saw was in the Guard. No longer was it dark and unclear, no longer did the Charms seem incomplete, and gone were the days of having a bulky glove on my sword hand. Now, the Guard was skinny, molding to my hand and arm easily. Now, the metal was a polished steel with an emerald shine when exposed to the light. Now, the Charms looked radically different. The Greater Healing Charm had turned into a Phoenix Charm, capable of bringing people back from the brink of death, even if it couldn't raise the dead (although why would I want to). The Valor Charm had turned into the Titan Charm, which could potentially let me shatter a mountain if need be. The Fortress Charm was now a Citadel Charm, granting me the sturdiness of the fortress it was named after and the equivalent hardened defense of a Dragon. The Mage Charm had become a King's Charm, and no longer was I simply gaining half a hundred thousand Mana by the minute, no sir. I was now receiving the Mana of a centuries-old Mage. All of the other Charms I had on me also became more powerful, and now had a place on the Guard. The Agility Ring was now an Advanced Agility Charm, and was positioned on the middle of my wrist, just between the King's Charm and the Citadel Charm. The Luck Ring was now a Shamrock Charm, and had been repaired in full thanks to whatever happened to the rest of my armor, now placed on the bottom of my wrist between the Citadel and Phoenix Charms. The Lacrimas around the edges of the armor now shone a vibrant blue, which I had never seen before. In other words, I looked crazy cool now, albeit slightly different. Best get ready for Makarov to confuse me for a newcomer again.

"Okay, this is definitely new," I commented, now sporting my full armor over the clothes provided by Cait Shelter. "Now what about my weapons."

"In the chest behind the armor stand," the Master answered. "And don't ask where Wendy is, she's helping the other ladies get ready. New clothes and all that business."

"Okay, thanks," I said awkwardly, not needing that level of detail. I peered into the chest he told me about and was shocked at what I saw. The Sentinel Shield had no changes aside from what runes it possessed, and those were simple fixes with what it could pull off now. The light beam could now possess elements, the shield itself absorb said elements, and now the runes could fully and truly catalyze attacks sent its way. When I put it on my left arm, it flashed twice before the runes burned a healthy golden. I then saw the _Evolve_ Rune, allowing the shield to edit its own runes to survive and protect as needed. I guess last night really pushed it to its limits, huh?

The swords - or should I say sword - was so massively different that I had a hard time recognizing that it was actually mine. The only way I was able to tell was by calling the original name and using the Requip Magic to summon the mighty blade to my hand. The tan silver color was now a pure platinum color, the runes now shone constantly rather than just when in use, and there also seemed to be a tree shape shining emerald along the etched Damascus patterns along the blade.

Looking through the Visor at all of these things revealed minor changes to the arsenal. The Armor was now no longer Ethereal Armor but True Ethereal Armor, and was capable of carrying as little as a hundred thousand Mana and as much as a million per piece without breaking a sweat. Their abilities had changed drastically, and I was legitimately shocked to see that the Guard could now generate a maximum of 100,000 Mana per minute. Of course, it was capable of using a quarter of that when all the Charms were active on it, but still. The only people here who could generate that much Mana at a time was Wizard Saint Jura and Natsu in a pit of fire. And Gajeel in a pit of metal spikes, and Wendy if she could figure out how to consume the air around her. And Zero and Jellal, when they were around. Actually, most of the Seis could generate that much at a time, and Arthur could generate nearly his whole reserves in a minute.

 _Temperature Pendant_ : a pendant that regulates the temperature of the user. Also has the side effect of increasing or decreasing the temperature around Magic used by user.

 _Zenith Pendant_ : when the sun or moon reaches their zenith, and for ten minutes before and after, this item generates incredible amounts of magic energy, ranging anywhere from 20,000 to 200,000 in total per zenith. No longer matters what phase the moon is in, as long as it reaches the zenith. Has a small Efficiency Rune on the lunar side, allowing for use during any season, and whether the sun/moon is truly at the highest point in the sky during zenith or not. Runic, Modern.

 _True Ethereal Defender Pendant_ : now casts a minor barrier around the user which, once broken, requires ten minutes as a cooldown before the barrier may be summoned again. Any defensive spells now go through this pendant before being cast, increasing their Mana Efficiency and strength by a certain margin. Runic, Dwarven.

 _Yggdrasil_ : the merging of the sword Excelsior and the sword Roots of Yggdrasil, this weapon is many times more powerful than its original forms. Enhanced by Solar Magic, fused by the combination of Berserker, Solar, and Cursed Fires, and engraved with both Ancient and Dwarven Runes, this weapon is powerful enough to rival the weapons of the God Race. This weapon can now summon forth the presence of the Sun itself, or call upon some of the power of the World Tree it was named after. It can provide a temporary (5 minute) transformation into the user's full might, in this case the Eldþursr King Surtr. Runic, Deific.

My mind started reeling again. All of this from fusing two Runic Swords? I mean, sure that sounds great on paper, but a Deific Runic Weapon? I haven't even heard of Deific Runes, and that's saying something because I've done my research.

"I decided to try on that helmet of yours and check out your armor," the Master explained. "Knifty thing you got there, but I would check yourself out as well before calling it a day."

I turned pink for a moment before deciding that he had a point. Berserker could be seen through the Visor before I even took a dip in that Liquid Etherium. Maybe it had something new on me? I decided to check and see, taking off the Guard so I could look at my hand.

 _Berserker_ : now True Ethereal, about to transform into Fire Jotun Emperor Rune set. Bearer must fully stabilize Ethereal Presences before Berserker may transform. Once Runes transform, bearer will sleep for seven years while learning to use and control Fire Jotun Emperor Runes, aka Surtur Runes. _Rune Type, Style_ : Dwarven, Ancient.

And I think my brain has officially stopped working. has stopped working, I repeat: has stopped working.

"Now you see the grim truth, eh," the Master asked. "Now, let's see you and your guild mates off."

* * *

(A/N Sidenote: in the middle of writing this chapter, I realized that I _really_ shortened the timeline with this story, starting it in September when the actual story takes place around early July. This isn't actually for readers, more a note to myself so that I remember this fact when and if I go and make a rewrite or another story. Remember Tex: Episode 2 ends on July 4)

* * *

We were now standing outside, with Cait Shelter closest to and with their backs facing their guild hall. The Guild Master of Cait Shelter stood ahead of the rest of his Guild, right next to Carla and Wendy. I had been fighting the urge to sneeze for some time now, but so far it was just that literally burning itch feeling you get when the itch gets too strong or whatever. I stood behind the rest of the leaving group, trying desperately not to let my face explode with a loud shout and a hard shake.

"Fairy Tail," the Guild Master spoke aloud. "Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. Not to mention Wendy and Carla. I commend your efforts in not only defeating the Oración Seis, but saving our village from Nirvana's wrath. Especially you, Eirik Erwin Scylding, for you took the greatest risks out of all of you. Speaking as a representative of our regional Guild league, I, Roubaul, offer my deepest gratitude." I paused right then and there. Roubaul. Where have I heard that name before, aside from in Asgardia? Who was that guy, and why did the name sound so familiar?... oh. Oh boy. " _Nabura_ , we are in your debt."

"We were happy to help you," Ichiya yelled, hopping out of our little posse before I could say anything. "Master Roubaul, it was a hard-won victory against a ferocious opponent, but from the deepest darkest depths of despair light shined down on us. It was the bright and warming glow of true friendship. We followed it all the way to victory."

"I think you're confusing that for _Nidavellir_ and the full barrage I called down," I said, pushing the old man aside. "Anyways, you are correct. We were all glad to help, old friend."

"Young man, why must you always ruin my moments of glory," Ichiya whimpered. "And I'm not even older than thirty."

"I assume you recalled something from an earlier time," Roubaul assumed. I nodded to him.

"If memory serves, you had black hair and were around Natsu's height back when we first met," I recalled. "I was barely a toddler when you and my father met in our living room. Discussing the designs of Nirvana and _Nidavellir_ , I believe."

Wendy gave us weird looks, confused as to how we knew each other. Roubaul, however, smiled happily at my description.

"Your father was an incredible man, and just as great an ally," Roubaul declared to me. "You take after him quite nicely, young man."

While we were discussing, Ichiya and everyone else were singing and dancing about a party, one which even Wendy and Andromeda seemed excited about. I - ooh boy, I feel a… a… ah, snot.

"'Scuse me," I wheezed, trying to fight the incoming nasal eruption. "I gotta - AAAHHOOO!"

 _ **BOOM**_! The ensuing explosion caused by my sneeze was immense, even if there was no fire or magic involved. The earth broke, split, and otherwise rebelled in a large enough radius to engulf the village all the way out beyond the Cait Shelter Guild Hall. Buildings crumbled, stone smashed, and trees toppled. Silence filled the air, only the occasional bird squawking in fear of the massive eruption. Guild members and villagers alike stared at me with this angry, confused, or surprised look on their faces. The anger was mostly from Ichiya and Fairy Tail.

"I guess we can stay after and help clean up," I said quietly, an awkward and apologetic smile on my face. Roubaul had a grim look on his face. I had a feeling about what was next, and the same feeling said that Wendy wouldn't like it.

"I'm truly sorry," my old friend said, freed by the silence to speak. "I've neglected my duty to tell you about the Nirvit people. Please accept my sincere apology." He paused, waiting for a response.

"Well it's not like that's gonna stop us from partying," Happy declared.

"But we'll listen to whatever you have to say," Natsu added. "Right?"

"Aye, sir," Happy answered the young man. I swear, Natsu is looking more and more Ethereal by the day to me, especially now that I have my Magic Sight.

"It's alright, Master," Wendy told the ancient Nirvit. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"It is very important," Roubaul continued. "I ask that everyone please listen to the tale I am about to tell." The silence allowed him to clarify. "First, let me clear the air about something: the truth is, we are not descendants of the Nirvit people; indeed, we are the Nirvits themselves, and many years ago - three hundred seventy one years, to be exact - Nirvana was created, fashioned by my hands."

"By you," Lyon repeated, completely shocked. Everyone was equally shocked.

"I thought so," I muttered aloud. "Back when I was a tot, you came to my father and asked for Dwarven design inputs. I recall him declining, but I also saw Dwarven turrets and shields around the weapon. I assume someone else gave you the designs?"

"Close," Roubaul praised. "You see, your father was a Lieutenant, but not a General. It was the General of your own time, General Clark Pitts, who personally installed these modifications on to Nirvana four years after the Fall of Asgardia. Out of spite for your father, he made it so that no half-blooded Dwarf may utilize the controls of Nirvana, however since your mother was a full-blooded Dwarf you were able to at least access the terminal while your father would be unable."

"But wasn't he human," I asked. "Wasn't General Pitts human all the way?" He nodded. Cheeky bastard, of course he would.

"I thought if my dream of Nirvana was made a reality, I could end the ghastly wars tearing the world apart," Roubaul continued his story. "I would do so by reversing the morality of those whose minds were set on the destruction of others. We made our home there, and we took great joy in what we'd accomplished through peace. We were a shining beacon of light in a once dark and shadowy world. However, despite our best intentions and the warnings of Bjarke Scylding II and III, we could not change the fact that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Nirvana had brought light to what was once a terrible darkness not by chasing it away but _absorbing_ it, so to speak."

"Could have told you that one _before_ I learned I'm mostly Dwarf," I commented. "I take it that Nirvana darkened your hearts as it lightened the world?"

"Observant as any Dwarf, Eirik," Roubaul nodded. "You are correct; the world yearns for balance and order - the light serves no purpose without darkness, and vice versa. Light is born from darkness, and darkness is born from light; the two are forever intertwined."

"Yeah, that's exactly how it played out for us," Gray realized. I had to agree, although on a lesser scale than with them due to being a Dwarf.

"All the world's evil, taken from those whose hearts were once consumed with it, was transferred to the peace-loving Nirvit," Roubaul continued his tale. "It was a nightmare. Engulfed in rage and hatred, we slaughtered each other until no one was left standing."

"Well, you seem to have made it out of there in one piece," I mentioned. "Although, four centuries is an insane lifespan for a Nirvit. Dwarves can survive that long and one century longer and still be in their prime, case in point with my sister Freya. Nirvit, though… the longest I've heard of is two centuries, and that guy died of several things at once."

"True and more, Scylding," Roubaul agreed. "I alone survived the destruction, and there were countless half-Nirvit people when Nirvana was buried, but the true Nirvits will all but vanish when I do. And truth be told, that is already the case, as my body ceased to function many years ago. What you see before you now is a projection of the man I once was. As punishment for my sins, I, this powerless spirit, have stood sentinel over my creation for 400 years, keeping my weary eyes open for the one who could at last destroy Nirvana and consign it to the pages of history. And now my post can be vacated, for those persons have been found."

The world seemed to spin around Wendy and myself, although for different reasons. Wendy was likely feeling abandoned again, as she had once been saved by Jellal. As for me, I was feeling the burden of the world on my shoulders once again, as I have felt at least five times before thanks to schemes beyond my understanding and control. It wasn't even me who actually destroyed Nirvana, it was both Nirvana itself and _Nidavellir_ that did the most damage, with some of the damage coming from the brave men and women who used unfamiliar machines to aid in whatever way they could. At the same time, I was feeling a surge of pain tear my soul apart once more. Yet again, I was dropped into a situation in which my attempts to save someone were either in vain or far too delayed to affect anything. The world went fish-eyed for me as I felt the pressure build and surge within me.

Roubaul flashed a golden light, and every member of Cait Shelter began to disappear. The Brace on my left arm began shining a bright golden color. I fell to my knees in a mixture of shock, anger, horror, and helplessness. This feeling of measurement meaninglessness was beating me down and hanging me out to dry ruthlessly. Not only had I been unable to prevent one death in the form of Arthur, not only had Roubaul been dead for some time and suffering unaided for centuries, but the spirits of his comrades had inhabited illusions he had created for Wendy. My Brace and mind were both overwhelmed, but my soul? My soul was shattered to pieces, and was now being ground to dust under the weight of endless, tireless, persistent guilt that would never leave me alone. Unlike humans where they forget their guilt in a number of years and move on, Dwarves are clingy to trauma due to their vast expansive minds and are more likely to be affected by stress and trauma for the rest of their lives unless they receive a distraction or intentionally forget the events.

"Not again," I said, suppressing tears as much as I could as memories of Arnold's death, my parents' deaths, and Arthur's fall all began to flash through my mind. I was holding my head in my hands in an attempt to halt the coming wave of guilt already beginning to wash over me. "Not again, not again, not again."

"I've deceived you, Wendy," Roubaul admitted. "For that, I am deeply sorry. All your fellow guild members were spectres; they were nothing but illusions."

The members of the other guilds were astonished as the light show continued. Roubaul continued his apology and explanation.

"For many years, I have lived in this deserted village alone, always keeping a watchful eye over Nirvana," the ghost of a man explained. "Until one day, a boy came to me with a companion needing help. His eyes burned with such sincerity and intensity that I simply had no choice but to take the little girl in. I had resigned myself to a solitary existence, but there she was. I filled the village with apparitions so she wouldn't be alone."

"No one I care for is a real person," Wendy cried, tears already flowing down her tender cheeks. "How could you do something so cruel to me, Master?"

"Why," I whispered through chattering teeth. As hard as the Temperature Pendant was working, all I felt was cold. "Why did someone else have to suffer like I have?"

"Don't fret, my dear," Roubaul assured the girl. "Calm down. Neither you nor Carla need those imaginary friends." I looked up in time to see him pointing towards the three true Guilds and myself. I was barely able to stand up as I was, given all the emotional suffering I was going through, but I certainly tried. "You're surrounded by _real_ friends who care for you."

Roubaul began to fade into memory, and the Brace began to truly shine as it accepted his soul. He was finally moving on from this world, a world which had moved on and kept moving on. I could see my father standing next to me in his golden glory, holding his hand out for an old friend to accept. Roubaul moved to take it, beginning to shine a similar golden hue as his presence began to rely more and more on the Brace to remain in the physical plane.

"A bright future awaits you," Roubaul smiled at Wendy as he became more and more Ethereal, leaving this world for his final rest in worlds beyond. "Embrace it with open arms." My father began to vanish with his friend as Roubaul gave his final words. "To each and every one of you, I owe my deepest gratitude. I know I can leave Wendy and Carla in your hands." The Guild Mark on Wendy's shoulder, the symbol of Cait Shelter, vanished with Roubaul and my father Bjarke. Wendy was officially bawling, and I honestly couldn't take it anymore. I let loose my own scream of agony, and the very earth trembled beneath me as the air left my lungs. Chunks of rock and massive boulders began to float around me until my voice gave out. The floating debris fell to the earth with loud crashes and heavy thuds. I was breathing heavily as tears streamed down my face. The flood gates had finally opened, and the ocean behind it began flooding the vale below like an angry avalanche.

As quiet as I was compared to Wendy, I was still crying. My trauma had set in, and it wasn't moving anytime soon.

* * *

On board the ship that would take us back to Hargeon Port, Natsu was racing around like a nutjob for the duration of the Troia spell Wendy cast on him. Gajeel had a more apathetic view on the situation, but my upset appearance hadn't gone unnoticed by him. He was the only one sitting by me, trying to get me to at least lighten up a little.

"Is he doing any better," Erza asked the Iron Dragon Slayer. He shook his head. "He's taking this too hard. I'm getting worried for him, I must admit."

"Dwarves carry stress with them so long as they can remember what happened," Gajeel explained, having learned a thing or two from them. "And in case that's not clear, they can remember something for centuries, sometimes as long as they're alive. Kinda worrisome, but distracting them from whatever it is can work sometimes."

"Then I have the perfect solution," Erza declared. She immediately went to punch me in the gut… yeah, guess who came out on top of that one? Erza ended up sailing into the deck. Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week, be sure to tip your waitress, all that good stuff. I can still have a sense of humor while stressed, alright?

"Even I could've warned you, Erza," Levy giggled at her comrade's misfortune. "Erwin _is_ pretty tough now."

"Okay, you can punch me now," Erza yelled from the deck below. I simply walked off, grabbed a sandwich, and sat near the guard rail to eat my lunch. Why can't Fairy Tail be a normal Guild full of normal Wizards who act like normal people?

I watched from afar as Natsu slammed into the deck as soon as the Troia spell wore off, trying his hardest not to hurl. I simply reached into my Pouch and grabbed a ginger pill. I steadily walked over to Natsu, grabbed him by the jaw, forced the pill into his mouth, and clamped his jaw shut. He swallowed the pill by force and simply laid there.

"That'll take anywhere from fifteen minutes to half an hour to kick in, and last another two hours," I explained. "Come to me in another two hours and I'll give you another pill." I went to take a bite of my sandwich, only to see it gone and my fingers inches away from my white teeth. I looked across the ship for the offender, trying to retrieve my delicious lunch. Having not found it, I turned back to see Natsu sitting up and chowing down. On _my sandwich_. Well, _that's_ gone forever.

"Here, I got you another sandwich," Wendy offered. She actually had two, but she was offering me one of them. She gave me a cute smile, and I couldn't help but accept her offer. I thanked her and went on about my meal leaning against the guard rail. We would arrive back in Magnolia by tomorrow, where hopefully I could have another chat with Alan Asklepios about my mental breakdown. Maybe I could let him do another full-body examination, see what's going on with my magic. I tried earlier to get my Guard to activate, but it wouldn't let me draw on the power. I was confused by this, and wanted to know why I couldn't use my Guard anymore.

I eventually got bored and drew Yggdrasil, intending to examine the sword. It really had me reeling this time, since I never realized that such a thing was possible. So while I munched on my second sandwich, I looked at the blade with a mixture of awe and curiosity.

 _Deity-level Runes, huh_ , I wondered to myself. _How powerful is that, anyways? What does that entail, why did it jump from Dwarven to Deity? How could runes reach that level without a change? I'm looking at it right now, and not a thing has changed._

It was true. The differences between Roots of Yggdrasil and Yggdrasil were minute at most, and it was longer if anything. The Visor wasn't telling me anything new on it, only that it was the fusion of Roots of Yggdrasil and Excelsior. I couldn't even tell that there was anything different about the runes themselves. I mean, I could see a fusion between Tidal Usher and Leviathan's Wrath being a Deity-level Runic Weapon, but this? How does the Deity thing even work?

"Are you still thinking about this morning," Wendy asked me. I nodded slowly, admitting that I was, to some extent, still wounded from all of that. To be honest, I don't think there's been much that _hasn't_ been on my mind. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm not entirely sure that I even have the full story, to tell you the truth. I mean, there's just so much on my mind right now, I just… I don't know."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Asgardia…_

Curiosity had gotten the better of some of the more eager explorers, and they risked an adventure into the massive Dreadnought. The rest of the growing party continued clearing out the skeletons and studying the ruins of Asgardia. The explorers, numbering in the dozens, went through the Dreadnought and began mapping out the whole of the titanic structure as their comrades looked through the city itself. All of it was just as Erwin had seen yesterday. However, there was one thing he didn't see: the restoration projects. The Outer Wall was being repaired and restored to its former Dwarven glory by the hundreds upon hundreds of workers who weren't working on removing and burying the dead. On the inside of the city, some of the homes in worse conditions were being fixed up to appear as though simply untouched for a long time. The process would take a while with few workers, but they had thousands working at any one time. And with more coming in via ships and trains every day, there was no shortage of fresh workers ready to pitch in.

From a distance, a General in the Army of Fiore watched the work being done. He wanted the technology for himself, the glory, the fortune. But with those workers in the way, he would have problems getting to it. Nothing had stopped him before, and he had an idea. A plan to annex the city into his home country before work could truly begin, to march his army in, and to claim the technology as his own. If only he knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

 _Magnolia, the next day_ …

I walked up to the front doors of Fairy Tail, those massive imposing slabs of wood barring me entrance into the Guild hall. I had never felt so small before, not even once. Then again, I was already feeling pretty miniscule because of all the stress I have pounding my mind and body right now. I don't think there's really much that can be done about that, especially given my biology.

Why wasn't I going through just yet? Well, Natsu decided that it would be more dramatic, more fun, to have us all heading in at the same time rather than just having them wait for all of us to enter. I had little reason or desire to care, but I didn't want to hold him back too much and decided to oblige him. Thusly, I was waiting impatiently for Natsu to get back so that he could get what he wanted.

While we waited, I couldn't help but think to myself on the Fire Dragon Slayer. Why was he looking Ethereal to me all of a sudden? Where did he come from? How did he and the other Dragon Slayers get here? I mean, Gajeel and Wendy seem pretty obvious to me, since I've seen their Magics in Dwarven records and Gajeel says he saw Asgardia in its prime. And where all did he go before he made it to Fairy Tail?

A sudden memory came up, one of Natsu telling of a ghost town story. About a City Without Sound, him promising to help the people there, and the Dragon eggs around the town. I recalled hearing about that story in a newspaper earlier today. Knowing him, he probably forgot about the place. Best bring it to his attention now before someone gets hurt for him not knowing.

And speak of the devil, here comes Natsu. With Lucy in tow, no less. I pushed myself off of the pillar and came over to him with the folded newspaper in hand. Natsu caught on quickly that I wanted to talk.

"Anything interesting in the papers today, little buddy," Natsu asked casually. I nodded, showing him the section about the 'Spookiest Cities in Fiore'. "Okay, what about it?"

"Number one pick," I said. "Should jog your memory, you've been there before coming here." He narrowed his eyes at the image and story, trying to get a feel for the tale it was telling. The lightbulb quickly went off in his head.

"Oh crap, I forgot about them," he muttered. "I thought I was just going crazy there. Thanks, little buddy." I nodded, and together we walked up to the door. I was the one who pushed open the double doors, and holy crap Natsu was right. Reedus had an inspired look in his eyes, and began painting a picture almost immediately. Eyes were on me as I stepped into the building, followed by Wendy and Carla, Natsu and Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Levy, and Juvia with her creepy love-hearts eyes for Gray. I swear, he should get that checked out at some point.

All eyes on me, I cleared my throat. Now comes the crazy part. Oh boy.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail," I spoke with as loud a voice as I could muster. "We have returned! With two new guests at that. May I present to you, Wendy Marvell and Carla. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go cry my eyes dry, then head to the forge and distract myself. Have at it, guys."

With that, I went and did just that.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: Hijinks at Fairy Tail, what's new. Then again, this time things are a little more serious than usual. Natsu is on a mission to fulfill a promise, and Gray helps in the strangest way possible. Wendy adjusts to her new life in the wonderful Guild of Fairy Tail. And Erwin has fun making a new trinket for a certain blue cat. And more hijinks for Asgardia because why not.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, A-1 Studios, and Funimation. All credit due them goes to them before I get any credit for anything. Other than that, have a nice day.**

 **By the way, I have a new side project in the RWBY world. Found on this site, I called it 'Just Another Steampunk Gamer', and I like how quirky it is. If you want to, feel free to check it out. Other than that, Favorite, Follow, all that nonsense. This is General Texas, signing out.**


	21. StressRelief

**Erwin and the gang have finally made it back to Fairy Tail, this time with two new additions to the Guild: Carla the cat and Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon Slayer. Even Erwin came home with changes, though mostly to his psyche. So great were the changes, in fact, that he had to seclude himself to his room and the Guild Forge. Fortunately for the young Dwarf, the Guild has their own doctor; unfortunately, said doctor has a tendency to *ahem* experiment in strange ways. Even less fortunately for the Guild, Alan has a curiosity based around the strangeness of the Dragon Slayers.**

* * *

I was in my room again, holding my tears back again. There were dark circles under my eyes, mostly because I couldn't sleep. Those nightmares were back in full force, taking me by surprise at least four times every night. Actually, that was just the first hour, and the rest of the night left me completely restless. Wendy and I had both gone out on at least one Dark Guild hunt for the government, taking two days off of my fourteen-day punishment. At least I wasn't under arrest like the Seis. Or dead, like… Arthur. Roubaul. Dad, Mom, and Audun. Arnold.

A stray tear rolled down my cheek, catching me off guard. I let loose my breath. Why was this getting to me so hard now? I've literally faced death before, held my dying friend in my arms, seen my own parents slaughtered with my own eyes. I didn't even know most of them personally, most meaning Roubaul, the Nirvit, and Arthur. So why was I unable to get over it? Was it just reminding me of something? Just what?

Then again, I did see Arthur get stabbed right in front of me, so there is that. But the Nirvit? Why are they getting to me? Was it just the fact that they vanished like Arthur when he passed? Was it the fact that they were an entire people wiped out in one moment?

I groaned and got up. I already had breakfast today, might as well head right down to the Forge and make something for Happy. His birthday is coming up pretty soon, now that I think about it. How old is that cat now, 4, 5 years old? Eh, doesn't matter. I gotta get busy on his little gift before his birthday passes. Don't want to break a promise if I don't have to.

My plans were interrupted, however, when I saw a red-faced Natsu flying out of Alan's office. This wasn't an angry or panicked red, but rather an embarrassed red. Clearly he saw something he shouldn't have. Gray had gone out on a mission already, so I guess there wouldn't be a smart comment on Natsu's face.

"Ah, Erwin," Alan said, coming out of his office wearing his red gloves and lab coat. "Perfect timing. I need you and Wendy with me right quick."

The next thing I knew, I was literally grabbed from off the stairs, dragged mercilessly into the doctor's office, and locked in with the Sky Dragon Slayer as the doctor developed an excited look on his face.

* * *

"I wonder what's gonna happen to the kids," Wakaba thought aloud. Macao nodded with a hum.

"I bet he found a lead on Dragon Slayers and thinks Dwarves are similar," Macao guessed. "I wonder why he didn't do that with his sister, whatever her name is."

"I dunno, maybe he just wants to be careful," Wakaba puffed on his pipe. "I could be wrong, but that Nirvana stuff they keep talking about seems like serious business. We don't know how it could've affected them, especially the kids."

"He didn't check up on Erza or Gray, though," Macao mentioned.

"Or Levy either," Jet added on passing. "Makes you wonder what he did to Natsu and Gajeel."

"Better not ask," the Iron Dragon Slayer in question snapped, cheeks burning pink. "I thought I hated doctors before, but that man?" Gajeel shivered. "There's a bunch of words to describe him, but doctor ain't one of 'em."

"You said it, buddy," Natsu wheezed, standing to his full height and adjusting his pants. This did not go unnoticed by the older gentlemen. Strange thoughts began to flood their minds. "And don't you two geezers go spreading any rumors, else I'll send you through the roof!"

"And I just might help," Gajeel said with his signature chuckle. The two older men shivered at the thought. Natsu was enough trouble and literal firepower as it was, but Gajeel? That was closer to Hell than anything.

An explosion sounded off in the office, followed by angry children screaming. The following five seconds sounded like a storm, followed shortly by an angry spell cast. The gap under the door shone like a lamp before the wooden block was blown off the hinges with enough force to send the men flying away. Erwin walked out, adjusting his codpiece angrily with a blush on his face. He grumbled furiously, talking about a mad doctor and how he was too young for that mess. Before the grey smoke could clear, Wendy exited the room with a face red enough to make Erza's hair look white. Carla grew curious at this, standing on the bar counter as she helped Mirajane with the dishes.

"Hey, what happened to you two," Wakaba asked. No response. "Too scared to say?"

"I'm going to the nearest church," Wendy whispered just loud enough to be heard. Erwin marched over to the Forge and slammed the door shut with enough force to chip the wall.

"I can't burn the sight out of my bloody head," Erwin cursed, and the roar of the Forge almost immediately kicked on. It was immediately apparent to the older gentlemen what happened in there.

The smoke had cleared out of the office, revealing a scorched room, a battered doctor, and singed equipment. Said doctor was both sizzling and whimpering from the explosive reaction. Wakaba couldn't help but crack open laughing. Macao snorted at the appearance of his friend, cackling like a madman at the sight. Alan rose unsteadily and dragged his feet over to the table where his friends were. Makarov hopped down from the bar and made his way over to the doctor.

"Maybe you need a better experiment," Makarov suggested.

"Maybe _you_ need a hobby," Asklepios snapped. Macao couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "And what are you two tagalongs laughing about?"

"I would wait a few years before trying that again, Doc," Wakaba cackled. His pipe had fallen out of his mouth and lay on the table. "I mean, they _are_ just kids."

"Kids don't send hurricanes and balls of fire at their elders," the doctor snarled. Natsu and Gajeel got a kick out of that one. "And _young men_ don't laugh at their misfortune!"

"There _is_ the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine, if _that's_ what you want," Gajeel suggested. This got a riot of laughter. The doctor groaned angrily.

"Why are you the way that you are," Alan grumbled, resting his singed head on the table.

"What were you trying to do, anyways," Makarov asked. Natsu, Gajeel, and Mirajane all glared at the Master. Alan had a sparkle in his eye at this question.

"Don't you dare answer that question," Gajeel growled. "Don't you even fucking dare answer that question."

"Spare the details or no," Alan asked. Natsu and Gajeel howled. Needless to say, a fight started in the Guild hall.

* * *

Wendy walked through the open streets, getting adoring smiles and gazes as she passed. Her own gaze was downcast, a blush still present on her pinchable cheeks. She had never seen such a blunt doctor before in her entire life, even if her experiences weren't plentiful.

She was headed to the nearest church of the Elder Draconic Deity, Bahamut. She went there as often as she could, hoping that if anyone knew where Grandine was, the Father of Dragons would. While normally she would go and ask where her Dragon mother was, today she was off to get the shocking memory out of her head. Then again, she had much more stress on her mind than ever before. First, she was thrust into a terrifying situation, during which she was kidnapped and forced to use her Sky Magic to revive someone. Then, her new friend got into a fight with someone who willingly pushed him to the edge by _stabbing_ her. After that, her friend saw something that wasn't there and panicked, which was still weighing heavily on her mind. Next, she has to essentially fight an army of skeletal robot things so she could destroy one giant Lacrima. And finally, as if the whole list wasn't enough, it turns out that her entire Guild sans Carla was just an illusion, and her former Master was a literal ghost. And then the well-intentioned doctor has some questions about Dragon Slayer biology and decides to pull _that_? That was too much stress for one so young, especially in this short a time.

She could tell that others were adjusting their paths around her for some reason, probably admiring her from a distance. All Wendy could feel was loneliness after that whole situation with her former Guild, and this action was only making it worse. She wanted friends, she wanted someone she could laugh with, cry with, hang out with, even just _be around_. Someone that didn't remind her of Grandine, like the other Dragon Slayers did. She could swear that they all smelled like Dragon, which only made her miss Grandine that much more.

She heard footsteps edging closer to her as she neared the small building dedicated to the worship of Bahamut. Her ears were sensitive enough to recognize the sound of sandals on cobbled road. The smell of the approaching person was reminiscent of a Dragon, if not a little different. But it wasn't like a Dragon Slayer like Natsu or Gajeel. It was a scent stronger than that of even Grandine, one that she was certain was unnatural. She perked her head up and looked over to the source.

"Hello there, young lass," said a smooth baritone voice. Her eyes kept wanting to see something else, but her human nature could only perceive a middle-aged man, one presumably in his fifties. His hair was silvery and slicked back, full as it was, and reminded her of both Roubaul and Makarov. His skin was pale but smooth, almost as if he simply had silver hair since the day he was born. He had a silver feather tucked behind each ear, giving his ears the appearance of those of Dragons. His eyes, as calm and tender a sky blue as they might have been, looked Draconic in that they were completely slit-pupiled. He wore a brown hooded cloak over a white shirt, grey pants held up with a silver belt, a warm silver vest, and - oddly enough - a white cape with silver scales and golden-white feathers. His feet were as clean as the day he was born, and were uncovered by the simple sandals he wore to protect his feet. His smile betrayed no malicious intent, and gave her a strange warmth. But the most startling thing about him couldn't be seen or smelled, but was most certainly felt in her heart. His mere presence was heavy yet warm, like a thick winter blanket with another blanket over it with a fire just a few feet away. Mighty like the Dragon she was looking for, tender like the tiny kitten she found hatching from an egg so long ago, and protective like the presence she felt coming from Erwin when he unleashed his full strength to protect her. Only all of it was stronger, almost as if she were standing in the presence of a God.

She was completely mesmerized by the man, but not in a lovey-dovey kind of way. She just didn't expect someone like him to be present. Especially since her Draconic nature was screaming at her that this was no mere man. She couldn't tell if this man was just a man that smelled like a Dragon, or if this was some sort of Dragon King in the flesh.

* * *

Erwin slammed his hammer into the hot metal with a fury unlike any other he has ever felt. He needed to apologize to Alan, but he was just so overwhelmed with stress, emotion, and… _something_ that he just couldn't help but snap at the man. Sure, he may have only been curious about Dwarven anatomy, but the young teen could only handle so much stress in so little time. There was Arnold last week or so, along with learning about the fall of his family and friends. There was the rush if information about his ancient and ruined home, as well as the apparent restoration efforts he saw from the bridge of _Nidavellir_. There was the rush and insanity that was Nirvana. The whole of last month was just overwhelming to him, but he was slowly getting a grip on it. There was all that happened to him only a few days ago, which was outright insanity. And lastly, there was what happened with Roubaul and Arthur, the biggest hitters to his mental state. Arthur getting stabbed through the gut right next to him was one thing, but him vanishing the way he did pushed him over the edge right then and there. And the same thing happening to Roubaul even though he's been dead for at least a century was just too much already. It was only a matter of time before he snapped, and he was still on edge after snapping at Alan. Which, again, he needed to apologize for when he was next able to.

 _Strike while it's hot_ , he heard something right behind him. Erwin panicked, tossing the Mallet into the air and turning violently. The Mallet was thankfully unobstructed by the raised ceiling, and never went through the structure as it flew. The teen had done a 180 and rested his right hand on the hilt of Yggdrasil, his left on the middle of the sheath. He relaxed pretty quickly, but not because he recognized someone.

"Who in all the Nine Worlds are you," Erwin asked the flaming apparition. Standing before the Dwarf in a literal blazing glory was a powerful flaming human, muscular in physique and standing tall and proud over the boy. Its eyes burned with a might reserved only for Elder Deities, and it appeared as a half-naked man in a pair of flaming shorts. Long streams of smoke replaced any hair on its head, and embers flowed from its eyes. Erwin was totally confused until it spoke.

 _Take a wild burning guess, kid_ , it said, holding his hammer in its hand. _What Deity-level beings do you know of that can create apparitions out of fire to speak to people?_

* * *

"What seems to be troubling you, dear child," the Draconic man asked the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy had opted to ask the man to wait for her so that she could pray in the church, and lo and behold he was just that patient. She exited the church about half an hour later and found him still standing there, a concerned yet patient look on his face. He invited her to a cafe, and she felt it would be far too rude to decline, even if he was dangerous.

"I've just had a long week, that's all," Wendy said, hiding the actual events. The man was resting his chin on his folded hands, elbows on the table as he leaned forward. His bright blue eyes had a stubborn curiosity about them.

"So I've heard," he said. The man pushed himself up, sitting upright in his seat as the waiter came with their orders. The man asked for a simple stuffed lobster, whereas Wendy went with a crab casserole. Wendy's eyes sparkled at the meal before her, though she was even more surprised at the man's generosity in tipping the waiter. Well over six thousand Jewels to his name, told to keep the change. The waiter had a more than pleased expression on his face, though for what reason Wendy couldn't discern.

"So tell me more," the gentleman asked of the young girl. "It may not be much, but perhaps an older ear such as mine leant to a young lady such as yourself may be of more help than any action taken."

She told him about Roubaul, Nirvana, the Oración Seis, and Erwin, as well as how each one seemed to be troubling her. He leant her a patient ear the whole time, even as he calmly ate what was on his plate.

"And then the doctor at Fairy Tail," Wendy finished her explanation, "Alan, I think his name was - he asked me to come to his office for some sort of a checkup. He told me to do something really embarrassing, right in front of Erwin no less. I don't know why, but that kind of sent me over the edge. I'm feeling guilty, now that I look back on it, but I still don't like the way he went about it." The man nodded.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance," the gentleman suggested. "If you don't particularly like the way he is, why not say something about it rather than jumping to violence. There is a chance that he could provide a way to relieve your stress."

Wendy had no arguments against this. He had a point, one which she had followed up to this point. So why did she break the habit now? It concerned her, how much Nirvana had affected her without even interacting with her. She had never acted this way in the past, even with friends. Then again, she's never been this agitated in her life before.

A thought occurred go her. The man acted as though he knew everything about her, smelled strongly of Grandine, and 'just so happened' to be near her when she was headed to the Church of Bahamut. She smelled nothing human about him, only Dragon and a hint of something stronger. Was he a new kind of Dragon Slayer, or was she missing something? She had a feeling about the answer, thinking him a Dragon in human flesh, but she wanted to know for sure.

"Thanks for listening," she thanked him. "And for lunch too. I really appreciate it, sir."

"And I equally appreciate your gratitude, dear," he replied. "So few in this time ever show any form of appreciation for an act of random kindness. Those I am used to always expressed thanks, each in his or her own way."

"That sounds about right," Wendy admitted. She had experienced both, although one was back before Grandine disappeared. It was a bit of a shock, having gotten used to the thankfulness of her youth. Her expression fell, remembering her foster mother. The old man picked up on this quite quickly, as she would expect of a man who smells of Dragons.

"Remember something else?" he asked. She had a feeling it was a knowing question, but she obliged anyways. She nodded, playing with her casserole.

"Well, someone I know went missing a few years ago," she explained. "She taught me my Magic, raised me like her own daughter. I guess you could say she was my foster mother. I've been looking for her ever since."

"The Sky Dragon Grandine, correct," the man guessed. Wendy did a double take. His expression was completely serious, almost as if he knew what was on her mind and never questioned it once. "Vanished seven years ago to you, you said. Was she rather tall, white scales, feathery wings and face? Blue eyes, slit pupils, Sky Magic? Always kind, motherly personality, cared for humans? Sometimes with a sad gaze towards the heavens? Is this her, or have you another in mind?"

Wendy remained silent, staring at the man like she had lost it. How in the world did he do that? She hadn't even said a word aside from the whole missing part, and he guessed it in one go. Was he using Magic? She couldn't smell any, but it was still possible.

"How did you know," she asked, dumbfounded. He chuckled softly.

"Let's just say I've heard a few things over my lifetime," he answered. "Some are things I cannot tell you, but I can tell you that you will know them someday."

She remained silent for a few more seconds, absorbing this. It couldn't be, could it? There was no way she could be that lucky or blessed. How could he possibly be him? Could he? This had to be a fluke. Maybe he was an Oracle of some kind. Maybe he was using special Illusion Magic. Still, the implications were just too obvious. She had to know for sure, and there was only one surefire way to know for absolute certain.

"Who are you," she asked, and the man simply smiled and leaned forward in his stool in a familiar manner.

"I'd rather not say it out loud, but I believe you know exactly who I am," was his answer. She did. She could see right through his human visage. All of her assumptions were correct and more. This was Illusion Magic, and the man _was_ an Oracle. However, he was no Dragon Slayer; this was no mere mortal she was speaking to. Standing before her, in a human form, was a mighty Dragon with platinum scales, sapphire eyes, and size that would make even Grandine look miniature. His breath could tear apart an entire continent if he so desired, but he always answered the prayers directed to him for justice. His church was small, but his heart was as big as he was. No wonder she smelled a mighty presence before her. This was not even a God-Dragon hybrid, this was the Father of all Dragons. She was eating lunch with Bahamut, the Elder Dragon of Light.

* * *

 _So that's what got you so hot-tempered_ , said the fire apparition. Erwin continued to beat on the small hunk of metal, using Solar Fire to enhance the metal's properties. His golden Mallet was shining with a supernatural energy similar to what was in the Forge itself. _Man, for a kid your age I thought you'd jump at the chance to see something like that_.

"It's called Sorcerer's Weekly, and I'm not a pervert," Erwin excused himself. The burning being gave him a look. Erwin ignored this and continued beating the tiny amulet into shape. "Please don't push, I'm not changing my answer."

 _Saw that coming_ , the entity sighed. It sat on the edge of the pit of fire. It rolled its shoulder once, grunting as embers exploded out of the joint with a sharp crack. _Listen, I know what's bugging you, believe me. I was there once. Whatever's nagging at your conscience, you're not the only one who went through it._

"Back with the creepy factor," the young Dwarf commented. The fiery spirit chuckled. Erwin finished the trinket's shape that afternoon. He refrained from quenching the metal just yet, as he wanted to carve the Rune and create the enchantment first. He set to work immediately, taking the cooling metal and using the Magic Chisel to carve the Rune into the material. "So why did you come to me, anyways? Surely an Elder would have better things to do than speak with a lowly Dwarf with numbered days?"

 _To tell you about the Dragon girl you came home with_ , said the burning man. _I wanted to warn you sooner, but you hadn't met her yet._

"What about her, Odin," asked the boy bluntly as a club strikes. The now-named Elder in fire form faced the boy, face contorted by both fire and concern.

 _I sense a strong presence about her_ , the Elder explained. _Specifically, one reminiscent of Bahamut, Father of Dragons. I would be wary, young man._

"So," he asked. The flaming spirit seemed genuinely puzzled by this. "She's my friend. If anything, I couldn't bring myself to fear anything about her save for her life and her sanity."

 _You have too much trust in things, young Dwarf_ , Odin seemed to chastise. He smiled through the flaming mirage. _But that may yet change the future. Perhaps that trust is for the better._ The Elder vanished in a puff of embers, leaving Erwin alone with his nearly finished project.

* * *

Wendy came back through the doors of Fairy Tail, eyes searching for Alan Asklepios. She saw Erwin doing the same as her, and decided to come over to the young Dwarf. She sensed a changed presence about him, smelling something like burning sulfur with a hint of Deific power. Perhaps he met an Elder like she did?

"Hey you two," the duo heard from the bar. "Been waiting for you. You kids have a moment?" Erwin plopped down right next to the doctor.

"Aye," the Dwarf said. "And… I owe ya an apology. I overreacted, then went overkill… and then went a little crazy with that… shoved it in a blender, burned it to - you get the picture, aye?" The doctor nodded as Wendy came over as well.

"I'm really sorry too," Wendy apologized. "Your request didn't warrant such a reaction from me, and I'm sorry for destroying your office."

"Apology accepted," the doctor breathed. "And while we're at it, I should probably offer my own. I didn't bother to explain myself before I made the request, probably scared the living daylights out of you two as well. As such, allow me to apologize for setting you off like that."

"Forgiven," the two youth said in sync. Alan stood up from his seat and started off towards his office.

"Would you two mind giving me a second chance," he said in passing. He needn't have asked, as the two were already following him to his office.

* * *

 _One eternity later (anyone get that reference?)..._

Wendy sat in her chair dumbstruck. I was in the same position. Her eyes were at such an angle that I couldn't see them, but I can only assume that her eyes had tears in them from the revelation.

"Allow me to explain," Al offered. He pointed to four unusual diagrams on glowing black paper. One was obviously human, another was of Gajeel, and the other two were presumably of myself and the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Humans have an undetected organ inside of them near the heart which allows them to draw on their Origin, which is incorporeal and therefore not an organ on this diagram. Dragon Slayers have an extra organ tied to their stomach, one which I can only assume catalyzes certain elements and turns it into useable magic energy; they also have a layer of small, clear keratin scales just above the skin, as well as abnormally sharp canines and nails. Their olfactory organs are unnaturally strong, and their eyes have somewhat slit pupils reminiscent of predatory lizards like Dragons (or at least, I _assume_ Dragons would have this). And as if this weren't enough, they also happen to have a _second_ Origin tap right next to their human one." I remained silent, gazing at the other two diagrams. I didn't need to wait long for him to continue.

"And then there's you two," he stated, tapping a glowing blue organ just above our Origin taps. "I can go over Dwarven biology later, if you so desire, but right now it doesn't matter right now. What matters is the fact that you both have an Elder heart. Mortals aren't supposed to have one of these, believe me I would know because I was allowed to study an Elder myself."

"Does that mean we'll live forever rather than die in three months?" Wendy asked. She beat me to the punch, that's what happened. Yeah, that's exactly what happened. I wasn't simply out of it because Al said, and I quote, 'You're both dying', she simply beat me to the punch. Although… three months to live out of two hundred years at the minimum, that's… not a lot of time, I'll leave it at that.

"Actually, in the case of Elders it would," Al answered. "However, for mortals no matter how long-lived they are, it happens to be a different story altogether. See, Elders don't need their hearts even touched by Ethernano to live. A mortal with an Elder heart… happens to be rare and dangerous, and I've seen one before. Which is why I know about the dilemma, actually. Outside of an Elder's body but still within a living one, an Elder heart needs ludicrous amounts of Ethernano to survive another year. If it doesn't get that amount, it will begin to eat away at the host body rapidly until nothing more than a memory and a soul are left behind or it gets its fill, whichever comes first. With how powerful you two happen to be, as well as your recent activity, I can only guess at how long you two have to live. As such, and without a way to infuse you two with magic energy, well… well, the best I can tell you two to do is whatever you wanted to do before you left this world. I'm sorry."

This memory played in my mind as I sat at the bar, drumming my fingers on the countertops. Wendy sat next to me, just as gloomy and twice as down. I had very little that I wanted to do, but she seemed to have a serious list.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairy Knight: last will and testament. Erwin looks for ways to at least save Wendy, even if there is no way to save himself. Wendy discusses her list of last wishes in front of the Guild, bringing a rather depressing mood to the entire Guild until Natsu comes back in a way that none could expect.**

 **I think I failed this chapter. I have no clue how well it will do, but it's been floating in my mind for a good while now.**

 **General Texas, signing out.**


End file.
